Memories
by anyzazha
Summary: "So, that's it? You want to end this just because you're scared of what people would think?" "I'm sorry again, baby, I love you. Obliviate!" "I'm not a toy that you can mess around with. Take me when everything's fine and throw me away when everything's fucked up." Memories took them apart but that's what it takes to bring them back together again. HGDM BZPP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my first Dramione fanfic and I'm kind of excited about writing it. Why don't you guys read it and tell me about it? :D**

**Disclaimer: All belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing. Have a look at my bag! Oops, there's only a lip gloss. **

* * *

Hermione sat silently in the compartment, staring out of the window. Days had flown by. It's been weeks since Sirius' death. Harry kept on babbling about how Draco Malfoy was now one of the Dark Lord's recruit. Hermione shook her head and gave Harry a nasty look.

'Harry, stop it...' She groaned.

'You have to believe me, Hermione. I think it's an initiation. He's one of them!' Harry defended himself.

'One of what?' Ron asked, confused.

'Harry thinks Malfoy is now a death eater.' Hermione mumbled, rolling her eyes.

'Don't be silly, Harry.' Ron smirked. 'But on second thought, it is a possibility.'

'God, what's wrong with you guys?' Hermione stood and crossed her arms. 'I'm going to get some fresh air. When I come back, please drop this topic, okay?' Without waiting for their respond, Hermione dashed out of the compartment.

She went to the toilet and washed her face. She didn't know why but she felt really miserable. Hermione wiped her face and slid the door open and stepped forward only to bump into a hard, toned chest. A pair of arms were wrapped around her as she was about to fall.

Hermione sucked a deep breath as she lifted her face and met a pair of silver, grey eyes. Those beautiful, cold eyes that was full of hatred. Her heart skipped a beat as she placed her hands on his chest. He's not saying anything. Why wasn't he saying anything?

'M-Malfoy?' She breathed out. Hermione bit her lower lip as his eyes adverted to hers.

'Granger.' He said and when he was sure she was stable, his grip slowly loosened from around her. Draco stepped back to give her the way and she quickly took off. Blushing furiously, Hermione smiled to herself. She always had this small crush on Draco Malfoy since the midterm of fifth year.

She didn't know why and how but, the feelings just came and everytime she sees him she felt this happy sensation and butterflies filled her stomach. Okay, yeah, Malfoy always insult her and call her Mudblood and stuff. Of course, it hurts but sometimes his face just gave him way. Hermione never told anyone about her crush, even Ginny. She's afraid people might laugh at her.

But what happened just now was a total confusion. Why didn't he insult her? He even wrapped his arms around her so she won't fall. She at least expected him to let her fall. He didn't call her names; he stared at her and even gave her way. She's really confused.

Hermione stepped into the compartment with a really bright smile and sat next to Ron.

'Wow, you look so happy. What happened? They've got a library in the train?' The redheaded boy asked.

Hermione glared at him and pursed her lips. 'Oh shut up, Ron. Can't I be happy?'

Harry and Ron frowned at her mood swing. They looked at each other and shrugged, probably just that time of the month.

* * *

Hermione didn't realise it was already the end of first week of school. Nothing was changing at Hogwarts. The other day, Harry got the Liquid Luck from Professor Slughorn because he managed to brew a perfect Draught of the Living Death. Hermione had felt so jealous. That should be hers, since when did he became so good in Potions anyway? It's not that she's not happy for him, but, the book he was using was suspicious.

She sighed as she headed to Potions again, kind of dreading it. She had Potions with the Slytherins. And of course, Malfoy would be there. She still can't forget what happened in the train the other day.

Professor Slughorn greeted his students with such delight that Hermione can't help but smile at how cheerful he was despite the fact that his students were not really happy. 'Right class, today we'll be making Amortentia. All of you will be partnered and the pair that gets to brew the perfect love Potions, you can keep the Potions you made, but only half of it.'

The girls started giggling and the boys rolled their eyes. Hermione sighed. She's not really in the mood to get partnered with anyone at the moment. Slughorn started calling out names and the students stood to sit with their partners, groaning.

'Granger Hermione and Malfoy Draco.' Slughorn said and Hermione's face contorted into shock. She turned to look at Malfoy who was sauntering toward her seat with a lazy expression on his face. Hermione turned her head back and blushed as she felt the heat from his body surrounded her when he sat on the stool next to her.

'Okay, people, get the ingredients and start brewing.' Slughorn smiled and the students rushed to get the ingredients.

Neither Hermione nor Draco moved. Though, in the end, Hermione stood awkwardly. 'Uhh, I guess we should get them.'

Draco looked at her. 'Oh, okay.'

Throughout the whole thing, Hermione kept sneaking a look at him. She didn't realise the blade was cutting through her finger. Draco turned to look at her and a horrified expression came to his face. 'Granger!'

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. 'Yes?' And then she realised her finger and almost screamed.

Draco rushed to her side and caught her hand, looking at it nervously. 'Why didn't you watch out?' He groaned. 'Professor!'

Slughorn trotted towards them with a smile. 'Is there any problem Mr Malfoy?'

'Yes, Professor.' Draco rolled his eyes, showing the old man Hermione's hand.

'Merlin's beard! Take her to the Infirmary, Mr Malfoy.'

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He quickly led her out of the class and ran toward the infirmary. 'Poppy! Poppy!' He called out and Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office and gasped. 'Get her to the bed.'

'How did this happen?' Draco growled, asking the crying girl.

'I don't know, I didn't realise. I didn't even feel it!' Hermione sobbed silently, her face twisted in pain every now and then.

Madam Pomfrey came and gave her a potion. Then she brought a bandage for her. 'Mr Malfoy could you wrap this around her finger? I'll have to take something first. Please clean the blood with the tissue and water.'

Draco glared at the elder woman as she went away and groaned as he reached for the tissues. Dipping it inside the basin of water, he retracted it and started cleaning Hermione's blood coated hand. She hissed as it stung. Draco sighed and cleaned her hand softer.

'Malfoy...' She called out softly.

'Hmmm?'

'Do you realise something?' Hermione asked.

'What?' He drawled.

'I think our blood is the same colour. There's no difference.' Hermione whispered and Draco froze. 'You were wrong. So why do you hate me so much?'

Hermione looked at him, waiting for his answer but he didn't say anything and continued cleaning her hand. He washed his own hands and started to wrap her finger. After it was done, Draco lifted his face and stared silently at her. But then, he left without a word. 'Thanks.' She managed to whisper before he slithered out of the infirmary.

'Hermione!' A voice called out as a figure attacked the brunette with a hug.

'Ginny, don't scream. I'm right here.' Hermione sighed and Ginny laughed. 'Come on, Gin. Let's get going.'

'Hermione, what's wrong with your finger?' Ginny asked.

'Oh, accidentally cut it in Potions.' Hermione laughed nervously. Ginny looked at her in disbelief as she shook her head.

'Watch out next time, 'Mione.' Ginny shook her head as both of them entered the Great Hall. Hermione looked around and her eyes accidentally caught the blond hair. He was not eating. He looked so glum. What's wrong with him?

Ginny pulled her to Gryffindor table and they sat in front of Harry and Ron. 'Hey, 'Mione. How's your hand? It was pretty bad from what we saw.'

'It's alright now, Ron. Madam Pomfrey fixed it. Don't worry.' Hermione reassured, reaching out for the chicken in front of her. She can't stop thinking about him. Malfoy's really weird these days.

He didn't yell at her or insult her when she said he was wrong. He stayed quiet! He was quiet for the love of Merlin! Hermione was curious. She needed to confront him for that. Maybe she could try and talk to him. But the problem was how? She would surely get embarrassed if she tried to talk to him publicly.

'Urm, earth to Hermione?' Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's face and she shook her head.

'What, Ginny?' Hermione asked, annoyed.

'Lunch is almost over, come on.' Ginny frowned.

'Oh, okay. Sorry, I was daydreaming.' Hermione gave her friend an apologetic smile.

They quickly went out of the Great Hall. Hermione tried to find if he was still there, but he's not.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! So, I decided to post this chapter today because it was finished. I don't know if it is good or not. I just, sort of wrote what came into my mind and, here you go!**

* * *

A week passed. Hermione still couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. He's changed. Maybe Harry was right, Malfoy was probably a Death Eater. But, even if he was one of them, he should be meaner. Instead he's changed into someone that wasn't completely him. She lied in her bed, tired after patrolling.

Why was she so concern about him anyway? It's not like he's her friend or something. As the thought shot across her head, she gasped. She felt something snapped in her. Hermione frowned, what was the feeling she felt? Shaking her head to herself, she quickly pulled the quilt over her body and tried to sleep.

* * *

_It was a lovely summer. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky as a small, little girl with a bushy brown hair and bucked tooth ran across the woods, giggling happily. She was excited to see her bestfriend. The little girl was wearing a green blouse and a black skirt. She came into a very wide meadow. _

_ 'Draco?' She called out, confused as why was her bestfriend not there. 'Draco?'_

_ Two small hands covered her eyes from behind and she gasped. 'Who is this?' She asked, smiling to herself as she knew who it was. _

_ 'Guess.' The albino, blond boy whispered, smirking to himself._

_ 'Hm, let me guess. Derek?' She pretended to guess. A grunt from behind made her laugh. Derek was Hermione's Muggle friend that she introduced Draco to two weeks ago. Draco disliked Derek because Derek always tries to distract Hermione when she's with Draco and that made Draco jealous. _

_ 'Seriously?' Draco asked in disbelief and Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. _

_ 'I'm joking, Draco.' She said, pulling his hand away and turning around to face him. Kissing his cheek in greeting, she smiled. 'What are we going to play today?'_

_ 'Let's see...' He pretended to ponder for a moment. Suddenly, he ran to one of the big, oak tree and grabbed something behind the trunk. It was a broom. 'Let's fly!' _

_ Hermione scowled and crossed her arms, pouting. 'I don't know how to fly and I don't have a broom. This is not fair. I hate flying anyway.' The 10 years old Hermione said in a sulking voice. _

_ Draco laughed and sauntered towards her. 'It's okay, Mia. You can fly with me.' _

_ 'What if I fall?' She asked him, giving a wary look. _

_ 'I'll protect you; I'll make sure you won't fall. Even if you do, I'll always catch you.' Draco smiled gleefully._

_ Hermione thought for a while, and then she smiled and nodded. 'Okay!' _

_ 'Great! Come on, Mia.' Draco got on his broom and smirked as Hermione approached him reluctantly. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the broom as she hesitated for too long. 'Draco!'_

_ He chuckled and kicked off from the ground softly. They started to rise into the air and Hermione closed her eyes as Draco got higher and higher away from the ground. He leant forward and whispered in her ears. 'Open your eyes, Mia.' _

_ Hermione shook her head and grunted, still having her eyes closed. 'Come on.' He persuaded. _

_ She sighed and slowly opened her eyes, clutching his arms tighter. Then, she gasped. 'Draco, it's beautiful!' _

_ Draco smirked. 'I know, right?' Hermione nodded and stared in awe at the sight below them. He had flown across London city, though they were far up in the sky so no one would see him._

_ Hermione knew Draco came from a wizard family. She had introduced him to her family and her parents welcomed him with open hand. Though, he had told her why exactly he can't introduce her to his parents. Lucius had taught Draco about the importance of blood purity in the Wizarding World but Draco believed they were all bullshit. _

_ He met Hermione when he was flying around. Lucius had fired Winky, his favourite house elf so he went flying, sulking. Draco didn't see where he was going and hit a tree then fell near the meadow. That's how he met Hermione. She had been hanging around at the meadow since she was 8. _

_ Since then, they had become best friends. They'll meet every day at the meadow and they'll have a picnic and play some games together. Draco felt really great to be friends with her. _

_ Draco snapped out of this thought as Hermione tap his cheek. 'Draco, let's go back.' _

_ He smiled and nodded, guiding his broom into the opposite direction and flew back to the meadow. Hermione brought some food as usual. They sat on the grass and started eating their sandwiches together, chatting happily._

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. She squinted as she tried to see what time was it. It was already 8. Thank God it's Saturday. The girl sat up and wondered, what was the dream all about? It's weird, having a dream like that. She never dreamt about Malfoy.

But, when she was dreaming the dream, she had felt so whole, so happy. And now that she woke up, she lost all those feelings. Though, how come she got a dream like that? Having Malfoy as her bestfriend? Seriously? She never knew him until she got into Hogwarts.

'Hermione, let's get down for breakfast!' Ginny came into the room, interrupting her thoughts.

'Oh, yes. Okay, Gin. I'll be down in 10!' Hermione smiled at her friend as she reached for her towel.

'Hurry up, Miss Granger!' Ginny smirked and went away.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione quickly went into the toilet. She's going to confront Malfoy about his changes of personality. He barely talk when they bumped into each other and he didn't even acknowledge Harry's, Ron's, or even Neville's existence anymore. And of course, that's saying something.

She's going to figure it out, one way or another. One does not simply leave Hermione Granger in confusion.

* * *

'Let's go, guys.' Hermione said cheerfully as she got down into the common room. Harry, Ron and Ginny turned to her and smiled as they went out of the portrait.

'So, Hermione, where are you going today?' Ginny asked as they headed to the Great Hall. Ron and Harry turned to her.

'The library.' She shrugged and they rolled their eyes, sighing.

'You always go to the library!' Ginny whined. 'We're having Quidditch practise today. Why don't you come and join us?' The redheaded asked.

'I don't think so; I have a Transfiguration, 15 inches long essay to be finished. And I won't lend you mine if you can't finish it on your own, Ron.' Hermione said, glaring at Ron and he blushed.

'Yes, 'Mione. I'll finish it tomorrow.' Ron reasoned and they laughed.

'Are you really going to spend the whole day in the library?' Harry asked.

'Well, not really. But, I'll probably be down when my essay is finished.' Hermione pursed her lips. She actually had other plans after she had finished her essay, but it's not really necessary to tell them.

Her eyes automatically searched for him as they entered the Great Hall. Hermione quickly sat down as she found him. However, she didn't take her eyes off of him as she reached for the goblet.

Draco sighed as Astoria didn't stop babbling to him in his ear. Blaise was chuckling as he saw Draco's annoyed expression. 'Greengrass, would you shut up?' Pansy yelled, clearly annoyed too.

'Thanks.' Draco mumbled as Astoria pouted and went away.

'No problem.' Pansy shook her head. 'Draco.' She called out suddenly. When his head was raised, she continued. 'I can't help but notice that you kind of changed after this summer. Is there any problem?'

Draco shut his eyes close. 'It's nothing, Pans. I'm just; I'm kind of stressed out.' As soon as he said this, Blaise eyed him warily. That fucker of course knew the actual story.

'Oh.' Pansy nodded, understanding. 'It's okay, Draco. Today's Saturday, why don't you take a rest?'

Draco shrugged. 'Not really, Pans. I'm going to the library. Snape got some essay for me. I don't know why that bugger gave us 20 inches long essay. I actually thought he was happy after he got the place for DADA. Instead, he went around the corner and got himself bonkers.'

Pansy burst out laughing while Blaise snorted before joining her. Draco frowned at his two best friends. What so funny, though? Blaise reached out and patted his shoulder. 'Nice choice of words, mate.'

Draco shook his head and reached out for his sandwich. He was about to take a bite when his eyes landed on a certain Gryffindor. A slight smile appeared on his face. Not a smirk or an insulting smile, but a genuine one. His left hand automatically went to the ring he had on his right hand. Letting out a heavy breath, Draco ate his meal wordlessly.

Hermione wiped her mouth with a napkin and turned to Ginny. 'I guess I'll be going now.' She stood and smiled at Harry and Ron who were still devouring the food like there is no tomorrow.

'Guuffbyy Mione.' They chanted and she rolled her eyes as she went away.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! :)  
From now on, I'm going to try and post twice a week, if I can.  
I'll try to post the third chapter by next Monday.  
:D Read and Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys! I promised to post on Monday which is today... So,, here you go! It's a little bit longer. :D**

* * *

Hermione went to the Gryffindor Tower to fetch her bag first before going to the third floor and went into the library. She chose the place at the back of the shelves. Not many students come here so Hermione could study peacefully without anyone interrupting her.

Draco huffed as he tried to find an empty spot in the library. Why was there so many students in the library on Saturday? They should be out, playing Quidditch or hanging out by the Black Lake. He turned around and sneered. Most of them were snogging in the middle of the library. Figures.

He grunted as he went into the Reference Section, most tables were occupied too. Finally, he turned to the left by the shelves and found a hidden place. The one and only Hermione Granger was sitting there, a stack of books in front of her and she was scratching along on her parchment.

Draco bit his lower lip, trying to decide whether or not he should sit there. Finally he just rolled his eyes. There's nowhere else. Furthermore, it's not like she's going to ask him to go away. It's not her father's library.

He cleared his throat and Hermione's head snapped up. Her eyes widened in recognition and she cocked her head to one side as if asking his intention of being there. Draco glared at the way she looked at him and lifted his chin. 'Can I sit here?'

Hermione smirked as she blushed. 'No.'

'Thanks.' Draco mumbled and put his bag down before settling himself on the chair in front of her. Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled softly before turning back to her essay. Draco reached his neck out and peeked at her parchment. 'Let me guess, Transfiguration?'

Hermione looked at him and smiled, nodding. 'How long?' He asked, frowning.

'Just 15 inches.' She said in a small voice.

'Well, I've got a 20 inches essay for DADA. Don't know what Snape was thinking. I don't think he's expecting us to even finish it.' Draco rolled his eyes. Was it just her or was Draco Malfoy trying to start a conversation with her?

'He'd probably put a big T on each parchment without even reading it.' Hermione shrugged.

'Exactly.' Draco nodded. 'Well, except for mine though, he won't read it but will still give an O for me.'

'Spoiled brat.' Hermione rolled her eyes and continued her essay.

'You're just jealous.' He smirked.

'In your dreams.' She laughed and threw her quill at him. Draco easily caught it and passed it back to her. 'Get to work, Malfoy.'

'_Get to work, Malfoy._' He mimicked. 'Yes, Mother!'

Hermione turned to the book and flipped a few pages until she found the one she needed. The girl pretended to read as she stole a glance at the blond boy sitting in front of her. Malfoy was so into his parchment. He was writing and thinking so intently. Hermione can't help but stare at the way he was so focused into his essay.

'Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?' Draco said with a smirk, not taking his eyes off of his parchment as he spoke.

Hermione blushed and quickly read her book. 'Sorry.'

Draco chuckled. 'So, you did stare at me, huh? I understand. No one can resist my charm, Granger.'

Hermione's blush deepened. 'Oh, shut up, you pompous, stuck up git!' She replied and he threw his head back and laughed out loud. Hermione was kind of shocked. Malfoy was not himself. He was laughing. Not an insulting or a mocking laugh, it's a true laugh. Meaning he was really enjoying himself.

'Oh god, Granger.' Draco wiped his non existing tears and laughed a bit more.

'Glad I amuse you, Malfoy.' Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed. She ignored his taunting smile and went back to her essay. He didn't interrupt her and continued with his too.

Eventually he spoke up again. 'So, you didn't hang around with Pothead and Weasel?'

'Nah.' she shook her head. 'They are practising. I can't really finish my essay at the noisy Quidditch pitch now, can I?'

'Oh.' Draco nodded. 'Granger?'

'What do you want, Malfoy?' She hissed, glaring at him. 'I'm trying to finish my bloody essay here. Why don't you do the same?'

Draco laughed. 'Feisty. Well, I just want to ask. Do you hang here a lot?'

'What? This place?' She asked, raising an eyebrow. When he nodded, she sighed. 'Yes, no one really knew this place exists. And it's quiet, so it's very peaceful and I can do my homework without anyone disturbing me.'

'Hmm, let's see.' Draco tapped his chin, pursing his lips. 'Do you mind if I join you sometimes?' He asked with a smirk.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. 'Why would you want to join me? You'll annoy me to death!'

'That's the point!' He exclaimed happily.

'Then, what's the point of asking?' Hermione asked out lout, devastated.

'Calm your tits, Granger.' Draco laughed again.

She glared at him and clenched her hands into fists. 'How I wish I could-'

'Fuck me? Name the time and the place.' He said, pretending to wipe his fingernails on his robe and examining them.

'Go to hell, Malfoy.'

'Only if you come with me.' He looked at her and smirked again.

'Seriously, Malfoy. What the hell is wrong with you? You've changed! So much! When we were in the train, you helped me, and you didn't insult me! And then, you've even helped Poppy to wrap my finger! You know what? That's just so not you! Now spill!' Hermione exclaimed and Draco's face changed into serious again.

He stood. 'Why would you care? It's none of your business!'

'Oh, it's bloody well of my business! You brought me into this!' Hermione stood too, glaring at him.

'Shhhhh!' Madam Pince hushed.

After she went away, Hermione turned to Draco and glared. 'Would you just tell me what's your problem is?'

'I don't have any problem!' Draco glared back at her.

'Yes, you do! Why can't you just tell me?'

After a while, he face palmed and sat back on the chair. 'Can we just sit down again and finish our essays?'

Hermione sighed. 'Fine. Don't talk to me.' And so they stayed quiet throughout the whole time. When her essay was finished, Hermione kept her quills and ink along with her parchment and stared at Draco.

'Stop staring.' He said.

'Why?' She asked, teasing.

'It's bothering me.'

'And why is it bothering you?' Hermione smirked.

'Could you just leave?' He turned to look at her now. 'I know your essay is finished. But if you're just sitting there smugly and staring at me you might as well leave.'

'Okay, okay, calm down. I won't stare. But I'll stay here and keep you company.' Hermione smirked.

'I don't need any company, Granger.' Draco growled, scratching angrily on his parchment.

'Someone got up at the wrong side of the bed today.' She teased, taking out a book from her bag and started reading.

'Go away, Granger.'

'Hello! As far as I know, I'm the one who figured out this place first!' She reasoned, looking at him in a challenging way.

'Fine, stay here! But don't say anything; I still have 5 inches more to write.' He whined.

Hermione laughed. 'Okay, okay, sure.'

She continued reading while waiting for him to finish his essay. Draco sighed heavily as he rolled his parchment and looked at her. 'I'm done, Granger, you can go away now.'

Hermione kept her book and smirked. 'Took you long enough.' She teased, poking out her tongue.

Draco rolled his eyes and slung his bag over his shoulder before standing up and Hermione did the same. 'See ya, Malfoy.'

'Whatever, Granger.' He muttered, rolling his eyes and going away. Hermione shook her head and laughed as she went out too. She didn't realise it was already time for lunch. She did spend hours in the library.

Hermione felt so happy and overjoyed. She got to talk to Malfoy. He always had the sexiest voice that just made her heart melt. But, shame, she'll never get to have him. He's in Slytherin, she's in Gryffindor.

Shrugging, Hermione stepped into the Great Hall and went by to her friends. 'Hey, Mione!' They chanted happily.

'So, how was the practise?' She asked, sitting down next to Ginny.

'It's great! Have you finished your essay, Mione?' Harry asked happily, smiling.

'Yes, I have. Now, I don't know what to do for this evening.' Hermione sighed. 'Maybe I could do some light reading.'

'You should really hang around with us. I think you read too much.' Ron said.

'When is the next Hogsmeade trip?' Hermione asked, ignoring him.

'Next three weeks.' Ginny answered and Hermione made a face.

'Today is so boring, don't you think?' She said, cupping both of her cheeks.

'Not really, we've got Quidditch practise! So it's fun!' Harry said and Ron and Ginny nodded, agreeing. Hermione didn't, though.

'You guys know I hate flying.' She sighed. 'I'll probably just go back to the Common Room and take a nap.'

'Yeah, maybe you should.' Ginny shrugged, smiling.

Right after lunch was over, Harry, Ron and Ginny separated their ways with Hermione as she went over to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was really feeling tired. She mumbled the password and entered the common room. She saw Lavender sitting by the corner and smiled at the girl.

Hermione went right up to her dormitory and sat on her bed, yawning. She lied down and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

_Hermione was reading a book in her room when a tap was heard at her window. Gasping, she put her book down and went over to it. At the moment she pushed the window open, a smiling Draco Malfoy was hovering over on his broom. 'Draco!'_

_ 'Hey, Mia. Can I come in?' He asked. _

_ 'Sure.' She moved away so he could come in and he landed in her room with a light thud. 'What are you doing here, Draco?' _

_ 'I'm just visiting you.' He smirked and went over to the girl, giving her a hug. 'I've got a letter from Hogwarts.' _

_ 'Really?' She asked._

_ 'Yes.' _

_ 'What does it say?' Hermione stared at him curiously._

_ 'I'm accepted at Hogwarts and I'll be going on September.' He murmured. _

_ Her lower lip quivered. 'Does that mean you're going to leave me?' She asked sadly._

_ 'Oh, Hermione.' He hugged her again as she sniffed. 'I'd never want to leave you.'_

_ 'You'll get new wizard friends, and then you'll forget me.' She mumbled. _

_ 'No, I won't. We'll be bestfriend forever. I promise I'll visit you on Christmas and summer.' He looked at her reassuringly. _

_ 'Okay.' She nodded and they hugged again._

_ A knock was heard and the door crack opened. 'Hermione? Dinner's ready. Oh, Draco's here.' Joanna Granger smiled as she saw the blond boy._

_ 'Good evening, Miss Granger.' He nodded politely in greeting. _

_ 'Good evening, Draco. Would you like to join us for dinner?' She asked. _

_ Draco turned to Hermione, asking her silently. 'Join us, Draco.' _

_ He looked at Joanna. 'I'd be delighted, Miss Granger.' _

_ 'Great.' Joanna smiled and went away. _

_ 'Is it okay for me to join you for dinner, Mia?' He asked, frowning._

_ 'Of course, Draco. Why not?' She laughed. _

_ 'Fine.' He sighed._

_ 'Let's go, then.' She pulled his hand towards the door. Suddenly, they heard a tap at the window. _

_ Both of them turned around. Draco frowned. 'Why is there an owl here?'_

_ Hermione shrugged. 'It's probably delivering a letter for you, Draco.' _

_ Draco went over to the window and took the letter from the owl. His face twisted into confusion as he saw the letter. 'It's not for me, Mia. It's, it's for you.' _

_ Hermione gasped, shocked. 'But, how come?' She asked, reaching out to take the letter and reading it. _

_ Draco pulled her to sit on the bed. 'Open it.'_

_ She turned it over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding the large 'H' letter. Draco gasped, not believing what he saw._

_ 'What is it, Draco?' Hermione asked, worried. _

_ 'Mia, it's, it's... I think...' He stammered. Draco looked at her and she frowned. 'Just open it.'_

_ Hermione quickly tore the seal open and took the paper or rather parchment inside the envelope out. Trembling, she unfolded it and started to read the words. _

_ 'D-Draco, I'm, oh my god. What is this?' She asked, cupping her mouth as she shoved the letter to him. Draco grabbed it and quickly ran his eyes over the letter._

_ 'Mia, you're going to Hogwarts with me!' Draco said excitedly, hugging her tightly. _

_ 'We have to tell my parents.' She said and they ran downstairs into the dining room._

_ 'There you are. Took you long eno-' John Granger started but Hermione cut him off._

_ 'Mom, Dad! I'm accepted at Hogwarts!' She said and Draco nodded happily. _

_ 'What?' Both of them asked, confused._

_ 'I'm accepted at Draco's school.' She explained. 'Hogwarts is a Wizarding school.' _

_ 'Hold on, does that mean you're a witch?' Joanna asked._

_ 'Yes!' Draco answered. _

_ 'Oh, honey!' Joanna went and hugged her daughter. 'You sure you want to go?' _

_ Hermione nodded vigorously as she handed her mom the letter. Joanna read it and sighed. _

_ 'How do we get these stuffs?' John asked. _

_ 'You can get them at the Diagon Alley.' Draco replied, sitting next to Hermione at the table._

_ 'How do you get there?' Hermione asked._

_ 'There are lots of ways. I can show you if you want.' Draco smiled. _

_ 'Okay.' _

_ 'Now, eat up, kids.' John ordered. _

_ 'Okay!' The children smiled goofily. _

* * *

Hermione sighed as she woke up. Why did she keep having these dreams involving Malfoy? It's getting on her nerves. Has it got anything to do with her in real life? She stretched and saw it was nearly time for dinner.

The girl got up and took her bath before going down to the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny waved at her as she approached them. Hermione sat down next to her and leant forward. 'Ginny, I need to talk to you after this.'

'Sure. You had a nice rest?' Ginny asked.

'Great!' She winked. Indeed did she have a nice nap, but the dream was not really a contributing factor.

'Hermione, why is Malfoy staring at you?' Ron suddenly asked, frowning at her.

Hermione's head snapped up as she searched the Slytherin table and found him. Draco gave her a slight smile before turning away. 'I don't know, Ron.' She sighed.

Ron gave her a wary look before turning to his food again.

* * *

**What do you think? Read and Review? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, I decided to upload tonight! Well, it's currently 10.42 pm here in Malaysia. Yeah... Okay, whatever. I was actually planning to upload this tomorrow, but I got a little excited. Judge me. Right, here you go! Chapter 4!**

* * *

Right after dinner, Hermione pulled Ginny into their dormitory and casted the Muffliato charm around the room.

'Right, what is this all about, Mione? Spill.' Ginny ordered right as they sat on the bed.

'Ginny, I had this dream. It's really weird.'

'Dream? About what?' Ginny asked.

'Well, the dream was kind of about me and Malfoy.' Hermione pursed her lips.

'Malfoy?'

'Yeah. We're sort of best friends. But, the dream wasn't really at our age right now. It was when we were 10.'

'How many times have you had the dream?' asked Ginny.

'Twice already. The first one was last night and the recent one was just now.' Hermione sighed. 'What do you think it's about?'

'I seriously don't know, Hermione. Perhaps you should see Dumbledore for that. That is, if you're really determined to figure out about the dream. If it was me, though, it's just a dream, so I'll just leave it at that.' Ginny looked at her friend. 'But, why Malfoy though?'

'I've been wondering about that too, Gin.'

'Don't you want to see Dumbledore about this, Mione? I'm really curious.' Ginny asked.

'Now that you've mentioned it...' Hermione murmured, pursing her lips. 'What do you say, Ginny?'

'It's not even 9 yet.' Ginny raised her eyebrow.

'What are we waiting for? Come on!' Hermione pulled her friend's hand as they headed out into their common room. The girls were about to step out of the portrait when Harry and Ron called out to them.

'Where are you guys going?' Ron asked.

'We're meeting Dumbledore.' Ginny smiled, acting as normal as she could.

'Yeah, Dumbledore summoned us just now.' Hermione shrugged.

'Do you want us to go with you?' Harry asked in concern.

'Not really. We would be just fine.' Hermione smiled and went away with Ginny.

They ran to the gargoyle and Hermione face palmed as she remembered that they don't know the password to Dumbledore's office.

'What's the password?' Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. 'Fizzing Whizbee?' The gargoyle didn't move.

'Cockroach Cluster?' Ginny tried.

'Sherbet Lemon? Lemon Drop?' Hermione frowned.

'Dumbledore?'

'Acid Pops?' Hermione pumped her fist in the air as the gargoyle moved and they ran up to Dumbledore's office. Knocking onto the big, oak door, Hermione and Ginny exchanged nervous glances.

'Come in.' Dumbledore's voice came from inside.

Hermione pushed the door open and stepped in with Ginny trailing behind her. 'Ah... Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, what brings you here? Please take a seat.'

'Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.' Hermione smiled and sat in front of the old man.

'What is it, Miss Granger?' Dumbledore asked with those familiar twinkles in his eyes.

'Actually, professor, it's nothing close to anything really important, but I'm just curious.' Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Dumbledore tilted his head, willing for her to continue. 'You see, I had these dreams, about Malfoy and I. In the dream, we're just 10, and we're sort of best friends. I already had those dreams twice, professor. Is there any certain thing that I should know from those dreams, or are they just dreams?'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Actually, Miss Granger, there is a certain thing you need to know from those dreams. However, to get the answer, you'll have to talk to Mr Malfoy himself. Tell him about the dreams, and that way you could figure it out.'

'Malfoy? Can't you just tell me if you knew it?' Hermione questioned.

'Of course, I knew about it. However, I don't think I have the right to tell you. Mr Malfoy would want to tell you himself.' Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione gave up, sighing. 'Sure, thanks, professor.' She said and stood. 'Goodnight.'

'Have a nice day, Miss Granger.' Dumbledore called out as they went away.

'What do you think he meant by you should go and see Malfoy himself?' Ginny asked as they were on their way to the common room.

'I'm not really sure.'

'Are you going to see Malfoy and ask about the dream?' Ginny asked again.

Hermione bit her lower lip. 'I don't think so. But if I keep having those dreams again, I'd probably go and see him. If that would stop those dreams.'

'That's a good idea.' Ginny replied as they arrived in front of the portrait. 'Tapeworm.'

* * *

_'What did I tell you, Hermione Granger?' Draco bellowed, his nostrils flared with anger. _

_ 'Draco, calm down.' Hermione persuaded, stroking his cheek. 'I'm saved now. Everything's fine.'_

_ 'How could you just go and mess around with a werewolf? Don't you know you could be killed?' Draco let out a heavy sigh and hugged the girl. _'_I almost shit my pants, Granger.' _

_ 'Didn't know you care about me that much.' She teased as he buried his face at her neck. _

_ 'Of course I care.' He pulled back and stared at her from an arm length. 'You're my bestfriend.' _

_ Hermione smiled and punched his shoulder playfully. 'By the way.' She cleared her throat. 'Sorry, for the punch.' _

_ 'Now that you remind me of that, ouch.' He smirked. 'You broke my nose, Granger.' _

_ 'You were being so mean.' _

_ 'I had to, okay? We promised we'll keep this a secret, right?' He reasoned, glaring. But then, it turned into a smirk and he leant forward to whisper in her ear. 'Furthermore, a feisty Granger is a hot Granger.' _

_ 'Draco!' She whined, blushing. _

_ He laughed out loud and ran away. Hermione pouted as she ran after him. As she reached him, the girl tackled him to the ground and began tickling him._

_ 'No, Mia. Stop, stop! Have mercy!' Draco laughed as he tried to push her hands away. _

_ 'Ooooh, Drakey-poo is ticklish? Serve you right! Take this, muahahahahahaha.' Hermione said in a mean voice and tickled him some more. _

_ 'Granger, he'll wet his pants if you don't stop.' A voice said and Hermione laughed as she let Draco go, the boy panting as he lied helplessly on the ground. _

_ 'Blaise, what are you doing here? You should be in the Great Hall, having dinner.' Hermione asked, smiling as she sat next to a pouting Draco._

_ 'Well, the only people that aren't there are you two. So, I went around, searching for the both of you.' The Italian boy smirked. _

_ 'What do you say, Draco? You want to have dinner?' Hermione asked, looking at her best friend. _

_ 'I'm not really that hungry. But, if you'd like a late night travel with me tonight, I'm fine with it.' _

_ 'Are you saying you want me to sneak out with you to the kitchen?' Hermione asked with a disapproving tone._

_ 'Oh come on, Mia, loosen up.' He nudged her shoulder. 'You faced a werewolf, why can't you face some detention? That is, only if we're busted.' _

_ 'Draco!' _

_ 'I'm kidding! Geez.' He smirked and burst out laughing with Blaise. _

_ 'By the way, Mom and Dad would you like you to visit for summer.' Hermione said, looking at the stars. _

_ 'Of course, I'll be there.' He smiled._

* * *

'Ginny, what should I say?' Hermione asked nervously, biting her lower lip as they headed to the Great Hall.

'How am I supposed to know?' Ginny frowned. Harry and Ron smiled and greeted them as they sat in front of them.

'What's with the long face?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Nothing in particular.' Hermione shook her head.

'When are you going to see him, Mione?' Ginny whispered in her ear.

'Probably after dinner, I think. I'll tell him in Potions. We're making Amortentia today. I hope I won't embarrass myself in front of him.' Hermione sighed.

'Why? What do you mean?' Ginny asked, frowning again.

Hermione mentally smacked herself. 'Nothing, I'm just saying.'

Ginny eyed her curiously but dropped the subject. Hermione sighed in relief, she almost slipped up. If only Ginny knew she was having a crush on the Slytherin Prince.

'Bye, Gin. We'll see you later.' Hermione, Ron and Harry got up as they had to head to Potions.

'Okay.' Ginny smiled and they went away.

'Good luck, Hermione.' Harry suddenly said and her eyes widened in alarm, did they know about the dreams?

'For what?'

'You're sitting with Malfoy today; we hope he doesn't annoy you too much.' Ron reasoned.

'Oh.' She nodded, relieved.

Hermione quickly went to her seat and ignored Malfoy who was sitting next to her. She took out her books and waited for Slughorn's orders. Malfoy nudged her shoulder. 'What?' She asked by the corner of her mouth.

'Have you ever made Amortentia before?' He asked, not looking at her.

'No. Why would I make something like that?' The girl responded and Draco snorted.

'Who knew, maybe you would want to give some love potion to Weaselbee.' He laughed.

'I'm not that desperate, Malfoy. Furthermore, who said I have any feelings for Ron?' She asked, scoffing.

'Really, Granger? Don't lie. I knew you have something for him, even a little bit. Maybe not for Weaselbee, but for Potter. You've been with them since first year.' He sniggered.

'Malfoy, we don't really need to be with a person long enough to fall for them. The feelings just come, you know?' She smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Draco was about to reply when Slughorn started speaking. 'Okay, class. Settle down, as we all have known, the procedure of making the Amortentia had to be cancelled last week because of the absence of Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. Therefore, we probably could make it today if we don't have any more incidents.' Slughorn said, giving Hermione a sly look and she blushed.

'You can start now.' Slughorn ordered and Hermione stood, going to the shelves to fetch the ingredients and Draco trailed behind her with a bored expression on his face.

'Take this, and this, and this.' Hermione muttered, handing him the jar of ingredients they need. Draco grunted as she added another one into his unwillingly waiting arms and pulled him back to their table.

'Okay, so, you cut this first, and then put two drops of this into the cauldron and stir clockwise three times before you put these in.' Hermione gave the order and Draco followed what she said.

Hermione was about to reach for the blade when Draco held her hand. She looked at him confusedly, blushing. 'What?'

'You're not doing the cutting.' He smirked. 'You'll lose another finger.'

Hermione pouted as she let him use the blade. 'Fine, cut it properly.'

'Don't worry too much. Granger.' Draco reassured as he started cutting.

* * *

**Yeay! There you go! Uhhh, I don't know what should I say about this chapter. Sorry if it sucked. Actually, you know what? I'm not sorry. It's my story, not yours. Haha, joking. Why don't you guys tell me about it? :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's time for me to update again! Lol. I don't know what to say anymore. Urrhhh, hope you guys like this chapter. :D **

* * *

Both of them did their work without talking, focusing on the potion they're brewing. Hermione sighed and wiped her sweats on her forehead as Draco turned off the fire. 'It's done.'

'How are we doing here, Miss Granger? Miss Malfoy?' Professor Slughorn came to their table, smiling gleefully.

'We're doing great, sir. It's already finished.' Malfoy gave a charming smile at the professor.

'I see. Let me check it.' Slughorn removed the cover and smiled happily. 'Wonderful! It's perfect!'

Hermione and Draco pumped their fists together and blushed as they realised what they just did. The other students eyed them jealously as Slughorn clasped his hand together and announced that they were the winner. He went to the shelves to take a small vial.

Draco and Hermione went to their cauldron to see the result of their hard work. Hermione smelled the usual smell she smelt. Fresh mowed grass, new parchment and... some manly cologne? Since when did she start smelling that? The last thing she knew, it was supposed to be the smell of Ron's hair, though she didn't really like Ron that much. It's just a small crush.

Yes, she's having a crush on Malfoy, but she also had a crush on Ron too. Hey, you can like two people at the same time, okay? But, what is that cologne? Where did it come from?

'Here, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, you can have some of your potion.' Slughorn came back with two vials in his hands and handed them out to the two teenagers in front of him.

Hermione gave Draco a sly look and tilted her head to one side as if asking if he would want to take some. Draco shrugged before shaking his head. Hermione turned back to Slughorn and smiled. 'Thanks, Professor, but I'd rather not take any.' She smiled as she politely declined.

'Oh, okay.' Slughorn pursed his lips. 'Okay, class, please prepare me a 10 inches essay on the benefits and weaknesses of Amortentia. Pass it up on the next class. Class's dismissed.'

The students started clearing out, chatting and talking with each other. Hermione packed her stuffs and slung her bag over her shoulder before turning to Malfoy. 'Uhh, thanks for working out with me. Good job?' She said awkwardly and he scoffed.

'Thanks to my cleverness, Granger, or else you'll get your potion blown up like Finnigan.' He smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You're so vain.' She muttered, shaking her head.

'Jealous, Granger?' He raised his eyebrows.

'Go away, Malfoy.' She glared at him before joining Harry and Ron as they stepped out of the classroom.

'Urm, congrats, Mione.' Ron said. 'But, how did you put up with Malfoy to actually brew the perfect love potion?'

'Thanks, Ron. It's not really hard actually. I just, I don't know, we just sort of went along together. So, yeah..' She shrugged.

'Oh,' Harry and Ron nodded but Harry gave her a sly look, as if he knew something she doesn't. Hermione ignored it and went to her next class.

Right at dinner, Hermione met Ginny and sighed heavily. 'Ginny, I can't think. I don't know what to say to him.'

'Just say what comes to your mind, Hermione.' Ginny smiled, reassuring her friend. 'Speak of the devil. There's Malfoy.'

Hermione turned to where Ginny was pointing and saw that Malfoy was indeed strolling towards them with a serious expression on his face. 'Oh God, Hermione, he's so hot!' Ginny whispered urgently in her ear.

'Urm, Granger.' Malfoy cleared his throat. 'Can I see you after dinner? I need to talk to you about something.'

Hermione pursed her lips. 'Why not? There is also something I need to ask you.'

'Well, it's settled then. Meet me at the Entrance Hall?' He asked again, fully aware of the Gryffindor students staring at him.

'Okay.' She nodded and he went away.

'What was that all about?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

'I don't know. Probably something about Potions, I think. We're making Polyjuice Potion next week, aren't we?' She asked the black haired boy in front of her.

'I think so.' Harry shrugged, turning to his food.

'Why would Malfoy want to see you?' Ron asked, sipping the pumpkin juice from his goblet.

'I don't know, Ron!' She snapped and Ron pouted. Harry and Ginny laughed.

Hermione quickly finished her meal and went out of the Great Hall, entering the Entrance Hall as she crossed her arms to wait for Malfoy. He must have finished his meal by now. To her surprise, though, he was already there, waiting.

She cleared her throat, signalling her presence and his head snapped up at the sound. 'What is it that you want to talk about, Malfoy?' Hermione asked.

'Not here. Come on, follow me.' He said, turning around and going up the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes and trailed after him. She huffed in annoyance as they went to the seventh floor.

'Malfoy, where are we going?'

'We're almost there, Granger.' He said and walked three times in front of a wall before a door appeared and he stepped in, leading her into the room.

'Why are you taking me to the Room of Requirement?' Hermione asked in confusion. Draco didn't say anything; instead he reached out and slid his hand into her robe. 'What are you doing?'

Draco smiled in triumph as he took out something. 'Granger, where did you get this?' He asked, looking at the necklace in his hand. 'Can I see it?'

Hermione eyed him curiously before backing away from him and taking it off of her neck before she handed it out to him. 'My parents gave me.'

Draco chuckled as he heard her answer and examined the necklace. Gripping it tightly in his hand, he let out a whisper. 'Mia.'

Suddenly, Hermione felt a longing in her heart and she felt so empty. She got the feeling of missing someone, and that someone was standing in front of her. Draco loosened his grip on the necklace and Hermione felt normal again. 'What just happened?' She asked as he handed her the necklace back. He shrugged.

'So, what did you want to ask me about?' The boy asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Hermione bit her lower lip and she blushed. 'I'm not really sure how to ask you this, but... I talked to Dumbledore, and he asked me to see you.' When he frowned, she smiled and continued. 'I've been having these dreams, Malfoy... Dreams that we're best friends.'

'What do they mean? Does it have anything to do with us?' She whispered.

Draco sniggered and went out of the room without a word. 'Hey, Malfoy!' She called out, going after him. 'Malfoy!'

He kept walking and ignored her. 'Draco!' She yelled and he stopped dead in his tracks. It took a moment before he turned around. 'Please.'

Draco walked back to her and stopped in front of the girl. He slowly reached out and touched her cheek. Surprisingly, she leant into his touch. 'I'm sorry, Mia. If only you remember, or understand.' Hermione stood on her ground and kept quiet as he stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

Hermione was stunned. She didn't react at the time Malfoy walked away, not looking back, and suddenly she felt like she lost something. It took her a moment before she started responding. She shook her head and headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

'Hermione.' Ginny said as soon as she saw her friend. 'Come on, you have to tell me everything.' Ginny quickly pulled her to the girl's dormitory.

'What did he say? What did you say? What happened?' Ginny bombarded her with questions as she sat on the bed.

Hermione who was still in shock didn't say anything. She just held her necklace tightly against her robes. 'Hermione, what happened? Did he rape you or something?'

'NO!' Hermione frowned at her best friend. 'It was, really weird. He just wanted to see my necklace. And, when I asked him about those dreams, he said he was sorry and if only I remember or understand. But, I don't understand, remember what?'

Ginny squealed. 'What's wrong with you, Gin?' Hermione asked, shocked.

'Draco bloody Malfoy said sorry to you? For what?'

'I don't know.' Hermione shrugged and then she yawned. 'I'm sleepy, Gin. Let's go to sleep.'

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Fine, but you're telling me everything by tomorrow.'

'I can't really promise that.' Hermione smirked, lying down on her bed and closing her eyes.

* * *

_'You're going with Krum?' Draco asked in disbelief. _

_ 'Yes.' Hermione replied shortly. 'He invited me to the Yule Ball a few days ago.' _

_ 'I at least expected you to go with Weaselbee or Potter!' He said angrily, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. _

_ 'Draco...' She sighed, approaching him silently before she stood in front of the Slytherin Prince himself. 'It's just a stupid ball, nothing serious.' _

_ 'Yes, but don't come whining at me when he started to think it IS serious.' He muttered, turning away from her and crossing his arms. _

_ Hermione smiled and hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder._ '_Are you jealous?' _

_ 'No, Granger, I'm not jealous at all. Some creepy bloke from Durmstrang came to our school and gets to go with my girlfriend to the ball while I have to pretend I hate her and go with Pansy. I'm not jealous at all.' Draco said through gritted teeth, huffing._

_ Hermione burst out laughing, turning him around and wrapping her arms around his neck. True, Draco had accidentally blurted out to her the other day, asking her to be his girlfriend. She was really shocked. He left after that, not waiting for her response and refused to talk to her for nearly a week. _

_Finally, Blaise and Pansy helped her. They stole some Polyjuice Potion from Snape's cupboard so Hermione could change into Pansy and meet Draco in the Slytherin dormitories. Draco was furious at first, when she barged in and attacked him with a kiss, thinking it was Pansy. _

_Hermione laughed out loud and proved to him it was her by telling him some of the history of Hogwarts. Of course, Pansy didn't know those things so he believed her. Hermione apologised at first because she didn't give him any answer that day. But then, she held his hand and smiled at him, agreeing to be his girlfriend. _

'_I promise I'll make it up.' She spoke before closing their distance and pressing her lips on his. _

_ 'How, Granger?' He asked, smirking into the kiss. _

_ 'I'll bring you shopping at the Muggle world.' _

_ He pulled back and frowned. 'That's not even a treat at all!' Draco complaint and Hermione burst laughing. _

_ 'Okay, what can I do to make it up with you later?' Hermione asked, bumping her nose with his. _

_ He seemed to ponder for a moment and Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'How about...' He leant down and nibbled at her earlobe. 'You come home with me in the summer to meet my mother?' _

_ She gasped, pulling back to look at him. 'Are you serious?' _

_ He smiled. 'Yes, I told her about you. She doesn't really care about blood purity and she doesn't mind you and me together.' Draco told her, sighing._

_ 'Draco, that's wonderful! I can't wait to see your mother!' She said excitedly and he laughed at her eagerness. 'But, how about your father?' _

_ 'Don't worry, he said he'll be outstation. So, no problem about that.' _

_ 'Okay.' She nodded. 'So, you're not sulking anymore. Do I get the permission to go with Krum O my handsome ferret?' _

_ 'Hey!' Draco pouted. _

_ Hermione laughed and pinched his nose. 'At least I complimented you.' _

_ 'At least I'm a handsome ferret.' Draco sighed._

_ 'You're so vain.' _

_ 'You still love me.' He smirked. _

_ 'Salazar help me, I do.' Hermione mumbled and glanced at the sky from the Astronomy Tower. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and kissed her cheek. 'Draco..' _

_ 'Yes?'_

_ 'When was the last time you brought me flying?'_

* * *

Hermione was still confused when she woke up, very, very confused. She still can't put two and two together. Though, she had a thought, but it was kind of impossible. She had this weird idea of Malfoy and her were really kind of best friends, but that's just not possible.

It's Malfoy! Why would he want to have a best friend like her? And even if they were best friend, why can't she remember anything. Or, why wasn't there any sign that they were best friend before?

All of these were confusing the hell out of her and it's giving her a headache. Hermione just shook her head and went to take her bath. She can't stay still. She won't wait and see. She's going to figure it out. She will see him today. She didn't care if she skipped class. She's really going to see Malfoy.

'Hey, Mione.' Ginny greeted as she went down into the common room. Hermione didn't say anything and she just smiled. She got into DADA and sighed as they were having the subject with the Slytherins. She's really not ready to see him yet.

She entered the classroom and quickly sat next to Parvati Patil. Parvati smiled at her and she smiled back, ducking her head as the devil spawn, Draco Malfoy himself entered the classroom. Snape started the class with his usual face, emotionless and Hermione tried to imagine that Malfoy wasn't there in the classroom.

It felt as if a gaze was burning into the back of her head and she turned around, only to find Malfoy staring at her with that intent stare, he didn't look really pleased. Why was he looking at her like that? She frowned and turned back to Snape.

'Give me a 20 inches essay regarding the Patronus Charm. I want it by next week.' Snape drawled as the bell rang.

'Has he gone mad, 20 inches? Damn it.' Parvati cursed as she went out of the classroom.

'By the way, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, could you stay for a moment?' Snape asked and Hermione froze. Now why would Snape want to see her? And why did it have to be Malfoy?

* * *

**Okay. It probably sucks. Heheh. Well, why don't you guys tell me about it? :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiii! Okay, actually I was planning to update yesterday but there was no internet connection, blerrghh. So, yeah... But, this chapter is a little bit longer so... Enjoy the chapter? :D**

* * *

After the students had cleared out, Hermione approached Snape's table hesitatingly.

Snape muttered a locking curse at the door as he sat by his table. Draco quickly sat in front of the old man. 'Please, Miss Granger, have a sit.'

Hermione sat next to Draco and sighed. 'Professor, what is this all about?'

'Tell her, Severus.' Draco muttered and Snape cleared his throat.

'The headmaster has ordered me to help Mr Malfoy here regarding his problem with you.' Snape started, looking at Hermione.

'Uhh, forgive me for being left behind but..' She turned to Malfoy. 'Do we have any problems, Malfoy?'

Snape and Malfoy face palmed. 'Granger, it's about uh... the dreams.'

'Oh.' She nodded, turning back to Snape. 'So, what is it? What are those dreams?' As soon as she asked this, Malfoy and the professor exchanged sly looks.

'Miss Granger, what do you feel after you woke up from those dreams?' Snape asked again.

'I...' Hermione gaped, should she really tell him about her feelings? She felt happy when she woke up the other day, the dream had felt so real. Like, she actually went through it. 'The dreams, felt so real, professor. It felt like, as if it had actually happened before. But, that's kind of impossible...'

'Now, Miss Granger, think about it. Did you ever felt that you knew those did happen, that they were truly real?' Snape asked, leaning forward and Draco pressed his lips together into a thin line.

'Urm... Maybe, but, only a little bit. I'm not really sure.' Hermione admitted. 'Exactly, professor, why are you asking me this?'

'Miss Granger, what would you do if those were real?' Snape asked, his face determined.

'Professor, is there anything that I should know? Malfoy?' Hermione asked curiously, confused by the questions the professor gave her.

Snape sighed. 'Draco, perhaps, this is your part. I'm going to go and see the headmaster now.' The elder man stood and went out of his office with a swish of his robes.

Draco turned to Hermione, blushing. He actually blushed! 'Urm, Granger. What was the last thing you dreamt?'

It was her turn to blush. Her recent dream was... 'Why would you want to know, Malfoy?'

He lifted his head and looked at her pleadingly. 'Tell me, Granger.'

'It was about you and me when we're in fourth year. We were at the top of Astronomy Tower, and you were angry.'

'Why was I angry?' He asked, his face sort of brightened. Of course, he knew that, she's starting to remember.

'It was because, I'm going to the Yule Ball with Krum and you're sort of not allowing me.' She continued, not looking at him.

'Go on.' He said. 'Why won't I allow you?'

'Because, I'm your girlfriend.' She blushed scarlet, whispering. Draco blushed too, it felt so odd at the moment. 'And then, I said I promise I'll make it up to you.' Hermione bit her lower lip.

'And?'

'And then we were ...'

'We what, Granger?' He asked again.

'...'

'Granger!'

'We were kissing!' She yelled but then gasped and cupped her mouth, her blush deepened. Hermione can't stand her embarrassment. She grabbed her bag and went for the door but Draco managed to catch up with her and he quickly closed the door.

Trapping her against the wall, Draco held both of her hands in place. The brunette kept her head down, breathing heavily and Draco grabbed her chin. 'Hermione, look at me.'

Slowly, she did. 'I think you're very confused right now.' Draco said, sighing.

'Very much.' She added for him.

'Yes.' He nodded, agreeing. 'But, please. Hear me out.' He said and Hermione sighed, letting her bag fall. She pushed his arms away and went to sit at one of the table. Draco went and sat next to her.

He casted the Muffliato Charm and turned to her. 'Actually, we WERE best friends.' He started and looked at her, trying to see her reaction. Her face was expressionless so he continued. 'We met when we were 10, at the meadow.'

'You're the only one who wanted to be friends with me for me, not because of my father or my family. You're a very happy girl, and it made me feel lucky to be friends with you. I was there with you when you got the Hogwarts letter, you know?' He smirked softly.

'When we were in the train heading for Hogwarts on the first year, you tried to talk to me, luckily, Crabbe and Goyle weren't there. So, I pulled you into one of the empty compartment and told you about the importance of our friendship being a secret. I was grateful that you agreed. We managed to hide it really well. But, in the second year, I was busted when I went to visit you in the infirmary. Pansy and Blaise caught me. They promised not to tell anyone though, as long as I introduced you to them. And I did. Since that day, you became secret best friend with Pansy. ' He said again, smiling at the memories.

'One day, we were busted again by Snape. We were in the library, talking together and laughing when suddenly Snape appeared out of nowhere, giving us a horror look. He forced me to tell the truth three days after. Snape started to become nice to you, and you guys were on first name basis.' He said and laughed as Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

'I remember what I thought that day. "I'd never lose my best friend." Though, when we're in the fourth year, my feelings for you changed. I didn't think of you as my best friend anymore. We're growing, and the hormones were everywhere. And I knew it as soon as I felt it; I was in love with my own best friend and I was sure I'm going to lose you. I was so embarrassed the day I told you about that. How come it took you a week to get me back, Granger?' He asked, looking at her and she let out a small chuckle.

'But, we didn't really last. I knew it was a huge risk to still stay with you after the Dark Lord arose, but we tried to stay together. We only see each other at late night in the library or in the kitchen. Some of the teachers like McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Madam Sprout and Poppy knew about us. So, they won't give us any detention even if we're out of dormitories at late night. Cool, isn't it?' He said and she glared.

'It got more and more dangerous each day, with Umbridge around. We even barely see each other. We only passed notes and met at certain occasion. When the students went to Hogsmeade, we stayed behind to meet each other. When you joined DA...' He said but Hermione cut him off.

'You knew about DA? But, you're in the Inquisitorial Squad.'

'Yes, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and I only joint the squad to protect you. Though, Crabbe and Goyle wasn't really much of a use, they still can help you if anything happened without me or Pansy around.'

'So, as I was saying, when you joint DA, you brought me a few times to the RoR during your meeting.' Draco informed but she cut him again.

'How, didn't anyone see you?' Hermione asked.

'Granger, stop cutting me off.' He sighed.

'Sorry.'

'You used Potter's Invisibility Cloak. I hid in there and watched how you lots practise. Actually, you did teach us some of what Potter taught you. We agreed with you because we knew, DADA was pointless at that time. However, when you decided to join Potter and went to the Ministry of Magic, I had it. I knew I had to end it. With Bellatrix was there, I can't imagine what she would do if she knew about us.' Draco sucked in a deep breath.

'That's why, that's why when you came back to Hogwarts, I met you and told you off for that. We had a huge fight.' He said and Hermione gasped, suddenly grabbing the sleeve of his arms. 'Hermione, what's wrong?'

Hermione groaned as she clutched her head. It was throbbing in pain all of sudden and a lot of scenes suddenly flashed before her eyes and she bent over as it hurt so much. Slowly, she started to recall the memories.

* * *

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight. –DM_

_Hermione sighed, Draco must be furious. She told Ginny she was going to the library to take some important book for her essay and had borrowed Harry's Marauders' Map. She avoided being busted and headed straight to the tower, her heart slamming against her chest. She was actually scared, what's he going to say? _

_Actually, to say Draco was furious would be an understatement of the century. As soon as she arrived there, he was glaring at her with such a horrifying look that Hermione squirmed back in fear. She pushed it away and quickly ran towards him, trying to touch him but he slapped her hand away. _

_ 'Draco, I...'_

_ 'Don't say anything, Hermione. Don't you know what you've put yourself in? Do you know what Bellatrix can do if she ever figure out that we're together? Hermione, that necklace, is a Malfoy's treasure.' He started yelling but his voice became a whisper. 'If she saw that...' _

_ 'Do you mean...' Hermione gasped, shocked._

_ 'Yes.' He nodded._

_ 'Draco, I'm really sorry!' She gushed. 'I didn't remember! I absolutely forgot about that.'_

_ 'You always forgot, Hermione! You always put us in trouble!' He exclaimed, refusing to accept her excuse. _

_ 'Why do you keep blaming me? Why are you so worried if we're caught? Are you ashamed if everybody find out your girlfriend is a Mudblood?' She asked, raising her voice too, feeling challenged._

_ Draco growled and stepped forward, cupping both of her cheeks harshly. 'Ashamed? Ashamed, Granger?' he asked out loud, kissing her angrily. 'Open your eyes, Granger! Wake up! We live in a fucking Wizarding World! Not a Muggle world! Dangers could be anywhere! Don't you know how fucking powerful the Dark Lord is? Well, you don't! That's why you're so oblivious to the danger that awaits us in every corner if we walk around together!'_

_ She pushed him away and stepped back. 'I am absolutely aware of Voldemort's power, Draco! That's why I went with Harry! We need to stop him!'_

_ 'Isn't he the Chosen One? That bugger can surely survive on his own, you don't need to put yourself in trouble and make me worried every single fucking time!' He retorted harshly._

_ 'You don't need to bother yourself worrying about me! If I'm troubling you, then you can stop thinking about me! I can take care of myself! I'm still alive now, aren't I? Harry needs me! He can't survive even a day on his own! That's why I need to go with him!' She replied back as harsh. _

_ 'Of course, Potter needs you! Then what about me? Granger, you and my mother are my only precious thing in the world! My father is a fucking bugger who worships a nose less bastard; my aunt is a sodding lunatic that hates Muggleborns so much with no specific reason. Crabbe and Goyle are stupid baboons that can't stop following me everywhere! Blaise and Pansy are not really much of my friends.' _

_ 'But Potter has Dumbledore, those Weasleys, his Gryffindor friends, and people in the order!' Hermione was about to cut him off when he continued. 'Yes, I know about the order. Severus told me! So, who needs you more now?'_

_ Hermione was stunned; she didn't know what to say. She had to choose. 'Draco, I... I...' _

_ Draco scoffed. 'Fine, go on and be with your Chosen One. I don't need you. Fine.' _

_ 'Draco, please...' Hermione begged, tears streamed down her face._

_ He sighed. 'This isn't going to work, Mia. We're fucked up. All of us. We're not going to work.' _

_ 'Draco, please don't give up on this, don't give up on us.'_

_ 'No, Mia. I'm not giving up on us. It's just; we're really not going to work. I don't know when everything is going to be fine, but, we just can't be together in this situation. We come from different world, Hermione. The whole would be against us.' Draco whispered, stepping forward and taking her hand. _

_ 'So, that's it? You want to end this just because you're scared of what people would think? I thought Malfoys are not scared of anything?' She spat angrily._

_ Draco chuckled. 'You don't understand. Yes, it's true, Malfoys aren't supposed to be afraid of anything, but Granger... Everything changed when I met you. I'm scared, now. I'm scared of a lot of things. But, I'm not scared of what people would think. Every day, I'm afraid if you'll stop loving me. I'm scared if I'm going to lose you. I'm afraid if people would hurt you. I'm scared if you're going to hate me.' He spoke and she started to cry harder. 'But most importantly, I'm afraid if I have to let you go some day. And, today is probably the day I had to do so.' _

_ 'No, Draco.' She shook her head, touching his hands that were on her cheeks now. _

_ 'I'm sorry, Mia.' He looked at her apologetically. 'I love you.' _

_ Hermione started to sob as he leant down and planted a soft kiss against her mouth. 'I love you too.' _

_ Draco gave a sad smile. 'I forgot to tell you, but tomorrow is probably the day where you'll hate me.' _

_ 'What do you mean?' She gasped as Draco took his wand. Hermione took out her own but he managed to disarm her._

_ 'I'm sorry again, love, I love you.' He breathed. 'Obliviate!'_

* * *

Hermione was crying as she suddenly remembered everything about that scene. Her body trembled as she lifted her face to look at Draco who was eyeing her warily. 'Did, did you remember anything?'

She sobbed as she hit him with her hands, throwing out weak punches at his chest as he made no move to stop her. 'How could you do that? Did you really let me go because you're just scared you're going to lose me? Stupid ferret!'

'Hermione, calm down.' He whispered. 'Do you remember everything?'

She wiped her tears and shook her head. Draco smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he stared at her flushed face with her puffy, red eyes. Slowly, he pressed his lips against hers and she let out a small gasp.

As his mouth moved against hers, more scenes ran through her mind. Some of them that she never saw but deep down she knew she went through that. She saw Draco and her playing in the meadow together. She saw Draco taking care of her when she had a fever at her house. She saw her Mom scolding Draco and her because they messed up the house.

She started to cry harder as she saw more scenes like how Draco brought her into the RoR and decorated it perfectly for their date, their first dance together, how they really met, how Draco and her got into some fight but he quickly apologised despite the fact that he's a Slytherin and a Malfoy.

Hermione pulled back. 'Draco, did I really forgot those things before this? How come there're never any memories of us in my head?'

'You know the Memory Charm works based on how determined the caster is to delete the memories of their victim, right?' He asked and she nodded. 'Well, at first, I wasn't really willing to let you forget everything. But then, the thought of you being hurt if you ever reminded of me just gave me the strength.'

'Then, how come it's so easy for me to get those memories back? I don't recall you ever giving back my memories.' She asked again.

'It's because of your necklace, Hermione.' A voice said and they turned around. Snape and Dumbledore were at the door. She felt a gush of happiness in her chest when she saw Seve-Snape. Hermione felt she's known that man so much. Her head ached and she groaned, clutching it with her hand.

'Hermione, are you alright?' Draco asked, frowning.

'Severus!' In a dash, Hermione had run forward to hug the professor. Snape smirked and hugged her back.

'Glad you got your memory back, huh? It's not really easy trying not to call you Hermione in class.' Snape teased and she glared.

'So, how does my necklace work actually?' Hermione asked as they all settled down at the table.

'You see, Miss Granger.' Dumbledore started. 'Mr Malfoy had actually charmed your necklace. He actually planned something behind the necklace. I suggest you tell her yourself, Mr Malfoy.'

'Thank you, sir.' Draco nodded. 'You know, when we went for a swim at the hidden lake in the Forbidden Forest?' He asked the girl.

'Yes, three days before Fred and George went away.'

'Yeah, whatever. Well, you took the necklace off because you're afraid if it might come off in the water. When you were getting dressed, I put some special charm that I asked from Dumbledore.' He explained. 'That charm was made so that when I cast the Memory Charm on you, it won't delete your memories, it will be kept in the necklace until I find the right time to tell you again.'

'Weeks ago, I knew I had to retrieve your memories back to yourself, and I took the charm off slowly from your necklace by my ring, and that's how you got those dreams.' Draco finished.

Hermione nodded slowly, it's still too much for her to take in. Dumbledore chuckled. 'I think we just dropped some bombs on Miss Granger. How about you go and rest in the Infirmary, Miss Granger? Mr Malfoy, why don't you keep her company? I'll give the both of you an off day for today. You can tell her about the prophecy later.'

Draco nodded as Dumbledore stood and went away, his eyes twinkling brighter. Snape looked at Hermione and smirked. 'Is it too much for our Gryffindor bookworm, Miss Granger?'

'Oh, shut it, Sev.' She rolled her eyes. Hermione turned to Draco and blushed. Though she already got her memories, she still felt awkward. It seemed like it's unbelievable. Draco Ferret Malfoy, her precious ex boyfriend. Hold on, even if they're not a couple, that meant they're still best friends.

'Urm, so, Mia...' Draco said awkwardly. 'Do you want to go to the Infirmary?'

She stood and felt lightheaded. 'Yes, absolutely, I might collapse anytime soon.'

They bid Snape goodbye and went towards the Infirmary. It was still school time so the halls were empty. Hermione almost swayed herself into a wall if Draco hadn't pulled her hand. 'Can't you walk straight at all?'

'I don't think so, Malfoy.' She mumbled. 'My head's blowing up.'

Draco sighed before scooping her up into his arms. 'What are you doing?'

'Taking you to the infirmary. We don't want our precious little Granger to walk straight into a wall and lose her sanity now, don't we?' He teased.

'Whatever, Malfoy, whatever.'

As soon as they entered the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey smiled. 'Albus told me about you two. You shouldn't tell her too much though. Put her here.'

Draco rolled his eyes and put Hermione on the bed in the farthest of the room. 'Do you want anything, dear?' Madam Pomfrey asked as she shut the curtains around the teenagers.

'No, thanks, Poppy. I just need some rest.' Hermione smiled weakly before closing her eyes.

'Okay, dear.'

'Mia...' Draco called out and Hermione blushed. It still felt so weird having him call her that. 'Why are you blushing?'

'Nothing!' She quickly said. 'I'm just; I'm still trying to adapt myself to these.'

'Oh.' Draco nodded. He sighed and took her hand, stroking it as he rested his chin on the bed, staring at her.

'What are you doing? Why are you staring at me and holding my hand?' Hermione asked, keeping her eyes closed.

'Hey, I'm still your best friend.' He reminded her.

'Go away, Malfoy. Dumbledore said I need rest. So go away.' She whispered weakly.

'Let's see, Granger. How about no?' He smirked as she frowned with her eyes closed.

'Well, in that case, why didn't you just massage my head? It just hurt so much!' She whined.

'No chance, Granger.'

Hermione pouted and turned to him, giving him the puppy face. Draco groaned and turned away, face palming. 'You're not giving me that face, Mia!'

'Please, Draco...' She begged, smiling slightly.

He groaned in frustration and stood, moving to sit on the bed and she positioned her head on his lap. 'Fuck you, Granger.'

'Been there, done that.' She mumbled. 'God, Draco, you still give the same massage do you? Who did you massage when I wasn't around?'

'Didn't expect you to remember that.' He chuckled softly. 'No one, Granger. Only you.'

'Glad to know that.' She murmured before falling asleep shortly after that. Draco massaged her some more before getting off of the bed so she could rest. He stayed there, waiting for her and staring at her face. God knows how much he missed her.

He almost fell asleep when Madam Pomfrey came rushing to him. 'Mr Malfoy, Harry Potter and his friends are heading here. You better go!'

Draco groaned and thanked the woman before disillusioning himself and went away. He saw Potter, Weaselbee and Weaselette came rushing into the Infirmary and sighed. Perhaps he should tell Blaise and Pansy about Hermione.

* * *

**How do you think it is? Great? Good? Bad? Suck? **

**Anyway, I think I might update again next Monday or Tuesday. **

**Read and Review? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, as I promised, I'm updating today. Heheh. It's not really a long chapter, and I think it's hardly an interesting chapter. But, hey, at least it's a chapter. Haha. Lol, okay, lol, go on and read it. :)**

* * *

'Ron, shut up, she's sleeping!' Ginny scolded right as they reached her bed. Madam Pomfrey came over to give her a potion. That's when Hermione stirred and started mumbling.

'Dra–Draco?' She said softly and Madam Pomfrey faked coughing to hide what the girl said. The loud sound woke Hermione up.

'Oh, hey guys!' She greeted, smiling weakly before taking the potion from Madam Pomfrey and gulping it down. She felt fresher and moved into a sitting position.

'How are you feeling, Mione? As soon as we heard you're in the Infirmary, we came straight here.' Ron said.

'I'm just tired, that's all. Maybe I read too much.' She reasoned.

'See? You shouldn't stay in the library all day long and pack all of those words into your brain. You should join us for Quidditch.' He continued.

'Oh, Ron, you know I hate flying.' She rolled her eyes and turned to Ginny. Hermione bit her lower lip, should she tell Ginny about what Draco and Severus told her? As far as she remembered, none of her Gryffindor friends knew about Draco and her. So, should she tell her?'

'You should try flying, though.' The ginger suggested.

'I know, flying is sometimes enjoyable.' Hermione mumbled, remembering the moments when Draco took her to fly on his broom several times and they flew around London city during the holidays.

Their eyes widened. 'You went flying?'

'Yeah..' She shrugged.

'With who?' Harry asked.

'By myself, of course.' She blinked, shifting on the bed.

'Really?' Ron asked in disbelief.

'Oh Ron! I can take care of myself!' She snapped, glaring at the boy.

'Hermione, we should go. Lunch will be over anytime soon.' Harry suddenly said.

'Okay. I guess I'll be out before dinner, so no worries. I'll see you guys later. '

'Bye, Hermione.' Ron waved as the three of them went away and Hermione smiled as she waved back. She leant back in her bed as Madam Pomfrey came towards her.

'Poppy, where's Draco?' She asked.

'I asked him to go when Mr Potter and his friends came just now. I don't know where he went.' Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. 'Do you feel better now, Hermione?'

'Yes, Poppy, thanks. I'll just probably rest some more and go out after school session ends.' She informed the older woman, closing her eyes and sighing. The throbbing in her head had ceased and only a slight pain attacked her everytime she moved too much.

Madam Pomfrey went away and Hermione tried to sleep again as she rested her head on the pillow. However, her eyes won't rest. Rolling onto her side, Hermione smiled as she realised a note was left on the table. The girl reached for the parchment and made a mental note to scold Draco for that later.

_Dear Granger,_

_I have to go since Potter and his allies had come. I'll be back after lunch, don't miss me too much._

_Love, DM_

Hermione smiled and kept the note in her pocket, her eyelids finally felt heavy and she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

'When is she going to wake up?' Hermione stirred as she heard some faint voices.

'Crabbe, lower your voice. Look! You woke her already!' she heard Draco scolded as she opened her eyes and groaned when the light stabbed her eyes. As she rubbed her eyes, Hermione shifted on her bed and moved into a sitting position.

'Mia!' She heard a girl exclaimed and suddenly a body attacked her with a tight hug.

'Pans, I-can't-breathe!' She choked out and the girl laughed, kissing her cheek.

'Draco told us everything!' Pansy gushed, sitting at the end of the bed. 'We missed you.'

'I know, I'm sorry.' Hermione sighed.

'You shouldn't be the one apologising, Granger. It's Draco. This fucker's the one who took your memories.' Blaise quickly interfered, eyeing Draco with an accusing smirk.

The blond boy glared back at his best friend. 'Oh! Yeah? Fuck off, Zabini.'

'Guys, keep it down or Madam Pomfrey will throw us out.' Pansy hushed them.

'Come here, you bastard.' Hermione called out with a smirk and Blaise went forward, hugging her and poking her sides. 'Hey! You always do that!' She exclaimed, pouting and Blaise burst out laughing.

'How about me?' Crabbe asked hesitatingly, giving Draco a pleading look and the Malfoy rolled his eyes.

'Go on and hug her, you idiot.'

Hermione laughed and hugged the plump boy. 'Goyle, don't you miss me?' She turned to him, smirking and he hugged her too.

'What a day, you better take a picture; our Gryffindor Princess is messing around with the Slytherins. Someone inform the Daily Prophet!' Draco said sarcastically and Hermione rolled her eyes, smacking the back of his head only to receive a glare from him.

'As if, as long as the Dark Lord exists, we can't do anything.' Blaise said.

'Yeah, if that nose less bastard die, all of us could come out as best friends, right Hermione?' Pansy asked excitedly.

'Of course, Pans.' Hermione nodded. 'What time is it?'

'Just a few minutes after lunch.' Blaise answered.

'Don't you guys have any class?' She asked again.

'Yes, we do. But we've only got a Transfiguration with McGonagall. I don't think she would mind if we said we're visiting you.' Pansy smiled.

'Yes, but you guys are going to miss some of the lessons. You should go; I'll be out before dinner.' Hermione ordered.

'But, Hermione!' Pansy whined. 'I wanted to see you. I spent five months not seeing you.'

'I know, but we can see each other from now on, right? So go, if you wanted to see me so much, meet me at the RoR after dinner before curfew.' Hermione reassured, holding Pansy's hands.

'Fine.' The black haired girl pouted, taking her bag and hugging the girl. 'Promise me you'll be there?'

'Yes.' Hermione nodded, smiling.

'Okay!' Pansy cheered and skipped away with the rest of the Slytherins.

'Always the old Pansy. She can never face it if she doesn't meet me for a day.' Hermione whined.

'Of course, who doesn't love you?' Draco smirked, sitting next to her on the bed and taking her hands.

'Only you.' She sighed and he raised his eyebrows.

'What are you talking about, Mia?' Draco asked. 'Of course I do.' He said, kissing the side of her head.

'Well, you're willing to give up on us.' She said quietly in an accusing tone.

Draco sighed, letting go of her hands and stood. He put his hands at the sides of his waist and turned around to give her an intent stare. Hermione crossed her arms and slid her legs to the side of the bed so they were left hanging there.

'You'll never understand, do you?' He let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through his blond hair.

'Yes, I don't and I will never do if you'll never tell me about it.' She challenged.

'Hermione...' He went and sat next to her again. 'The world we live in is very dangerous...'

'Cut it out, Malfoy. You told me that.' She interfered. 'Now, tell me why...'

Draco cupped her cheeks. 'Hermione Jean Granger, I do love you.' He said, hesitatingly letting a certain word out. You're my best friend, we're once lovers. But, I had to give up on us because I don't want you to get hurt. Don't you understand? You think I let you go because I don't love you? Please, Granger. If I don't then I'll keep you for myself. But I love you. I love you enough to let you go because I know it'll just hurt both of us more if you stayed with me.' He frowned at how much of the word "love" he's used.

Hermione stayed quiet, just staring at him before she touched his hand. 'If, that was the case, did you stop loving me then, because you actually wanted me back?' She questioned.

Draco frowned at her and chuckled. 'You thought I stopped loving you because I returned your memories?' He threw his head back and laughed out loud. 'Granger... Seriously? No, Granger. I didn't return your memories because I stopped loving you; there was a very strong reason on why I did it.'

'What is it then? Tell me, Draco.' She urged.

'I'm not sure if I could tell you here.' He sighed. 'Hermione, I'll tell you when we're in the RoR tonight.'

'But...' She tried to protest but he put a finger against her mouth to hush her.

'Just forget it for a moment. I promise I'll tell you tonight. Now, can we catch up with what we've left?' He asked, nudging her shoulder and she sighed. Perhaps he's right. She needed to loosen up. Eventually, a smile was playing at the edge of her lips.

'Fine.' She finally said, turning to him and smiled.

'Now, that's my Granger.' He smirked, pinching her nose.

'Malfoy...' She started but he cut her off.

'Granger, when are we going to get back to first name basis again?' He asked, smiling deviously as he knew she was still 'new'. Hermione blushed and punched his arm.

'Give me some time, you prat!'

'Fine, fine, geez. I'll give you time until next Friday. If we're still not on the first name basis, you're going to get it, Granger.' He said, poking her cheek.

'Malfoy, you've already got used of calling me by my first name, so why don't you start first?' Hermione suggested and Draco raised his eyebrows. She made a slight frown as he leant forward slowly. His face was near to her and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her and a blush rose to her face.

'I'd love to have you screaming my name again soon, Mia.' He whispered, his breath blowing at her ear, giving her shivers down the spine.

He pulled back and smirked in triumph as he saw her red face. 'Draco! You did that on purpose, didn't you?' She asked angrily and his smirk widened as she gasped. 'I called you Draco.'

Draco nodded and crossed his arms, still smirking at her and waiting for her reaction. She quickly stood and Draco made a move, running away as she chased him around the Infirmary. They're very lucky nobody decided to be sick today.

The so called Slytherin Prince squealed as he climbed up the bed, trying to get away from his best friend. 'Come here, Drakie-poo!' She mocked, smiling devilishly as she sauntered towards him like how the villains always do in the movies.

'Go away, Mia!' He gasped as he tilted his body right as she reached out to grab his cloak.

'Oh no, Draco. I'm going to revenge.' She said and let out a maniac laughter as she managed to catch him and tackled him to the bed he was standing on. 'I got you, Malfoy!'

'No, no! No! Please! Please!' He screamed as she tickled him with all her might, showing no mercy at all. 'Mia, please!'

Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office as she heard the chaos. She patted her forehead as she saw the scene in front of her eyes and shook her head, letting out a small chuckle. 'Hermione, I think that's enough.'

The Gryffindor girl got up and snickered before bursting out laughing. 'How come a Slytherin Malfoy is ticklish?'

Draco got up and glared at her as her laughter got louder. His hair was dishevelled and his cloak was hanging on his arms while his face was red as tomato. 'Malfoy, you look like you just snogged someone.'

He pursed his lips and crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the floor as he waited for her to stop laughing. Madam Pomfrey sighed at how messy the Infirmary were with the pillows and feathers all over the floor, some footsteps were visible on the bed sheet and the curtains were falling from their hangers. She muttered a cleaning charm and the things moved back into their places.

'Seriously, Granger!' He growled. 'Stop laughing!'

'I can't! It's so funny!' She choked on her laugh. Her face was red and clutched his shirt for support as she bent over and let out some more laughter before she let out a heavy sigh. 'Okay, I'm fine.' And then she burst out laughing again.

He stepped forward and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. 'Now that's not so funny, isn't it?' Draco said, smirking as her face turned into shock and he poked her nose before walking towards the exit.

Hermione glared at his sexy back and walked to catch up with him. Pulling him by his shoulder and turning him around, she grabbed his face and snogged him senseless. She pulled away to catch her breath and laughed again. 'Now you've really snogged someone, Malfoy. Perfect. Why don't you go take a picture?'

She quickly skipped away, humming to herself, happy that she got him. Draco huffed and went to one of the mirrors in the Infirmary, letting out an over exaggerated, girlish and high pitched gasp as he saw his reflection. He looked like Bellatrix! A Bellatrix that just snogged someone! Okay, that's Euwww! Who would want to snog her? The Dark Lord probably. 'Granger!'

Hermione giggled quietly to herself as she heard his scream and ran away to save herself. She knew Draco cared so much about his appearance, so that's why she decided to give him some "touch ups"

Draco quickly fixed his appearance so that he would look much more decent. Though, he wasn't doing really well with his hair. 'Just get back in shape, would you?' He asked to himself, frustrated. After a few minutes (hours), he finally got his hair back.

Sighing to himself, he got out of the Infirmary and went down the stairs only to realise it was already time for dinner. He checked himself in the boys' bathroom again and was finally ready. Draco stepped into the Great Hall and went to sit next to Pansy and Blaise.

'Why are you late?' Pansy asked, frowning as she handed him some mashed potato.

'Ask your precious Granger.' He grumbled.

'Okay, what did she do now?' Blaise asked. He and Pansy were looking at Draco with and amused expression.

'You don't want to know. I had to spend one hour to fix my hair back! That bitch!'

Pansy gave him a disgusted look. 'Euwww, you don't have to tell that!'

Draco looked at her confusedly. 'What? Oi! I'm not talking about that, you lunatic!' He slapped the back of her head and she scowled, rubbing her painful head.

'Then, what did you do?' Blaise asked curiously.

'I don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing. She's going to get it tonight.'

'Whatever you say, mate.' Blaise sighed and turned to Pansy. 'Typical Malfoy.' He whispered and both of them cackled with silent laughter. However, they held it back as Draco gave them a warning look and Blaise almost shit his pants as Draco glared at them for such a long time. Finally he turned around and Blaise pinched his nose, slamming his fist on the table and trying to catch his breath.

'Zabini's gone mad.' Draco sighed.

* * *

Hermione watched as Draco strode angrily towards the Slytherin table. She let out a soft giggle and Ginny eyed her weirdly. 'Urm, what are you laughing about, Hermione?'

'Nothing, Gin.' She waved it off. 'I'm just reminded of some funny things.' The girl controlled herself and quickly drank some of her juice.

'Ginny, do you have anything tonight?' Hermione whispered a few moments after they started eating.

The redheaded girl seemed to ponder for a moment before she shook her head. 'Nope, why? You want to take me somewhere?'

'Yes, indeed. Could you come with me to the RoR after dinner?' Hermione lowered her voice as Harry and Ron eyed her curiously.

'Why not?' Ginny smiled, shrugging.

'Great!'

* * *

**Yeay! Another chapter! Why am I too excited? Oh, who cares? What do you think about this chapter? Pretty please, leave a review? ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that I updated a little late. There was a problem with my internet connection but I fixed it. Yeay to me! :D So, here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Hermione took Ginny's hand as she led the girl to go up the stairs until they were on the Seventh floor. Ginny looked around the quiet halls and wondered what her best friend's up to. The brunette stopped in front of a wide, big wall and Ginny eyed the wall in recognition and waited as Hermione turned back and forth thrice in front of the wall.

Ginny saw some movement at the corner of her eyes and pursed her lips, leaning forward to whisper in Hermione's ear. 'Mione, I think Ron and Harry are following us. Don't look! They're on the right hall.'

Hermione just smiled. 'I know. I've already settled that, come on!' She quickly dragged the girl into the room as a ginormous door appeared. The wall quickly swung back to its frame and slowly faded, preventing the two Gryffindors outside the room to get inside.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley groaned as the door disappeared, leaving only the tall wall. They tried to get in, chanting 'I need to see Hermione Granger,' three times in their head as they walked back and forth in front of the wall but it's no use. Little did they know that Hermione Granger herself had told Draco to request that the door prevent anyone else to enter the room while they're still in there.

Meanwhile, Ginny stood in shock as Hermione went to hug Pansy in greeting. The redheaded glared at the back of the girl's head and went over to her. Ginny quickly slapped Hermione across the face as Hermione turned around.

The brunette gasped and lifted her hand to touch her throbbing cheek that was just visited by Ginny Weasley's hand. Draco went over to them and brought Hermione behind him as he faced the ginger. 'What the fuck is your problem, Weaselette?'

'Move, Malfoy!' Ginny pushed him away and looked at Hermione.

'How could you do this, Mione? Sneaking behind our backs to meet these snakes?' She yelled at her friend's face.

'No, Ginny, you don't understand.' Hermione quickly said, grabbing Ginny's arm but she slapped her hand away.

'I don't want to understand, Granger!' Ginny snapped.

'Oh God..' Hermione sighed and took out her wand. 'Incarcerous!

Ginny was suddenly striped with ropes around her body, preventing her from moving and Draco conjured a chair before pushing the girl onto it and she glared. The redheaded was about to scream when Hermione stopped her. 'Silencio.'

'Okay, calm down, Ginny.' Hermione said soothingly, trying to calm her best friend. When she saw that the girl sitting on the chair was calm and her breathing was even, she sighed. 'I know you're mad with me, and you're possibly confused. But please, hear me out.'

'Draco and I were best friend, and still are. We met when we're 10. Draco was the first person to know I was accepted at Hogwarts because he's the one who fetched the letter from the owl when we're at my house. Now that's not important. Our relationship lasts very successfully until the risen of Voldemort. It started to get risky. Now you must be wondering how we managed to keep this a secret.' Hermione paused to regain her breath and Ginny nodded, clearly curious.

'Well, you see, Draco and I were very careful. In the midterm of our fifth year, Pansy and I had exchanged the Polyjuice Potions that Severus had gave us so that I could meet Draco in Pansy's body while Pansy pretended to be me in Gryffindor dormitories. I taught her well on how to be me, so none of you could possibly figure out.' Hermione informed and Pansy nodded.

'Yeah, it wasn't easy not to yell at your brother for being so stupid.' Pansy said and Ginny pursed her lips, agreeing.

'But then, we always sneak out at night when it's past curfew so that no one would see us. Lots of the professors knew about us so we got away everytime Filch caught us. However, at the end of fifth year, things got real bad for us' and then Hermione continued to tell everything to her friend.

'I believe you are curious as why had Draco retrieved back my memories.' Hermione sighed. 'Well, I am too. Draco hasn't told me anything about it yet. He promised to tell me about it tonight when you...'

'If I let you go, would you promise me you won't freak out?' Hermione asked quietly. Ginny stared at her apologetically and nodded. 'Finite Incantatem.'

The ropes around Ginny's body disappeared and the girl squealed, hugging her best friend. 'You have never told me about Malfoy! Why? You had such a hot boyfriend!' She gushed.

Draco cleared his throat, cocking an eyebrow. 'Just to inform you, Weaselette, I'm right here in case you're not intending to say that. However, thank you for the compliment.' He smirked and the Slytherins along with Hermione snickered.

Ginny ignored his statement and poked out her tongue at him. Then, she turned back to Hermione. 'I'm sorry for behaving like that.'

'It's okay, Gin. I'll freak out too if I were you.' Hermione laughed.

'So, this Weaselette had calmed down. Can we all just settle down and let me do the talking?' Draco asked aloud, giving Hermione a sly look and she blushed.

'Fine, fine, now don't look at me like that.' She said, pulling Ginny to sit on the couch next to Pansy.

'So, you wanted to know why I gave back your memories.' He said as a matter of fact and Hermione and Ginny nodded vigorously, so he continued.

'It happened after all of you came back from the Ministry of Magic. Severus actually went to the London because he had these sudden feelings that he might find something there. He entered the Hall of Prophecies and stumbled upon this one prophecy.' Draco paused as he took a deep breath. 'He stole the prophecy and brought it to Dumbledore when he came back to Hogwarts. You want to know why?'

'Why?' Hermione and Ginny asked in unison.

'It's got your name carved on it.' Pansy answered and Draco nodded.

'Yes, it got your name and mine. That's why Sev took it. Well, they called me for it to tell me about the prophecy made by Trelawney 6 years ago.'

_'Two different souls, united as one. Love for love, blood for blood, sacrifices shall be made. Darkness and light, without them the world is doomed. They shall come together with the power of love in destroying dark magic, two hearts work together. The dark souls and magic shall be destroyed. Serpent and lion.'_ Draco recited, looking straight into her eyes.

'They called me for it after I Obliviated you. I didn't know if I should be happy or regret it. The prophecy was talking about us. Severus convinced me to return your memories so we can figure it out together but I refused.'

'During the summer, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape managed to figure it out with the help of Trelawney. Severus came to my house straight after that.' Draco slid out his tongue to moisten his dry lips.

'He told me to retrieve your memories back.' He rolled his eyes.

'But I don't want to. If the blood thingy sacrifice shall be made by me, I don't really care but if it's you, I certainly won't agree.' He pressed his lips into a thin line. 'I'm the darkness and you're the light. We both need each other if we work together and ignore what people would say, we would actually make it and destroy Voldemort.'

'Throughout the summer, I can't rest because I can't make the decision. But, when we got in Hogwarts I can't help but feel that this isn't just my fight. I know you; you would want it to be your fight too. Of course. You have the right to know this, so I finally gave in, charming your necklace so that it would slowly give you your memories. But, you can never wait and decided to see Dumbledore and figured out the whole thing in one day. Serve you right for the headache, Granger.' He sighed and all of them laughed.

'How did you figure this thing out?' Hermione asked.

'Dumbledore, me, Severus and Trelawney herself worked to figure it out.' Draco explained.

'I still have one question, though.' She voiced again.

'Of course, why didn't I expect this? I thought I explained everything.' He murmured to himself before saying out loud. 'Shoot.'

'Are you saying that you only gave back my memories because of the prophecy? If it wasn't there, you would leave me to be oblivious to our moments and happiness that we shared together?' She asked curiously but with a sad tone.

'Not really, Granger, but I still can't give you your memories back if the Dark lord is still alive even if we never found the prophecy.' Draco explained calmly.

'So, if the Dark Lord will never die, then you will never give me my memories?' Hermione asked harshly, standing up.

'Mia, if I do that, it will be for our own benefit. I'm trying to do what's best for us. Even if the Dark Lord won't die, I might actually find a way so we could get back together.' Draco persuaded.

'Draco, stop trying to do what you think is the best for us, because it's not! Even if you would try to get me back, you might not succeed. What if it's too late, then? What if I already fell for someone else that moment? What if you'll never get me back? What if I die before you could tell me you love me one last time or hear me telling you that?' Hermione spat, trying desperately to wipe her angry, sad tears but they kept coming down.

Draco stood too to comfort her. 'If that happens, then I might just step back and let you be happy. If you leave me forever, it's not like I couldn't catch up with you, right?'

'See, Draco?' She asked angrily, going forward and hitting his chest with her fists. 'You don't want to try! You don't want to get me back because you expect me to be happy! But I can't, you understand? I can never be happy without you, damn it! You have to have the will to get me back because both of our happiness depended on it! I thought Malfoy will always get what they want. You told me Malfoys are going to use any ways to get what they need even if they had to kill. Now, why don't you do it? You had become such a coward! What happened to my Draco? If you expect that letting me move on by my own is the best for me, then you're wrong! I need you in my life!' She yelled, hitting his chest weakly and started sobbing.

Draco let out a breath and rested his chin on her head as he hugged her tightly. 'Hey, hey, come on. Calm down, I'm not a coward, okay? You're the one who turned me into this sappy, lovesick puppy. Don't blame me. I thought you would want me to change for the better?'

'Forget what I said. I don't want this Draco! I want my old Draco!' She said, wiping her tears.

'Okay, okay, fine, calm down. If you haven't realised, I'm fighting now for us. If I'm not, then I would never give out your memories back.' He hinted and she buried her face in his chest. He leant down and whispered in her ear. 'Do you trust me?'

A muffled voice came as a respond and he chuckled.

'Draco, I love you.' She sighed, turning around and captured his lips.

'Could you guys cut the crap now? I think Crabbe's going to vomit.' Blaise said sarcastically, pretending to be annoyed though his voice hinted some amusement.

'Then, he shouldn't have come in the first place!' Hermione snapped, pulling away from Draco and going straight into the toilet, slamming the door so hard that they shivered from the vibration.

'She's confused.' Draco said, sitting on the couch again and massaging his temple.

'Malfoy?' Ginny called out suddenly and he looked at her. 'Was all of that true? I mean, this seems like a dream. It's just impossible.'

'Believe what you want to believe, Weaselette.' Draco sighed.

'Are you guys together again?' Ginny asked and Draco fell silent. Finally, he just pursed his lips and shook his head.

'I don't, think so. Hermione is still trying to take it all in.' He said. 'She needs time, maybe we'll just stay best friends. Though, if I have the chance and she's willing to take me back, I'd love to have her again.' He smiled.

'But, you kissed just now.' Ginny said confusedly.

Draco let out a small chuckle. 'Well, Hermione is still confused with her feelings. Please try to understand her.'

'It's late. Draco, maybe we'll go back first. Please, don't upset her.' Pansy stood, going over to Draco and patting his shoulder, sighing. Pansy could be annoying sometimes. But, there're also times when she could give advices.

'Okay.' He whispered. Blaise stood and patted his back before trailing after Pansy while Crabbe and Goyle just nodded.

'Hold on!' Ginny quickly said and Pansy took an emergency brake, making Blaise slamming onto her.

'What?'

'Harry and Ron might be outside, they followed us just now. You might want to use Disillusionment Charm on yourself.' The Gryffindor advised.

'Oh. Sure, thanks, Weasel- I mean, Weasley.' Pansy smiled and casted the spell on herself, doing the same for Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

**I'd like to say thank you to you wonderful people that gave me nice reviews, thank you! I love you! Kisses! Muah! **

**Heheh. So, tell me what you think about this chapter. I was a little sleepy when I wrote this, so forgive me if there's any mistake. I'm just another human being. Sobsob. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, hi! :) Sorry that I'm updating a little late. I planned to update this morning, but then I was just so busy and I forgot. So, here I am, staying up at night, posting the ninth chapter. Yeayyyy! :D **

* * *

As the door closed again, Draco slumped himself on the couch and closed his eyes, tired. They've changed. Everyone had. Including Hermione herself, she's not so..., quiet and kind anymore. It's not like she's evil or something, but, she's just rebelling from what Draco had observed.

A slam made he opened his eyes and saw a sad Hermione, her face tired and pale as she went over and sat next to him. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and she leant her head on his shoulder. 'Draco, why is this happening to us?'

'I seriously don't know.' He sighed.

'I'm so sorry. I'm still trying to believe it myself. It's too much to take in.' She raised her head to look at him, sniffing.

'I know, I understand.' He nodded reassuringly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

'It still feels weird, Draco. I just can't believe I forgot everything we had. It makes me feel so sad. Our friendship is the greatest treasure, it worth so much but I lost it.' She admitted.

'Don't worry too much, you'll get them back.' He smiled, kissing the side of her head and rubbing her arm. 'You'll eventually remember everything.'

'Okay.' She mumbled and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Draco chuckled and stood. 'Come on, Mia. It's already past curfew. You better go back to your dormitories.'

'Okay.' She responded, nodding kissed her forehead. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Draco.' She smiled and Draco turned to Ginny.

'Take care of her, will you?' He smirked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Walking into a wall won't kill her, Malfoy.' Hermione laughed and pinched Draco's nose as they went away.

'Bye, Mia, don't miss me too much!' He called out teasingly.

Hermione snickered. 'As if.'

They went out only to face a certain professor whose name was Severus Snape. 'What are you two doing here lurking in the empty halls?' He drawled lazily, attempting to be mean but Hermione snorted.

'Oh, go away Severus. You know Draco was telling me about the prophecy.' She rolled her eyes and Snape sighed.

'So, you knew everything?'

'Yes, Uncle Sevie!' Hermione smiled goofily, calling him by the nickname Draco used to mock his Godfather and Snape scowled.

'Don't call me that!' He snapped and she laughed.

'Fine, fine. So, what are you doing here? Trying to escort me back to my dormitories? Well, thank you Severus. Don't worry too much about me; I could take care of myself.' Hermione waved her hand, still laughing and Snape smirked.

'Yeah, very funny, Hermione.' He said, unsatisfied. 'Where's Draco now?'

'He's in the RoR. Is there anyone around here?' She asked, turning to look at the halls.

'No, I sent Potter and Weasley back to their dormitory, taking 5 points each.' He said smugly and Hermione sighed in relief.

'Thank God, but I'm completely sure they're going to ask us about this thing tomorrow, Gin.' She turned to the girl and pursed her lips.

'We can just say we're finishing our homework together.' Ginny shrugged.

'Hermione, unless you would want me to deduct points from your house, you should go back to the Gryffindor Tower as it is already past midnight.' Snape said, crossing his arms and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Fine, fine! Sheesh...' She huffed as she pulled Ginny away, walking along the halls. 'By the way, don't be so grumpy, Sev. You'll get more wrinkles!' She managed to call out as she rushed away and Snape scowled.

'So, you and Snape are kind of close, eh?' Ginny raised her eyebrows and Hermione laughed.

'Well, Snape is Draco's Godfather so, yeah...' She shrugged, still smiling.

'It's actually kind of weird to see Snape being so civil towards a student; one might send him to St Mungo if they ever see him like that.' Ginny grimaced.

'I know... But, Snape has never been really mean to me, he only pretended to.' Hermione muttered. The two looked at each other and there was a pause. Suddenly Hermione widened her eyes. 'Ginny! I remember!'

'Really? Oh God, that's great Hermione. You remember anything else? Tell me!' Ginny gushed.

'Yeah, I remember how grumpy Snape is when Draco had first introduced me to him. But then, he slowly accepted me and sometimes gives me extra house points. I remember how Draco and I used to put pranks on Umbridge with Snape helping. Great times.' Hermione smiled.

'That's cool!'

'I know right?' Hermione said, smiles on their faces. Though, suddenly Ginny's face became serious again.

'Hermione, Draco told me you guys are not a couple anymore. You're just best friends.' Ginny said and Hermione nodded silently. 'Would you still want to be his girlfriend if you got the chance?'

Hermione skidded to a stop and turned to face Ginny. 'I, I don't know Gin.'

'Come on, Mione.' Ginny nudged her friend's shoulder.

The brunette blushed and bit her lower lip. 'Mione, come on, come on.'

'Fine! I still love him the way I do last year, okay?' She blurted out and gasped.

'I knew it, I knew it!' Ginny pumped her fist in the air and Hermione glared.

'Yes, Ginny. I still love him in the way I shouldn't.' She sighed and pulled her friend back to their dormitory.

'Don't you want to get back with him?' Ginny asked as they entered the Fat Lady portrait.

'I seriously don't know, Ginny.' Hermione confessed. 'I don't think he would want to take me back.'

'How come do you think so?' Ginny asked, sitting on the couch in the common room. It was dark and quiet as everyone had already slept.

'What if it doesn't work out again? What if we had to give up again? I can't face it.' 'Don't you want to try?' Ginny whispered.

'Of course I want. But I don't want to hurt him.' Hermione buried her face in her hands as she let out a heavy breath.

'How would you hurt him if you go back to him? I thought it would make him happy?' Ginny raised her eyebrows, confused.

'Of course.' Hermione rolled her eyes. 'But, if we have to break it off again then he will get hurt.'

'Hermione... you'll never know if you don't try.'

'I know, Ginny. I, I'll just think about it. I love him... but still..' She grasped her necklace and sighed.

'Love who?' A voice asked and both of the girls turned around to face Harry and Ron.

'Ron, Harry!' Hermione gasped, shocked.

'What were you two doing in the Room of Requirement?' Ron asked in curiosity.  
'Nothing, we were just doing our homework.' Ginny chirped.

'Really?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and the redheaded girl rolled her eyes.

'Of course.'

'How did you know we went to the Room of Requirement, anyway?' Hermione asked curiously, giving them sly looks.

Harry and Ron blushed. 'Oh, well, we sort of followed you. But we can't get in.'

'Yeah, I asked for the room not to allow anyone else to come in.' Hermione shrugged.

'Well, who is this bloke you're talking about?' Ron asked, trying to control his face but Ginny can sense a bit of jealousy in his tone.

'No one in particular, just a Muggle friend at home.' Hermione simply answered. She cleared her throat. 'I was kind of engaged in a relationship with some romance but it didn't work.'

'Oh.' Ron said sadly

'Why?' Hermione questioned, crossing her arms.

'Nothing.' Ron shook his head, pursing his lips.

'Well, in that case, we're going to sleep. Goodnight, you lots.' Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny up to the girls' dormitory. 'That was a close one, phew.' The girl whispered in relief and Ginny nodded, giggling softly.

* * *

**I'm sorry. It's such a short and boring chapter. I'll try to make it more interesting in the next one. I think I'll be updating on Thursday, heheh. Pretty please, read and review? :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Right, guys, I changed my mind. I've got nothing to do today. I'm updating!**

**So, yeah... This is the 10th chapter. :O Can't believe I've gone this far. Ooohhh. :D Right, I present to you... *drum rolls* the 10th chapter!**

* * *

Draco sighed as he entered RoR. He can't believe he had to do this. Raising the sleeve of his left arm, he gave a disgusted look at the black tattoo that's attached to his skin. He hated the Dark Mark, why would that nose less bugger choose him for this task? It's all because of his father! That bastard can't even defeat a 15 years old. Then, Draco had to pay for his mistake. Stupid Lucius. Stupid father.

He rolled his sleeve back and looked at the huge cabinet standing before him. He placed a green apple in the cabinet and closed the door. 'Harmonia Nectere Passus.'

Draco opened the door and saw that the apple was gone. He smirked and closed the door again before repeating the cycle. When he opened it again, the apple was there, though, it got a bitten mark.

It's getting better and better. He smirked. The Vanishing Cabinet should be fixed soon enough. However, a thought suddenly struck him. _Hermione. _

He scowled and clamped his eyes shut. Kicking a table next to him with a frustrated groan, Draco fell to the ground and clenched his hands into fists. He wanted to tell her so bad, he knew, the prophecy was about his situation. If Hermione truly understood him, she can help him.

But he just didn't have the guts to tell her. He can't tell her! Of course, Hermione was a very understanding person but he's afraid if she's going to leave him. He can't stand it if he had to let her go. Call him greedy, call him selfish, but he's keeping her to himself this time. He's not going to let her go.

He suddenly remembered something and quickly stood, brushing his pants and quickly ran to the door. He rushed to the third floor and entered the library. Draco went to search for Hermione and found her at her usual table behind the shelves in the Reference Section, as always.

'Hey.' He greeted and her shoulder hunched in shock.

'Draco. You shocked me.' She said and smiled. 'You're late. Where did you go?'

'Urm? Just lost track of time.' Draco murmured. 'What are you doing?' He stretched his neck to see her parchment.

'Just some research.' The girl informed and Draco nodded.

'I actually got no homework since I've already finished them last night. And I don't really think that research is really important. Wanna snog, Granger?' He leant back in his seat and smirked.

Hermione blushed and glared at him. 'How about no, Malfoy?'

'Mia, I'm joking!' Draco said desperately and he laughed. 'I'm bored.'

'Just do some researches or you can read the Hogwarts: A History.' Hermione muttered without looking up from her parchment.

'I've read it, Granger. I've got tired of it already.' Draco sighed.

Hermione's head snapped up at his statement and she widened her eyes. 'You've read it?'

'Yes, Granger. In fact, I've already read it for 3 times.' Draco said smugly.

'I thought I'm the only one who did.' She shrugged. 'Good for you.'

'You're not the only one who love to read, Mia.' Draco mocked, smirking and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I know that, Draco. However, it'll do no harm if you read it again.' The girl said as she turned back to her parchment. Suddenly, she looked at him again. 'You know, Draco, Harry's acting kind of weird these days.'

'Seriously, Granger, even if Potter grew another head I would be the last person on earth to care.' He drawled lazily and she rolled her eyes.

'I'm just telling you, Malfoy.'

'Oh...' He nodded and smirked.

'Always the annoying git.' She muttered to herself and he laughed.

'Jealous, Granger?'

'In your dreams.' Hermione poked his arm before continued reading the book.

'Don't you get tired of reading, Hermione?' He asked and she groaned.

'No, I get tired of answering your questions.' She said and glared at him. Draco gave her a look as if saying "I'm bored, okay?" and Hermione gritted her teeth. 'Fine, I'll just finish this page and then we can go somewhere, cool?'

'Okay, okay.' He smirked. 'But...'

'Don't disturb me again or we're not going anywhere.' She threatened.

'Fine.' He leant back, crossing his arms and pouting.

'Good.'

Hermione held back her laughter as he opened his mouth but remembered what she said and bit back his question. He repeated it for almost three times and Hermione finally laughed. 'Fine, Malfoy! Let's go!' She said and slammed her book closed as he glared at her.

She stood and slung her bag over her shoulder, going to Madam Pince's table and taking out a book from her bag before handing it out to the old woman. Hermione thanked her and walked away with Draco trailing behind her. It was Saturday and most of the students joint the trip to Hogsmeade so they're free to go anywhere.

'Want to hang around at the Black Lake?' She asked, smiling as they walked next to each other along the hall. There's no one to tell them they don't belong together or stop them from seeing each other.

'Why not?' He smirked and took her hand. Hermione blushed and slowly wriggled her hand away from his grasp. 'Come on, Granger, it's been a month.'

'I know, but...' She sighed and kept her head down. 'I'm sorry, Draco.'

'Nevermind.' He huffed, stepping a little bit away from her and fastened his pace. Hermione lifted her face and saw her best friend walking away from her. She knew she had upset Draco again. He's been trying so hard to get them back together. She's the one who was not trying.

She had accepted it. The fact was glued to her mind and she knew whatever she'll do, Draco was still her best friend. It's not like she wanted to change that, she loved him. She just missed them as a boyfriend and girlfriend, but she didn't know if she wanted to get back together with him or not.

Hermione knew it's so not her to defy the truth, but she's just confused. She needed to get her mind right and make a decision. She's not supposed to leave the choices hanging in the air, she's got choices and she had the right to make the decision. So, why wasn't she?

She can choose either to just stay friends with him or claim him to herself back. Hermione knew Draco would want the same if they get back together again. She already thought of it. If she chose to stay as friends, she would surely get jealous if Draco went with other girl. Of course, maybe he won't move on just so easily but people can change.

Though, if she chose to take him back, she can keep him to herself. She trusted Draco; he won't betray her, never. Blaise had told her once, the Slytherins are cunning of course, and they always use foul ways to get what they want, they don't care about others and they were selfish. But, when it comes to love, they can be as loyal as Hufflepuffs.

Hermione knew Blaise liked Pansy, he just didn't have the guts to tell her. She knew she can believe him about the Slytherins being loyal, because Blaise was willing to wait for Pansy since they were in third year. Now that she thought about it, maybe she can help him to get her; Pansy was currently riding solo so it'll be easier.

Okay, Hermione, focus!

Of course, she needed to decide now. She hoped she made the right choice. Hermione let out a heavy breath and quickly ran to the Black Lake only to find that Draco wasn't there. She sighed and sat near the lake, he's probably sulking. Hermione looked around as she took out a book and placed it on her lap. 'Draco?' She called out, worried if she truly had upset him and he's really mad at her. No answer.

Hermione started to get nervous now, she was sure he was around, but now she's not so sure anymore. The girl stood and turned around, raking her eyes over the woods, trying to see if she can find any glimpse of him but she found nothing. 'Draco? Draco!' She tried again but nothing came back as an answer.

Suddenly two hands were on her shoulder and a pair of lips visited her cheek and a chuckle erupted from that mouth. 'Got you, Granger!' Draco chirped and Hermione clutched her chest, panting and sweating before she turned around and hugging him tightly.

'I thought you left.' She whispered urgently. 'I thought you were upset with me.'

Draco raised his eyebrows and let out a small chuckle. 'I am mad at you, Mia, but I've got my revenge. You should've looked at your face, you were so worried.' He laughed out loud.

'Draco! It's not funny at all!' She whined. 'I thought I lost you!'

He sighed. 'I'm not going anywhere, Granger. As long as you want me, I'm here.'

'Draco, I'm sorry.' She apologised, blushing.

'Urm, forgive me for being in the wrong train but, what are you sorry for, Granger?' He drawled, cocking an eyebrow and she sighed.

'Nothing.'

Draco gave her a confused look but let it drop. He sat on the ground and she followed suit, taking a place next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder as she read her book and he threw the rocks into the lake, the Giant Octopus splashing the water every now and then.

They just stayed there together, both of them enjoying the silence. She missed this, being with him and not caring about anything else. She wished she could stay like this forever, but given their circumstance, any chance of being seen with him in public was a very high risk. And as long as Voldemort lives, no one can ever find any peace in their daily life, including his own followers.

Hermione moved her head slightly to see his face. He was in deep thoughts, staring at the lake, his eyes empty. She knew people would think he looked creepy that way, but she thought it was kind of hot. Boys usually don't take anything very seriously, like Ron and Harry. But Draco did, that's what that made him more mature.

After a very long moment, Draco broke the silence. 'Hermione?'

'Hmm?' She replied, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 'What is it, Draco?'

He opened his mouth hesitatingly, trying to speak and she tilted her head forward, waiting for his words but none came out. Draco shut his mouth and looked at his hands, playing with his own fingers and shaking his head. 'Draco...' She called out his name. 'Is there something that's bothering you?'

When he didn't say anything, Hermione took his hand and grabbed his chin, lifting his face so he's looking at her. 'What's wrong, Draco?'

'Hermione.' He finally said, moving his face away from her grasp. 'If, if I'm not who I am, like I was before, would, would you still accept me?'

Hermione frowned. 'What, what do you mean?' She asked, staring at him intently.

'If I was powered by dark magic, would you still stay with me?' He questioned her, looking at her now.

'What are you saying, Draco?' She frowned. 'I, I don't understand.'

'Hermione, if I am to become someone evil, if I attempt to kill someone close to you, what would you do?'

'I...' She gasped, cupping her mouth and pulling her hair back and staying silent. She didn't know what to say.

Draco nodded, understood by her silence and he stood. 'It's okay, Granger, I understand.'

'No, Draco.' She stood too, stopping him as he tried to walk away.

'Just think about it, Hermione! Why would you still want me if I have such a dark soul? How would you live with it if I am to kill the people you love?' He said, frustrated. 'I know, you would never want to be with me if I become someone like that... Hermione... I..'

Hermione rushed towards him and turned him around, cupping his cheeks and resting her forehead on his as she stroked his skin with her thumbs. 'Draco... I know you were raised with such things. I know Lucius wasn't exactly a civil man. He taught you with dark magic, you grew up with that. I know, Draco! We're friends since we're 10!'

'I knew you long enough, to believe that you're not like that. You're not your father. I trust you Draco. I believe you're just scared. I know why you had to insult me with that word, "Mudblood." It's because Lucius threatened you with it, Narcissa told me. She told me everything. So, don't you ever think, at once that you have a dark soul, or that you're evil because you're not! Lucius is the one who made you think so. So, stop! Stop putting everything on yourself. Don't blame yourself. Your father's the one who's guilty.' She said, looking at him in the eyes and he started crying.

'Draco, please don't ever think about this again. You're not who you think you are.' She whispered as he engulfed her into a hug, burying his face at her neck. This wasn't the first time he cried in front of her. During the summer of second year, he had cried in front her when Lucius tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse. It was only because Draco tried to tell his father that blood doesn't really matter and Lucius lost it.

'I'm sorry.' Draco whispered, his breath tickling the skin of her neck.

'Shhh, it's alright.' She reassured, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek.

* * *

**Yeahh,, so, literally that was chapter 10. I don't know... Was it good? What do you think? Did I suck? You hate it? Was Draco too out of character? :O Well, if he is, there's nothing i can do. I'm not gonna rewrite this whole thing again. It's my story, not yours! Muahahahahaha. Okay, I think I've gone mental. Whatever. Reviews? :D I love you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm going back to my hometown tonight and I will be there until God-knows-when. There won't be any internet connection there so I decided to post another chapter today instead of on Monday. Yeah. okay.**

* * *

'Hermione, why didn't you join the trip to Hogsmeade?' Ron asked during dinner.

'I've got some research to make so I went to the library.' Hermione said simply.

'Always the library.' Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.

Ginny gave Hermione a sly look and she looked at her friend urgently and Ginny laughed, turning away. Hermione sneaked a glance at the Slytherin table and found him, giving him a slight smile; she turned back to her friends.

Draco saw Hermione smiled at him and his face slightly brightened. 'So, Draco, I'm guessing you spent the day with Mia, didn't you? That's why you didn't join us.' Blaise assumed, smirking at his best friend and Draco glared.

'Where did you guys go?' Pansy asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Nowhere, we just hang around in the library.' He said and Blaise and Pansy rolled their eyes. 'Then, we went chilling by the Black Lake.'

'Draco! What if someone saw you?' Pansy asked, shocked. Draco just shrugged.

He turned to his meal and sighed. He shouldn't have doubted Hermione. He should tell her about him being a Death Eater. She would understand, she would know he had to do it, or else the Dark Lord was going to kill his family. Not that he cared if that bastard killed his father, but it's his Mother he's worried about. Narcissa was always the one to protect him, she loves him so much. He hates his father and Lucius probably felt the same.

He's just glad that they have to wear cloaks in Hogwarts; at least he could hide the Dark Mark. It was so ugly, how come those Death Eaters can be so proud getting that hideous thing? It's unbearable. He still can feel the pain he felt when he got the tattoo. Sometimes his skin burnt when the Dark Lord was angry or when he's calling them. Seldom had he had to leave Hogwarts to join the meeting along with Snape.

Snape was a spy for the order and pretended to be the same for the Dark Lord but he always gave out false fact so that the Dark Lord would fail. Snape played his part really well; those stupid people that Voldemort called his followers can't even notice that Snape was actually a spy for the order. Even the Dark Lord himself was oblivious to it. Stupid fucker.

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when Blaise shouted his name. 'What?' He asked, glaring.

'Dinner's over, Draco.' Pansy replied, standing up and rolled her eyes. Draco sighed and stood himself, walking with his friends as they walked along the halls towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Pansy muttered the password and they entered their common room. Draco started to feel uneasy and Blaise noticed that he kept squirming. 'What's wrong with you, mate?'

Draco groaned as his arm burnt and he clutched it tightly, panting. The Dark Lord's calling them. He ignored his friends and ran out of the common room, heading straight into Snape's office. The old man looked as if he's waiting for Draco.

'He's summoning us.' Snape drawled, his face slightly twitched as his arm burnt too.

'Yes, come on, Severus; let's see what that fucker wants.' Draco said through gritted teeth.

'Hold on.' He suddenly said as they were on the way to the Headmaster's office.

'What is it now?'

'Make sure to control your mind. Remember; don't think about her even once. Try to push her away for a moment. You've practised Occlumency, didn't you?' He asked his Godson.

'Yes, Sev. I spent my whole summer practising that thing.'

'Good. Stop thinking about her right now.' Snape pulled his hand, continuing their journey.

'I'm not, Severus!'

'Yes, you are Draco! You didn't even realise I'm using Legilimency on you right now, do you?' Snape glared at the blond boy. 'Stay alert, Draco!'

'Fine, fine!' Draco said exasperatedly as they arrived in front of the gargoyle.

'Sugar quills.' Snape said aloud and both of them rolled their eyes at the Headmaster's passwords.

'Ah... What do I have the pleasure for your visit, Mr Malfoy, Severus?' Dumbledore asked, smiling.

'As if you didn't know, old man.' Draco rolled his eyes. 'The Dark Lord's asking for us.'

'We need to use your floo.' Snape said, looking at the Headmaster.

'Sure, Severus. Good luck, Draco.'

The boy ignored him and grabbed a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace. 'Malfoy Manor!' And with a swish of green fire, he was gone. Snape nodded at Dumbledore before as followed along.

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace and ran into the dining room with Snape trailing behind him. A chill ran through his spine as he entered the room and he pushed the thought of Hermione away from his head, trying to fill it with hatred for her.

Voldemort slithered towards him with a cackle of laughter and he tried hard to prevent himself from glaring at him. 'How great of you to join us, Draco.' The Dark Lord hissed. 'And you too, Severus.'

'Our apologies that we're late, my lord.' Snape bowed slightly. 'But, we have some trouble trying to convince Albus Dumbledore to use the floo.'

'Nevermind now, take a seat, Severus, Draco.' He slithered back to his seat and Draco sat next to his parents while Snape sat next to Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange. 'As all of you had known, I had given an easy task for Draco in the summer. What is it again, Draco?'

Draco glared at the table as Voldemort smirked. 'Kill Dumbledore.' He whispered, not having the guts to say it out loud.

'Draco...' Voldemort clucked his snakelike tongue. 'A Death Eater has to be confident and proud of himself. Are you not proud of becoming one of us, Draco?'

The blond boy sneaked a glance at the members around the table, all of them looking at him curiously. Narcissa eyed him worriedly, her eyes urging him to just lie. 'Of course.' Draco hissed through gritted teeth, clenching his fists under the table. 'I'm proud to get the Dark Mark, my lord.'

'Good, then you shall be proud that you got the task. Tell us about it, Draco.' The dark wizard of all times said, patting his pet, Nagini. 'Say it out loud; show us that you're proud.'

Draco mentally rolled his eyes. 'I have to kill Albus Dumbledore.' He said out loud, his heart somewhat clenched in his chest. He hated this.

'Great, Draco.' Voldemort clapped. 'Now, tell us, when are you going to finish this quest?'

That question somewhat scared Draco. He's not ready yet. He didn't want to kill Dumbledore. 'I, I... I'm working on it, my lord.'

'Draco, you said the same thing in the last meeting. Are you sure you can do the task?' Voldemort asked cynically.

'My lord, I offer myself to do this task.' Bellatrix raised her hand.

'No! I'm doing this!' Draco hissed at his aunt and she gave him a deadly glare. Voldemort eyed him in amusement.

'Good, Draco. However, you don't seem to be taking this too seriously, you're not putting a very big effort into this task. Work on it! Kill Albus Dumbledore!'

* * *

**So, yeah.. That's it. Right. I shall post another chapter probably around the next Wednesday or Thursday. Depends. Yeah... Okay, heheh. Sorry that it's a little short, though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Oh my God, I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I know I said I was going to update on Thursday. But, there wasn't any internet connection at my house. I think the modem broke or something. But, I went to my grandma's house and luckily, there's the internet! :D **

* * *

Draco didn't say anything and he quickly returned to his dormitories. As he entered the common room, he saw that Pansy and Blaise were still not asleep, waiting for him. 'Why didn't you sleep yet?' He asked, slumping himself on the couch next to Blaise.

'Where did you go?' Pansy asked.

'Nowhere. Even if I go somewhere, I don't think you need to know.' He mumbled.

'I know where you went, Drake.' Blaise suddenly said and Draco's head snapped up, glaring at his best friend. 'He called, didn't he?'

'Shut. Up.' Draco hissed. 'It's got nothing to do with you.'

'What's your task again, Draco? Kill Dumbledore?' Blaise challenged and Pansy gasped.

Draco launched forward and grabbed Blaise's collar. 'Shut up, Blaise! I'm warning you!'

'What? You're going to kill me?' Blaise glared back at his friend. 'I knew about this, Draco. We're best friends.'

'Keep it, Blaise. You don't know anything about my situation or condition.' He spat, letting Blaise go harshly.

'Of course I don't. None of us do. But, Granger will do, won't she?' Blaise hinted. 'I'm not stupid, Draco. Of course, the prophecy meant this thing! Your condition right now. You're confused and unsure. You need her. When are you going to tell her, Draco? Or are you going to go on and lie to her when she finally put her trust on you? Are you going to let everything go again?' The Italian guy said.

Draco growled and pounced on his best friend, tackling him to the ground as he tried to throw some punches but Blaise himself knew how to fight. 'STOP! STOP!' Pansy screamed but they ignored her, continuing to fight each other, bruising one another.

Pansy tried to pull Draco off of Blaise but he didn't even budge. She finally ran to the boys' dormitories and shook Crabbe and Goyle awake. 'Come on! Help me! Draco and Blaise are fighting! Help me! Wake up!' She slammed a pillow to Goyle's face and he opened his eyes.

'What?' He asked groggily and rubbed his eyes. Crabbe sat on his bed and asked the same thing.

'We've got to stop them, Draco and Blaise are fighting!' She yelled desperately and they gasped, running with her into the common room. The boys were still on the ground, hissing and growling and groaning. Goyle quickly pulled Draco off of Blaise without much effort and Blaise stood, trying to make a move at Draco again but Crabbe held him back.

'I swear, you're gonna get it, Zabini!' Draco snarled, trying to push Goyle away but he held the boy in place.

'Oh, yeah? Until when are you going to lie to yourself and her? You need her! I'm just trying to help, you fucker!' Blaise yelled back, glaring.

'I don't need your help, just sod off!'

'Why can't you just think that sometimes when you thought it's a wrong choice it could be the best? Granger's not stupid, Draco! She'll understand!'

'Just try and put yourself in my shoes!'

'Can you guys shut the fuck up!?' Pansy finally yelled out loud, silencing the boys. 'Would someone tell me what in the name of Salazar is going on?'

'Oh, you want to know so much? Fine! I'm a Death Eater! Got it? You satisfied, Blaise? Now Pansy will go and tell Granger about this and destroy everything Hermione and I had. Isn't that what you want, Zabini?' Draco gave a deathly glare at the boy and shrugged himself away from Goyle's grip and went into his dormitory, not looking back.

'We're fucked up, Pans. It's becoming worse.' Blaise whispered, letting himself fall on the floor, putting his face in his hands as he sighed loudly.

Pansy was still in shock. 'D-Draco's a Death Eater?' She blurted out, starting to cry. 'B-But, he's just, he's just a boy!'

'I know.' He sighed again, going over to her and hugging her tightly.

'And, he, he has to kill Dumbledore?' She asked, looking at him with red, puffy eyes. The girl buried her face in his chest as he nodded. These were mad times they're living in. It's not really easy to live anymore. Pressures by pressures were coming onto them, the Muggle teenagers were happy in their world, enjoying their stupid, pathetic lives while these Hogwarts students lived the otherwise.

Blaise knew, Draco didn't want to do it. He was forced. But, he had to tell Hermione. She can help him. If he didn't, then giving back her memories wasn't much of a use if he didn't want to follow what the prophecy had said. If he won't tell her soon enough, then Blaise's going to tell her himself.

* * *

Draco groaned softly as he woke up, rolling onto his back on his bed and waited as his eyes adjusted to the surrounding. Turning his head to his left, he saw the sun was already up and it was already shining into his dormitory. He moved into a sitting position and sighed as he turned left, Blaise.

He knew he was wrong for starting it with Blaise. But that bugger was the one who provoked him. Draco was in pressure, he had to kill someone that he didn't want to. Of course, he didn't really like Dumbledore, but he won't ever want to kill someone. It's horrifying.

The boy quickly stood and went to take his bath. He came back to his room and saw that Blaise was already up. He ignored him and combed his hair, sighing. Draco waited for a while before turning to his friend. 'Blaise, I..'

'I'm sorry for last night, Drake. I shouldn't have provoked you.' Blaise interrupted him.

'Yes, you shouldn't. As if I haven't got too much in my head.' Draco nodded, agreeing.

'I know.' Blaise sighed. 'When are you going to tell her, Draco? You can't keep this to yourself. You know you have to do it. It won't do only good to us, but it'll be for yourself too. At least you don't have to face this alone.'

'Blaise, I AM facing this alone. If you haven't realised, Hermione can't come with me to face Voldemort. It's not like she can help me kill Dumbledore.' Draco rolled his eyes. 'I'm, I'm just not ready.'

'I know, it's not easy. But, you shouldn't really waste any more time.' Blaise advised.

'It's easy for you to say. How about you go and tell Pansy about your feelings?' Draco raised his eyebrows, smirking at his friends and Blaise flushed. 'See? It's not as easy as you think it is.'

'Fine. Have it your way.' Blaise rolled his eyes, standing up and going to the bathroom.

Draco smirked as he got up himself, going into the common room only to be attacked by a body. 'Draco!' A voice chirped and Draco groaned, pushing away Astoria from himself and pulling a laughing Pansy out of the common room. 'Oh, shut up, woman.' He hissed as Pansy kept laughing.

They went to the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Draco saw Ernie McMillan at the Hufflepuff table, snogging a girl, though he looked so awkward. He nudged Pansy and she went to see what he was pointing and both of them howled with laughter, slamming the table with their fists.

'What's so funny, Malfoy? Your house elf fell because of a banana again?' Hermione asked out loud, curious as to why he was laughing like there's no tomorrow. Draco laughed harder, now that Hermione mentioned it. In the summer of their fourth year, Hermione had came to the manor to spend some time with him as Lucius was out of country and Narcissa really don't mind having someone to keep Draco company.

They were watching a movie together, Hermione had forced him to watch it together and they were having a lot of food on the table. Draco ate a banana and unconsciously threw the banana peel behind him. Tinky was bringing some ice cream for them and had she apparated somewhere else into the room, she won't get embarrassed, however she coincidently apparated right on the peel. She was about to step forward when she slipped onto the floor, the tray she was holding flew into the air and landed on her head, pouring the ice cream all over her body and she squeaked in shock, jumping around and screaming out loud. Hermione and Draco almost pissed themselves laughing after that.

'No, Granger.' Draco let out a few more laughter and pointed at the Hufflepuff table. Ernie looked as if it's his first time kissing. The girl looked like she was eating his face out while he just sat there, his face stoic and he kept frowning. Hermione burst out laughing herself.

'Hermione, what are you doing? What if Harry or Ron came in? Stop looking at him!' Ginny urged and Hermione stopped laughing, glaring at her friend.

'It' not that obvious, Ginny!' She said desperately.

'Yes, it is, Mione!' Ginny widened her eyes. 'Just look at the way you look at him just now. If we're ought to be in a different circumstance and both of you are a couple you'll be the sweetest couple in Hogwarts but we're not. So stop it, it's very the obvious.' Hermione rolled her eyes and pursed her lips at Ginny's comment.

'Really, Gin... Fine. I'll be more careful.' She sighed.

'Good.' Ginny smiled happily. 'So, what are you doing today?' Asked Ginny as she took a sip from her goblet.

'I don't really know, but I'm meeting Draco at the library again today. After that I'll probably just hang around.' Hermione shrugged.

'Of course, why didn't I expect that?' Ginny said teasingly and Hermione smirked.

'You'd like to join us?' Hermione asked.

Ginny frowned but then smiled deviously. 'Why not? I could probably annoy him.' She shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes at that.

'Both of you annoy me.' She said and Ginny laughed.

* * *

**I'm sorry again that it's so short. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I guess I'll post another chapter. Yeah, that shall do it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Urm, yeah, I'm posting another chapter. I'm sorry again that I didn't post sooner. Lol. Okay. Here it goes. **

* * *

'Where's he, Mione?' Ginny asked for the third time since they were in the library.

'He'll come, Ginny. Calm down. Why are you so excited to see him, anyway?' Hermione teased, raising her eyebrows.

'Why not? He's so hot!' Ginny chirped excitedly.

'Of course, I know that. But calm down, he'll be here. And don't tell anyone, but he's got the sexiest voice ever, I had to admit.' Hermione said quietly, smirking.

'I know right?' Ginny gushed. 'Oh! Hermione, just take him back already.' Hermione frowned at that.

'Ur, what?' She questioned and Ginny just gave her a sly smile. Hermione shook her head and turned back to the book she's reading, Hogwarts: A History.

A few minutes later, Draco came rushing to their table. 'I'm sorry, I'm late, I... What the hell is she doing here?' He frowned, pointing to Ginny as he looked at Hermione in confusion.

'She just wanted to join us, sit Draco.' Hermione simply said, waving her hand without looking away from her book and Ginny smirked at him.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Weaselette, you took my spot!' He claimed, raising his eyebrows and Ginny giggled.

'Just sit next to Mione, Malfoy. It's not even a big deal.' Draco rolled his eyes and did as was told, letting himself fall on the chair next to his best friend and rolled his eyes again as he saw the book she's reading.

'Can't believe you're reading that again.' He sighed.

'Jealous much?' She teased.

'In your dreams.' He replied and she burst out laughing. Draco took out his own book and started reading too, ignoring Ginny who was eyeing the both of them excitedly. A few minutes later, Ginny's face fell and she pouted in disappointment.

'Is this what you two always do in the library?' She asked in disbelief.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other before turning back to Ginny and shrugged together. 'Yeah?'

Ginny face palmed. 'Don't you two snog or something?' She asked and both of them flushed tomato red.

'NO!' They blurted out together.

'Why would we?' Hermione asked and Draco sniggered.

'Weaselette, even if we do, it's not like we're going to snog each other senseless with you around.' He said smugly and Hermione smacked his arm while Ginny's face brightened. Draco just pinched Hermione's nose when she continued to scowl at him for his statement and she stick out her tongue at him before turning back to her book and he did the same.

They stayed in silence for quite a moment until Ginny stood. 'Mione, I guess I'll go now. I've promised to meet Parvati.' Hermione nodded and smiled as Ginny went away.

She turned to the next page and heard Draco huffed. 'Annoying Weaselette. Thank God she's gone.' He said and looked at her.

'Now that she's not here, wanna snog?' He teased, laughing when she scowled.

'Stop it, Draco.' She smiled, nudging his shoulder. 'You say that everytime we're in the library.' She commented.

'Haven't you ever thought that I might say I'm joking everytime but deep inside I'm hoping for it to happen?' He asked, reaching out and taking her hand as her head snapped up to look at him, her face twisted into a slight shock.

'Stop being so corny, Draco.'

'Hermione, I...'

'Draco, we're not talking about this again.' She sighed and he sighed too.

'Why not, Mia? You said you needed time, I gave you time, a month to be exact.'

'Draco, I said I needed time to accept everything, not to think about this.'

'So, you need more time?' He guessed and she shook her head.

'No, I don't mean that, I'm just... Why don't you just find someone else to snog, Draco?' Hermione retracted her hand from his grasp and turned away from him.

'What if I say I don't want to? You'll be jealous anyway. Mia, I know you still feel it. You probably can lie to me, not that I believe you anyway, but you can't lie to yourself. You know you want us to be like how we were before.' He persuaded, lowering his voice to a whisper. 'It's never too late to try again.'

Ignoring her attempt of protest, he grabbed her hand again and stared deep into her brown eyes. 'Hermione?' He asked. Hermione didn't say anything and she just stared back at him silently.

Draco let out a frustrated groan and pulled Hermione by the back of her neck, leaning forward and gave her an unexpected kiss, shocking her. Hermione tried to push him away, not letting him get to her. But she can't lie to herself, she loved him more than she should and he wanted her for it so she's not going to object. He forced his lips upon hers, pulling a respond out of her and she slowly gave up, moving her own lips against his and clutched his cloak as he deepened the kiss.

Hermione tangled her fingers in his soft hair and pulled him closer. Draco broke the kiss as they regained their breath and whispered in her ear. 'Hermione, be my girlfriend again?' Although Draco was her best friend for 7 years and was her ex boyfriend, Hermione can't help but blushed at his offer.

Without any doubt or reluctance, Hermione nodded and giggled. 'Of course.' She continued to giggle despite her embarrassment and blush. Draco let out a small, happy laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist before he dragged her closer to him only to give her a not-so-innocent kiss again.

'I KNEW IT!' Ginny leaped into the space again and squealed.

Draco and Hermione widened their eyes as they jumped apart.

'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Aaaahhh!' She did a little champion dance and squealed again. 'Oh yeah, oh yeah! You guys got back together again!'

The couple fixed their messy hair and clothes. 'What the fuck are you doing here, Weaselette? I thought you went to see Patil?' Draco growled angrily as he glared at the girl.

'Chill, Malfoy. I lied. I just wanted to see if you two would truly snog if I'm gone like you said and you did! My dream has come true!' Ginny said dreamily and Draco turned to Hermione.

'Has she got no life?' He asked and the girl rolled her eyes. Hermione was about to say something when they heard two faint voices.

'I'm sure she's around here somewhere, Harry.' It was Ron's voice. The trio panicked.

'Of course, Ron. I think she's in there.' Came Harry's voice.  
'Oh my God, what should we do? Draco, you have to go!' Hermione said urgently.

'Too late! They're already heading here!' Ginny informed.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she tried to find a way. However, Ron and Harry's voices got louder and Hermione just lifted the table cloth before pushing Draco into under the table. He groaned as his head hit the table and he scowled. Hermione did the same to his bag and was unable to protest since her precious friends had arrived.

'There you are, Hermione. We've been looking all over for you.' Ron said and smiled. 'Ginny, you're here too?'

His sister rolled her eyes. 'No, Ron. I'm in Mars. Of course, I'm here.'

Harry laughed at her sarcasm and Ron frowned as he sat next to Hermione and looked at Draco's book that Hermione forgot to hide. 'This book belongs to... Draco Malfoy? Hermione, why have you got Draco Malfoy's book' Ron asked curiously.

Draco cursed silently under the table and Hermione bit her lower lip. 'We're partners in Potions, remember? I kind of misplaced my own book so I borrowed his.' She made up an excuse.

'But this is a Transfiguration book, not Potions, and why would you want to borrow his when you can take Harry's or mine? Right, Harry?' Ron said and Harry slightly scowled.

'Not really. Ron's book is in a better condition than mine so I think you'd prefer to take his.' Harry smiled nervously.

Hermione glanced at Ginny, looking at her pleadingly as she silently asked for help.

'That prat accidentally or maybe on purpose gave her the wrong book.' Ginny quickly said and Hermione casted her a grateful look.

'Oh, why are you still reading it if it's the wrong book, though?' Ron questioned again and Hermione, Ginny and Harry along with Draco rolled their eyes.

'Ron, it's Hermione! She's ought to read any book that exists in front of her.' Harry said and Ron pursed his lips.

'Well, that's not really why we came here.'

'What is it, then?' Hermione asked lazily.

'I've got something to tell you.' Ron suddenly blushed red, looking at Harry, as if giving his friend a signal.

Harry nodded and smiled. 'Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?' He asked and Ginny eyed him curiously before nodding and trailing after him.

'What is it, Ron?' Hermione asked, humming to herself. Draco got bored already, he poked Hermione's leg and she almost jumped in shock, forgetting that Draco was still under the table. He smirked, oh, how he would love to tease her.

'Actually, I, I just want to tell you something.' Ron was still blushing, his face almost as red as his hair.

'Get on with it, Ron!' She almost snapped. Draco stroked Hermione's leg and drew light circles at her knee and she squirmed, biting back a laugh. She's a very ticklish witch. Hermione gave some random kicks but he managed to avoid.

'Hermione, you knew we've been best friends since first year and we've known for such a long time.' Ron said but Hermione didn't really hear him as she was trying not to freak out when Draco took off her shoe and ran his finger along her sole.

'Yes, and?' She asked, not looking at him as her face scrunched up when Draco fully tickled her and she clenched her hands into fists, squirming in her seat.

'Hermione, I'm sorry for the argument we had during the Yule Ball. You're right, I should've grown some balls and ask you out myself but I was scared, I'm sorry. You were so beautiful that night.' He continued and Draco rolled his eyes.

"This daft weasel, my girlfriend is beautiful everyday."

'Hermione, I really like you, would you be my girlfriend?' Ron asked and Hermione gasped.

Draco's and her face twisted into a scowl and she felt Draco tensed. 'Hermione?' Ron asked again and she turned to him with a reluctant twist of her neck.

'Ron..' She sighed and sneaked her hand under the table. Draco took it and stroked her hand reassuringly, kissing her soft skin. Hermione smiled and his face brightened. 'You're a really good guy, Ron.' She said and his face brightened even more.

'But, I'm sorry. I, I've already got someone else.' Hermione continued and Draco smirked smugly while Ron's face fell and he stared at the floor.

'Oh! Who, who is it?' He asked.

'Urm, it's a Muggle guy, his name is Derek.' Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave him an apologising smile while Draco sniggered. 'I'm sorry, Ron.' She said.

'We, we, we're still best friends though, aren't we?' He asked reluctantly.

'Of course we are, Ron. We're friends forever, right?' She assured and he smiled, nodding. 'Don't let this change anything between us two, okay?' She asked and he sighed.

'I think, I think I'll go now.' Ron murmured as he stood.

'Okay.' And then he was gone.

It took a few moments before Ginny stepped in again. Hermione sensed that Draco wasn't moving and there weren't any rustle. 'They're gone. Malfoy, you can come out now.' The red headed girl said and Hermione waited for Draco to emerge from under the table but there were not any single sign of him.

Ginny ducked and peeked under the table only to laugh quietly and Hermione frowned. 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing, it's just so cute!' She laughed again, staring at the boy.

Draco had his head on Hermione's lap and he was asleep, still holding her hand. Hermione lifted the table cloth and giggled as she saw him, stroking his hair as she turned back to her book and Ginny sat next to her.

'How come he's asleep?'

'I had no slightest idea, Gin.' Hermione laughed and Ginny joint her.

'He's probably just tired.' Ginny nodded, agreeing.

The two chatted, laughing together. Suddenly, they heard a loud thump and someone cursed. Both of them burst out laughing as a sleepy, grumpy and a confused Draco Malfoy crawled out of under the table. 'What's going on?' he asked groggily and they laughed harder.

'You fell asleep.' Hermione informed as he yawned, running his hand through his hair.

'How long did I doze off?'

'Not long, just a few minutes.'

'Did Weasel really ask you to be his girlfriend?' Draco asked and Hermione pursed her lips, nodding. Draco scoffed.

'That ungrateful Weasel, how come he took 3 years to finally ask that? What an idiot.' He said and Ginny laughed.

'True.' She muttered and Hermione and Draco were slightly surprised that she didn't stand up for her brother.

'He's got no chance though, Hermione's mine.' He said possessively, scowling and Hermione blushed while Ginny silently cooed.

'Well, what do you think would happen if you didn't ask me that first? Do you think I'm going to accept Ron?' Hermione asked, looking at him.

'No.' He said clearly. 'No.'

'And why is that?' Hermione questioned again, giving him a mischievous look as she crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, eyeing her with a smirk.

'Well, even if I didn't have you as my possession in the first place, I'm sure you won't really have the guts to run to Weasley. You already love me; you just won't open up to yourself.' He said simply.

'Really?' She challenged. 'What if I DO agree to be with him because I'm scared f those feelings, thinking they were not real? What if I wanted to be with him because I thought I could develop real feelings for him?'

'You wouldn't dare.' He hissed. 'But if you do, I'm just going to find another way of getting you back, won't I? Malfoys don't give up on their desire, Granger. Of course I'll do whatever it takes to have you as mine; I won't lose to a Weasel.'

Hermione laughed and shook her head, accepting his answer as she glanced at her watch. 'It's already time for dinner. I didn't realise we were here that long!' She gasped. 'Let's go, Gin.'

She stood, packing her books and Draco did the same. 'We'll go first.'

'Oh, and, you might want to wait for a few minutes before you go out of the library.' Hermione said as she went over to him, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes, as if he was oblivious as Weasley to not actually know that. 'Of course.' He said desperately as Hermione stood in front of him and chuckled, leaning forward to give him a peck on the cheek but he turned his head on purpose so her lips landed on his mouth instead.

Hermione pulled back to give him a playful glare and he smirked. Ginny shook her head as Hermione took her hand and pulled her away from the spot, leading them out of the library and heading down to the Great Hall.

'Hey, Hermione.' Parvati greeted the girl as she sat in front of Harry and Ron.

'Hey, Parvati.' She smiled.

'Hermione, I heard Ron asked you to be his girlfriend, is it true?' As a committed school gossiper since the last two years she was, Parvati asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron gave her a wary look. Of course, Parvati and Lavender would tell the whole school if Hermione actually told her about the rejection of Ron's offer. 'No.' Hermione shook her head and smiled.

Parvati's face fell as she pouted. 'Oh... Okay...' She said as she went away glumly. Ron gave her a grateful look and she just nodded.

'Mione, why the hell is HE looking at you?' Ginny whispered in her ear and her head snapped up to see him. He caught her gaze and smirked.

'RoR.' He mouthed and Hermione nodded, looking away.

'You're seeing him again, tonight?' Ginny asked and she smiled.

'I'm meeting Blaise and Pansy too.' Hermione shrugged, casting a slight look at Draco's direction.

'Can I come along?' Ginny asked, smirking and Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'Oh, come on! I'll get bored staying alone in the common room! There's no one!' Ginny pouted.

'I thought you're with Dean?' Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, I am, but, it's cute to see you with Malfoy.'

'Don't be silly.' Hermione laughed. 'I'm going alone.'

'Fine.' Ginny said with another pout.

* * *

**What do you think? Did it go well? Urgh.. I don't know. :/ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I still feel guilty for not uploading last week. Lol. **

**I want to thank you guys for the reviews! Thank you so much. Maybe I didn't thank you yet, but, yeah... Thank you really much. I really appreciate it. :)  
**

**Okay, here's chapter 14! :D **

* * *

Hermione stepped into the RoR and saw her friends there. With a bright smile, she skipped to the group of friends and they smirked as they saw her, giving her various greetings. She sat next to Draco and he snorted at something that Blaise said before planting a kiss at the side of her head.

'You're a little late.' He murmured and she nodded, humming her response.

'Yeah, Ron and Harry kind of held me back at the Great Hall.'

'Those buggers.' He sighed and she playfully smacked his arm. 'We have another Hogsmeade trip again next week, don't we?'

Pansy nodded. 'Yes, are you going?'

'I'm not really sure.' She shrugged, putting her finger at her chin.

'I won't go if you're not.' Draco simply said, looking at her with a smirk.

'I think I'll be going. I already spent two days with you.' She smiled.

'Hey, I don't think today counts!' Draco protested. 'Weaselette was with us and Pothead and Weaselbee themselves came to ruin our date!'

'Oh yes, talking about date.' Blaise suddenly said, smirking. 'I heard you guys got back together again. Is it true?'

Hermione blushed crimson and Pansy and Blaise burst out laughing. 'An ironic scene to happen I might say. I'd never thought Malfoy will go begging for you to come back.' Blaise snorted.

'Hey, I didn't beg!' Draco snapped.

'Yes, you did, Malfoy!' Blaise gave Draco a mocking face. 'I knew you'd beg! Hermione won't return to you that easily.'

Draco pouted as Hermione laughed along with them.

'It won't be easy to get her back, Draco. I bet you went "Oh, Hermione, come back to me, please! I can't live without you! Please, please! Tear my chest open and you can see your name carved on my heart!"' Blaise said rather dramatically and Hermione and Pansy howled louder with laughter.

'Fine, say whatever you want, I don't care.' Draco said and crossed his arms, sneering.

Hermione sighed, tired from laughing and turned to him. 'Calm down, he's just playing around.' Draco pouted and turned away from her. Pansy and Blaise continued laughing as he sulked.

'Draco...' She cleared her throat but he ignored her. Hermione bit her lower lip and smacked the back of his head, hard.

'Oh, fuck!' He groaned as her hand stung his scalp. 'What did you do that for, woman?'

Hermione giggled and raised her eyebrows at him. 'Draco Malfoy is sulking, someone call the Daily Prophet.'

'Shut up!' Draco growled and Hermione shook her head.

Blaise and Pansy sighed. 'I guess we'll go first Draco, I might actually shit my pants if I continue being here.' Blaise said and Pansy stood.

'I'll see you guys later.' Hermione smiled as both of them went out.

'So...' Draco suddenly said, his voice changing and Hermione blushed as he scooted closer to her. Her blush deepened as he sat right next to her, she can feel the heat of his body as he took her hand. 'What do you want to do?'

'Do some homework?' She said and he smirked, hovering above her as she lied down on the couch.

'As if, Granger.' He whispered as he nibbled at her earlobe, purposely poking her side and she squealed.

'Draco, that tickles!' She protested, hiding back her laugh as she struggled to push his hand away and he smirked as he stood.

'Come here, you little minx.' Draco pulled her by her waist and kissed her full on the lips when she stood too.

She sighed in contentment as he sucked softly on her bottom lips, pressing their bodies together as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed a handful harshly, making him groaned as he deepened the kiss, sweeping her lips with his tongue.

He pulled back and stepped away from her with a smirk as she let out a little whine at the loss. 'Do you want to dance?' Draco asked and Hermione burst out laughing.

'We don't have any music, Draco.' She said. Draco shook his head and bowed, as he did, the room transformed into a dance hall and he held out his hand to her.

She giggled as she took his hand, the music starting. A song from Leo Sayer, "If" started playing and he placed his hand on her waist whilst she placed hers on his shoulder before both of them swirled around the room to the song.

Hermione can't stop herself and laughed. 'You're so cliché, Draco Malfoy.'

'As long as you love me I shall make no changes.' He said and Hermione's face turned serious as she stopped the dance and looked at him nervously.

'I really hate all these cliché stuffs.' She said and his mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief. Hermione burst out laughing as she pushed his chin up and patted his cheek. 'Draco, I'm joking!'

'How dare you!' He growled and she giggled as she made a move to run away when he chased her. Draco caught up with her in a flash and hugged her from behind, Hermione continued to giggle as Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'I love you, Draco.' She said, still smiling but his face cleared out into a blank expression.

'Mia, I, I...' He stuttered and she laughed softly.

'It's okay, Draco. I understand.' And truly she did. Malfoys were never to show affection. Narcissa herself had never told Draco she loves him, so it 's kind of hard for Draco. He's never really told her he loves her. Though, he did say it before he Obliviated her, and thank God at least she remembered that.

Draco let his hands fell from her waist to his sides and he turned around, sighing heavily. 'Perhaps we should go back to our dormitories.'

Hermione slightly smiled and went to him, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her small arms around him. 'Why? It's still early, and it's not like we can't stay here.'

He shrugged her off and went over to the couch to take his cloak, putting it on. Hermione only stood there where he left her and watched silently as he stepped towards the door. Though, he suddenly stopped before turning around and walked back towards her. Hermione stayed silent as two hands reached out for her cheeks and grabbed her face before he slammed his lips down on hers.

'Goodnight, Granger.' He murmured, giving her another kiss before going out of the door.

'Goodnight, Draco.' She whispered as she watched the door disappeared after his exit.

Hermione sighed loudly before she slowly made her way out of the room and headed to the Gryffindor Tower with a disappointed expression plastered on her face. As she arrived in front of the Fat Lady portrait, her face broke out into a slight smile as a few memories of them flooded into her mind.

'Tapeworm.' She muttered and the portrait swung open.

'Mione, how did it go? Did you meet them? How dare you leave me here! Ron and Harry kept playing the Wizard Chess and they completely ignored me.' Ginny attacked her and babbled on as she clutched on Hermione's arm, dragging the girl into their dormitories. 'Hello? Earth to Hermione?'

Hermione shook her head and turned to her redheaded friend. 'What?'

'Seriously, what's wrong with you?' Ginny asked in a desperate tone, slumping her body on her bed and glaring at her friend.

'There's nothing, Gin.' She whispered, shaking her head again. 'Nothing.'

'Hermione...' Ginny stood and went over to her friend, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 'I don't think it's nothing. What's wrong? Tell me.'

'It's Draco.' She finally said after a long silence, letting the words out reluctantly. 'I don't know, he's just...'

'What's wrong with him?' Ginny asked, stroking her friend's hand.

'I don't know, he's always having this mood swings, you know? At first he was in good mood, treating me fine and asking me to dance and stuff and suddenly he asked me to go back to our dormitories.' Hermione frowned. 'I don't understand.'

'Do you know why did he do that?' Ginny asked. 'How about you tell me everything?'

'Well, after Pansy and Blaise left... We snogged.' Hermione blushed as Ginny smirked. 'And then, he asked me to dance with him.'

'And? What happened?'

'He was chasing me because I told him I hate clichés, and then he got me and I said I loved him. Suddenly he changed.' Hermione sighed.

'Hermione, perhaps...'

'No, Gin. I understand. I know it's kind of hard for him... But still, despite the fact that I'm really happy with him, I'd like to hear him say that.' She smiled. 'But, that's alright. I know him. He wouldn't change for the world.'

'Oi! Who knows? Why don't you tell him?' Ginny said and Hermione scowled, blushing.

'No! He'll laugh in my face.'

'You'd never know until you've tried.' Ginny said disapprovingly.

'Go away, Gin. It's already late and you've started talking rubbish.' Hermione pushed Ginny back to her bed and Ginny raised an eyebrow as she tapped her foot. 'Goodnight, Ginny.'

Ginny groaned as Hermione changed into pyjamas and went to sleep.

* * *

**So, that's it. Yeah... Sorry that it's so short, though. I promise it'll be a little longer for the next chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**What's up, people? Heeyyy, you know what? I can't believe I've gone this far. Ooohhh. Although, it's my first time writing a Dramione fanfiction, I think I made good progress. :D**

**For this chapter, I sort of followed the movie a little bit. Yeah... Because, you know, I don't really have the book in my possession and I've read the book but my memory is getting worse. So,, I have to refer to the movie.**

* * *

'It was Malfoy.' Harry said in confidence and Hermione gasped as all of them looked at him.

They were heading back from the Three Broomsticks when they encountered a scene that played out in front of their eyes. Katie Bell was cursed and sent hanging in the air only because she touched a necklace. It was said that the necklace was supposedly to be handed to Dumbledore.

Now they're in the classroom with Snape and McGonagall. Snape had just confirmed that Katie was cursed when Harry blurted out it was Draco who cursed the girl.

'That is a very serious accusation, Potter.' McGonagall said and Snape turned around, his eyes flickering to Hermione who looked kind of upset with what Harry just said.

'Indeed.' Snape and the girl said in unison.

'Do you have any evidences for that, Harry?' Hermione asked with a frown.

'No, I, I, I just know.' Harry said, starting to lose his grip now.

'You just know? You can't just point this serious thing to anyone, Harry? They could be innocent! You didn't see who did it, you didn't even know!' Hermione scolded.

'Why are you going against his side anyway?' Harry asked back in a challenging voice.

'I'm not going on his side! I'm just saying, what if I suddenly said you killed someone without any strong evidence that can even prove you are guilty even in the slightest?' Hermione bellowed.

'But still, Hermione! Didn't you see him in the Three Broomsticks just now? He went to the loo! You didn't see him! Right now, he's the most suspicious person I know. What's wrong with him this year anyway? He's such a creepy bloke! I told you, he must be one of them!' Harry started to yell and Snape can see tears started to form in Hermione's eyes.

'Enough, Potter.' Snape drawled. 'You made too many assumptions already. Who are you to say that?'

'B-But...' Harry stammered, startled.

'Enough.' McGonagall cut in. 'Go back to your dormitories, all of you.'

'All of you... Except Miss Granger. We need to have a few words with you.' Snape said, glaring at the boys. He hates Potter more and more everyday, talk about being the Chosen One. Pfft.

Hermione refused to look at Harry as they left and she sat on the nearest chair, sighing and burying her face in her hands. Tears pricked her eyes as they flowed down her cheeks. 'Severus, Draco's innocent, right? He's innocent, please tell me he is.'

'We haven't figured it out, yet, Hermione.' Severus said, looking at McGonagall warily as he chose his words carefully.

'Yes. We don't know if he is or not, but as long as there is no evidences, we shall not announce him as guilty.' McGonagall explained, reassuring the girl.

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears, letting out a breath as she stood. 'I think I need to find Draco.'

'Do what you want, Hermione, but don't worry about this anymore. We'll figure it out somehow.' McGonagall said and Hermione nodded, smiling.

'Thanks, Professor, Severus.' She muttered before leaving the classroom and going to the Great Hall, it's almost time for dinner, so he could probably be there. She was at the Entrance Hall when she saw Draco came out of the Great Hall with a pained face and she watched curiously as he headed up the stairs.

Hermione followed him quietly as they went to the Second Floor. He entered the girls' lavatory which also known as Myrtle's Bathroom and Hermione frowned as she stepped in quietly and hid by the wall. It was dark so she knew he won't see her.

Draco sat timidly at the corner and hugged his knees to his chest. He was quiet at first, but then he trembled violently and started gasping as tears flowed down his face. Hermione let out a gasp as she ran over to him, sitting in front of the boy.

'Draco, are you alright?' She asked, panicked. Hermione touched his face and she gasped again as his skin was so cold. Draco didn't react, instead he continued to tremble and Hermione slapped him hard across his face.

He finally looked at her and she bit her lower lip. 'What's happening to you?'

'Hermione, I... I...' He stuttered and she hugged him tightly.

'It's okay, Draco. It's okay.' She whispered, rubbing his back comfortingly and she felt his body slightly relaxed against her before he slowly hugged her back and buried his face at her neck.

'I am scared.' He whispered, his voice barely reached her ear but she heard him.

'Everything's fine. It's alright. I'm here.' She assured, holding him tighter. 'Draco, you seems like you're tired. You should rest. Come on.'

She stood and offered her hand. The girl pulled him up as he took it and led him out of the bathroom after glancing around. Hermione got up the stairs with him and they went to the Seventh Floor before entering the RoR.

Hermione turned to look at him when he suddenly attacked her with a wild, fierce kiss on the lips. She gasped as he pushed her until she was backed against the wall, pressing their bodies together until she can feel something poking her stomach and she let out a small whine.

* * *

Hermione whimpered as she felt movement next to her and quickly reached out to clutch his arm. Unwillingly, she opened an eye and looked at him sleepily. 'Where are you going?' she asked groggily in a husky, thick voice.

Draco chuckled and kissed her forehead. 'Just the loo. Want to join?' He smirked and Hermione pushed him away so he fell from the bed. 'Ouch!'

'What time is it?' She asked, rolling onto her back and stretching.

'Just past 5. It's a Sunday. You might want to sleep in.'

'Aren't you sleepy? Why aren't you tired? I'm too tired even to open my eyes.' She murmured and he burst out laughing.

'I'm just going to the loo and I'll sleep again. I'm tired too. I just know how to not to show it.' He said smugly.

'Spoiled, vain prat.' Hermione mumbled as she closed her eyes again and pulled the blanket to cover her cold body. She heard the door slammed and rolled to her side again. The door was slammed again and then she felt the weight falling to the space next to her before an arm was draped over her body . Draco kissed her cheek and laid his head on her shoulder.

Hermione smiled into the darkness before the sleep consumed her again out of her realisation.

Draco sighed in relief as he hid his arm into the blanket. Thank God she didn't see the Dark Mark. He quickly cast a Concealment Charm on the mark and it slowly disappeared. He turned to his left and went back to sleep.

* * *

Draco frowned as he felt the sunlight burning onto his face when he rolled onto his back. Reaching for his wand, he waved it and closed the curtains. He turned to the brunette next to him and smiled, cuddling her closer to his body. It's been months since he had any woman's company and he only craved hers. Her touch always gave tingles to his body and he craved for it every second of the day. He'd never thought he'll get the chance to experience last night again.

Her sleeping face was so peaceful and innocent, ignoring the dangerous world outside. He glanced at the clock and saw it was already 12. Might as well wake her up. Draco kissed her cheek and smirked as she stirred. 'Wake up, sleeping beauty.'

Hermione groaned and turned away from him, sighing. Draco laughed and shuffled closer, poking her back as he breathed in her ear. 'Come on, Granger. You've slept for long enough. Wake up.'

'Go away, Draco. I'm tired..' She whined, elbowing him on the stomach and groaning again.

He stared at her in amusement and ran a finger along her naked side, smirking as she pushed his hand away, though it came crawling back. Hermione ignored him and slept again. Draco sighed and got off of the bed, heading to the toilet as he shook his head. Hermione was never a morning person, but, you can't really consider 12 to be morning now, do you?

Suddenly, he got an idea. Draco filled the bath tub and waited until it's full. He used some magic to make the water extra cold. Quietly, he stepped back out into the room and lifted her into his arms. Hermione stirred but didn't wake up and he brought her into the toilet.

'Mione, do you want to wake up now, or what?' He called out.

The girl opened her eyes and looked around with heavy eyelids. 'Umm, I'll pick what.' She responded, closing her eyes again.

'Well, you better wake up now or I'll do it myself.' He said, giving her a chance.

'No.' she answered simply and he smirked, this would be fun.

Draco went over to the bath tub and let her fall into the tub from his arms. Hermione shrieked as she reached inside and the cold water attacked her skins. The water splashed out and he hissed as a few drops teased his skin.

'DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!'

He laughed as he turned the water's temperature to normal and got in next to a pouting Hermione. 'Now that you woke up, taking a bath wouldn't be so bad now, is it?'

* * *

'Malfoy, you better tell me what did you do with Hermione! She was having such a foul mood; it's getting on my nerves!' Ginny threatened as she pulled him into the broom closet.

Draco burst out laughing and he clutched his stomach. 'Well, actually, Weaselette, if you're so keen to know. I threw her into freezing water because she won't wake up.'

Ginny's eyes widened before she burst out laughing herself. 'You did not!'

'Yes I did!'

'Oh my God! No wonder she was so angry today. I think Ron would go off crying if Hermione scold him again.' She said and both of them laughed. Suddenly she slapped him.

'Ouch! What did you do that for, woman?' He scolded, rubbing his cheek.

'It's easy for you; you didn't have to face her wrath!' Ginny explained. 'Isn't there any way? We couldn't go on today if she keeps killing everyone with her eyes, could we?'

'She's your friend, do what you want.' Draco said smugly.

'She's your girlfriend!' Ginny said through gritted teeth, patting his stomach rather harshly.

'Fine, fine, geez.' Draco said, rolling his eyes. 'Where is she? I'll settle her down.'

'She's in the library and she's not expecting you to come.'

'Well, I'm still going.' He said smugly, stepping out of the broom cupboard and went down the hall. Ginny's mouth fell open as she stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

Hermione lifted her head as she heard movement and sneered. 'What are you doing here? Go away!'

Draco sighed and sat next to her. 'Come on, Granger. You can't be that mad, I just threw you into cold water. You threw my broom out of the window and I spent 3 weeks trying to find a reason so that Lucius would buy me a new one.' He said and she blushed. 'Even if you're mad, don't let it out on Weaselette. Anyway, why don't you just think of it as a revenge for my broom? Let's just say we're even now, okay?'

Hermione glared at him and he looked back at her smugly, piercing his gaze into her eyes. Eventually, she groaned. 'Fine, fine, whatever! Have it your way!'

Draco laughed as she turned back to her book, pouting and huffing. 'I knew it! Aha! Thanks, sweetheart!' He muttered as he gave her a quick kiss and her face broke into a smile. He stood.

'Now, where are you going?' Hermione asked quickly.

'You want me to stay?' Draco questioned with an eyebrow raised.

'Of course! But, if you have some rather important things to do, I'll be fine.' Hermione shrugged, trying to control her face so that she looked calm but inside she wanted him to stay.

Draco held his chin and stared at her, seemed to be pondering for a moment before his face brightened. 'Let me guess, period?' he asked, tilting his head to one side.

Hermione pouted and nodded glumly. Her boyfriend burst out laughing as he sat back next to her, wrapping an arm around her. 'It's okay, stay calm. I'll be here.' He said and kissed her the side of her head.

Ginny came in and looked at Draco warily. 'How did you do it? She was freaking out like it's the end of the world!' She said in devastation and Draco laughed.

'Well, Weaselette, unlike you, Hermione has certain affections for me more than you so my words will affect her more than yours. By the way, she's just on her period.'

'Oh, figures.' Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes. 'I expected you guys to be throwing books at each other by now.' She sighed. 'Well, at least you're not snogging.'

'Trust me, you don't want to snog her in this condition. She'll rape me.' Draco joked and Hermione shot him a dirty look whilst Ginny burst out laughing.

'As if, Malfoy. I'm sure you're capable of protecting yourself from such... thing.'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Of course, Weaselette. You can't actually call it rape if I enjoy it.' He said with a smirk.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief and smacked the back of his head with all she could muster. 'You didn't just say that, you fucker!' She scolded.

Ginny laughed at their antic and shook her head.

'Granger, you already cursed too much last night, I think that's enough.' He cocked his head and winked. Hermione pursed her lips and ignored him as she turned back to her book. She'll never know how he could be so annoying. 'Weaselette's here, can I go now?' Draco suddenly asked, getting on his feet.

Hermione huffed and glared at him. 'Fine, go and don't come back.' She snapped.

'Girls and their mood swings.' Draco muttered under his breath, mentally rolling his eyes.

Draco went over to where she sat and bent in front of her so he's in the same eye level as her. 'Meet me at the RoR tonight, okay? I'll bring you something.' He said and Hermione look at him before her eyes flickered back to her book. 'Don't be so difficult, Granger.' He smirked, threatening.

Hermione sighed and gave a reluctant nod. 'You better be there before I do, Malfoy. Or else, I'll cut your balls slice by slice and sell them on EBay.' She hissed.

'Urm, forgive me for asking, but what's an EBay?' He asked in confusion.

Hermione face palmed and shook her head. 'Nevermind, Draco. Just go, I'll see you later.'

He chuckled and rocked forward to press their lips together. Hermione who didn't expect the kiss was taken aback but quickly kissed him back and sighed into his mouth. Draco pulled back and kissed her forehead before stepping away, though he stopped beside the shelves and turned to look at her, unsurprisingly, she was watching him too.

Draco just smirked and went away, heading out of the library. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione and the girl frowned. 'What?'

'I'm so jealous of you!' Hermione rolled her eyes at that.

* * *

Hermione went to the RoR at midnight as no one would see her and Draco had requested that she came at that moment. She was only wearing her pyjamas and her face was so glum. She felt so moody and nothing felt right at that day. When she figured out she was period that morning after she had taken her bath, everything felt wrong all of sudden.

She entered the room and frowned as it was so dark. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and she almost screamed. 'It's just me.'

'Draco, why is it so dark?' Hermione turned around and asked.

'It's nothing, come on.' He reassured, taking her hand and leading her to sit on the couch. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the huge metal box in front of her. 'How in the name of Godric did you get this TV?' She asked in disbelief.

'This is Wizarding World, Granger. Besides, Dumbledore helped me.' He said as took a sit next to her and held her hand. 'Oh, yes. We're watching The Notebook, okay? And..' He reached out somewhere next to the couch before placing a tray on her lap. 'These are vanilla ice creams and these are dark chocolates with nuts, just as you always like it.'

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. He always did this when she's on her period in the holidays. Never did he ever done this at school. As the tears prickled in her eyes, her lower lip quivered and she hugged him tightly. 'Thank you.' She felt touched.

Draco chuckled, kissing her hair before opening the lid of the container for the ice cream before scooping some of the ice cream and held the spoon in front of her. 'Open up, you infuriating woman.'

Hermione wiped her tears and smiled before opening her mouth as Draco fed her the ice cream. He went over to the DVD and put the movie on. Of course he knew how to work it, Hermione taught him in the summer of their third year. Draco sat back next to her and she held his hand tightly along the movie.

Draco yawned as the movie ended and turned to see that Hermione was already sleeping. He chuckled and levitated the tray before turning the lights on. There's no way both of them were going to go back to their dormitories. Draco scooped the girl in his arms before carrying her to the bed and placing her gently on the mattress. He stripped into his boxers before lying next to her and drifted to sleep with his beloved witch in his arms.

* * *

**I know, I know. You might think that Draco is a little bit out of character. But, I just can't help but put this scene in. After all, Draco Malfoy is always a gentleman. Okay, you can throw tomatoes at me now.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry that I updated a little late. It's just, I've got so much to do. But, here's Chapter 16. I hope it's okay. :)**

* * *

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open and she let her eyes adjusted to the condition. Why was she not in her dormitories? She turned around and saw Draco and then all the events last night flashed back into her mind. Her face broke out into a smile and she reached out to touch his face.

The girl rolled over to glance at the clock and saw it was only half past five. She quickly went into the toilet to wash her face and brush her teeth. Hermione stepped back into the room and smiled as she saw Draco. He was frowning as his right hand patted the empty space beside him.

'Draco...' She called out, sitting at the edge of the bed.

'Mmmmm..' Came his lazy response.

'Wake up..' Hermione chirped. 'Come on, we have to get back to our dormitories before anyone sees us. Draco,, come on!'

Draco groaned and rolled over, looking at her with an unsatisfied look. Hermione raised her eyebrows and challenged him with her eyes, daring him to go back to sleep. Draco groaned again and pouted. 'Where's my good morning kiss?'

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed a light kiss on his lips before running to stand by the door as she waited for him to drag his lazy ass out of the bed. Draco got dressed very slowly as he was still sleepy and Hermione huffed, urging him to hurry up. 'I'll see you later.' She smiled, reaching out on her tip toes to give him a mind blowing kiss.

'Thank you for last night.' The girl said gratefully. 'I promise you'll get your reward... after my period ends.' She winked before running out of the room and he smirked, making his way down into the dungeons. He got into the common room and quickly headed to his dormitories.

He saw Blaise and was slightly surprised that his friend was already up. Blaise was putting on his last button and he lifted his face, smirking as he saw his friend. 'Hey, mate. Where did you go last night?'

'Just the RoR. Granger's on her time of the month, gotta do something before she ends the world, now, right?' He said and Blaise burst out laughing.

'I see someone got lucky.'

'Get your mind out of the gutter, Zabini.' Draco laughed too, throwing a pillow at Blaise's direction. 'You're up early today, what's up?'

'Nothing, I can't sleep. Only got some for a couple of minutes. After I woke for the sixth time, decided that I might as well take my bath.' Blaise sat next to Draco on the bed and shrugged.

'I'm going to take my bath now. Are you going to wait for me or what?' Draco stood.

'I'll be in the common room.' Blaise answered as Draco went away with his towel. The blond boy just nodded and yawned.

* * *

Hermione hoped nobody's awake yet as she entered the portrait and bit her lower lip. 'Hermione?' A voice asked and she swore she'd jumped ten feet into the air. Thank God it was only Ginny.

'Ginny, you almost gave me a heart attack!' Hermione scolded quietly.

'Sorry, but where did you go, and why did you only return now?' Ginny asked as both of them went up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

'I went to the RoR last night. Draco was a bit of concerned of my mood and he decided that we could watch a movie. So he brought some ice creams and chocolates for me, my favourite to be honest. That's kind of the way Muggles get over with their periods.' Hermione smiled.

'Awww, that's so sweet!' Ginny cooed. 'I wish I had a boyfriend like that.'

'Why are you up so early?' Hermione asked, going through her closet. 'It's barely 6 yet.'

'I was worried about you.'

'Awh, Gin... You shouldn't have. I was with Draco the whole time.' Hermione smiled as she hugged her best friend.

'It's alright, that's what friends are for. Urm, are you going to the Great Hall at this moment?'

'Not really, I'll be down after I take my bath. But technically, yeah.' Hermione shrugged as she put her dress on the bed. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's answer.

'I'll wait for you in the common room, okay?' Ginny tilted her head and went out.

* * *

'You guys are here too? I thought you might sleep in and wait until it's 7.' Hermione said in shock as they entered the Great Hall and saw that Blaise and Draco were already there. There was no one around so Hermione was free to talk to him.

'I wasn't really sleepy anymore so I figured I could get down for breakfast.' Draco replied, shrugging.

'I don't think the students are coming down in an hour or so... Why don't you come here and sit with me?' Hermione asked innocently.

Draco smirked and patted Blaise's back as both of them stood before going over to the Gryffindor's tables. 'I've stopped by the kitchen to tell Dobby to make us some food.' Hermione said as they helped themselves next to her.

As soon as she said this, lots of food and drinks appeared in front of them. Hermione smiled and reached out for her goblet, sipping her pumpkin juice gratefully. She was truly thirsty and her throat felt dry. Hermione seemed to remember something and she scooted closer to Draco.

'I want to help Blaise.' She whispered in his ear and he frowned.

'Help with what?' Draco asked.

'Well, you know he likes Pansy. I think she likes him too. Don't you want them to just get on with it?' Hermione bit her lower lip and they exchanged sly looks.

'How would you want to do it?'

'Well, why don't you talk to Blaise about this and I'll talk to Pans?' Hermione smirked.

'What should I say?' He asked in confusion and Hermione almost smacked herself on the table.

'Ask him to try and ask Pansy out!'

'Then, what are you going to talk about with Pansy?' Draco asked, desperate.

'I'm going to ask her if she likes Blaise too. I think she does, she just doesn't want to admit it. If she won't tell me, I've got a plan.' Hermione said, smirking deviously and Draco looked at her as if saying "You've gone crazy, don't talk to me."

'Um, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?' He asked and scooted away from her as she smiled shyly before reaching out and smacking his arm.

'Shut up.' She muttered and rolled his eyes.

'Granger, our love life is not even stable yet and you're worrying about others?' He asked, scoffing.

'Well, it doesn't hurt to help now, is it?' Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. 'Furthermore, who says we're not stable?'

'We fight every now and then, baby.' He informed, giving her a smug look. 'Perhaps we should just leave them alone.'

'Aw, come on, Draco. Let's help them. They've always helped us before, didn't they? And, I don't think it's very Malfoy-ish to let the debt hanging around in the air. You owe them.' She teased, challenging them with a smirk.

'Fine, Granger, fine.' He sighed. 'I'll talk to him later. After that, don't you dare bring this up ever again! Sheesh!' He warned, giving her a glare and she ignored him, still smiling innocently.

* * *

'Hey, Hermione!' Pansy said excitedly as she went to sit next to her friend. 'Oh God, I can't believe you called to have the girls' talks. I've got something to tell you!' She squealed.

'Whoa, whoa, calm down!' Hermione laughed. 'What is it?'

'Blaise kissed me the other day!' She almost screamed and Hermione pursed her lips. It might not be that hard to set these two together.

'How?'

'Well, I was going to the boys' dormitories to wake him up as the breakfast was almost over. When I get up there though, he was already up and I bumped into him. He wrapped his arms around me and we were staring at each other like there's nobody else around us and he suddenly kissed me.' Pansy and Hermione screamed together.

'No way! What did you do?'

'I kissed him back! But then, I just ran away! I was so embarrassed and scared.' Pansy explained.

'Do you like him?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

'Oh my God, Hermione! I told you last Christmas! I had this huge crush on him!' Pansy said desperately.

'Really? I must've forgotten.' Hermione shrugged. 'Well, aren't you going to tell him? I think he likes you too.'

'I don't think so...' Pansy said reluctantly as she played with the hem of her robes.

'Bitch, don't you dare give me that.' Hermione warned. 'You're going to tell him and that's final.'

'But what if he doesn't like me back?'

'Punch him?'

* * *

'Have you talked to him?' Hermione asked as Draco sat in front of her in the library.

'Yeah.' He murmured, shrugging.

'Well, what did he say?'

'I don't know.' Draco replied lazily.

'Draco...' She whined. 'Come on, I've already talked to Pansy.'

'Fine. I told him to grow some balls and just confess to her. He said he was going to. They're probably somewhere by the lake right now.' Draco shrugged again.

'Really? Thank you..' she smiled, leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek. 'But, Blaise's going to confess right now? By the lake?'

'Uhuh.' Draco nodded.

'What are we doing then? Let's go!' She quickly stood, grabbing her bags and reaching for his arm.

'Granger, we're going there together? I'm so flattered that we're going to come out to public and put ourselves in danger.' He drawled in sarcasm and Hermione blushed.

She cast a Disillusionment charm on herself before pulling Draco out of the library and running straight to the Black Lake and hiding behind the bushes as she searched for her friends. Draco rolled his eyes as she reappeared herself. Finally, they saw the both of them.

'Let's go closer.' Hermione whispered and he shook his head as she dragged him closer to where Blaise and Pansy stood.

'Granger, why would you care so much about them? Just ask Pansy about it later. We could spend some time on our own.' He whispered in her ear and she felt the blood rising to her face as she blushed.

'No, Draco... I, I wanted to hear what they're going to, oh no.' She was about to protest when Draco kissed her neck and pushed her onto the ground before hovering above her and smirking.

* * *

'Draco!' She gasped. 'They're gone! Where's Pansy? Where's Blaise?' Hermione asked quickly, fixing her bushy hair that's seemed to fly in every direction. Draco rolled his eyes as he buttoned his shirt again and reached for his cloak.

'Don't worry too much about them, Granger. They can take care of themselves.'

'That's true, Draco.' A voice said and both of them jumped. It was Blaise and Pansy, he had his arm around her waist and Pansy had a bright smile on her face.

'Ooooh! Did you get together? Tell me, tell me!' Hermione said excitedly, clasping her hands together.

Blaise rolled his eyes while Pansy nodded excitedly. 'Mind your own love life, Granger.' The Italian guy smirked and Hermione blushed as she got on her feet and stood next to Draco.

'Now, everything's cleared, can we go now?' Draco asked, clearly annoyed.

'Of course, let's go!' Hermione smiled shyly, still embarrassed as she disillusioned herself again and reaching for her bag before the four of them got back into the castle.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's so short, though.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Woohoo, yesterday my crush came to my party and he stayed there for 4 hours! I mean, all of my friends had gone home except these two friends of mine and he was there. *still fangirling. LOL, so, yeah, okay, here's chapter 17. :D**

* * *

'It's good to have you again like this, Mione. It's been weeks. Where have you been?' Harry asked as they were hanging around in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione lifted her head from the book she's reading and gave a blank glance at her best friend. She hadn't expected this. Not at all.

Of course, she's been hanging around with Draco but she didn't expect Harry neither Ron to realise her absence, but again, maybe she's wrong. Harry tilted his head, waiting for her answer as Ron turned to look at her too.

'Well, I'm just in the library. You know, N.E.W.T is next year so I have to study.' Hermione shrugged as she stated her excuse, recomposing her face so that she would look more convincing.

'We know, you study a lot too for O.W.L last year, but you still spend time with us. Hermione, is there something you're hiding from us?' Ron asked suspiciously, giving her a questioning look as he shifted in his seat. Harry put down his Potions book and pushed his glasses farther up on his nose with his finger as he stared at her face.

'Uh..' Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but it's unfortunate for her that she can't find anything to say. She can't make up any words or excuses in her head and she knew she was gaping like a dying fish in front of her best friends. The girl snapped her mouth shut as she chewed on her bottom lip. 'I'm just. I don't know, I need some time alone. So, I spend my time reading those books.'

'Mione, if there's any problem, just tell us. We're here.' Harry advised, tilting his head and regarding her with a soft look as he gave her a slight smile.

'Okay.' Hermione nodded gratefully. She was thankful that they didn't push her to reveal where she's been all this while. Giving a short glance at the clock, Hermione pursed her lips and stood as she clasped her book shut.

'Where are you going?' Harry questioned with a curious and disapproving look.

'I'm just going to see Snape for a while.' Well, that wasn't really a lie. She was going to drop by at the old man's office before heading out to the RoR to see Draco. Harry and Ron frowned at her response.

'Why are you seeing Snape?' Ron quickly asked.

'Why does it matter to you?' Hermione snapped.

Ron pouted and Hermione sighed, her features softening as she turned around. 'I'll be back.' She didn't wait for their respond and dashed out of the Common Room. Hermione went down the stairs to head to Snape's office and she didn't even bother to knock as she entered the room.

Surprisingly, Draco was there too. Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion as she saw him and Draco's face hardened before he sighed. Severus conjured a chair with his wand and she took a seat next to Draco as she gave both of them a questioning look.

'What's going on?' Hermione finally asked after a long silence.

'Nothing. There's just some problem at home.' Draco quickly said, not looking at her. Instead he was staring at the table so intently that Hermione thought she might have some competition with the wooden desk.

'So, what's your intention of coming here, Hermione?' Severus asked, looking back at the stack of parchments on his desk and dipping his quill into the ink before scratching a big 'T' on the essay.

'Whose is that?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Potter's.' Severus drawled and she sighed. 'Well?' He asked again, regarding her with a tilt of his head.

'Harry and Ron are starting to question my absence.'

'That is quite surprising. I thought Potter and Weasel would be too daft to even notice that.' Draco mumbled, crossing his arms and sneering. Clearly, he was in such a foul mood and Hermione didn't know why but she let it drop. 'What do you want to do?'

'I don't know. Perhaps, we shouldn't really meet that often. People would get curious too. Some of my friends had also been asking me as why am I always missing at night. They thought I'm messing around and shagging like a whore.' Hermione stated clearly, glaring as an amused smirk teased the edge of her lover's mouth.

'Well, you are shagging me like the whore you are. The problem is you're MY whore.' He teased and earned a smack at the back of his head. Scowling at her for the damage she made to his hair, Draco groaned.

'Perhaps, Hermione is right, Draco.' Severus suddenly said and Hermione smirked in triumph, giving Draco a smug look as he huffed. 'Maybe you should cut it out for a few months, let it die down and then you could continue your meetings.'

'But...' Draco tried to protest but Hermione cut him.

'Let's say, why don't we meet only twice a week? That way I could spend more time with my friends and they won't be much of a problem anymore. ' Hermione suggested, taking his hand.

'Only twice?' He asked in disbelief.

'Twice for the weekdays. I'll spend the weekends with you, okay?'

Draco pouted and let out an unsatisfied grunt. 'Fine, but make sure your friends won't question anything again. We're dead if they knew.'

'Yes. Of course. I'll be careful.' She reassured.

'Now, are you both going to stay here and annoy me or you're going to go?' Snape asked in a boring tone, looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Both of the teenagers rolled their eyes as they got on their feet and headed straight to the door. 'Well, goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Uncle Sevie!' Draco and Hermione chirped, smiling goofily at the old man.

Severus' face scrunched up in disgust as he waved his wand and they were sent out of the room before the door slammed to their faces and they burst out laughing. 'That always gets to his nerves.' Hermione blurted out as she giggled some more.

The laughter died down and Draco pulled the girl closer to him. 'Draco, people will see.' She said, trying to protest but her smile gave her way. He bent down and Hermione smiled into the kiss as he pressed his mouth firmly against hers.

'Come on.' He muttered, looking around before pulling her hand and leading her to the Seventh Floor. As they entered the RoR, Hermione quickly took a seat on the couch and sighed.

'Draco..' She suddenly called out as he sat in front of her. A grunt came as a respond and she continued. 'I'd like to meet Cissy again. I missed her.'

He almost choked on his own spit. 'I don't think that's possible. As long as Lucius' around, I can't really bring you to the Manor.'

Hermione's face fell and she sighed. 'Well, it just felt so long since I've last seen her. I missed her so much, and Tinky, and the house elves.'

'Only you would miss those house elves.' Draco muttered under his breath as he went over to where she was sitting and let himself fell into the empty space next to her. 'I promise I'll take you to the Manor sometimes.'

'Really?' Her face brightened and she leant forward to give him a peck. Draco pulled her closer and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Suddenly, they heard a grunt and the couple quickly jumped away from each other, looking around worriedly.

'Who's there?' Draco stood, taking out his wand and pointing randomly. Hermione quickly went to his side, clutching his arm as she eyed the room.

'Show yourself.' She ordered.

Slowly, the person revealed himself and Hermione gasped. 'Harry?'

'What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?' Draco asked in a hard voice, giving the black haired boy a death glare.

'Why didn't you tell me, Mione?' Harry asked softly as he stepped closer to the couple, throwing his Invisibility Cloak on the floor. 'Is this why you've been missing lately?'

'Harry... I...' She sighed. 'Yes.'

'Why didn't you tell us?'

'Tell you?' Hermione asked in disbelief. 'Harry, I can't tell you! I can't! You'll kill Draco if you knew.'

'I know, but given the circumstance, I'd probably think twice. '

'You would, but Ron wouldn't.' Hermione gritted out. She stepped in front of Draco, turning to look at him. Draco eyed her warily but she nodded and he kept his wand, going to sit on the couch.

'Could, could we just sit down and talk about this?' Hermione asked, huffing.

Harry went to sit at one of the couch, giving Draco a suspicious look as he did so. Hermione sat next to her boyfriend and let out a heavy breath. 'So, how long had this happened?'

'Actually, Harry, Draco and I had been friends before we came to Hogwarts.' Hermione started carefully, though Harry cut her.

'What?' He looked at her in disbelief as his gaze flickered from his best friend to his nemesis. 'Are you serious? Are you under the Imperius Curse or something?'

'She's probably something.' Draco muttered and Hermione glared as she smacked his arm.

'I'm perfectly fine and I'm not under any spell, Harry. We met when we're 10. Draco and I became a couple since we're in the fourth year.' Hermione simply explained.

'How come none of us knew this?' asked Harry.

'Ginny knew. Though, she only figured out this year. We played our part well.'

'I can't believe this.' Harry rubbed his temple.

'Nobody asked you to.' Draco mumbled.

She ignored him. 'Harry, are you mad with me?' Hermione asked softly, playing with Draco's hand that was on her lap as she chewed on her lower lip nervously, waiting for his answer. The girl lifted her face to see her friend's face twisted in deep thoughts. Finally, Harry sighed.

'I don't know. I guess not. Does he make you happy?' He asked reluctantly.

'Yes.' Hermione answered without any hesitation.

The Boy-Who-Lived let out another sigh before nodding his head. 'Fine, I won't be mad. But, if you ever break her heart I'm going to kill you, Malfoy!'

'Noted. As if I'm going to do that.' Draco sneered, crossing his legs.

'Aren't you going to tell Ron?' Harry asked again, rubbing his hands together.

'Well, I don't know. I'm still not ready. I don't really think Ron can take it, as well as you did. So, when the time comes, I'll let him know.' Hermione said clearly, squeezing Draco's hand.

'It's late. We should probably get back.'

'Right.' She bit her lower lip, nodding. 'I should probably go.' She whispered to her lover.

Draco wrapped an arm around his witch as he kissed the side of her head. 'Be careful.'

Harry quickly draped the cloak around himself before waiting outside the RoR.

'I can't believe he finally knows.' Hermione voiced.

'It's okay. As long as he won't tell anyone... That's fine with me.' Draco spoke against her cheek, nibbling at her skin.

'I should probably go.' She muttered, turning to kiss him on the mouth.

'Goodnight, Granger.' Draco said as she stood.

'Goodnight. I love you.'

'I know.'

And with that, she left.

* * *

'That was unbelievable.' Harry breathed as they reached the portrait and took off his cloak. Hermione just gave him a small smile.

'Thank you for understanding.'

'Of course, Mione. We're best friends.' Harry smiled too as he engulfed the girl into a hug and Hermione wrapped her arms around him gratefully.

'We should get in.' She muttered before saying the password out loud. Both of them stepped inside as the portrait swung open.

Hermione quickly went to her dormitories. Ginny raised her eyebrows as the older girl sat next to her, looking very flustered. 'Mione, what's wrong? Malfoy dumped you?'

The brunette glared at the statement and Ginny burst out laughing. 'Seriously, what happened?'

'Harry figured out about Draco and I.' Hermione simply said and Ginny gasped.

'How?'

'He followed me into the RoR.'

Reluctantly, Ginny blurted out the question. 'What, what did he say?'

'He said he wasn't mad...' Hermione answered and Ginny sighed in relief. 'And, he promised not to tell Ron about this. We all know, Ron wouldn't think twice before he does something if he knew about this.'

Ginny nodded, agreeing. Ron won't be too mature when it came to something like this. 'It's okay. Harry said he's fine with it, right? So, what are you worried about?'

'I don't know, Gin.' Hermione sighed. 'I feel so stressed out, like something bad is going to happen.'

'Perhaps you just need rest.'

'Maybe.'

'Goodnight, Mione.'

'Night.'

* * *

**So, yeah.. there you are. hehe, bye! **


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a really long time. I have assignments to finish and my exam is just really around the corner.**

**Anyway, I tried and made this chapter a little bit longer (I hope). :) **

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Pansy had nothing to do, so she decided to take a stroll around the castle. She was walking along an empty hall when she was pulled into a broom cupboard. Pansy tried to protest but her attacker held her in place. 'Stay still, bitch!'

The black haired girl quickly pushed her attacker away. 'What do you want, Greengrass?' She sneered as she saw the brunette in front of her.

'Parkinson, tell me. Does Draco have someone else? Is that why he resisted me?' Astoria Greengrass asked, glaring at the girl as she crossed her arms.

Pansy frowned at the girl in front of her. 'Why are you such a stupid bitch? Draco had never wanted you before. So, I don't think it's a problem if he doesn't want you now.'

Astoria's face turned red. 'Is it you? Are you the girl who stole Draco from me?'

'Bitch, please! Why would I steal him? He's not even yours. And I'm currently with Blaise. What rock have you been living under?' Pansy scowled.

'Then, who is it? I noticed Draco had been going out after curfew. Where did he go?' Astoria pouted and Pansy rolled her eyes in disgust.

'He's only seeing Snape. Why, are you jealous? I don't think Snape headed that way.'

Astoria shot her a dirty look. 'Why don't you ask him?'

'Seriously, Greengrass. Mind your own love life, I have my own and you have yours. Ask him yourself.' Pansy huffed.

'He won't talk to me!' Astoria whined as she stomped her foot on the ground.

'Then, what the fuck am I supposed to do?' Pansy asked in devastation.

'Help me, Pansy...' Astoria begged. 'I need to know who the girl is.'

'Even if I know, I would never tell you. If you wanted to know so bad, go talk to him. If he won't even tell you, then I don't have the right to tell you myself.' Pansy concluded.

'I just need to know...' Astoria whined again and Pansy wanted to bury herself somewhere in Snape's robes. Her voice shot into her ears like a piercing buzz and she hated the sound.

'Shut up, Greengrass. Whining won't solve anything. You want to do something, do it yourself. I'm not getting involved. I won't betray Draco. He trusts me.' Pansy said in a cold voice before bursting out of the closet and went away, ignoring Astoria's calls of her name.

Pansy huffed as she continued her journey. That bitch! How dare she drag her into the broom closet just to talk about Draco secret's girlfriend? She was too busy bitching about Greengrass and didn't realise she was about to bump someone. The girl only snapped out of her thought when she was slammed against a chest.

'Whoa, watch where you're going, love.' A deep voice said and Pansy smiled, blushing. 'Where did you go?' Blaise asked as he wrapped his arms around the black haired girl, kissing her hair.

'I just walked around. I was up early and I got bored, not knowing what to do so I went around the castle.' Pansy explained, purring.

'You find anything you like?' He asked.

'Now I do.' She smirked, reaching out to kiss him on the lips.

Someone cleared their throat. 'Please don't start your snogging session here.' Draco rolled his eyes at the couple and Pansy laughed.

'Oh! Don't be jealous, Draco.'

'Yeah, mate. I know you can't snog your girlfriend in public, but let us live in peace.' Blaise teased and Draco shot him a death glare.

'Don't start, you fucker.' He muttered through gritted teeth.

'It's okay, I'm sure she missed you too.' Pansy waved her hand and both of them burst out laughing. Draco ignored their antics and leant against the wall.

'Oh, speak of the devil. There she is..' Blaise raised his chin, pointing to the girl strolling down the hall towards them. Hermione was carrying a book against her chest, wearing a brown jumper with a cream coloured pants. They were practically hugging her body and showed out her curves.

'Draco, you're technically drooling.' Pansy whispered as Hermione came nearer. Draco shut his gaping mouth and looked around before grabbing Hermione's arm at the time she passed them.

'Draco, what are you doing?' Hermione frowned, turning her head to see if anyone's around.

'These look good on you, Granger.' Draco said pointedly. 'But don't you dare wear this in public ever again. Understood?' He spoke so cold with so much venom that Hermione's eyes almost widened in fear but she laughed.

'Hit a nerve there, didn't I?' She teased, tracing her finger down his chest and he growled.

'Granger... I swear in the name of Merlin...'

'Fine, fine! I'll go back and change!' Hermione huffed as she stepped away from him, rolling her eyes. 'I'll see you later. Good to see you, Blaise, Pansy.' She smiled, nodding at the couple and they smiled back. Draco smacked her bum as she turned around. The girl glared at him but didn't say anything.

'This bitch.' Draco muttered as Hermione went away, swaying her hips as she did so, purposely teasing him. Pansy and Blaise chuckled at their antics and Draco smacked the back of their heads. 'Ow!' Both of them cried out in unison.

'Come on.' The blond boy called as he walked away. Blaise and Pansy rolled their eyes before trailing after the grumpy boy.

'Chill, babe. He's on his period.' Blaise whispered to his girlfriend and both of them cackled with laughter.

'I heard that, bugger.' Draco hissed, turning his head slightly to glare at his friend.

'Calm down, Draco. What makes you so grumpy today? Stop bitching around.' Pansy called out.

'Nothing.' Draco sighed, continuing their journey.

* * *

Hermione and Harry smirked as Lavender pulled Ron into a snog. 'Finally.' Both of them sighed. She knew Lavender liked Ron a lot so it's good to see that Ron might just have the mutual feelings, at least she hoped.

'Harry, Harry!' She screamed, calling for her friend. It was too loud in the common room so Hermione had to yell. The Gryffindor team had won in Quidditch by Ron's help as a Keeper and the Gryffindors were having a celebration. Hermione promised Draco she's going to meet him after the match.

'Yes?' Harry responded.

'I'm going out. I'm meeting him.' Hermione said, smiling.

'Okay, I'll see you later.'

Hermione squeezed herself as she tried to get through all those people. Finally, she was out of the common room. The girl let out a heavy breath as she walked down the stairs and headed to the RoR.

Draco hasn't arrived yet so she sat on the couch and waited. A few moments later, the door opened and Draco stepped into the room. His face was blank, though his eyes looked like as if he's upset.

'Why are you such in a bad mood?' Hermione asked as he dropped himself on the empty space next to her, letting out a huff. 'Is there any problem?'

'No.' He answered with a hard voice.

'Draco, I've known you for such a long time. What is it?' Hermione reassured, taking his hand and staring at him questioningly. Draco sighed and turned to look at her. His silver eyes pierced into her brown ones. He couldn't bear telling her the truth. He didn't want to hurt her. Never.

'Nothing.. I'm just kind of stressed out. I probably just thought too much.' He lied as he let his face to relax, his features softening and his mouth slowly formed a smile. 'Don't worry too much. I'm fine.'

Hermione smiled as he pinched her nose and planted a kiss on her cheek. 'I guess Potter and Weasley are getting themselves wasted tonight, aren't they? I don't think Weasel deserves to be celebrated that much.'

'Draco... That's harsh. He's my friend.' She scolded. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. 'When are you going to be civil to my friends?'

'The day the Dark Lord falls in love.' Draco smirked at his girlfriend. Hermione glared and smacked his chest. 'I'm kidding, Granger. What would people think if I'm suddenly an angel to your "beloved" friends?'

'Fine.' She sighed, leaning back on the couch. 'Draco, is Lucius going to celebrate Christmas with you this year?' Hermione asked after a short silence.

'No, he's going to France. Why?' Draco asked, raising his eyebrows. Hermione smiled slyly as she scooted closer to the boy.

'How about you bring me home to celebrate Christmas with you two?' She asked, batting her eyelashes. Draco shot her a dirty look as she gave him the puppy eyes. 'Come on, Draco...'

After giving her an exactly three minutes stare, he finally sighed. 'Fine. I'll floo mother later.'

'Thank you!' She said gratefully, her eyes shining with happiness. 'I missed Cissy so much! I wonder if she redecorated again. You know her; she can't stay with a certain house design for three months.'

'Not actually. After what happened she sort of, not in the mood because she doesn't have anyone to impress. You know that Lucius and I won't give a slightest fuck if she redecorated the house.' Draco shrugged and Hermione clucked her tongue in disapproval.

'You should've paid more attention to your mother. You know how your father is.' She advised. 'She must be lonely.'

'Yes. She's so desperate. "Draco, why can't you give Hermione back her memories? I want to show her this new what, blablabla" It's annoying!' He mimicked.

'Oh yes! Talk about parents. Did you Obliviate my parents too?'

Draco pursed his lips before turning to look at her and replying. 'No. I just told them the truth and they agreed to help me. They just pretend they didn't know anything about me.'

'Oh.' Hermione's mouth shaped a big 'O' as she nodded. 'Well, I don't think they'll have any problem if I spend Christmas at your house then.'

'Yep.' He agreed, popping the 'p' as he nodded.

'I'm bored.' Hermione yawned as she stretched before purring. 'Do you have anything in mind about any activities that we could do?'

'Of course. Come here, you bitch.' He called out right as she stood and went to get away. Hermione giggled as Draco sprinted to where she was standing and grabbed her waist.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you guys? Sorry for not really writing anything to you guys. I'm quite busy. Draco had retrieved back my memories. I can't believe you guys didn't tell me. Of course, it feels natural, being with him. But still, I still feel sad that I totally forget those memories we had together. It still makes me sad if I think about it. I'm still trying to get over it slowly._

_Would it be fine if I spend the Christmas at Draco's house this year? Of course, I know that I spend almost every Christmas since the second year there, I know I did. But, I felt like I didn't. Can I? I miss Cissy too. It still feels awkward for me. Ginny and Harry know about us, though we didn't tell Ron. I'm afraid on how he's going to take it. He despises Draco._

_I'm sorry I really haven't got the time to write you. It would be great if you allow me to celebrate Christmas with Draco. I'll spend the holidays at our house first, perhaps two days before Christmas I'd probably go to his house. What do you think?_

_Write me soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione tied the letter to Draco's eagle owl and patted the animal. She had borrowed the owl to send a letter to her parents. 'Send this to my parents.' The girl muttered with a smile and the owl flapped its wings as it shot across the air and headed away from the castle.

The girl went to her bed and let herself fell onto the soft, comfy mattress before she took her book and placed it on her lap, flipping through the pages. Ginny suddenly came in, squealing. Hermione jumped and her book fell onto the floor. Clutching her heart, she glared at the girl. 'What the fuck did you do that for? Merlin, you almost gave me a heart attack.'

'I forgot to tell you!' Ginny exclaimed, taking the girl's hands as she sat next to her friend.

'Tell me what?'

'Harry kissed me! He asked me to be his girlfriend!'

'Oh my God!' Hermione cupped her mouth. 'When?'

'Last week.' Ginny said and Hermione smacked the back of her head. 'Ow! What did you do that for?'

'He kissed you last week and you're only bothering to tell me now? What a friend you are.' Hermione said, faking pouting and Ginny laughed.

'I'm sorry. I totally had forgotten about it.'

'Well, better late than never. Does Ron know?' Hermione asked and Ginny pursed her lips.

'He knew, but he wasn't really happy with it.' The red headed muttered, shaking her head. 'He flipped! But, I told him if he can date Lavender why can't I date Harry? And, I threatened him with the bat-bogey hex.'

'Good one.' Hermione smirked.

'How are you and Malfoy?'

'We're just fine. But, I don't know. He's kind of being distant with me lately. Draco said he's just thinking too much but, I'm stressed out too. He should've told me about what's worrying him. It makes me feel horrible, not being able to help him.' She sighed, looking at her hands on her lap. 'I just wish he would make it better for the both of us.'

'Don't worry, Mione. Perhaps he's really having some problems that he can't tell you? You're his best friend, his girlfriend, try to understand him.' Ginny persuaded, wrapping an arm around the girl. Eventually, Hermione cracked a smile.

'Okay. Thanks, Gin.' She whispered and Ginny smirked. Suddenly, her face brightened. 'By the way, I'm probably spending Christmas with Draco.'

'Really? Is that what you do all these years? You didn't even come to the Burrow last year. Mother was hoping you would.' Ginny asked, looking at her with some apprehension.

'Yes, I'm sorry. I promise I'll drop by at the Burrow first this year.' Hermione promised, giving her friend a smile.

'You better do, or I'll hex Malfoy for that.'

'Hey! He's innocent!' Hermione laughed.

Ginny snorted at the girl's answer. 'Not really.'

* * *

Draco sat by the fireplace and waited for his mother's face to appear. Where's that woman? She's probably around, decorating the house again. He sighed. After 10 minutes, he finally heard her voice. 'Draco?'

'Where were you, Mother?' He asked, clearly annoyed.

'I'm sorry, dear. I was reading and I lost tracks of times. How are you? Is there any particular reason as to why you're flooing me in the middle of the night?' Narcissa raised an eyebrow and looked at her son slyly.

Draco cleared his throat and glared at the woman in the Floo. 'Well, I have something to tell you. Perhaps, it's good news for you...'

'What is it?' She cut in, excited.

'Hush, Mother. Let me do the talking.' He scolded and Narcissa smiled apologetically.

'Okay, okay. Go on.'

'Well, Hermione wants to celebrate Christmas with us again this year. What do you say? She said she missed you, and whatever stuff. Bla bla bla, women.' He rolled his eyes. Draco frowned as he realised Narcissa wasn't talking. 'Mother?'

'I don't understand...' Narcissa stuttered.

Draco face palmed and sighed. 'Well, here's the thing, Mother. I retrieved back her memories so she remembers everything now and she wants to spend Christmas at the Manor. Got it? What do you say?'

'Fuck.' He whispered as he scowled and casted the silencing charm around the common room when his mother squealed with such delight that he had to cup his ears. 'Mother, shut up!'

'Sorry, dear. I got a little excited.' Narcissa said, chuckling.

'How Malfoy-ish.' Draco said sarcastically.

'Oh hush it! So, Hermione remembered everything?' She asked and Draco nodded, annoyed. 'That's so great! Of course she can spend the holidays with us! Oh my God! I need to show her these new designs. We have to redecorate the house!'

'Okay, Mother. By all means, do what you have to do. Now, I'm going to sleep.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, urghh, I'm really tired these days. My exam is really really near. Well, not really, it's on October 22nd or 23rd, something like that and I'm freaking out real bad. Uwaaa. let me cry. Anyway, here's chapter 19.**

* * *

'We're so glad you got back your memories.' Joanna said with a grateful smile. Hermione was in the living room with her parents, Draco seated next to her. 'When Draco told us what he had to do, I was furious. I thought he was just using you. But then, he explained everything to us on why he had to do it. So we agreed to help. We didn't mention anything about him.'

'You guys deserve an Oscar award.' Hermione mumbled, rolling her eyes.

'A what award?' Draco asked, his face contorted in confusion.

'Nevermind.' She sighed.

'But still, we're glad that Draco retrieved your memories. I'd like you to know and keep your childhood memories with him.' John stated. 'I think it's great that you'd be spending Christmas with Draco and his mother. Narcissa visited us the other day.'

'Really?' Draco and Hermione asked in unison.

'What's she doing here?' The blond boy asked.

John and Joanna shared a sly, apprehension look before turning to the boy. 'She just said she missed Hermione. And she's kind of lonely, so she invited Joanna to go shopping.'

Draco nodded, pretending to believe that. But, he was furious inside. He had just done Legilimency on the two and he had to fight the urge to scoff. Hermione grasped his hand and led him into the dining room right after Joanna said it was time for dinner. Though, he was still thinking about what he saw when he did Legilimency on the Grangers.

_'I need to tell you about Draco.' _

_ Narcissa had said right after she was invited to sit in the cosy living room that belonged to the Grangers. 'What is it, Narcissa?' Joanna asked, furrowing her eyebrows._

_ 'Draco's a Death Eater.' Hesitatingly, Narcissa blurted out. The Grangers gasped. _

_ 'H-How?' _

_ 'He was coerced. The Dark Lord wanted Draco to pay for Lucius' failure of obtaining the prophecy. Draco refused, but the Dark lord insisted that he's going to kill Lucius and I if he didn't do so. Draco had to do his task. But he didn't want it, he never wanted it.' _

_ 'What's his task?' _

_ 'He had to kill Dumbledore.' _

'Draco? Are you alright?' Hermione asked softly as he stared into his plate. 'You don't like this meal?'

He shook his head and turned to look at her. 'No, no, I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?' Hermione tilted her head to one side, eyeing him curiously.

'Yes.' He answered, reaching for his spoon and fork before he started eating, letting silence taking over the dining room.

* * *

'What happened with you just now? Draco, do you have any problems? Cause, if you do, I'm right here. You can tell me anything.' Hermione asked when they're in the room. She was on the bed, reading a book whilst Draco was standing by the window.

'I told you I'm fine.' He snapped.

'I know... but, you don't look like you are.' She sighed, putting her book aside, keeping her head down and playing with her fingers. 'I'm just; I don't want you to be stressed out. It makes me feel useless. We're once best friends, Draco. And although we're a couple right now, that doesn't mean I'm not your best friend anymore. What's the use of me being here if I can't help you?' She said slowly, biting and chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to hold back her tears.

Draco turned around and sucked in a deep breath. Nothing's easy for them, how he wished everything was easier for them. The boy sauntered towards his girlfriend before sitting on the empty space next to her and wrapping an arm around her. 'I know it's hard for you. But, it's not easy for me either. So, please, try to understand. Don't make things worse for us.'

Hermione nodded and leant on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry. I'm just; I just want to be there for you. I don't want to disappoint you.'

'You'll never be the one to disappoint, Mia. Never.' He whispered, kissing the side of her head and hugging her tight. _Not you, but me. _Draco stared at her face, studying her features. Her cheeks were slightly reddened and so was her nose, she was holding back her tears, he knew. He was so close that her freckles were visible. She had such beautiful eyes. Those brown eyes. She's breath taking. He'd never told her that.

And when he thought about it, he'd never really told her that she's beautiful, or gorgeous. He'd told her that she's sexy, hot, and wonderful. But, those words were only spoken when they're having sex or when he's shagging the daylight out of her. Never other than that. She deserved so much better. Draco leant forward and kissed her forehead. 'You're beautiful.'

His sudden comment shocked her. He could see that in her eyes. And it hurt him, to know that how much she tried to help him, show him how much she cares, show him how much she loves him. She told him she loves him, always hoping she could get him to say it back, but he never did. 'Hermione.'

She looked at him, staring into her eyes, her face unreadable. She didn't respond, just stared at him, though he knew she was questioning him. _Always the curious Granger. _That brought a smile to his face. She's always the one with questions, always. Always wanting to figure out everything, she'll get upset when she didn't know something. 'I love you.' He finally breathed out.

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm and she clutched his hands. 'Are you going anywhere? Please don't leave me.' Draco hated himself because of this. The only time he told her he loves her was only when he's about to Obliviate her. And now, when he truly meant it, she thought he was going to leave her.

'I'm not going anywhere. I know, I'm sorry. The last time I said that, was when... I know. But, I, I'm just...' He stammered, adverting his gaze to the floor, embarrassed and upset. 'I'm sorry.' He sighed.

A smile tugged at Hermione's lips as she cupped his cheeks and brought his face to look at her. 'I love you too.' She whispered before pulling him closer and pressing their lips together.

* * *

'Draco, I'm nervous.' Hermione admitted as they stopped in front of the gate. She played with the hem of her dress and chewed on her bottom lip. Her eyes were everywhere, looking at the big Manor.

'And why exactly are you nervous?' Draco asked, putting his bag on the ground before tapping his foot and raising his eyebrow.

'What, what if I embarrassed myself. What if she suddenly doesn't like me? I'm scared. I mean, I felt like I've known her for long. I missed her. But still, it still feels uncertain.' She admitted. 'What if she hates me?'

'God... That lunatic worships you. Now, come on. Let's get in there.' He said, taking his bag again before grabbing her hand and stepping into the gate. Hermione's eyes wandered over the view of the garden. It was still so beautiful, just like how she remembered it. They stopped in front of the big door and Hermione became more nervous.

Draco held her hand and drew soothing circles at her skin and she slightly started to relax. Taking in a deep breath, Draco knocked on the oak door. They waited before they heard some shuffling and the doors creaked open to reveal the one and only Narcissa Malfoy.

'Mothe-'

'Hermione, I missed you so much!' Draco didn't even get to finish what he's saying when Narcissa squealed and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. He rolled his eyes, annoyed. Though, he shot Hermione a look that clearly said "I told you, bitch, I told you."

Hermione blushed and nodded. 'I missed you too, Cissy.'

Narcissa gasped. 'You're right! She remembers!'

'Yes, Mother. In case you didn't realise, your son is standing here.' Draco said in heavy sarcasm, clearly upset and annoyed that Hermione stole his spotlight. Of course, he kind of hated it when Narcissa hugged him and paid too much attention to him but even when it happened to his own girlfriend, he tended to get possessive. Draco glared at Hermione as Narcissa laughed and pulled him into a hug.

'Why don't you two come in?'

'Thought you'd never ask.' Draco muttered as he sauntered into his own house. Hermione and Narcissa rolled their eyes at his bad mood.

'Someone got up at the wrong side of the bed.' Narcissa muttered and Hermione laughed.

'I heard that!'

Their laughter got louder.

'Hermione, you have to see the library after this. I have brought in new books and I've got a new design for the library. You'd absolutely like it!' Narcissa said excitedly at the time they're having lunch. Hermione was slowly starting to get used with the woman again. She's really friendly.

'Oh, Cissy! You shouldn't have.' Hermione smiled, flattered.

'Oh, hush it. It's nothing. I'm so lonely when you're not around, you know? I don't have anyone to tell when I redecorated the house. Lucius doesn't really care and Draco wasn't really much different from him.'

'It's okay. I'm here now.' The girl reassured.

'Mother, before you do anything, I'd just like to remind you of something. Please don't over decorate the house for Christmas this year. There're only three of us.' Draco suddenly said and Narcissa smirked.

'Wrong, dear. Pansy and Blaise are joining us.' The woman retorted.

'What?' Draco frowned. 'That fucker didn't tell me!'

'Language.' Hermione and Narcissa reminded at the same time. The brunette put down her fork and spoon at the same time Narcissa did and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

'You're done, Hermione?' Narcissa asked and Hermione smiled excitedly as both of them stood and went away, ignoring Draco.

'Bitches.' He muttered as he finished his meal and went to the living area and sat on the couch. Draco summoned a book and started reading, sighing. He didn't know what to do. He's bored as fuck and his Mother had stolen Granger away to the library. Draco totally hated his mother for that. Suddenly, the doors were banged open and Draco jumped at the noise. Glaring at two figures emerging at the door, he stood and crossed his arms.

'I believe there's this thing called knocking, haven't you ever heard of that, Zabini? Just banging into people's house, how polite.' Draco said in a cold voice. Seriously, who else wanted to annoy him today? Pothead and Weasel, of course. Their existence itself annoyed him.

'What's up, mate?' Blaise smirked, ignoring his statement.

'Where are Hermione and Cissy?' Pansy asked, stretching her neck as her eyes travelled around the house.

'They're in the library.' Draco muttered, letting himself fall onto the couch and yawning, bored. Pansy nodded at his answer and quickly went up the stairs.

'You look great. What happened?' Blaise asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Nothing. I just can't find any way to tell her.' Draco sighed.

'You still haven't told her?' Blaise's eyes widened.

'Yes. It's hard. I just can't find the words.' He sighed.

Blaise shook his head. 'Of course, it's not easy... I understand.'

'None of you understand anything.' Draco stated with a poker face and Blaise scoffed.

'What did you buy for her for Christmas?' The Italian guy asked, changing the topic. He knew Draco wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about that.

'Why would you want to know, you nosy bugger?' Draco scowled.

'Just curious.' He shrugged. 'Hey, Drake. What would you do if you lost Hermione? I mean, if you totally lost her, like, she probably left you for someone else, or maybe she,,, uhhh, died or something?'

'Why are you asking me such stupid questions?' Irritated, the blond boy shot a dirty glare at his best friend.

'Just asking.' Blaise pursed his lips and dropped the subject. Such a moody person. Why is it so hard to please a Malfoy? Fuck them.

Though, after a long silence, Draco opened his mouth and answered. 'If she left me and went with someone else, I'd do anything in my power to get her back. Malfoys get what they desired.' He growled, having a thought of Hermione's leaving him for Weasel. 'If, if she left me like, left me forever, well... I don't know..'

'Would you do anything stupid?'

'I think so. I don't know.' Draco shrugged, not really wanting to think about it.

'Do you love her?' Blaise asked.

'Of course, I do! What kind of question is that?' Draco scolded.

'Well, just checking.' Blaise teased and the blond boy huffed in irritation. 'I love Pansy very much. I'm thinking of proposing to her after this ends, after all of this ends. When the Dark Lord's gone and everything is fine, I'm going to ask her.'

Draco looked at Blaise in disbelief. 'Don't, don't you think we're too young for that? You don't think it's too fast?'

'Nothing's too fast if you're certain, Draco. I'm sure and confident about my feelings for her. So, I'm not going to waste any time. Hell, I'd even propose to her today.'

'Oh God.. Such a cheesy, cliché line. Let me vomit!' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Go to hell.' Blaise responded with a smirk.

'You've gone soft, fucker.' Draco smirked.

'As if I'm the only one.'

'Shut up.'

* * *

**So yeah. Tell me what you think. I didn't really remember what I wrote. My mind is always elsewhere. Hehe, I think I'm going insane. Sad life Anis is sad. :(**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Urhh, so, I was thinking of updating again. I wrote down a few chapters but I don't really have time to upload them and I'm free tonight so I decided that I should post this one. It's probably not that good, but, yeah... I think I'll write a few more chapters and post one by one each week until my exam ends so that I'll still have time to study. :)**

* * *

'Draco, come on! Come on! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas! Come on! They're probably already downstairs!' Hermione chirped excitedly as she bounced slightly on the bed, trying to wake him up.

'Ugh!' He groaned as she shook him again. 'Go away, you bloody infuriating woman!'

'Draco, it's already 7 in the morning! Wake up you lazy bugger. It's Christmas!' She urged, nudging him. 'DRACO!'

'Fine, fine, fine. I'm up! I'm awake!' He surrendered. Hermione giggled and hopped off of the bed. Sighing, the boy moved into a sitting position, letting out a groan. 'Why are you so excited anyway? It's just Christmas.'

There was no answer, so Draco turned around only to find Hermione wasn't in the room anymore. He heard some giggling outside and assumed she'd probably already on her way to the stairs. 'This bitch.' He muttered, letting himself fell back to the bed. She probably won't realise it if he slept for a few more minutes. Pansy and Blaise were there anyway.

'Draco, you better get your ass downstairs!' Hermione's voice warned from afar.

He groaned again and clamped a pillow to his face. 'Draco!' Here came her voice again.

'I'll be down in 5!' He yelled to her, pulling the blanket to his face. The boy heard her laugh as she went downstairs. After a few seconds, he didn't feel sleepy anymore and cursed aloud.

Stumbling towards the bathroom, the blond boy hissed as he stubbed his toe by the table. 'Fuck.' He muttered, reaching for the towel and slinging it over his shoulder before grumpily entering the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Hermione went straight to sit by the tree as she came downstairs. She didn't realise Pansy and Blaise were already there. 'You're already up? This early?' Blaise asked and she swore she almost jumped 20 feet in the air and break through the manor's roof.

'You shocked me!' She exclaimed, clutching her heart and glaring at the boy. Blaise's lips stretched into a smirk as Pansy chuckled.

'Of course. You look like you're going to kiss the tree.' He commented, still smirking.

'No, I did not. And, what is your problem if I do get up this early? I don't like to wait to open my presents.' She gave him a smug look and looked at the presents arranged under the tree, her eyes glistening with excitement.

'Where's Draco?' Blaise questioned as he wrapped an arm around Pansy.

'He's still sleeping. I don't know, but he said he'll be down in five.' She shrugged, running her fingers along the present that was clearly intended for her, sent by Harry and Ron.

'Lazy bugger.' He muttered, rolling his eyes.

'That's what I said.' Hermione replied and they burst out laughing.

'Insulting me behind my back, I see. Backstabbing bastards.' A voice suddenly drawled and Hermione laughed louder. 'I know you people can't stand a day without talking about me, I'm just that cool. But still, is it necessary to insult?'

'Oh, hush it.' Hermione grinned, clasping her hands together as she saw Narcissa descending down the stairs. 'Cissy's here! Can we open the presents now?'

'Talk about mature.' Draco muttered under his breath and Hermione glared.

'We can have the breakfast after this. I've already asked the house elves to prepare the food.' Narcissa informed as they formed a circle next to the tree.

'I've got presents for everyone!' Hermione said excitedly as she handed out the presents to them.

'You really shouldn't have.' Narcissa gushed.

'Yeah.' Pansy and Blaise agreed.

'I know, but I'd like to.' Hermione replied, eyeing them excitedly. 'Why don't you open yours, first, Cissy?'

'Sure.' Narcissa nodded, examining the small, dark green coloured box in her hands. She untied the ribbon and opened the lid before gasping. 'Oh my God! Hermione, these are gorgeous!' The elder woman exclaimed, tears prickling her eyes as she saw what's inside.

'Do you like it?' Hermione smiled in excitement.

'Of course I do!'

'What is it?' Pansy asked, crawling to Narcissa's side and gasping too. 'Wow!'

It was a pair of silver, chandelier earrings that had violet coloured gemstones embedded on the links, sparkling and shining in the light. 'It must've cost you a lot!'

'I saved some money to buy presents for you people.'

'Thank you.' Narcissa smiled as she clasped the lid close and holding it tight in her hands.

Pansy bit her lower lip as she tore the wrapper open and eyed Hermione suspiciously as she lifted the lid of her box and almost jumped, screaming and cupping her mouth as she cried. 'I can't believe you did this!'

Hermione laughed and crossed her arms. Pansy leaped forward to hug the Gryffindor. 'You remembered! How did you get it?'

Blaise and Draco shared a confused look before turning to the girls. 'What's going on?' Draco asked, looking at his girlfriend.

Pansy lifted the dress inside the box and shoved it to his face. 'Hermione and I went to this boutique in the Muggle word last year, somewhere in America, I think. I saw this dress and I fell in love with it. But at that time, it was out of stock. The saleslady said someone had already booked the last one.' She turned to Hermione. 'How did you get it? Tell me!'

'Well, if you insist. My mother had to visit someone there a few weeks after our trip, and she asked me to come with her. I accidentally stumbled upon that boutique again so I went inside. It was available so I quickly grabbed it.' Hermione shrugged.

'But, it was so expensive!' Pansy complained.

'Shut it.' Hermione scolded, smirking. 'Open yours, Blaise.'

Blaise shrugged as he took his present from under the tree and Draco's eyes widened. 'Hold on, is that a...'

'Yes.' Blaise smirked, tearing the wrapping and throwing the pieces behind him.

'You got him a broom?' Draco asked in disbelief.

'Oh hush it, Draco. You've got one yourself last year.' Hermione scolded and he pouted. Of course, Hermione gave him the Firebolt last Christmas and he was ecstatic. But still, he felt jealous that his girlfriend got his best friend the same broom.

'I can't believe this.' Blaise sighed in contentment. 'Thanks.'

'I'm glad you like it.' Hermione responded, having a big smile plastered on her face. Then, she turned to Draco. 'Now, open yours.'

Draco was still pouting as Hermione handed him a really big box. Though his face slightly brightened, the pout was still there. He untied the ribbon and quickly got rid of the wrappers.

'Holy shit.' He muttered. Draco turned to Hermione and she smirked, wriggling her eyebrows. There were a total of three gifts in the box. Draco grasped the jumper and lifted it. It was a green jumper.

'I made it myself.' Hermione admitted shyly, biting her lower lip.

'Really?' The rest asked. Pansy peeked into the box and saw a pair of gloves and a posh, expensive watch.

'I saw these at one of the Muggle shops, and I thought of you. They've got the "lovely" prices and I hope they're nice. Thought you might like them.' Hermione said, biting her lower lip as she stared nervously at the boy. 'Do you?'

Draco turned to her and looked at her in disbelief. 'This is just amazing!' He said, leaning forward to give her a quick peck on the lips. 'Thanks, love.'

Hermione smiled and watched as Draco took the watch from its case and tried it. Blaise eyed him in jealousy and turned to Pansy. 'What did you get for me?'

All of them burst out laughing while Pansy smacked his arm and pouted.

* * *

They opened the rest of their presents with joy. Hermione got the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History and a Muggle novel of Shakespeare from Draco. She had leapt on him and poured kisses on his face. 'Thank you!' Always the easiest to impress.

Narcissa had gotten a nice drawing that Draco bought in Muggle London, he had gotten Pansy a scarf and brought a pair of shoes for Blaise.

'We teamed up for your gift. Hope you'll like it, and Draco too.' Pansy said slyly as she handed out the present. Hermione gave her a confused look as she placed the present on her lap. The girl opened the box and turned bright red at the present she got. 'Pans! A lingerie?'

Pansy and Blaise cackled with laughter as Hermione's blush deepened when Draco eyed her slyly and winked. She shot him a glare as she closed the box and threw it at him. 'Shut up.' She threatened.

'Here you go. I've got you something special, honey. I hope you like it.' Narcissa smiled as she handed out a small box to Hermione. The girl felt insecure, it must be something posh. She felt such powerful aura as the box was in her possession. It gave a delicate, warm sensation that surrounded her with such bliss.

She opened it and a gasp elicited from her mouth as she saw what awaited her inside the elegant box. It was a diamond shaped emerald gemstone that shone so bright in her eyes. 'Oh my God, it's so beautiful.' Hermione breathed, tears threatening to fall. 'Cissy, I can't accept this treasure.'

'Nonsense!' Narcissa boomed. 'You are the perfect person to receive such wonderful gift. It'll shine brightly with your beauty.'

'Thank you.' Hermione leaned forward and hugged the woman. 'I don't deserve this. Not at all, but, thank you.'

* * *

After that, all of them went to eat for Christmas feast. 'Last year we went to this Muggle place in London for ice skating. She was showing off her skills and then she slipped and fell.' Draco said and his Mother and his friends burst out laughing.

'No, Draco, I did not slip!'

'Yes, you did!'

'I did no such thing!' Hermione glared playfully.

They were all laughing and chatting happily when suddenly Tinky came rushing to the dining room, her face all nervous and worried. 'Missus! Missus! You have to take Miss Hermione away!'

'What's wrong, Tinky?' Hermione asked as she stood.

'Master Lucius is home!'

Right at that moment, they heard a slam by the front door and horror struck them. Draco got onto his feet and grabbed Hermione's hand. 'Tinky, take us to my room. NOW!'

Tinky nodded and with a "pop!", they apparated away. Narcissa waved her wand and Hermione and Draco's place looked as if they've never been touched. Pansy and Blaise quickly changed their expression as so not to look too happy.

Lucius stepped into the dining room and cleared his throat. Narcissa quickly stood and had a smile on her face. 'Honey, you're home!' She said happily as she went forward to give him a welcoming kiss. She was worried of Hermione, but still, she's happy to have Lucius home again.

'Pansy, Blaise, nice to meet you two again.' Lucius smirked as he sat down.

'You too, Lucius.' Blaise nodded.

'Where's Draco?' He asked and Narcissa pursed her lips. _Is Draco going to come down again or is he going away? _

'He's probably upstairs.'

'Oh.' Lucius nodded. 'Well, let's continue the feast, shall we?'

* * *

'Mia, your knickers.' Draco said as he threw the fabric in her direction and she caught it, quickly stuffing it into her bag. 'Is there anything else?' He asked as both of them looked around the room.

'There's nothing left.' Hermione said quickly.

'Now, Tinky.' Draco turned to the house elf. 'Take Hermione to the Burrow and apparate straight back to the kitchen, okay?' Then, he turned back to Hermione. 'I'm sorry it turned out like this.'

'It's okay.' Hermione breathed as he rested their foreheads together. 'I better go.'

'Okay.' He nodded. Hermione touched his cheek as she caught his lips.

'I love you.' The girl said before Tinky apparated them away.

'I know.' He said to the empty room. Draco sighed before going downstairs and putting on a blank face at the sight of Lucius.

'Draco.' Lucius called out as he sat at his place.

'Father.' Draco tilted his head, regarding the elder man without looking at him.

'How are you?'

'Never better.' Draco sighed, reaching for his drink.

'How's your school?' Lucius asked again and Draco rolled his eyes.

'Why would you want to know, old man? It's not like you care.' He retorted. 'School's fine. Nothing's unusual.'

'Really?' Lucius asked with a sly smile.

'Fuck off, Father.' He muttered, standing up and going away to his room.

Blaise and Pansy stood too. 'Maybe we should go too.' Pansy muttered and Narcissa nodded. Both of them scurried away to run after Draco.

* * *

**What do you think? Urghh.. Oh, as for the anon that asked me how often do I update. Well, I used to update twice a week but my exam is coming and it's like soooo close so I'm only updating once a week now. But, I'll probably update twice a week again when my exam is over. PROBABLY. :/ XD And to those people that I didn't thank yet, thank you for your lovely reviews. I love all of you. Or did I thank you already? Well, whatever, thank you. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So, it's around 1 am at the moment. And I'm sleepy, but I can't sleep, so, yeah... I decided to upload a new chapter. Today was kind of the best day of my life, but, it's also the worst. LOL. Well, anyway, here's the new chapter. And here I am, thinking I just post the tenth chapter yesterday. Time flies so fast these days. **

* * *

Hermione thanked Tinky before the house elf apparated away and walked towards the Burrow. She can hear the chattering from outside and her lips stretched into a smile. The girl went forward and knocked on the door. It was opened and Ginny appeared, screaming as she saw Hermione and leapt forward to hug the girl.

'I thought you said you weren't coming?' The redheaded asked. Hermione was about to answer when Fred, George, Remus and Ron came rushing towards them.

'I heard screaming, what happened?' Ron asked, blinking when he saw her. 'Mione?'

'I was the one who screamed. I was shocked when I saw Hermione.' Ginny quickly explained. The males nodded and turned to Hermione.

'Thought you said you weren't coming.' Ron said, surprised.

'Yes, but, there was a problem, so here I am.' She smiled, shrugging.

'Come on in, then.' Remus invited, pressing his lips together into thin line.

'Mione?' Harry almost choked on his drink as he saw her. 'I thought you said you were spending Christmas at the Mal- at your house?' He asked, almost blurting out the "Malfoys."

'Yes, but, let's just say something happened and that's why I'm here.' Hermione sighed. Harry burst out laughing and nodded. Molly saw the girl and quickly gave her a big hug. The girl met her other friends and really had a great time spending the Christmas with the Weasleys and the rest.

* * *

'I'm sorry for what happened the other day.' Draco whispered as Hermione ran into his embrace, kissing her hair. 'He said he wanted to make a surprise for Mother, didn't think he would've even thought about her.'

'It's alright, Draco.' She reassured. 'You look upset, and tired. What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' He shook his head.

'You're always like that, Draco. Come on, tell me.' She urged, rubbing his arm.

'I can't.' He gritted out.

'Why?'

'I, I just can't. I'd tell you if I could. Given the different circumstance, I'll tell you everything.' He sighed. Before Hermione could respond, his lips were on hers and her skin burnt as he touched her cheeks.

Draco felt so frustrated. He knew he shouldn't let it out on her, but his world was turning upside down. It felt like his life was crashing down on him. Hermione whimpered as he accidentally held her arms too tight and he pulled back. 'Draco..'

'I'm sorry.' He sighed, willing himself to calm down but he just can't. The Dark Lord's ruining his life.

It hurt Hermione to see him like that. Something was troubling him and she can't face it if he's being like this anymore. She needed to do something. Hermione went to her boyfriend and pulled him into an embrace, nothing sensual, just a hug.

'It'll be alright.' She reassured, drawing small, comforting circles on his back.

'It won't.' He murmured, burying his face at the crook of her neck. Hermione sighed as his breath tickled her skin. Draco started pouring kisses on her throat and before she knew it she was on the bed and he was hovering above her with a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

'WHAT?' Hermione almost shit in her pants as she caught Ginny's words. 'Ron's been poisoned?'

'Yes.' Ginny replied.

'How?'

'I don't know.' The redheaded girl shrugged.

'Where's he?'

'He's at the Infirmary.' Ginny stated as she tugged at the girl's sleeve. 'Come on, let's see him.'

'Okay.' Hermione nodded and quickly packed her stuff before running with Ginny to the Infirmary.

'Is he alright?' Both of them asked Harry as they arrived. McGonagall, Slughorn, Dumbledore and Snape were there, looking at Ron worriedly, except for Snape, of course. He's got the usual blank face of his.

'He's fine.' Harry nodded.

'Mr Weasley wouldn't be here if Potter hadn't acted fast.'

'His action was heroic, but the why was a bezoar needed?' McGonagall asked in confusion.

'I agree. I think this appears to be a gift, Horace.' Dumbledore stated as he took the bottle of mead Slughorn was holding and took a sniff. 'It does possess the remarkably subtle hints of liquorice and cherry, but deluded with poison, of course.'

He handed the bottle out to Snape and the black haired man bent his head to smell the liquid. 'Who did you intend to give this to?'

'It's actually for you, Headmaster.' Slughorn said shamefully.

Suddenly, they heard a loud, echoing footsteps as Lavender ran into the Infirmary. 'Where's he? Where's my Won Won?' She asked loudly. 'Is he alright?'

Hermione stood and gave Lavender her spot. 'I think he shall be fine.'

Lavender sat on the chair and quickly took his hand. 'Come on, Won Won. I'm here.'

Hermione's mind was travelling elsewhere. She can't help but notice that every event that happened involving the harming of a student was always about the Headmaster in the first place. First, Katie Bell was cursed when she touched the necklace that was supposed to be handed out to Dumbledore. Then, this happened.

'Come on, Mione.' Ginny whispered, tugging on her shirt.

'Okay.' She nodded and walked away, leaving Lavender to stay with Ron.

'This is bad.' Ginny mumbled.

* * *

Harry was deep in his thoughts as he wondered what does the spell "Sectumsempra" will turn out like. It sounded cool and awesome.

'Harry..' Hermione suddenly whispered. 'It's Katie. Katie Bell.'

He snapped out of his trance and turned around to see her before he got onto his feet, taking his Potions book along with him. He fastened his pace to catch up with the girl. 'Katie. Hey, how are you?' He asked, trying to act inconspicuous.

Katie gave a slight smile and shook her head. 'I know you're going to ask, Harry, but I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying, honestly. But, I just can't.' She answered simply. Though, suddenly, her eyes adverted to someone behind him and he turned around. MALFOY.

Her expression changed and Harry snapped. It must be him! Malfoy looked nervous as he looked around before turning on his heels and going straight out of the Great Hall. Harry quickly went after the blond boy. Hermione eyed the Chosen One in confusion. Where's he going? Curious, she quickly stood.

'I'm going to the library.' She lied and tried to catch up with Harry.

* * *

Draco rushed into the girls' bathroom and went in front of the mirror, gripping the counter until his knuckles turned white as he growled to himself. He washed his face and the frustration and depression were bubbling up on his chest. Knowing that no one's around, he allowed his walls to break down and sobbed to himself for what he tried to do. He almost killed someone's innocent.

'Are you alright, Draco?' A small, girlish voice asked and he sighed.

'No, I'm not!' He snapped. 'Can't you see? My life's over! That bugger wanted me to kill that old man! I might as well kill myself!'

'Don't. Don't. Tell me what's wrong. I can help you.' Myrtle said softly.

'No one can help me.'

'But, that girlfriend of yours, Hermione Granger can, right?' She asked slyly.

'Shut up!' He shouted and started sobbing again. He can't even tell Hermione what's wrong! He should've told her! She's the only one who can help him!

'I know it was you, Malfoy! You hexed her, didn't you?' A voice called out and he saw it in the mirror. Potter.

Turning around, Draco grabbed a hold of his wand and shot out a nonverbal Cruciatus Curse at the boy. Harry ducked and threw a spell at the blond boy before running off along the toilet. He shot another one but Draco avoided and threw another curse. It hit the sink and it blew up, the water pouring over all around the floor.

Harry ran up to the end of the toilet and Draco was there, aiming for him but he was faster. 'Sectumsempra!' He yelled out, using the unknown spell found in his book. Malfoy was shot back and fell on the floor. Harry hesitatingly stepped forward to see what had he done. Malfoy's sobs filled his ear and he trembled as he saw what happened to Malfoy.

He was on the floor, surrounded by blood. Cuts were all over his stomach and chest as he lied helplessly, his wand thrown somewhere at the corner. Had he done that? Was that the result of the spell he's been so curious about? His wand almost fell out of his hand.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard and he turned to the person. 'Hermione... I..'

'What have you done?' She asked aloud, her eyes filled with tears. 'I can't believe you did this!' The girl went to Draco's side and crouched next to him.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Draco.' She sobbed as she touched his face. 'You're going to be fine.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry quickly said. At that moment, Snape stepped in and eyed Harry with such a cold look it could've given Voldemort shivers down the spine.

'Severus, is he going to be alright?' The girl asked as she wiped her tears and turned to the blond boy.

'Calm down, Hermione.' He reassured as he placed the tip of his wand at Draco's wound and the boy hissed. 'Vulnera Sanentur.' Snape mumbled lowly.

'How can this happen?' Hermione asked to herself.

Harry stood there, too shocked to move while Hermione continued crying as she held Draco's hand. 'We need to take him to the Infirmary.' Snape said as he levitated Draco, quickly walking away.

Hermione walked past Harry and didn't look at him.

* * *

**I'm soooo sooo sorry that it's so short and boring. Urgh, most of the scenes I took from the movies instead of the books, as you can see. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't elaborate more, it's just, my mind is so blank and I'm just stuck here between exams and this fanfic (I love fanfic more, though). But, i'd like to stay in the first class next year, so, I have to study, which I don't. I'll start once I finish my History assignment. Damnit. **


	22. Chapter 22

**So, hey guysss! :D Urhh,, yeahh, my history assignment is finished and I'm currently not giving a fuck about my exams that are coming. It'll start on 19 Oct. But,, I'm supposed to be studying but I just don't give a fuck. my God, what's happening to me? Ughh! Anyway, here's chapter 22. **

* * *

'You need to eat.' She murmured.

'I don't have the appetite. I'll eat when I do.' He responded.

'Just have some, please? You're making me worried here. Come on.' She persuaded, holding out the bowl to him. With a grunt, the boy grabbed it and stuffed the spoon inside his mouth a few times before handing it back to her. The food looked like it's barely touched.

She shook her head and handed out the goblet. He gulped down the drink and put it back on the tray before staring into nothing again.

'Would you like to tell me what happened at the girls' lavatory?' Hermione asked softly as she placed the tray of food on the counter before sitting next to him on the bed, facing him.

'No.' He answered simply, not looking at her as she took his hand.

Hermione sighed. 'Draco...'

'I don't want to talk about it.' He mumbled.

'Okay.' She nodded, sighing again.

He slowly turned to her, his eyes empty and blank. Draco lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb, drawing small circles on her skin. He pulled her towards him and pressed their lips together, letting his lips lingered against hers before pulling away. 'I missed you.' He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

'I'm right here.' She breathed out. 'I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.'

He nodded and kissed her again.

Draco had gained his consciousness three days after the incident. He had passed out when they were levitating him to the Infirmary. Hermione started throwing up when she went back to her common room that night. She thought maybe she's worrying too much and because she hadn't been eating.

She didn't talk to Harry at first and gave him the silent treatment, but he had said he's sorry and he promised he will see Malfoy himself and apologise and she had forgiven him. Though, she didn't stop vomiting and she's so worried. But, she tended to ignore her problems and focused on Draco.

'You need to rest.' She finally murmured after they sat there in silent. 'I should go.'

'I don't need rest.' He quickly said.

'Yes, you do.'

_I just need you to stay. _He wanted to tell her that when she kissed his forehead and slung her bag over her shoulder before smiling at him. _Stay. _He wanted her to know that when she walked away and left him alone to be surrounded by loneliness and the silence of the Infirmary. _Stay. _He wanted to say aloud so she would turn around and stay.

But he didn't.

* * *

'Hermione, you've gained some weight, didn't you?' Ginny suddenly said as Hermione entered the dormitories. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at her body. Sure, she's gotten slightly bigger.

'How's he?' Ginny asked, quickly changing the topic. Hermione sighed and gave her a small smile.

'He's fine, still not really talking though. I'm worried, but Poppy said he'll be fine, so yeah.' She shrugged. 'He still won't eat, I have to force him. And...' She shrugged again.

Ginny quickly stood and went to sit next to the girl, rubbing her back comfortingly. 'It's okay, Hermione.' She reassured as she saw tears in the girl's eyes. 'Let it all out, I'm here.'

Hermione gasped out a small sob as she cupped her mouth. 'I, I just can't imagine it to be like this. I feel, I feel like I'm losing him. Somehow, I'm going to lose him. Like, he's going to do it again, end us both.' She said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

'I'd never want to let him go. He's one of the best things that's ever happened in my life. I need him. I need him and he needs me, I know that. But he seems like he's letting it go. I can't face it. I know he's probably going through a hard time but I need him to be strong, for the both of us. All of us are facing terrible time. I just want him to hold on.' She sobbed and buried her face at Ginny's neck, crying out her tears.

'It's okay, it'll be alright. Both of you are probably still in shock. He'll come around.'

They stayed there for a while until Hermione felt nausea and her throat felt uneasy and she headed straight to the bathroom. The girl bent down on the toilet bowl and wretched.

'Hermione, are you alright?' Ginny quickly ran to her side and lifted her hair from her face. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't know. These past few days I've been throwing up a lot.' Hermione leant against the wall, sighing.

Ginny frowned and thought for a while. Suddenly, her eyes widened in alarm. 'When's your last period?'

Hermione looked at her friend in confusion before she started counting. 'The last was on Monday that day and then it stopped on Friday, that means, 'Ginny, my period is two weeks late!'

'Bitch, how can your period is late and you don't realise it?' Ginny smacked Hermione's arm and she glared at the redheaded.

'I don't know.' She said nervously. Suddenly, she ran to her dormitories and dug into her closet. She found the small box and quickly went back to the toilet.

* * *

'What's going on?' Ginny asked as Hermione opened the door again.

'I'm pregnant.' Hermione breathed out. 'It says so here, positive.' She held out the Muggle pregnancy test to Ginny.

'Urm, sorry for asking the wrong question but, why do you have a pregnancy test? Are you expecting or something?' Ginny asked.

'My Mom, she always prepares unnecessary stuff for me.'

'Well, given the circumstance, this is necessary.' Ginny shrugged. 'What are you going to do? Who's the father?'

Hermione shot a glare at the girl. 'Of course it's Draco! I'm not a whore! I don't sleep around and get myself knocked up by some random bloke.'

Ginny laughed. 'I'm joking. Are you going to tell him then?'

'Probably. I don't know.'

'You should. He's the father; he has the right to know. Just saying though, I think he'll be more upset if you don't tell him.' She patted the girl's shoulder.

'I know.' Hermione sighed. 'I'm just; I'm just going to see Pansy and Blaise. Okay? I'll see you later.'

'Okay. Tell Pansy I said hi.'

* * *

'I'm pregnant.'

'WHAT?' Blaise boomed. 'How?'

'You want to know how a baby is conceived? Well, Zabini...'

'No, bitch.' Blaise cut in, rolling his eyes. 'Why didn't you use protection?'

'I don't know.' Hermione sighed, rubbing her temple.

'How far are you?' Pansy asked, sitting next to her.

'I don't know.'

'Don't you want to see Madam Pomfrey for that?' The black haired girl asked.

'I'd like to.' She shrugged.

'Who's the father?' Blaise asked.

'Santa Clause.' Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Of course it's Draco. Who else have I fucked?'

'Well, who knows? It could be one of the Weasel demons.' Blaise commented.

'Blaise.' Pansy warned, glaring.

'Fine.' The boy pouted.

'Come on, let's see Madam Pomfrey now.' Pansy suggested.

'But, Draco would be there.' Hermione tried to reason.

'Yes, but it's already past midnight! I doubt if he's still awake.' Pansy smirked.

'Okay, then.' Hermione shrugged again, getting onto her feet.

'Wow, you do look fatter.' Blaise said.

Pansy went over to him and smacked him on the back of his head. 'One does not simply call a pregnant lady "fat".'

'Fine!' The Italian guy groaned.

They went out of the RoR and headed straight to the Infirmary. As Pansy had said, Draco was still asleep. Hermione quickly went to Madam Pomfrey's office. 'What are you doing here? It's already late at night. No visitors for Mr Malfoy.'

'No, Poppy. I came to ask for your help.' She quickly started as Pansy went to her side. When Poppy raised her eyebrow, Hermione continued. 'Well, I think I'm pregnant. And I'd just like to see how far I am.'

'Very well then, lie down on the bed.' Poppy ordered and Hermione obliged. Blaise went to see Draco as Poppy checked on Hermione. 'Yes, Hermione, you're pregnant. 10 weeks.'

'That far?' Hermione looked at the older woman in disbelief. 'But, my period is only two weeks late!'

'Yes, this thing happens to some people. They still tend to get their periods although they're already pregnant.' Poppy explained. 'Now, if you don't have anything else. Go back to your dormitories.'

Hermione thanked the older woman and went to Blaise. 'So, how far?'

'10 weeks.' Hermione pursed her lips.

'Woah. That far?'

'That's what I said.' Hermione shrugged before turning to look at Draco. 'He looks so peaceful.' She commented.

'Yes, he's dead to the world. Let's draw something on his face.' Blaise suggested but decided to forget about his idea when he received dead glares from the girls.

'It's late; we should get back to our dormitories.' Pansy suggested and they all agreed.

* * *

As Hermione lied down on the bed in her dormitory, she can't help but think. What would Draco say? Was he going to be mad? Was he going to be happy? Would they get married someday? Would they last?

She sighed as her hand automatically went to her necklace, holding her locket as her thumb brushed over the gemstone. The other day, Draco had sent Hermione's necklace and the gemstone that Cissy had given her to some sort of magical shop in the Knockturn Alley. Hermione had got her necklace embedded with the gemstone since then.

She treasured the necklace so much. It's just so mesmerising and breathtaking. Sometimes, she just took it off and kept it in her closet, scared that she might lose it. As the thoughts swirled in her head, the night slowly consumed her and she fell into a nice, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**So, yeahh.. That's it. She's pregnant! ulala~~ Haha, tell me what you think. Was it alright? And, thanks for reading! I love you all~ Xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Uhuh, hey guys! Hoho, I'm not going to say anything much. So, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

'Have you eaten?'

'Yes.'

'Did you miss me?'

'No.'

'Really?'

'No.'

'I missed you too.'

'Uhuh.'

'How long are you going to stay here, Malfoy? It's almost two weeks.'

'I'll just stay as long as I can.'

'Lazy bugger.'

Draco smirked as he threw his hands behind his head and leant on the bed. The boy turned around and observed his girlfriend. 'Granger.' He called out, hand on his chin.

'Yes?' She smiled.

'Granger, did you put something on?' He asked curiously.

Hermione burst out laughing as she sat on the bed. Draco eyed her with a raise eyebrow and shook her head. 'No, why?' The girl questioned with a smile.

'You seem to glow out more today.'

'What are you talking about, huh?' She joked, poking his nose and he burst out laughing before grabbing her hand softly. She quickly pulled him towards her and caught his lips. 'I love you.' She whispered as he brushed their noses together.

He didn't reply. Instead, he just kissed her again and embraced her tightly. His arms were wrapped around her lovingly and his lips were on her hair, her forehead.

She realised now that she loved how he rarely told her he loved her. He didn't always tell her he loved her, he always showed it instead. She didn't need the promise of his words. Just by his touch, his gaze, the way he treated her, how he cared for her, she just knew that his feelings were mutual. She'd actually prefer it if he rarely tells her he loves her but means it when he does rather than he tells her everyday but they're just empty words. After all, actions speak louder than words.

* * *

He was discharged that evening and they decided to spend the day at the Room of Requirement as Draco had a lot of homework he had to catch up with and she had her own essays to be finished.

'Draco, what if your father suddenly dies?' She suddenly asked. Draco and her had been doing their homework so intently that they didn't talk at all.

He lifted his head at her question and raised his eyebrow. 'What's with the weird question?'

'I don't know, it just sort of popped into my head.' She pursed her lips.

'Draco, what if we have a baby?' She suddenly asked again, smiling as she looked at him. Her face fell upon seeing his hardened reaction.

'No.' He answered simply. 'Though it's really weird as why should you ask this but... We can't have a baby. Given other circumstance, I would be happy to have a baby, ecstatic even. But, in our condition we shouldn't really hope to expect a baby. Why are you so worried? I used protection, didn't I?'

Hermione's heart clenched in her chest. 'Yes, yes, of course! However, if I do get pregnant, what will happen?' She asked quietly, biting her lower lip.

'Abort it.' He replied coldly. Why was Hermione asking these questions again? He's really not in the mood for those.

She almost cried on the spot as her hand automatically went to her stomach. Draco was oblivious to her actions, though. He was too busy glaring at his parchment to notice. The girl sucked in a deep breath and recomposed her face.

'Can we, can we take a break for a second?' She suddenly asked, her voice hoarse. How could he want to kill her baby? Their baby? 'I'm having a headache, why don't we take a break?'

Draco sighed and turned to his girlfriend. 'Are you alright? He asked as he dropped his quill and scooted closer to her. Hermione let out a breath as his hands crept to her shoulder before he started to massage her.

Hermione loved it when he massaged her. His touches were very soothing and sometimes she fell asleep. 'You shouldn't be too stressed out. You should relax more.' He said softly as he planted a soft kiss at the back of her neck.

'I'm not stressed out.' She protested weakly. 'I was just thinking.'

He chuckled softly. 'Granger, one does not simply believe you don't think too much. You always do. So, don't think too much. You always do that. Then, when you're having headache or stuff like that, you'll come to me about the pain. It's bloody infuriating.'

'What are we going to do if Lucius finds out about us?' She suddenly asked, ignoring his remarks.

Draco frowned. 'He won't. We've hid really well, didn't we?'

'Yes, I know. But, if he does find out, what are you going to do?' Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

'Memory charm.' He merely shrugged.

'It's not that easy.' She said, looking at him with a desperate look. 'Don't underestimate your father, Draco.'

'Lucius is a foolish, daft man that worships a nose less bastard who isn't even a pureblood.' He reasoned. 'I'm not afraid of him.'

'I know-'

'But, if he tries to hurt you, I'll make sure he regrets it.' Draco growled.

'He's not the only one that will hurt me if we're found out. I think Bellatrix will be the first to find me. She's already suspecting you to have a Muggleborn girlfriend. Bellatrix despises me. I heard Cissy talking on the floo with her.' Hermione sighed.

'You were eavesdropping on Mother?'

'No, I wasn't!' She protested. 'I was walking around and I accidentally heard what Bellatrix was saying. I went away straight after that!'

Draco sighed heavily. 'You know, I've never wanted this to be hard for us. For you. I know we've faced many things before and we survived all of that...' He was going to continue when she turned around and she gave him a weird look, tilting her head to one side as she observed his face.

'What is the real reason you retrieved back my memories?' Hermione asked quietly.

'Draco frowned at the question and his hand stopped massaging her shoulders. 'I thought I told you befo-' She cut him again.

'Yes, you did. I know, the prophecy whatsoever..' She muttered and shrugged. 'Still.. I'm confused. How am I supposed to help you? I mean, what is it you do that you're going to need my help? How can one simple action contribute towards the fall of Voldemort?'

Draco's breath hitched as his eyes slightly widened. 'I...' He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He suddenly can't find any words to say and his voice seemed to stuck in his throat. So, he sat there and gaped like a dying fish whilst Hermione stared at him curiously.

'Draco?' She questioned again.

'I... I.. I seriously have no idea at all...' He finally settled for the lamest answer. How brilliant, Draco.  
Hermione scooted next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. He always wore this one cologne she loved since last year. Only then did she realise, it was his cologne that she smelled in Potions class when they were making Amortentia. The brunette sighed heavily as her hand searched for his. 'Perhaps we should see Dumbledore about this. I mean..'

'No!' He snapped. 'We can't. That old hag can't even do anything!'

'You're underestimating Dumbledore's abilities, Malfoy.' She said quietly, glaring at the pale boy.

'Well, if he's so capable of doing everything, why can't he just kill the Dark Lord already so you and I can be together in public like everyone else? Seriously, Mione, don't try to convince me into believing those bullshit if you can't prove it. I'm tired of all these false hopes you lots gave me. I'm seriously tired.' He groaned, massaging his temple.

Hermione didn't respond. Instead, she chose to stay quiet and let the silence take over. After a few minutes, Hermione spoke up again. 'These are mad times we're living in. Well, you know that of course.' She said, her face unreadable.

Draco nodded at her statement, his face hard. She didn't know what's troubling him but she could see his nostrils flaring in angst. Hermione's face softened, she wanted to comfort him. She hated it when he hides things from her. It made her feel like she's not needed.

'I just want you to know..' She started, tightening the grip she had on his hand as her thumb drew soothing circles on his skin. 'Whatever happens, I never want you to leave me. I don't care if Bellatrix or Lucius come running for me, but as long as they don't hurt you, please stay by my side.' Whispered the girl.

Draco made an attempt to protest but she pressed her finger against his lips to hush him. 'I don't care if it puts me in danger and risked my life. I'm a witch, Draco. The top in our class, that is. Please don't underestimate me too. I could protect myself.'

'But, Mione..'

'Draco, I don't want you to leave me if you think our relationship is going to put me in danger. You might obliviate me again, who knows?'

'Granger, listen to me!' He growled, catching her shoulders in his hands. 'Even if I do leave you or take your memories again, it's because I don't want to hurt you! You have to understand that! I'd want you to be happy. If being with me put you in danger, I don't want to keep you by my side, never.'

'Draco, you're what I need. You said that my happiness is what counts, isn't it? Being with you makes me happy. All this time, I've never regret this decision I've made of being with you. You're one of the best things that ever happened to me.' She sighed. 'So please... Please... Don't you ever think of leaving me. I know you're just worried about me, and I'm glad that you do. But, I love you. I need you. I really do.'

'Don't ever leave me because it's you... It's always you that makes everything alright. Fuck the world, okay? Some challenges will always be in the way, but somehow they're the ones that make us stronger, Draco. That's just how life goes on. You have to face the problem, not run from it. If we ever fall into any difficult situation, letting me go that easily and making me forget you is considered running from the problem. You don't want to face it. You'll find the easiest way to run from it.'

'Granger, no matter what I do, I'll find the easiest way to keep you safe first.' He cut her in.

'I'm not a toy, Draco! I'm not a toy that you can mess around with. Take me when everything's fine and throw me away when everything's fucked up. I don't want to be treated like that. I want to be with you, forever.' Hermione said as she lifted her head to look at him, her brown eyes glistening.

Draco turned his body slowly to face her and slowly cupped her cheeks in his big hands. 'You are so selfish...' he murmured, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Hermione scowled as she pushed him away and growled at the boy. 'Selfish?! Draco! I was merely saying that because I don't want to let it go just like that. After all these times we've faced together, I told you to hold onto it and you said I was selfish? Merlin, help me.' She pushed his hand away and huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the parchments in front of them.

Draco chuckled and spun her around so she was facing him. 'Now, Malfoy, why the fuck are you laughing?' She asked, irritated. Draco stopped chuckling, though a small smile was still playing at the edge of his lips. She was clearly annoyed and upset. That was Malfoy and fuck in one sentence. Everyone knows Granger doesn't swear. Except during sex.

'Granger...' He called out softly as he pulled her towards him and pecked her on the lips. 'You're selfish because you'd want to keep me to yourself. Well, I'm after all, irresistible.' He said smugly.

Hermione gave him a look of pure disbelief before punching his chest. 'Prat.' Draco burst out laughing and clutched his stomach.

'Merlin, Granger..' He sighed, pretending to wipe his nonexistent tear.

'Glad I amused you, darlinggg.' She mocked, pressing the last word sarcastically.

'Aww, baby, are you mad?' He asked, cooing.

'No, Malfoy, I'm still sane, thank you.' She replied, rolling her eyes. He laughed some more before cradling her in his arms, ignoring her protest and placed her on his lap. Draco chuckled again and kissed her pouting lips, encircling his arms around her waist.

Hermione sighed into his mouth and buried her hand into his hair, her fingers tangling in his soft locks. She pulled back before glaring at him. 'I'm supposed to be angry with you..' The girl said.

Draco scoffed softly as he leant forward and nibbled on her earlobe, earning a soft moan from her. 'Of course I don't want to let you go.' She mumbled, pulling him to kiss him again. 'You're mine.' She said possessively, locking her arms around his neck.

He chuckled against her lips.

'I think, we should continue with our homework.' She suddenly said, smirking as she got off of him and went back to the small coffee table. Hermione giggled when he shot her a death glare as he sat in front of her. Clearly, he was upset that she had interrupted their snogging session.

He seemed to be thinking for a while before his face turned smug. 'Well, you Mudblood whore...' He said with a smirk and a shiver went down her spine at his words and voice. She didn't take it as an insult, not at all. Instead, it turned her on since he loves giving her the dirty talks in bed and she loves the routine.

Draco's smirk widened as he saw her shivering and his eyes darkened. 'Watch me when I finger you Potions tomorrow.'

* * *

'Miss Granger, are you alright?' Slughorn asked as he saw the girl sweating and panting. Hermione bit back her moan as she tried to answer the professor.

'I'm, I'm, nghhh, I'm fine, sir.' She said quietly. The girl clutched the table as another orgasm hit her, her knuckles turning white at the grip she had on the wooden desk.

'Are you sure, Miss Granger?' Slughorn squinted worriedly.

'Yes, yes, I'm fine.' She took a deep breath, her body slightly shivered.

'Perhaps, you should go to the Infirmary.' The old man advised.

'No, no, I'm alright, sir.' Hermione declined, giving out a smile. Slughorn pursed his lips and went away, continuing the class. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before turning to look at the boy that had caused the incident. Draco raised his eyebrow as he pulled his hand out of her skirt, only to lick it off, staring seductively at her.

Hermione groaned in frustration as she slapped the back of his head. 'Ouch! What was that for?' He asked, glaring at the Gryffindor as he rubbed his head. Hermione almost laughed at how he scowled because she ruined his hair. Almost.

'Do that again and we're not having sex for a week!' She said sternly. Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. Oh, how she wanted to slap the smugness away from his face. Of course, he looked hot with the smug face and the smirk, still, it annoyed her to hell.

He leant forward and whispered in her ear. 'Well, it's not like you can stand not having me, Granger.'

'Watch me, Malfoy. Unlike you, I have patience.' She mocked. A frown appeared on his handsome face before he smirked again.

'And you think I don't? Well, think again, Granger, I actually have more patience than you do, seems like I have to deal with someone like you every single day.' It was her turn to frown.

'What does that mean?' She asked, her face twisting into a glare. Draco rolled his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair.

'And they said you were the brightest witch of our year? Pfft!' He scoffed as he looked at her in amusement. 'You're bloody infuriating, woman. You drive me insane. Not to mention how annoying you are.' Hermione's mouth fell open as she stared at him in disbelief.

'You bloody-'

'Ferret? Stuck up pureblood?' He offered, shrugging.

'I was going to say spoiled, snobbish little fucker.' Her eyebrows furrowed together as she gritted her teeth. Draco burst out laughing.

'Aren't they just the same?' He asked, giving her a crooked smile. 'And, by the way, I'm not small and you know it.'

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, turning to face the professor as she tried to ignore him. 'Granger, are you sulking?' He asked, poking her arm as he gave her a small smile.

'No, I'm thinking whether or not should I ban you from sex for this week.' She muttered hotly.

'Oooh, little Granger is angry, is she?' Draco pretended to gasp as he asked with a fake, high pitched voice, touching her shoulder. Hermione shrugged his hand off. 'Fine, Granger, fine. I'll make it up to you later.' He persuaded.

'Whatever.' She simply replied, not looking at him.

Despite his hand on her arm, they looked like themselves, bickering and annoying one another. Hermione didn't miss the giggle Ginny sent her. She had also caught Blaise and Pansy's sly looks. The bell rang and Hermione quickly gathered her things before rushing out of the classroom, ignoring Draco's attempt to talk to her.

Blaise and Pansy chuckled as they approached the boy. 'I told you that would happen! You owe me 5 Galleons!' Blaise choked out to Pansy. Draco stared at them with a poker face, waiting for their laughter to die down as Pansy slapped some coins into Blaise's hand.

'Why is she so moody anyway?' Draco asked in confusion and frustration.

'Of course she is, she's preg-' before Pansy could continue, Blaise stepped on her shoe to cut off her words.

'Her period is probably coming.' He quickly said, throwing a glare at Pansy. Draco sighed heavily, oblivious to Pansy's almost slip up.

'She's been so grumpy lately, don't know what's gotten into her. I don't think it's because of her period. It's supposed to be at the end of the month.' He grunted. Pansy skipped to his side and rested her arm on his shoulder.

'Relax, mate. It's probably coming early this month.'

'That can happen?' Draco asked, frowning. One thing he will never understand. Girls.

Pansy chuckled. 'Oh, hush it. You've never gone through periods.' She scolded.

He shrugged. 'Whatever.' Pansy gave Blaise a sly look before the three of them went to DADA.

* * *

'You're really not going to tell him?' Pansy asked quietly, looking down at her hands. Blaise stayed silent by her side, a blank expression on his face as he looked at the girl sitting opposite them. Hermione pursed her lips but she remained quiet.

'I'm not telling him.' She finally voiced.

'I thought we talked over this? He has the right to know.' Pansy responded.

'He doesn't when he wants to kill the baby!' Hermione said, cradling her stomach lovingly.

'What do you mean?' Pansy frowned in confusion.

'I talked to Draco about it..' Hermione murmured. 'He said, given different circumstance he would be ecstatic to have a baby, but not in this situation. Shall I get pregnant when the Dark Lord has fallen; I think he'd be happy. But, in our condition, he told me to abort it if I do get knocked up.' She informed and Pansy gasped aloud.

'He did not!'

'He did!' Hermione bellowed, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. 'I can't believe he said that. I mean, he's the father. He should at least be happy.'

'I think if you do tell him, he'd probably be happy. He might just say that because he's having a bad time? He's got a lot in his head, Mione. Don't push his buttons.' Blaise said, snickering. As much as Draco loves the woman, someone had to tell her that. She can't just think that it's always about her. Draco had to get a say too. He's still his friend.

'How could you say that?' Pansy protested, slapping his arm as she glanced over at the brunette with a wary look.

'I was merely stating the truth. 'Blaise muttered.

'I know, but you could probably spare her feelings. She's hurt, save it for later.' The black haired girl complained, defending her friend.

'No, Pans. He's right.' Hermione sighed. 'I guess I was being a bit tad too emotional. I need to think about his feelings too, it's not just about me. Gosh, I must've been pressuring him. What would he think? Oh my God!'

'Whoa, calm down, witch. Don't pressure yourself too.' Blaise announced.

'I was merely stating the truth, Zabini.' She mocked, glaring at the dark Slytherin as she shifted in her seat.

'How have you been feeling lately, Hermione?' Pansy went to sit next to the girl.

'Miserable, fat, stressed out, confused, fat.' Hermione mumbled.

Blaise burst out laughing but he quieted down as Pansy shot him a make-another-sound-and-I'm-killing-you look.

'Fat? Hermione, you're barely 3 months and you're not even showing!' Pansy exclaimed, giving her a look of disbelief. Hermione replied with a challenging look and she sighed. 'Fine, you're the one pregnant, not me, whatever.'

'Where's Draco anyway? Talk about that wanker. He's supposed to be here 45 minutes ago.' Blaise suddenly asked.

'Oh, about that.' Hermione's face suddenly turned blank. 'He said he's going to be down in the dungeons to see Snape. He's not coming.' She said quietly. Pansy could see the hurt in her eyes but she didn't announce it. 'Draco has changed a bit, didn't he?' Hermione suddenly asked in such a quiet voice that they barely heard her.

'I mean, he's more distant now. I can feel it.'

'Hermione, don't think it like that. Maybe it's just your feelings, I mean, you're pregnant and all. Don't be stressed out.' Pansy advised.

'Even if he's changed, so what? Everybody changes. Whether it is for better or for worse, you shouldn't really judge it. You might change too, but you didn't realise. Accept him for what he is, Hermione. He loves you.' Blaise suddenly said. Hermione didn't reply but he knew she got what he's trying to say.

'It's been a day, why don't we call it a night?' Blaise suddenly voiced. Hermione glanced at her watch and pursed her lips, shrugging.

'You're right. I'll see you tomorrow, Pansy.' She stood, hugging her friend before turning to Blaise.

'Goodnight, Granger.' He smirked, kissing her cheek before taking Pansy's hand.

'Goodnight, Zabini.'

As the three of them went out of the Room of Requirement, a figure emerged in the room. Astoria smirked to herself as she crossed her arms.

* * *

**So, yeah. There you go! Hehe. I decided to update some more since I was being such a lazy ass nad refuse to study. Sadlife me. Was it okay? Did I do something wrong? Haha. Tell me. By the way, as you can see, I've changed the summary. I really suck at that. What do you think? Pretty please, leave a review? Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Xx **


	24. Chapter 24

**Urghh, hey guys! I'm so scared about my exam! I mean, what if I can't stay in the first class? :O My mom will slaughter me! Honestly! But, but, yeah, whatever. **

* * *

Hermione sighed as she slowly descended down the stairs. She'd been feeling so tired and her stomach hurt a little bit. But, she had read about it. Cramps are common in pregnancy, as long as there is no bleeding, her pregnancy is safe.

'Hey, Hermione.' Ginny greeted her with a bright smile when she arrived at Gryffindor table.

Hermione smiled weakly as she sat next to Harry and Ron. 'Hey, Hermione.' They chanted with a mouthful.

'Hey, you lot.' She said, smiling as she reached out for a goblet.

'You look pale, are you alright?' Ginny asked worriedly, casting sly glances at Draco who glared at her. That fucker was going to kill her if something happened to Hermione right under her nose.

'I'm fine.' The girl breathed.

Ginny looked like she didn't buy her excuse but let the topic drop as she knew Hermione wasn't interested in keeping the conversation going. 'So, what's today's plan?'

'Gin, it's already dinner. I think it's too late for you to ask that.' Hermione said with an eyebrow raised. The read headed girl gave her a bitch face and she smirked.

'You're starting to smirk like him, you know.' Ginny teased and Harry burst out laughing.

'It grows on me, okay. Eventually, you'll learn how to smirk like him too.' She replied, annoyed.

'Um, who are you talking about?' Ron suddenly asked, confused. 'Who smirks like who?'

Harry, Ginny and Hermione stiffened at the question as they turned to him. 'Nothing, it's just...' Hermione tried to reason, searching for anyone in her head. 'Blaise Zabini. It's Zabini. Ginny said I smirk like him.' She quickly said. Harry and Ginny nodded vigorously, supporting her answer.

'Zabini? Really now?' Ron asked, turning around to look at the Slytherins. He found Zabini smirking to something that Pansy said before he burst out laughing and captured her lips. 'Well, now that you mentioned it.'

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she started to consume her food, glaring at Ginny as she did so. The Weasley casted her an apologetic smile before she excused herself. Hermione slowly turned around and caught Draco's gaze. She had already felt his eyes burning into the back of her head when she was talking with Ginny and Harry.

She just gave him a small smile and his lips tugged a little. He always smiled that beautiful smile when he's with her. It made her feels special, really, being with him. He made her feel wanted and needed. There was always time when she would sometimes doubt him. But, it's always been how he looked at her that made her believe him again. It was how his eyes enlighten with happiness and excitement everytime he saw her. And his beautiful, gorgeous, dazzling smile that he gave her, only her everytime they're alone.

Hermione was snapped out of her trance as Harry nudged her rather harshly. 'You're staring.' He mumbled at the corner of his mouth.

She blushed as she turned around and ducked her head. Harry sighed and patted her shoulder. Luckily, Ron didn't notice her doings. 'It's okay, nobody saw.'

'I might just, go to the library now.' She muttered, smiling weakly as she got onto her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder. 'I'm meeting him, anything, I'm in RoR.' She whispered to Harry quietly.

'Okay.' He answered and she quickly went away.

Hermione stepped out of the Great Hall without a second glance. She quickly went up the stairs and climbed to Seventh floor. The girl sighed as she headed towards RoR. However, she was stopped in the middle of the hall by an obstacle that was none other than Astoria Greengrass. 'What do you want?' She sneered.

Astoria smirked as she pushed Hermione to the side harshly. Hermione who didn't expect it stumbled and her head hit the wall as her books fell from her grasp. She touched her head and it was bleeding. Hermione quickly took out her wand but Astoria was faster. The girl disarmed Hermione quickly with a mocking laugh. 'There's no one to save you, granger, not even Draco.'

Hermione gritted her teeth and stood still as Astoria pointed her wand at her. 'What do you want from me?' Hermione hissed.

'What do I want?' How generous of you, Granger. I want you to stay away from Draco.' Astoria boomed as she stepped closer.

'By all means, Greengrass, have it your way. Of course I am staying away from that sodding fucker. Why would I even go near him?' Hermione asked as she rolled her eyes.

'Don't lie to me, bitch.' Astoria snickered, stepping forward and grabbing her hair. 'I know it was you. You're his girlfriend aren't you? You're such a Mudblood whore!'

'Even if I am a Mudblood whore, I'm his Mudblood whore!' She gritted her teeth.

'Bitch!' Astoria shrieked as she pushed Hermione away and she stumbled but managed to balance herself.

'Why won't you just accept it, Greengrass? He loves me. Get over with it.'

'No!' The Greengrass bellowed, her face furious. Though, her features slowly cleared out and her lips formed a devilish, sickening smile. 'Will he still love you if he figures out about the baby?' She asked smugly.

Hermione was taken aback. How did she know about the baby? She was clearly shocked but she tried not to show it. 'What baby?' She pretended to ask, keeping a straight face.

Astoria rolled her eyes. 'I know you're pregnant. Granger. There's no need to deny it.' She snorted. 'I can't believe Draco would stoop so low and associate with a Mudblood like you!' Hermione just stared at her wordlessly as she tried to find a way to escape. Astoria can be dumb sometimes. Surely she won't expect any physical attack from her, right? Especially by the Muggle way.

Hermione leaped forward and threw a punch at Astoria's face. Her fist hit the Slytherin's skin with a loud smack and Hermione smirked in triumph as she went for the escape.

Though, Astoria managed to recover quickly and lifted her wand. 'CRUCIO!' She hated the Mudblood. She despised her. How dare the Mudblood attack her? Astoria smirked as Hermione fell to the floor.

A loud scream was rippled out of Hermione's throat and she cried loudly as the pain attacked her like a thousand of knives piercing every inch of her skin. Her body was burning and her head was going to explode from too much pain she felt. She screamed and thrashed on the floor as she begged Astoria to stop.

'No! Stop!' She exclaimed as she felt another sharp pain at her stomach and tears stung her eyes. 'Draco!' She screamed with everything she could muster. Suddenly, the curse was lifted and she panted as her hand went to cradle her stomach. She thought someone had come to save her.

However, she only heard Astoria's mean laugh as she tried to get up. 'You're not pregnant, Granger? Pfft, and I'm Merlin.' Astoria scoffed.

Hermione winced as she felt another sharp pain and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the puddle of blood by her legs. 'You! You killed my baby!' She lifted a weak, accusing finger at the Slytherin.

Astoria widened her eyes as she looked behind her. 'You're talking to me?' She asked before bursting out laughing. 'Seriously, Granger. I could care less.' Hermione tried to hold back her tears, but somehow the thought of her baby that won't get the chance to grow up and live life made a tear escape her eyes.

'Draco's not going to leave me because of this. He loves me. There's nothing you can get by doing this, Greengrass.' Hermione said sternly as she tried to stand on her shaky knees.

'Shut up! Crucio!' Hermione's legs gave way again and she collapsed on the floor with another scream. The curse seemed to be more painful than the last one. The pain was too intense and she screamed, screamed with everything she had until her throat was sore.

'Hermione! Expelliarmus!' She heard a loud cry as the curse was lifted and she burst out crying. Astoria gasped as she turned around and quivered in fear under Draco Malfoy's cold glare.

'What the fuck is going on here?' He asked coldly, looking at Astoria.

'Err, Draco? No, I was just... I'm just..'

'I said what the fuck is going on here! Are you deaf?' Astoria flinched as Draco yelled loudly, his eyes bulging in anger.

Astoria was so scared at that moment that she started crying. 'Why are you on the Mudblood's side? Why is she so important? What is she to you?' She asked quietly.

Draco stepped forward and she stumbled as she took a step back. 'Call her that again and I'll kill you!' He warned.

'You're becoming a blood traitor! Just like the Weasleys! What would Lucius say if he knows about this?' Astoria spat. Draco pushed her until she fell on the floor and he pointed his wand at her.

'Have a taste of your own medicine, Greengrass.' He muttered, and with a low voice full of hatred, he let out a cold 'Crucio.'

Hermione trembled herself as Astoria's screams pierced her ears. She wanted to rock herself back and forth whilst crying. She'd rather sit with Cormac McLaggen all day long rather than hear the loud, piercing screams that came out of Astoria's mouth right now. Hermione didn't know if Astoria's just being a bitch and overreacted to the pain or it's truly Draco's intensity in the desire of torturing her.

'D-Draco, stop...' She choked out. He didn't seem to take notice and focused on the screaming Slytherin, begging him to stop. 'Draco!' Hermione called out, trying to stand but she fell to the floor as another sharp pain attacked her. Hermione moaned in pain.

'Draco, stop...' She croaked out but he ignored her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps before Pansy was crouching next to her.

'What happened?' She asked worriedly. 'Oh my God! There's blood!' The girl exclaimed as she saw the red liquid on the floor.

Blaise watched Draco with a hardened expression on his face before he spoke in a low voice. 'Draco...' it took a minute or two, but eventually, Draco lifted the curse and lowered his wand, his face furious.

'Would someone tell me what's going on?' Pansy demanded.

'Astoria stopped me when I was heading to the RoR.' Hermione gasped the words out, her face scrunched up in pain. 'She told me about how Draco could stop so low and, oh God..' Hermione seemed to remember something as she clutched onto Pansy.

'Pansy, Pansy, help me... She used the Cruciatus curse on me twice... Help me... The baby...' The girl only managed to whisper before she lost her consciousness and her head hit the floor.

'We've got to take her to the Infirmary.' Pansy gushed, her face full of worries.

Draco kept his wand before snapping Astoria's wand into two and strolled towards Hermione. He lifted the girl into his arms, flinching as he realised the existence of the blood. Somehow, although he was holding Hermione in his arms, he managed to throw the broken pieces of Astoria's wand on the floor.

The pieces of wood landed close to Astoria's unconscious body. 'Take care of her. I'm going to take Hermione to the Infirmary.' He muttered before walking away.

'Come on, let's go and see Snape.' Blaise said quickly, holding his hand out to her. She nodded, taking his hand before both of them rushed down to the dungeon and knocked on the big, wooden door.

'What is it, Miss Zabini, Miss Parkinson?' Snape drawled as he emerged at the door.

'Urrhh,, how do we tell him?' Blaise questioned his girlfriend with an eyebrow raised.

'Professor, urm, you see...' Pansy started but Blaise cut her off.

'Hermione was attacked at the Seventh floor by Astoria Greengrass.'

'What happened?' Snape asked as he went into the classroom and sat at his table with the two Slytherins trailing behind him. The old man looked intently at the Italian bloke.

'Astoria attacked Hermione with the Unforgivable twice.' Pansy informed as she glanced nervously at her boyfriend.

'What?' Snape frowned.

'Professor, Astoria is unconscious at the Seventh Floor and we have no idea what to do with her... So...'

'Leave me to it. Don't you want to see Miss Granger?' Snape asked, getting on his feet. Pansy's face brightened as she looked at the professor.

'Thank you!' She gushed happily before turning to Blaise and smiling excitedly. 'Come on, Blaise!' She chirped as she dragged him away from the room and headed towards the Infirmary.

However, Blaise suddenly stopped them and pulled her into the broom cupboard. Pansy tried to protest. 'Blaise, what are you doing? We need to go to the Infirm-' Her words were cut off as he silenced her with his lips.

* * *

Hermione groaned as her eyelids slowly fluttered open. 'Draco?' She called out softly, her lips barely moving as she turned her head to find any sign of him. A warm, big hand covered hers and she smiled weakly as she saw his face. 'Hey.' She mumbled.

Draco's lips twitched as he bent down and kissed her forehead. 'How are you feeling?' He asked, leaning back on his seat as he played with her fingers.

'I feel like shit.' She said and he chuckled softly. 'What happened?' Hermione asked, her face scrunched up in pain as she tried to move into a sitting position. Draco helped her and she leant her head on his shoulder as he sat next to her on the bed.

'Astoria got you.'

'Oh.'

'I'm sorry I didn't come earlier.' He said, his voice full of regret. Hermione shook her head and snuggled closer to him. Before she could say anything, they heard footsteps. It was heading towards the Infirmary and Draco quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself, getting off of the bed.

However, it was only Blaise and Pansy. Draco sighed as he reappeared himself and sat on the chair. 'Hermione, are you alright?' Pansy asked as she hugged the girl. Hermione didn't reply, instead she just held Pansy and refused to let her go as she wanted to pull back.

'What's wrong?' Pansy asked softly and Hermione burst out crying in her arms, clutching her robes tighter.

'She's gone, isn't she?' Hermione choked out. Draco frowned at his girlfriend. He gave a questioning look at Blaise but the bloke just looked at him with an accusing expression. Pansy frowned at first, who's this "she" Hermione was talking about?

Then she realised, Hermione was talking about the baby. Pansy tightened her grip around the girl's petite body and hushed her. Draco looked confused, Pansy was sure that Madam Pomfrey didn't tell Draco about it. 'Has Madam Pomfrey said anything?' She asked.

Hermione shook her head against Pansy's shoulder. 'We can't be sure now, can we?' She persuaded. As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey visited her bed. She gave Hermione a sly, sad look as Pansy stared at her questioningly.

'I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do.' The old woman sighed before going away. Hermione sobbed violently as she buried her face in pansy's shoulder. Pansy felt her eyes stung with tears as she glanced over at Blaise.

'Alright! Time's out! Would someone tell me what the heck is going on?' Draco suddenly boomed.

Hermione seemed to calm down from his outburst and slowly untangled herself from Pansy's grip. 'This is what you want, right?' She asked Draco coldly.

He frowned, giving her a wary look. 'What? You're saying I want this to happen? Hermione, if I do, I would've just left you there.' He spat. 'Don't you dare blame me on thi-'

'You didn't want the baby!' She yelled to his face, all her sorrows forgotten, she was angry. Angry at him for not considering her feelings and being daft to notice the clues she's given him.

Draco's cold face turned into confusion. 'What baby?' He asked, looking at Blaise and Pansy. 'Wait, you are pregnant?'

She glared at him. 'Was. I was pregnant. You wanted to kill the baby anyway, didn't you? Well, now you can go and thank that bitch for killing our baby.' She said coldly, but then she corrected herself. 'Ooops! My bad. My baby.'

'And both of you knew about this?' He turned to Blaise and Pansy. 'Let me guess, I'm the only one who didn't know?'

'If you ever knew you're going to kill it anyway, so what's the point of telling you?' Hermione asked hotly.

'I have the right to know, I am the father!' He exclaimed.

'It's dead anyway!' She screamed, her body trembling as her voice broke and tears filled her eyes. Draco's features softened as he slowly reached out to touch her. 'Hermione...'

'Don't touch me.' She muttered, leaning away from him. 'You should leave...' Hermione added softly as she leant back on the bed.

'Hermione...' He tried to protest but she gave him a pleading look.

'Please...' Draco stared at her with a blank face before hesitatingly rose from his seat and walked out of the Infirmary. Hermione knew it was wrong of her to push away, to avoid him. He was after all, her lover and bestfriend and she needed him. But how could she want him to stay when he was the one who wanted her baby to be dead? It felt like he wanted her dead.

Hermione shed another tear or two but she didn't cry anymore for that night. Blaise left not long after Draco gone, but not before giving Pansy a goodnight kiss. Pansy stayed with her for the night, giving her the comfort that she had actually wanted and needed from Draco.

* * *

'Are you feeling better?' Pansy asked softly. Hermione took a last sip from the goblet before handing it back to the black haired girl.

'I'm fine..' She smiled.

'Madam Pomfrey told me that you could be discharged by tomorrow.' Pansy informed her, sitting on the chair as she glanced at the door. 'Ginny wanted to visit. Said she'll come after class.'

Hermione just nodded, her face grim. 'Pans, do you think it's the right choice? I mean, pushing him away like that.' She suddenly asked.

Pansy was quiet for a long moment. Hermione waited patiently as Pansy actually spoke again. 'It's up to you, really. If you need time, then, it's fine. Draco should understand that. You're still in a bit of shock.' She voiced her opinion.

'I need him, I do. But, somehow, I just can't bear the thoughts of him wanting my baby dead.' Hermione said softly, touching the necklace.

'Hermione, you can't just blame him. He ought to be shocked. Even if in different circumstances, I doubt he'd take it well considering both of you are still young and have a bright future ahead, he won't want a baby to affect your future.' Pansy murmured as she disagreed with Hermione.

'Maybe I just need time..' Hermione said glumly as she leant back on the bed with a sigh.

'He'll understand. He will.' Pansy reassured. 'He loves you.'

'I'm not so sure anymore.' She admitted softly.

'Hermione...' Pansy scolded. 'You shouldn't say that.'

The girl didn't answer.

* * *

**Tadaaa. Lol. Yeah, she lost the baby. What do you think? So, yeah, that's it. Good? Bad? Suck? Leave me a review? I don't think I'll be updating for the next week. Or maybe I will. I'll see what I can do. Love you guys! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Urgh, I'm currently having my exam. And it sucks so bad. There's only three more days left, though. Next Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. The only papers left are English, Geography, math and Science. Well... After that I might update some more. I hope. :) Hehe. Anyway, here's the next chapter. :)**

* * *

It's already been a week since she had gotten out of the Infirmary. Draco had been trying to talk to her after she had recovered, but she needed time. That's why she avoided him. Hermione had ignored him when he tried to corner her in empty hallways or how he tried to get her to stay after classes and she tried not to look at him in every meal.

Somehow, he gave up trying to talk to her. It made her feel sad. Draco's trying. Why wasn't her? For all that she knew, she might be destroying their relationship by behaving like this. It's not like it's his fault she lost the baby. He wasn't the one to use the curse on her, twice. True, he had wished for the baby to be dead, but he probably didn't mean it.

Their situation wasn't really proper and suitable for them to have a baby and get all cuddly and happy at night. It's a fucked up situation for everyone already. Hermione figured she shouldn't fuck more things up by behaving like that towards him. She changed her mind. She needed to talk to him. She wanted his comfort, she needed him, because she knew, being without him will kill her slowly inside.

That's why she's currently heading towards the dungeons to see him. It was already late and most students would be asleep by now. Though, she knew, Draco wasn't asleep yet.

She hadn't talked to Pansy and Blaise at all. Hermione didn't even manage to thank the girl before she left Hermione at the Infirmary to go to class the other day. She didn't even know what happened to Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione said the password and slipped into the Slytherin Common Room quietly and quickly hid in the shadows in case someone was still up. However, she was glad that only Draco was there. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, staring into nothing.

She looked around and when she was sure they're the only people in the common room, Hermione stepped forward and went to sit next to him. Draco didn't turn around, thinking it was Pansy or Blaise. Hermione bit her lower lip as she t0uched his arm. 'Draco...'

His head snapped to her direction as he heard her voice. 'What are you doing here?' he asked quietly, his voice as cold as ice.

'I needed to talk to you.' She admitted.

'Well, I thought I made my actions clear that I _wanted_ to talk to you.' He spat, not looking at her.

She sighed heavily. 'I know it's wrong for me to ignore you, but I needed time.'

He didn't reply, instead he just crossed his arms and merely huffed.

'How?' He suddenly asked.

'What?'

'How did you get pregnant?' Draco questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Surely you don't want me to teach you how a baby is conceived, Draco...'

'Granger...' He warned. 'I thought we used protection?'

'I thought we did too.' She sighed, leaning back on the couch.

There was a pregnant pause.

'Draco.' She called again, breaking the silence. 'If you really had known that I was pregnant, would you really want me to abort the baby?'

He pursed his lips. 'No.'

His answer made her burst into tears. 'I can't believe I lost her.' She sobbed silently into her hands.

'Come here.' He muttered, opening his arms wide.

Hermione literally pounced onto him as she slammed herself against his chest and he enclosed his arms around her petite body. She cried on his chest, clutching his robes in her hands. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered as he buried his face in her hair, his hair stroking her curls lovingly.

'Astoria's going to pay.' He told her softly. 'I told Snape, he'd surely show no mercy.'

'I don't care; I just want my baby back.' She whispered, burying her face at the crook of his neck.

'It's alright.' He reassure, rubbing her back softly. 'It's alright.' He repeated, placing a delicate kiss on her neck before pulling back and wiping her tears with his thumbs. 'I'm here.'

Hermione held his hands and leant into his touch when he cupped her cheeks. 'Please tell me you still love me.. You're the only one I have now.' She pleaded softly, closing her eyes.

Draco didn't reply. She opened her eyes to see he had a hardened expression on his face. Her face fell and she pursed her lips as her eyes glistened with tears. She was about to pull back when he pulled her towards him. 'I love you.' He said softly just before their lips met.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs were around his waist as he stood. Draco walked to his room and locked the door behind him. He went over to his bed and placed the girl on the mattress softly before hovering above her. In the next second, her fingers were fumbling with his buttons and his shirt was sent sailing to the floor.

Draco leant down and kissed her neck softly, his hands at either side of her head. She sighed in contentment, happy to get him back. Suddenly, her eyes caught something and her face twisted in horror as she pushed him harshly.

**(A/N: You might want to read the next scene along with the song 'Don't Walk Away by Basshunter. I think it fits this scene. Just a suggestion.)**

'What's wrong?' Draco asked in confusion as Hermione got off his bed. The girl looked at him sadly as tears streamed down her face.

'Why are you doing this to me?' She asked with a hoarse voice, staring at his arm.

He followed her gaze and his eyes widened in alarm. 'Shit.' He stepped forward, trying to reach her but she held her hand in front of her, stopping him. 'Hermione, I can explain.'

'What is there to explain, Draco?' She shouted furiously. 'You've got the Dark Mark! You're a Death Eater! You lied to me!'

'No, you have to listen to me..'

'No, I can't believe this! I should've listened to Harry. Oh God, he was right!' She fumed, pacing back and forth as she tugged harshly at her hair.

'Hermione, you have to understand..'

'Understand what? You're Voldemort's follower! Am I just another plan? Are you only with me to get to Harry? Are you, Draco? I can't believe I'm with a Death Eater!' She yelled, reminding Draco of what he was and he cringed. 'Hold on, you did curse her! You cursed Katie didn't you?'

He took a deep breath and nodded. 'And here I am, thinking you were innocent! I denied it when Harry said it was you when it was indeed the truth! I should've believed him! And it was you! You're the one who poisoned Ron!' She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

'I didn't mean to! It was supposed to be for Dumbledore!' He exclaimed.

Hermione's eyes widened at his response. 'You're killing Dumbledore.' She muttered to herself. 'Of course, the necklace!'

'Why are you doing this? Dumbledore is our only hope, Draco! You can't kill him!'

'I have to!' He screamed. 'I have no choice!'

'There are always choices in everything! It's just up to you which one would you choose or either you would choose or not!' She spat. 'Or maybe you did choose... Why would you join Voldemort? Why?'

'You don't understand! I have to! I don't have a choice, got it?'

'You do! Just open your eyes! Dumbledore can help you!'

'He can't!'

'Yes, he can! You didn't even try yet, how would you know?' She muttered hotly.

'You know nothing.' He said coldly.

'If you're just doing this to break my heart, you shouldn't have given me my memories. I think my life would be better without you!' She said and her words pierced through his heart like a sword.

'I knew it was useless retrieving back your memories.' He said sadly.

'What do you mean?' She asked quietly.

'You're supposed to help me. But, you won't. You don't want to understand.' He said, laughing in devastation. 'What was I thinking...? Asking for help from you...' He shook his head.

'I hate you.' She breathed. 'We shouldn't really have met in the first place.'

He ignored the pain he felt when his heart tugged in his chest. 'Yes, Granger. It was a mistake, falling in love with a Mudblood like you!' He yelled.

Draco flinched as he realised what he said and he quickly turned to her. She was stunned; her eyes looking at him in grieve as tears welled up in her eyes again. He quickly stepped towards her. 'Hermione, no, I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean it!'

'Don't touch me, Malfoy! Don't touch me!' She backed away from him as she shook her head and gave him a sad look.

'Hermione, don't...' He begged.

'I'm sorry, I just, I can't...' She said before she fled from his room, sobbing. He tried calling her, but she didn't turn around. She just ran and ran away from him.

Draco stood there, trying to regain his breath. Finally, he just lost control, he was kicking and destroying everything, throwing unforgivable around the room.

* * *

Few seconds later, Blaise went into his room and shook his head, disarming the blond boy before he could do more damage to the room. Draco fell on the floor, his shoulders slumping as he buried his face in his hands. 'She hates me. She hates me, Blaise.'

'No, she doesn't.' Blaise said quietly. 'She only said that out of anger.'

Draco didn't reply.

'What happened?' A feminine voice asked. Pansy stepped into the room and sat next to Draco.

'Shit happened, Pans.' Draco muttered before getting onto his feet. 'She hates me.'

'No, she doesn't, Draco. You know that.' Pansy persuaded.

'She saw the Dark Mark.' Draco said and she gasped. 'I think you could guess her response.' He said, shrugging before getting onto his feet and snatching his wand from Blaise.

'Where are you going?' Blaise asked as Draco walked past him.

'Room of Requirement.' He muttered, turning around and pressing his lips into a thin line. 'The Cabinet is finished.'

'Draco!' Pansy gasped again while Blaise's eyes widened in alarm. 'Don't tell me you're doing this!'

'I am.' He said with a blank face before he took off.

'Draco!' Blaise called but his friend ignored him. 'Go and tell Hermione.' He said quickly.

'Okay.' Pansy nodded. She was about to run when he grabbed her hand and kissed her.

'I love you.' He muttered, pressing their foreheads together.

'I love you too.' She whispered. 'Go.'

* * *

'Parkinson, what are you doing here?' Ron asked as he saw Pansy entering the Gryffindor Common Room. He can't sleep, so he decided to chill around at the Common Room.

'I need to see Hermione!' She said, rushing to the girls' dormitories. She burst into the room to see Hermione sitting on her bed, crying. 'Hermione..'

'Pans...' She responded sadly.

Pansy sighed as she sat next to the girl. 'Come on, Hermione... You're a strong girl. Stop crying.'

'I can't believe he did this to me.'

'He has his reason, Mione. Don't just jump into conclusion. You think he wanted this? He's just a boy!' Pansy said as she looked at the Gryffindor.

'Wait, you knew?' Hermione asked in disbelief. 'And you didn't bother telling me?'

'If any of us tell you, it was a guarantee that you will leave.'

'I would either way!' Hermione shouted. She ignored Pansy's bulging eyes, asking her to slow it down. Lavender was sleeping with Parvati and Ginny wasn't there.

'That's it! Did you know why Draco didn't want to tell you? He doesn't want to lose you! Open your eyes, woman! He loves you! He's doing this for you!' Pansy stood, yelling at the girl.

'Doing what? He betrayed my trust! He betrayed me! He joint Voldemort! He's going to kill Dumbledore!' Hermione protested.

'He's doing that to keep you safe!' Pansy yelled. She saw Hermione's puzzled look and took a deep breath. 'The Dark Lord actually wanted him to kill you. He knew about the both of you. He knew. But, Draco refused. He was tortured daily after that in the summer. In payment, he had to kill Dumbledore. It was also because of Lucius' failure in obtaining the prophecy. That's also another reason why he took your memories. But, he had no choice to give them back when he knew about the other prophecy about you two.'

Hermione was quiet.

'You think he wanted that? That ugly thing? No! He didn't! He's only doing that to keep you safe. The Dark Lord was about to kill you and Draco's family himself. That's why Draco had reluctantly agreed to kill Dumbledore.' Pansy sighed in devastation before tears streamed down her face.

'It's happening tonight.'

'What?' Hermione asked, her face twisted in horror.

'He's going to do it tonight, kill Dumbledore.' Pansy said. Suddenly, she was by Hermione's side again, taking her hand. 'Please, Hermione. You're the only one who can help him. The prophecy said you're the only one who can do it. Please, save Draco. You love him, I know you do. Hermione, you love him more than you think you do.'

'I don't know what to do.' Hermione reasoned.

'Please, convince him to stop doing this. Tell him to stop, please.' Pansy begged.

Hermione closed her eyes. He hurt her so bad. She can't bear the thought of the Dark Mark etched on his beautiful skin. But, he's doing this for her own benefit. She pictured his face, smiling at her as he stared at her lovingly. She imagined his touch, the way he always caressed her with love. As much as she can't bear the thoughts of how he betrayed her, she can't bear the thought of losing him more.

'Let's go, Pansy.'

* * *

'I can help you Draco...'

'No! Don't you understand? I have to do this!' Draco urged through gritted teeth. 'If I don't, he's going to kill them.'

'Miss Granger and your family, isn't it?' Dumbledore guessed, his face calm. 'Join the order, Draco. We can protect you and your family.'

'You can't!' He snapped.

'Draco!' Both of them turned to the source of the voice. Hermione panted as she stopped, staring at him in disbelief. 'Please, don't do this, Draco.'

'Stay out of this, Granger!' He shouted, pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

'Draco, please don't...' Hermione begged, approaching him slowly. 'Don't do this. Please stop... For me...' She said, her voice broke as she looked closely. She can see fear in his eyes. 'You still have a choice.'

Draco trembled as he slowly lowered his wand and turned to look at her. He was about to take a step towards her when they heard footsteps and a few Death Eaters emerged. Draco stood his ground and lifted his wand at Dumbledore again. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Draco's aunt. Bellatrix cackled like a maniac as she stepped towards Draco.

'Evening, Bellatrix.' Dumbledore greeted politely, nodding his head.

'Good evening, Albus.' Bellatrix rolled her eyes. 'There's no time for proper greetings, don't you think?' She paused, giving Draco a look. 'Kill him, Draco!'

Draco hesitated as Bellatrix leant against his shoulder, glaring at him.

'He doesn't have the guts, just like his father.' Fenrir Greyback muttered, chuckling.

'Do it, Draco! Kill him. NOW!'

'Avad-'

'Don't, Draco! Please!'

'What is that Mudblood doing here?' Bellatrix asked, frowning with angst. Suddenly, she grinned as she stepped towards Hermione.

'Don't touch her!' Draco spat, pointing his wand towards Bellatrix.

'What is she to you?' Bellatrix asked, glaring as she grabbed Hermione and pointed her wand at Hermione's throat. 'Just kill him, Draco!'

'Don't, Draco! Don't!' Hermione shook her head. She squirmed as Bellatrix pressed the tip of her wand further at her skin.

'Kill him, or I'm going to kill her!' Bellatrix yelled. Draco quickly pointed his wand at Dumbledore again.

'No.' A voice drawled and Draco turned around to see Snape.

'Severus, please...' Dumbledore pleaded.

'Avada Kedavra.' Snape said and Hermione watched in horror as Dumbledore fell off of the Astronomy Tower.

'NO!' She screamed, elbowing Bellatrix as she went to the railings to see Dumbledore's lifeless body falling downwards. Hermione held back her cries as she turned around. She almost burst out crying when Bellatrix pointed her wand at her face.

'Might as well finish her off, shouldn't we?'

'I said don't touch her, Bella!' Draco urged.

'You were supposed to kill her in th-'

'The Dark Lord said I have to kill Dumbledore! Not Granger!' He shouted.

'Yes, but you didn't! Severus did!' Bellatrix bellowed.

'Let's just leave, Bella.' Snape said, watching Hermione warily.

'How about you go on first?' Bellatrix asked as she turned to look at Hermione with a devilish smile on her face.

'I said don't touch her!' Draco stepped forward. 'Expelliarmus!'

'You dare disarm your aunt, Draco?' Bellatrix's eyes narrowed as she approached him.

'Let's just go! The Dark Lord would be furious if we stick around!' Snape finally raised his voice and Bellatrix gave him a death glare before snatching her wand from Draco and trailed behind Greyback as they went down the Astronomy Tower.

'Hurry, Draco.' Snape muttered as he followed them with a swish of his robes.

Draco rushed to Hermione's side and he kissed her with everything he had. 'I'm sorry. I really am.' He muttered as he kissed her eyes, her nose, her lips, her forehead, all over her face.

'Draco, please don't go.' She begged.

'I'm sorry, I have to.' He pressed their forehead together as he hugged her tightly, inhaling her scent as much as he could. 'I love you.' He said quickly, kissing her again. 'I love you so much, please remember that.'

Hermione watched with tears streaming down her face as he slowly walked away, letting go of their intertwined hand. Draco gave her a longing look before he disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

**Urm, yeah, that was it. What do you think? I tried to make it sad, but, I'm not really good at this. Haha. Can I get at least one review before I post the next chapter which is probably on next Friday? Heeee. Thank you for reading, love you people! :D Xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**What's up people? MY EXAM IS OVER I'M JUMPING WITH JOY. Hoho. Anyway, I promised to update today, so, here it goes. :D**

**Btw, thank you so much for the reviews! I love you people! :)**

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She had just written another letter for Draco that she would never send to him. She missed him so much. Everywhere she went, it reminded her of him. Everything. Everywhere. Everyone.

She was currently staying at the Burrow. Molly had noticed her change of behaviour and she kept asking her what's wrong. Hermione was thankful for her concern but she really needed some time alone. Only Ginny and Harry understand. Ron was still oblivious to her love story with Draco and Hermione thought it was better that way.

'Mione?' She heard a voice and lifted her face to see Ginny looking at her in concern. Hermione smiled as Ginny sat next to her. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Ginny looked at her with a weird expression. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm fine. I'm alright.' Hermione nodded.

'Oh, okay..'

They fell into a long silence before Ginny eventually spoke again. 'Did he really do it, Mione?' She whispered softly. Ginny knew Hermione hated it if any of them brought up anything about him, but she's just so curious.

'No.' Hermione shook her head, resting her chin on her knees. 'He didn't. Severus did.'

'Oh.' Ginny looked at her lap as she played with her fingers. 'Did he say anything?'

'Yes.'

'What is it?'

Hermione's lips tugged at the corner. 'He said he's sorry, sorry for everything, sorry for what happened.'

Ginny just stared at her as she took in a deep breath.

'Then, he told me he loves me. Twice. He said he loves me twice.' Hermione smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then, she sighed. 'I miss him.'

'I know.' Ginny answered, wrapping an arm around the older witch. Hermione closed her eyes as she leant her head on Ginny's shoulder. 'I've noticed those letters. Why didn't you owl anything to him?'

'It's dangerous.' Hermione pulled back and shook her head. 'You do know that the Manor is now the headquarters for the Death Eaters.'

'Oh, yes...' Ginny's face fell.

Hermione sighed again and stood. 'Come on, Gin. Let's get down for dinner. It's a big day tomorrow.'

* * *

'When are you going to tell him?' Harry asked quietly as he sat next to her on the couch. Hermione turned to look at him and raised her eyebrow. Harry motioned to someone across the room and Hermione followed his gaze. Ron.

'I don't know.' She shrugged before slumping her shoulders.

'He's got a right to know, you know? He's your best friend too.' Harry said, reaching for a pie.

'Yes... I'll, I'll try and tell him later.' She reasoned.

'Where's Ginny?' He asked, looking around.

'She's probably outside with Tonks.' Hermione replied as she leant back on her seat. What she would give to see him right now. 'You know what?' She asked, getting on her feet. 'I'll just, I'll be upstairs.'

'Okay. See you tomorrow.' Harry nodded, standing too.

'Goodnight, Harry.'

'Goodnight.'

* * *

Hermione went up the stairs and headed to the room that she shared with Ginny, sitting on the bed after she had closed the door. She leant on the bed, thinking about all of the possibilities. Would Voldemort really fall or do they really have to continue living like this?

She had given a thought on her relationship with Draco. At one point, it would be too dangerous and they would have to end it. Otherwise, it would put both Draco's and her life in risk. Now that Bellatrix knew about them. Well, Hermione wasn't sure if Bellatrix had figured it out or not but Hermione knew she wasn't that stupid.

There was a tap at the window and she frowned. Who would owl her at times like this? She pushed the window open and gasped. Before she knew it, she had leapt out of the window and fell into his arms. 'What are you doing here?' She asked softly, wrapping her arms around him tightly, pressing her face against his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

Draco guided his broom so that they went into her window. Hermione sighed as he kissed her forehead, letting his lips lingered on her skin. 'I missed you.' He whispered. His hands cupped her cheeks as he stared down at the witch. His witch.

'I miss you more.' She muttered, staring into his eyes. Hermione grabbed his collar and pressed their lips together, pressing her body against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I'm, I want to say sorry. I didn't even give you the chance to explain. I'm just, I'm so-'

He silenced her with his lips as his hands went to cup her cheeks. 'Shhh.. I know.'

Hermione nodded, a tear raced down her cheek but Draco wiped it with his thumb as he pulled back to examine her face. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.'

'It wasn't your fault. I wasn't supposed to react that way. It's fucked up now, isn't it?'

'It will never be your fault. I should've tried to stop myself, but I didn't.' Draco sighed heavily, looking very disappointed with himself. The girl reached out to capture his lips again and her fingers tugged at his blond locks.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer when the kiss deepened. He had already laid her down on the bed when the door burst open and suddenly he was pushed back by a strong, invisible force.

'Get away from her!' Ron said furiously, his face as red as his hair as he pointed his wand at Draco. Harry, Fred, George and Arthur rushed to the room as they heard Ron's scream.

'What's going on?' Arthur asked, but then he saw Draco and his eyes widened in shock.

'He's raping her!' Ron exclaimed.

'WHAT?' Harry, Hermione and Draco bellowed in the same time.

'He didn't rape me!'

'Why would I rape my own girlfriend?' Draco asked in disbelief.

'GIRLFRIEND?' Fred and George questioned.

'You're lying!' Ron scowled.

'No, he's not!' Hermione defended Draco.

'Shut up, Hermione!'

'Ron.' Harry warned. 'It's true.'

'What do you mean?' Ron frowned.

'They've been together a long while ago.' Harry muttered quietly.

'You're barking!' Fred and George smirked in disbelief.

'No, he's not!' Hermione suddenly cut in. 'Draco and I had been together since we're in Fourth year.' She said as she stood and went to Draco's side, taking his hand.

'I've known her longer than the lots of you do.' The Malfoy said smugly.

'Shut up, Ferret!' Ron tightened his grip on his wand as he pointed it at Draco. Then, he pointed it at Hermione. 'Are you under the Imperius Curse or something?'

'No, I'm not, Ron. He's truly my boyfriend..' She said softly.

'Why are you being with him? He's the enemy! He killed Dumbledore!' Ron accused as his nostrils flared in anger.

'He didn't!' Hermione exclaimed as she glared at the redheaded boy and Draco flinched. The girl gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 'Severus did!'

'Yes, but he tried to! Hold on, Severus?' Ron asked in confusion.

'Well, he's Draco's godfather, so, we get on really well.' Hermione explained. 'Severus had his reason. Dumbledore himself had requested Severus to kill him. He didn't want Draco to do it because it will destroy him. Also, Severus made the Unbreakable Vow. If he didn't kill Dumbledore, Voldemort is going to kill me and his family. So, Dumbledore had asked Severus to do it. Severus promised to accomplish whatever task Draco had been appointed to do shall he fail.'

'Still... He is a Death Eater!'

'He's not! Even if he is one, I know he didn't want that!' Hermione protested.

'What is this? You're lying! He hates you!' Ron shrieked.

'I'm not lying, Ron.' Hermione replied calmly as she snuggled closer to Draco's side, looking at the Weasleys in apprehension.

'I've never hated her.' Draco said in a cold voice as he threw daggers at Ron with his eyes. 'Deal with it, Weasley. Hermione and I are best friends before you two even met.'

'Wicked.' The twins chanted with the smirks still planted on their faces.

'I think we should all calm down.' Arthur suddenly spoke aloud as he stepped in front of his youngest son and slowly lowered Ron's hand.

'Calm down, Dad? No! He must have cursed her! Hermione won't do this! She won't betray us!'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Well, guess what, Weaselbee? She just did.' Hermione smacked his chest as soon as the words flew out of his mouth. 'Ouch.' He said, glaring at his girlfriend as he rubbed the spot where she just hit.

'Ron, keep your wand.' Arthur warned.

'Listen to your father, Ronald!' Hermione said sternly as he didn't obey. Ron glared at her but kept his wand nonetheless.

'Let's just sit down and discuss these matters.' Harry voiced.

Hermione nodded and pulled Draco along with her as they sat on the bed, Harry sitting next to her. Arthur conjured a chair while Ron and the twins sat on the floor. 'How did this happen?' Arthur had asked, staring at his hands.

'Draco and I are best friends since we're 10. He asked me to be his girlfriend in the Fourth Year.'

'But, you went to the Yule Ball with Krum!' Ron shouted.

'Not really, it was Draco. He used Polyjuice Potion and locked the real Krum in a broom cupboard. Sneaky Slytherin.' Hermione regarded him calmly with a tilt of her head. 'Furthermore, we didn't want to raise suspicions, and if the news of us being together reached Lucius, we're dead.'

'If he ever finds out that Hermione's my girlfriend, it's over. I'll have to let her go.' Draco sighed.

Hermione frowned at him and stood. 'I thought we talked about this? I have a say too! Don't you dare try to push me away, Draco Lucius Malfoy! I've had enough of your bullshit!' She warned, hissing. The girl glared at him in a way that gave him shivers down the spine before storming out of the room.

'Let her be.' Draco muttered as Harry stood. The Chosen One was about to protest when he continued. 'She needs time.'

'Why did you become her boyfriend?' Fred suddenly asked.

'What type of question is that?' Draco scowled. 'Of course it's because I love her.' He said aloud, blushing.

Ron stood and crossed his arms. 'I still don't approve of you being with her. Hurt her and I'll kill you!' He muttered.

'Seriously, I've had enough of these brotherly and fatherly talks. John and Potter had already given me these shit, no need to do it again.' Draco groaned.

'John talked to you?' Arthur asked, his face shocked.

'Well, yes. And, and, don't you dare teach me how to take care of Granger. Everyone's been telling me that lately. "Hurt her and I'll kill you" whatever. Not to mention how my mother always told me to take care of that bloody infuriating woman.' Draco rolled his eyes at the shout of 'Hey! I heard that, wanker!' that came from Hermione.

'Seriously, that witch can take care of herself and others more than you two are capable of taking care of yourselves.' Draco scoffed, crossing his arms as he sneered at Harry and Ron.

'Narcissa Malfoy knows about you two?' Arthur questioned again.

'For fuck sake, stop being so shocked! Hermione is stunning, brilliant and elegant, of course my mother likes her. Hell, my mother worships that woman! "Draco, when can I see Hermione again? Draco, why don't Hermione spend the Christmas with us? Oh Draco, I miss Hermione!" It's fucking annoying!' He said, mimicking his mother as he spoke in a faked, girlish and high pitched voice.

Harry burst out laughing. 'I'm not sure whether Hermione's my girlfriend or hers.' Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. That comment made the rest of them except Ron laughed out loud.

'Why are you getting so comfortable?' Ron boomed.

'Well, Ronald, unlike you, they're making an effort to be civil with Draco.' Ginny voiced as she stood at the door, leaning against the frame.

'You knew about this too?'

'Yes! What are you going to do about that?' Ginny smirked, going to sit in between Harry and Draco.

'Just let it go, little brother. She's happy with him.' George said, smirking. Ron just huffed before walking away.

Arthur finally stood after a long moment and looked at Draco. 'Well, that's it then, welcome to the family.' He said with a smile, holding out his hand.  
Draco got onto his feet and took it, smirking. 'Thanks.'

'You know-' Fred started.

'- you could probably –'

'- be fun around.'

'Um, great?' Draco responded, raising his eyebrow at the twins. Fred and George laughed as they went out, leaving only Draco, Harry and Ginny in the room.

'How are you?' Ginny asked, smiling as she looked at Draco.

'Fine.' He answered grumpily. 'Bloody Weasleys.'

'Hey!' Ginny slapped his shoulder playfully. 'Why did you come here?' She suddenly asked.

'I came to ask Potter out on a date.' Draco replied sarcastically.

Harry pretended to gasp. 'I didn't know that! Oh Gosh! What dress should I wear? Ginny, what should I do with my hair? Oh my God, I forgot to shave!'

'Eurrgghh. Fuck off, Potter.' Draco spat, glaring. Harry and Ginny only burst out laughing.

'You know it's risky for you.' Ginny said worriedly after a long moment.

'I know...' He sighed, sitting back on the bed. 'But, I needed to see her. Talk about that woman, where is she?'

'She went down for a while, told me to tell you to wait here.' Ginny shrugged.

Draco was about to respond when Hermione stepped into the room, carrying a tray of food. 'Anyone up for supper?'

The blond boy only smirked at how much his girlfriend knew him. Right at that moment, his stomach rumbled and she laughed as she placed the tray on the table. Harry and Ginny left quickly, letting the two had their moments.

Hermione sighed as she sat next to him, quickly taking his hand as she leant on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry for freaking out. I missed you so much.' She admitted, kissing his hand, his fingers. Draco's lips were stretched into a smile as he leant forward and captured her lips with his.

'I love you,' she whispered.

'I know.' He replied, grabbing the back of her neck as he pulled her closer, sighing into her mouth.

Hermione pulled back and buried her face at the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. The girl kissed the skin, sucking lightly and she watched as a hickey was formed. 'Please don't leave me...' She whispered, hugging him tightly.

'You know I have to..' He persuaded, kissing her temple.

'I know...' She sighed, burying her face at his neck. 'Draco.. What are those?' She suddenly asked, pulling back again to look at him, eyebrow raised.

'What are what?' He frowned as he questioned the girl.

'Those..' She muttered, squeezing his back. Draco flinched and hissed as his face scrunched up in pain.

'Nothing.. It's nothing...' He assured.

'Draco...' She glared in disapproval before turning him around and lifting his shirt. His back were covered in cuts and bruises. Hermione gasped as Draco pushed her hand away and pulled his shirt back down.

'Just... Forget about it, okay?' Draco said softly, rubbing her arms and she sighed, devastated. 'Why don't you lay down with me?' He suddenly asked.

Hermione nodded and waved her wand, closing the door. Draco lied down on the bed and she got on next to him. Although it was a single bed, they still fit together. 'Go to sleep.' He whispered, drawing soothing circles on her back as she snuggled closer to his chest.

'Will you be here in the morning?' She asked quietly.

'You know I can't answer that.'

Hermione let out a breath, listening to his heartbeat. She felt so content and happy. Being here with him, having him against her as he held her in his arms, she felt like it was a dream. Even if it was, she's going to treasure the moment. Who knew when she's going to see him again?

* * *

**What do you think? Muehehehe. It's not really long, cause I'm not really well atm. I'm sick right after the exam was over. Sadlife me. Heh. Thanks again for the review! I hope this one is a better chapter to have some more reviews. Lol. Okay, read and review, please. :) Xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I mean, there's been a shocking news for me so everything is kinda fucked up at the moment. My school holidays had officially started now so I could probably try and update faster. But it depends on my free time. I mean, my family's probably moving so we have to find the house, the school what so ever. Yeah. Anyway, here's the next chapter. :)**

* * *

Hermione would be ecstatic should she meet him in a different circumstance. He was there, looking at her from under his lashes, his beautiful, pale face was scared. Bellatrix smirked as she sent Harry and Ron away to the dungeon, asking Hermione to be left.

'We meet again, Mudblood.' She smiled devilishly, but then, the smile vanished. 'Tell me, you bitch! Where did you get that sword?' Bellatrix asked as she grabbed Hermione's collar and pulled her forward, glaring.

'I don't know.' Hermione said firmly.

'Liar!' The woman exclaimed as she grabbed Hermione's hair and threw her on the floor. 'I repeat, where did you get that sword? Did you take it from my vault?'

'I don't know... I didn't.' Hermione answered, she truly didn't. Ron and Harry didn't tell her where they got it.

'You're lying! Crucio!' Bellatrix maniac laughter filled the room as she laughed aloud, watching as Hermione writhed on the floor, holding her screams of pain.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. It was worse than any pain she ever felt. It was nothing close to the pain she felt when Astoria tortured her. She heard Bellatrix laughed again as she lifted the curse. Hermione panted as she slumped on the floor, opening her eyes to look at Draco.

Draco cursed violently in his mind. What he would do to stop that lunatic. But, his father was there and he won't waste a second to kill both of them if he knew. Why wasn't his mother doing anything?

'Are you going to tell me now?' Bellatrix grinned sickeningly. 'Where did you get that sword, dear?'

'I seriously don't know.' Hermione whispered, devastated. 'It's a fake one..'

'LIAR!' Bellatrix shouted, pinning Hermione to the ground as she took out her blade. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw it, surely, the woman won't kill her there, right? 'Take this, Mudblood.'

Draco winced as Hermione's screams were rippled from her throat, piercing through his ears like sharp knives. Bellatrix dragged the blade down her skin as she carved down the word "Mudblood" on Hermione's arm, smiling in triumph as the blood oozed out.

Bellatrix hopped off of the girl and shouted another 'CRUCIO!'

Draco let his walls down as Hermione didn't really twitch on the floor and she looked numb. Had his aunt kill her? He stood there, trying to figure out how to save her when the memories of them together flashed in his eyes. The first time he kissed her, how he made love to her, their moments in the Room of Requirement and how they always flied together.

The boy turned around and looked at his father in horror. Lucius had just used Legilimency on him and he didn't even bother to block him! Lucius was giving him the death glare but Draco recomposed his face as he power up his Occlumency and stared blankly at his father.

'Bella, stop.' Lucius suddenly said, smirking.

Bellatrix lifted the curse and looked at him in confusion. 'What?'

'I'd like to see how well Draco is.' He turned to his son. 'Why don't you do it, Draco? Continue for your aunt, I mean. Surely, you would want to do the honour, right?'

Draco instantly became worried. Where the fuck was Severus? He would surely know what to do! 'Draco?' Lucius called. Draco glanced at his mother and she had a pained expression on her face.

'Y-Yes..' He answered reluctantly, taking his wand out and stepping forward as Bellatrix cackled with laughter, running a finger along his cheek as she went past him.

Hermione lifted her heavy eyelids as she looked at him. She knew he had to do this. Or else Lucius would figure out. The girl gave him a small, weak smile as she nodded.

'Crucio...' Draco tried. But Hermione felt nothing, just a small pain.

'Don't be such a weak boy, Draco! Just do it!' Lucius warned with a cold voice.

'I'm, I'm not!' He protested, glaring at his father.

'Do it, then.' Lucius challenged.

Draco was about to lift his wand when the door burst open and Snape stepped in.

'Lucius.'

'Severus.' Lucius nodded.

'Continue with what happened before I stepped in.' Snape quickly said, looking at Draco warily.

'He just doesn't have the guts, Lucius.' Bellatrix commented, shrugging as she went to walk behind Draco. 'Let me show you the demonstration, Draco.' She laughed at his ear. 'CRUCIO!'

As Hermione started to scream in pain, Draco watched her in horror. 'NO!' He elbowed his aunt and when she bent over to clutch her stomach, he quickly kicked her wand out of her hand.

'What are you-' Lucius was about to ask, stepping forward but Snape was faster.

'Stupefy!' Snape shouted, pointing his wand at the blond man. Lucius fell backwards and passed out.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Draco exclaimed, petrifying his aunt.

'Hermione!' Narcissa called, running to her side. 'Go on, Severus! Take them away! Save them!' She said urgently, looking at Snape.

'Hermione!' Two voices called out. They turned around to see Ron and Harry running up the stairs.

Draco scooped Hermione in his arms and ran straight towards his Godfather. 'COME ON!' He yelled at the Gryffindors. Ron and Harry were startled but they quickly ran forward and grabbed Snape's sleeve just before they apparated away.

Narcissa went over towards her husband, clutching her wand in her hands as she pressed her lips into a thin line. 'Obliviate.'

* * *

'Is she alright?' Ginny asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'She's fine.' Draco responded, shifting in his seat. 'What time is it?' He asked, looking at a sleeping Hermione.

'15 minutes to 4. Aren't you going to sleep?'

'No.' He sighed. 'I will once she wakes up.'

'I'm not sleepy, you know? I can take care of her. Perhaps you should take a rest.' Ginny commented.

'No, I want to be there when she wakes up.' He repeated in a stern voice.

'Fine, have it your way.' The girl let out a heavy breath. 'I'm making hot chocolate, would you like some?'

'Sure.' He shrugged, stretching and yawning.

Draco leant back on his seat and reached for one of the books that were on the desk. He flipped it open and started reading. Few minutes later, Ginny emerged at the door with two mugs in her hand.

'Here.' She smiled as she handed one out to him.

'Thanks.' He muttered quietly. 'How are you and Potter?' Draco asked awkwardly, trying to make up a conversation.

'As much as I'm glad at how concerned you are about my relationship with Harry, mind your own business, Malfoy.' She glared playfully.

'I'm just asking, bitch.' He rolled his eyes and she burst out laughing.

'What side are you on actually, Malfoy?' The girl asked quietly.

'I don't know. I guess I'm neutral. I'm still confused.' He said.

'Why don't you join the order?' She suggested, 'Snape's on the order too.'

'I know. But, I, I'm still not sure.' He stammered.

'You should give it a thought, you know?'

Draco sighed and gulped his hot chocolate down his throat before putting it on the desk. They heard mumbling and both of them turned towards Hermione. 'Draco?' She whispered softly, her eyes twitching every now and then but she didn't open them.

He hushed her down. 'I'm here..' He said quietly, taking her hand.

'I think I'll go now.' Ginny muttered, winking at him.

'Thanks, Wea- Ginny..' He answered and she smiled before walking out of the room, closing the door on her way.

'Lie down with me..' Hermione mumbled, her eyes peeking out on him.

Draco got on next to her on the bed and she quickly snuggled into his chest, sighing in contentment. He stared down at her face as she slept and a small smile grazed his mouth. She was beautiful. Her features were stunning. He can't believe the witch in his arms was his to keep. He lied on the bed and almost laughed to himself as a memory visited his mind.

* * *

'_How do I look?' Draco asked the girl in front of him. _

'_Urm, charming?' She raised her eyebrows. 'I can't really say anything, Draco. Krum wasn't really my type.' _

_Draco laughed. _

'_I can't believe you would do this. What happened to Krum anyway?' Pansy asked as she sat next to him._

'_I don't know.' He shrugged. 'I let Blaise do everything.' _

'_Figures.' She rolled her eyes, nudging his shoulder. 'You do know that Hermione will be super mad if she figures out it wasn't the real Krum, right?' _

'_Nah... She'll get over with it.' Draco mumbled. _

'_Just remember not to snog her in front of everyone.' Pansy reminded. _

'_How long will this Polyjuice Potion last, really?' Draco asked, frowning as he remembered the taste. It was horrible. Worse than dragon's piss, not that he ever tasted that, really. _

'_Snape said one hour.' Pansy said warily, trying to remember what that old man had said._

'_I can't believe Severus let me take some of the potions.' Draco said happily._

'_Neither do I. But, on second thoughts, you were his favourite student and his Godson.' Pansy rolled her eyes._

'_What if I run out of time and suddenly change into my true, charming and gorgeous self in front of everyone?' He asked smugly._

'_Well, Snape had said you just have to drink more.' She said thoughtfully._

'_What?' He bellowed. 'I have to drink that shit again?' _

'_Unfortunately, yes.' Pansy giggled as his face twisted in horror._

'_Everything's done.' Blaise suddenly stepped into the room, standing next to Pansy. 'Remember, Draco, you're currently Viktor Krum, one of the Triwizard Champions. I heard that McGonagall said the champions will start the dance first. So, you will meet Granger at the Entrance Hall and take her to the ball, got it?'_

'_Okay.' Draco nodded._

'_You look nervous, you're not nervous, are you?' Blaise commented._

'_He'll be alright.' Pansy reassured. 'Here, this is some more of the potion. Drink it if you feel unwell.'_

'_Okay, okay.' He breathed._

'_Let's go.' Blaise said and Draco took a sharp breath._

_Draco stood in the Entrance Hall, waiting for his girlfriend. Some of the Durmstrang blokes went pass him and nodded to him. He just nodded back awkwardly. It seems like years, waiting for her. Draco can't believe he didn't think about this plan earlier. _

'_She's beautiful...' He heard a gasp and turned around to see who the girl was talking about when he felt his jaw drop. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, looking as beautiful as ever. _

_Her no longer bushy hair was tied up into a knot with loose strands at the sides of her face. She had put on some light make ups, a little bit of eye shadows and some lip gloss. Draco could swear his heart was thumping in his chest as she smiled at him. She was wearing a long, bluish purple dress that hugged her body beautifully, making her look elegant and posh but feminine in the same time._

'_Hey, Viktor. Are you ready?' She asked shyly. Draco frowned. Viktor? Oh right, he was supposed to be Viktor Krum, silly him. But, he was too awestruck to answer so he just nodded as he offered her his hand and she took it, her smile still there._

_As he led her into the Great Hall, he can't stop staring at the girl next to him. She was truly magnificent and exquisite. How does Krum's accent sound like again? If he talked, she would know straight away that it wasn't Krum. Maybe he should just speak in French._

_As they started dancing, Draco focused on how happy she looked as she twirled in his arms and giggled every now and then. He saw Blaise and Pansy in the crowd, smiling goofily as they saw him and he gave them a smirk._

_As the dance ended, Draco quickly pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall with her laughing as he dragged her out. 'Draco! You better tell me what did you do with the real Viktor Krum!' She said, still laughing._

'_You knew?' He asked, staring at her in horror. _

'_Yes!' Hermione gasped. 'Of course I knew! I'm not stupid! Your smirk is very familiar. I knew it was you in an instant!' _

_Draco chuckled as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, she stepped backward with a frown. 'What's wrong?' He asked. _

'_I can't kiss you if you look like Krum, you know? I'd rather kiss my boyfriend in his real form, thank you very much.' She said as she crossed her arms. _

_Draco burst out laughing as he took her hand again. 'In that case, let's go somewhere and wait until this Polyjuice Potion wears off.' He suggested and she nodded with a small smile. They spent the night in the Room of Requirement and nobody questioned her absence._

* * *

__**So, yeah. That was it. I'm sorry that it's so short. I'm quite busy these days. Thanks for reading guys! I love you so much. :) Read and review? Thank you! Xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

** Hey guys! Oh my God, I took so long to update this time. I'm so sorry. Like, really really sorry. I'm so busy these days. Every day is so tiring. Well, I hope I'll have some free time so I can update more. I hope my family can find a new house faster so we'll settle everything. Anyway, here's the next chap. :)**

* * *

When Draco woke up the next day, he was alone in bed. He rose and looked around but the room was empty. Rubbing his eyes, he got off of the bed and stretched, yawning. He went to the toilet to wash his face and brush his teeth. Draco heard some faint voices from downstairs and he went down the stairs and entered the dining room only to see Hermione, Ginny and Harry chatting while having breakfast together.

'Morning.' He said quietly, sitting next to Hermione.

'Morning.' The rest responded.

'Sleep well?' Ginny asked with a smirk.

'Oh, shut up.' He rolled his eyes.

'I told you that you need to rest. Stubborn ferret.' The Weasley mocked, giving him a taunting smile.

'Cissy flooed this morning, you know? She knows about our headquarters. Anyway, she told me that she needs you to come back.' Hermione said softly.

'Come back? Lucius will kill me in a heartbeat!' Draco gave her a look of disbelief.

'No, he won't.' Hermione pressed her lips into a thin line. 'Somehow, Narcissa deleted his memories. I can't say the same for Bellatrix though. But, Narcissa has convinced me that she won't dare do anything to you.'

'Fuck this.' He breathed.

'You need to go back, because Harry, Ron and I will be off to find the Horcruxes.' Hermione said quickly in a tight, quiet voice. 'There's nowhere else for you.'

'Horcruxes? Hermione, are you out of your mind? It's dangerous!' Draco said with a frown.

'Nothing is safe anymore, Malfoy.' Harry interrupted. 'If we don't look for them, this thing, the war will never end. Never.'

'I know, but can't you have someone else?' He asked.

'I want to do this. You can't stop me. Many more lives will be sacrificed. Innocent ones will die. We can't let this go on.' Hermione muttered, touching his hand.

'I can't let you go out there. Just look at what happened at the Manor the other day!'

'Yes, but you saved me, didn't you?' She gave him a pleading look as she whispered the words out.

'I can't save you if you go. I can't.' He reminded her.

'I know, but I'm willing to do it.'

'Jesus! Why can't you understand? I'm not letting you go, okay? No!' He got up from his seat, snarling.

'You need to understand too! I need to do this!' She exclaimed sternly.

'So, you're going to leave me?' He asked with a frown and she gaped.

'I'll come back, Draco. I would. I will.' She sighed.

'You won't.' He shook his head.

'We're going to work this out, Draco. Please.'

'Malfoy.. You know she has to do this.' Ginny spoke from her seat, giving them a hardened look.

'I know..'

'I promise I'll take care of her.' Harry tried to convince the boy. 'She needs to go.'

'As if, Potter. She'll be in a bigger danger, going with the likes of you and Weasley. I think she's the one that will have to save your ass and risk her life.' He spat.

'Draco!' Hermione scolded and he glared at her. 'I'm just.. I'm still going, regardless of whatever you're saying.' She muttered before getting on her feet and stormed out of the room.

Draco let out a heavy breath and leant back on his seat before reaching out to take an apple on the table and biting into it. 'I know you're just worried about her, but she'll be fine.' Ginny reassured as she continued her breakfast.

'Yeah, it's Hermione we're talking about, Malfoy. She's the brightest witch of our age.' Harry added. Then, he slowly leant forward. 'Mal- Draco, I know you want this to be easier for her. Can you help us?'

'What?' Draco frowned again.

'You see, Hermione told me that Bellatrix had asked if we had taken the sword from her vaul-' Harry started but Draco cut him off.

'Where did you actually get that sword?' The blond boy asked in confusion.

'We found it in a lake.'

'How come?'

'I don't really know.' Harry pursed his lips. 'Do you know anything, anything at all about these Horcruxes?' He asked quietly, staring at Malfoy's face with determination.

Draco gave Harry a confused look before turning to look at Ginny, eyeing her warily. 'Well, I, I don't really know, but I think I've heard Bella talking about something with the Dark Lord. It was about a cup. But, I don't think it's an ordinary cup, or else why would Bella keeps it in her vault?'

'A cup you say?' Ginny questioned.

Harry leant back in his seat as he closed his eyes, sighing. Draco stared at the boy as he took off his glasses and rubbed his temple.

'Harry?' Ginny called as she reached out to touch his hand.

And then, he opened his eyes and muttered. 'We need to get into Bellatrix's vault.'

* * *

'You do know that this is dangerous, right?' He voiced from the edge of the bed.

Hermione didn't answer right away. She just stood there and looked out of the window. After a few moments, she sighed and sat next to him with her arms crossed. 'Yes.'

'Then, why are you doing this?'

'You know the reason, Draco.' She shook her head, turning to look at him.

'I'll miss you.' The girl whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder and burying her face at the crook of his neck. Draco wrapped his arm around her as she kissed his skin lovingly.

'Me too.' He answered in a hard voice.

'Are you going back?' Hermione asked softly.

'Yes.'

'Tell Cissy I said hi.' She muttered. 'What are you going to say if any of them ask where you've gone?'

'Mother said she told them that I was gone for personal business, said that it wasn't their right to interfere. But, Father reckons I just need some time alone.' He shrugged absentmindedly.

'You owled her?'

'Yes.'

'Oh.'

'How are you going to get into Bella's vault?' He suddenly asked.

'Griphook. He's helping us.' She informed, taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

He didn't reply and let the silence take over. Draco sighed, feeling Hermione's soft fingers playing with his own. He turned around and kissed her temple. Suddenly, he cleared his throat. 'When all of this is over, when everything ends, I'm going to take you away. I'm going to keep you by my side all the time so that no one can get you, no one's going to hurt you.'

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him, he had a hardened expression on his face and his lips were pressed into a thin line. A small smile tugged at her mouth as she leant forward and claimed his mouth with her own. Her hand went to the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Hermione, I thi- Oh God!' Ron exclaimed as he stepped into the room and covered his eyes, making the couple broke apart.

'What is it, Ron?' She asked, her voice wavering. Draco rolled his eyes as the ginger gave him a death glare.

'Harry's asking for us.' Ron said in a low voice, still gazing intently at the Malfoy heir.

'Thank you.' She nodded and he went away.

'Always the cockblocker.' Draco snickered.

'I'll be back.' She said softly, getting onto her feet. Draco just gave a curt nod.

'Granger?' He called and as she made a move to turn around, he pulled her arm and kissed her.

The girl blushed as she went away, surprised at his sudden move and he smirked. Hermione quickly stepped downstairs into the kitchen. 'What is it, Harry?' She questioned as she settled herself on the chair opposite Ron.

'We've got to think of a plan on how to get into the vault.' He started, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

'But, I thought Griphook is helping us?' Asked the girl, clasping her hand together on the table.

'Yes, but we can hardly just go there and say "Hey, we're trying to save the world here, can we get into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault? It's important." They'll have our heads in seconds, Mione.' Harry retorted with a tilt of his head and eyed her in amusement.

'Yes, I, I know that, but..' She spluttered, looking flabbergasted. Then she blinked and steadied herself on the chair, staring at the Boy Who Lived. 'Polyjuice Potion.' She suddenly said.

'What?' Harry asked.

'We can use the Polyjuice Potion.'

'And turn into whom?' Ron demanded.

'Bellatrix Lestrange, of course.'

* * *

'You better bring her back to me in a perfectly healthy state, Potter, Weasley.' Draco glared as he looked at the two boys. Ron glared back as intently whilst Harry gave him a blank look before sighing.

'I'll try, Malfoy.' The black haired boy said.

'Good.' Draco muttered, nodding at Harry.

'You don't need to worry so much.' Hermione gave him a weak smile as he pulled her towards him, his hands around her waist as his nose grazed the skin on her forehead. Harry had pulled a grumpy Ron away so that the couple can have their private moment for a while.

Hermione and Draco stayed quiet in that position, his lips resting on her forehead, her hands clutching his shirt. Slowly, Hermione started to cry, burying her face at his chest.

'You'll come back to me. Promise me you'll come back to me.' He urged through gritted teeth.

'I'll try. I promise.' She sobbed, hugging him tightly as she inhaled his scent.

'Hermione, we have to go.' Harry had popped his head into the room and reluctantly let the words out before leaving again. He can't wait until all of this is over, so he could be with Ginny again. He had urged the girl to go back to Hogwarts and she had grumpily agreed. She was allowed to go to Grimmauld place only because Draco had forced Snape to. Thankfully that old man listened to him.

'Why are you crying?' Draco growled, grabbing her shoulders. 'Stop crying! This is not the end!' He hissed, slamming his lips down on hers. 'Everything would be alright! Don't you dare say goodbye! Don't you dare, Granger, don't you dare!'

'I'm not...' She responded sadly, pulling him down for another kiss.

Draco didn't care if she was hyperventilating, he held her tightly to his chest. 'Please, take care of yourself.'

'You too. Promise me you won't die.' She whispered as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. 'I love you.' Hermione had muttered before pulling herself away from his body. She gave him a weak smile, turning away and rushed out of the room, not looking back.

'I know.' He replied with a blank face, talking to the now empty room. 'I love you too.' Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hair before stepping into the fireplace and grabbing the floo powder. 'Malfoy Manor.'

* * *

Draco woke up with the nightmare still lingering in his mind. He had dreamt that Voldemort has won and Granger was killed in front of his eyes. He shuddered at the thought and quickly got out of bed to take his shower.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his wet hair in front of the mirror. He was still in his towel. With a sigh, he quickly get dressed. The boy walked out of his door and heard two faint voices fighting at the end of the hallway.

He quickly raced to the last door where the voices were coming from and peeked in. He saw Narcissa and Bellatrix arguing in the room. 'Draco can be with whoever he wants, Bella. You don't have the right to stop him or tell him what to do.' Narcissa had bellowed.

'But, why does it have to be that Mudblood Granger?' Bellatrix growled.

Draco's mother snickered. 'You do know that the Dark Lord himself is not a pureblood, right? Why are you listening to him? It's not the right thing! Muggleborns deserved magic just as much as we do. Look at Hermione! She's first in class.' Narcissa retorted.

Draco smirked to himself outside the room. His Granger, his witch.

Bellatrix turned red with rage as she pushed Narcissa against the wall, grabbing her throat. 'How dare you!'

'Step away from her!' Draco warned as he stepped into the room with his wand clutched tightly in his hand, pointing it at his aunt. Bellatrix stared at him in disbelief before cackling with laughter.

'You dare point your wand at your aunt, Draco?' She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice as she slowly stepped away from Narcissa. 'Did that Mudblood whore teach you how to be brave?' Bellatrix questioned as she slowly walked around him.

'Shut up.' He hissed.

'Ooh! Draco is angry...' She made an innocent shocked face, looking at him before laughing out loud again. 'You want to fight your aunt? Come on, fight!'

'Bella!' Narcissa warned as her sister took out her wand and pointed it at her son.

'Come on, you lunatic, evil bitch!' Draco sniggered. 'Impedimenta!'

Bellatrix was knocked back, lying flat on the floor but she quickly got up. She had a furious look on her face as she waved her wand and casted a nonverbal spell. Draco groaned as he was hurled backwards.

'Expelliarmus!' He shot back and his aunt staggered backwards as the curse hit her and she growled.

'How dare you!' She snarled angrily. 'Crucio!'

Draco's wand was thrown elsewhere as pain attacked his body and his back arched. He shut his eyes tightly and kept his mouth shut, letting no words out. 'This is what you get Draco, associating with a Mudblood!' She laughed. 'Crucio!'

'Bella, stop!' Narcissa tugged harshly at her sister's arm but Bellatrix merely pushed her away.

'You know your punishment, Draco.' Bellatrix yelled and lifted the curse, casting a non verbal spell and a whip appeared in her hand. Narcissa's eyes widened. 'Take this! You filthy, non grateful blood traitor!'

Draco groaned as Bellatrix lash the whip on his back, hitting the bruise and cuts that were already there. 'They went into my vault and took it! You told them, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? I knew you were eavesdropping that day!'

She laughed. 'Draco, Draco, you think you're so brilliant. You brought this on her, keep her while you can. I will make sure you regret it.'

Narcissa's eyes narrowed in fury as she got onto her full height and took out her wand.

'Don't you dare touch my son!' She exclaimed. 'Stupefy!'

Narcissa rushed to Draco's side as Bellatrix was thrown backwards. 'Are you alright?' She asked quietly and he nodded, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. The blond woman helped Draco onto his feet and glared at her sister as she went out of the room with him.

'You may get away this time, Draco!' Bellatrix warned, apparating away.

* * *

Harry bent over as he clutched his forehead where his scar was situated, groaning in pain and Hermione and Ron rushed to his side, just holding him as he saw the visions. Finally, slightly panting, Harry straightened himself and muttered. 'We need to get to Hogwarts. Another Horcrux is there.'

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry if this is kind of mixed up. I mean, I was really in a rush. Anyway, read and review! thank you for reading! :) xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I can't believe I'm this far. I've never expected this at all. Thank you for the positive revviews you gave me, they're incredible. I'm sorry I haven't updated. But, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

'Harry, you're back!' Seamus had shouted the moment Harry came out of the passageway and Harry could see the rest in the room stood and shuffled closer to him with smiles of triumph plastered on their faces as they whooped and cheered.

'As much as all of us appreciate this, we haven't got much time.' Ron suddenly boomed and all of them fell quiet. Suddenly they heard footsteps and Ginny appeared. Her eyes widened as she saw them and she ran to hug Harry tightly.

'Hey, Harry's back!' Fred said, smirking as he glanced at George.

'Where are we?' That was the first question that slipped out of Harry's mouth.

'The Room of Requirement, of course.' Neville answered enthusiastically.

'Can't the Carrows get in?' Hermione questioned suspiciously.

'No. It's a proper hideout. As long as one of us stays here, the doors won't open and they can't get in. You just have to ask exactly what you need like, "I don't want the Carrows to get in." You just have to close the loopholes.' Seamus replied.

'That's brilliant!' Harry's face brightened.

'It's all down to Neville. He really gets the room.' Seamus shrugged and Harry patted Neville on the back.

'What were you up to? Did you really break into Gringotts? We've been trying to keep up with you on Potterwatch.'

'Yes, they did! And the dragon was true too!' Neville said.

There were cheers and Ron bowed and blew kisses randomly around the room whilst Hermione rolled her eyes.

'So, what were you after?' Seamus finally asked.

'You see, we didn't really want to tell you but, we're running out of time. It's a Horcrux. Something that hidden here in Hogwarts, we don't know what it is. Something that belongs to Rowena Ravenclaw.' Harry said quickly and the DA members seemed to ponder for a moment before Luna spoke up.

'Could it be her lost diadem? Father had been trying to duplicate it recently. I told you about it, didn't I, Harry?' She said.

'Yes, but, that's the point, Luna.' Michael Corner piped in. 'It was lost.'

'How long?' Harry questioned.

'Centuries ago.'

'And nobody has ever seen it?' The Boy Who Lived asked desperately.

There was a silence, but then Cho spoke up. 'You know, if you'd like to see what it looks like, I can show you to the common room. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue.'

'Perfect, I think we should go now.' Harry nodded.

'Wait!' Ginny stood. 'Luna can show you, Harry. Right, Luna?' She stuttered.

'Of course, Ginny.' Luna answered in her dreamy tone.

'Right, err, let's go.' Harry blinked. Cho looked disappointed as she took her seat again.

'We need to go to the Chamber of Secrets.' Ron quickly said as he turned to the girl beside him.

'Ron, we need to destroy the- wait, what?' Hermione frowned.

'Chamber of Secrets!' He said with a bright face. 'You know, Harry told us he destroyed the diary using the basilisk's fang, didn't he? The diary was a Horcrux. I was having a thought maybe we could use it to destroy the c-'

He didn't manage to finish as Hermione cut him off with a hug. 'Oh Ron! That's brilliant!' She gushed. 'Come on!'

And so, the two of them ran out of the room and rushed to the girls' lavatory in the third floor. 'What are you doing here?' Myrtle asked, startled as she saw them.

'We're getting into the Chamber of Secrets.' Ron said, standing in front of the sinks.

'How? Where's Harry? You can't get there without Harry.' Myrtle commented, giggling. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Ravenclaw Tower, Harry sneezed.

'Maybe we can.' Ron muttered, smirking. Hermione watched in confusion as Ron let out a low, hissing noise. To her horror, the sinks started to move, giving way to a big hole, a passageway.

'You know, Harry talks in his sleep.' Ron said and Hermione stared at him with a weird expression.

'Okay.' She replied, gulping. Ron sighed before jumping into the hole. Hermione closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, muttering an 'I love you, Draco,' under her breath before following suit.

She let out a scream as her body glided down the dark slide and she landed on top of Ron with an 'Oof!'

Hermione quickly got onto her feet and looked around. Ron quickly grabbed her arm and guided her to a big door with serpents carved on the surface. 'How do we open this?' The girl questioned as she grasped the wall to find any switch or lever.

'I think we need to use Parseltongue.' Ron admitted.

'Well, go on then.' She huffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Ron chuckled at how she was upset for not knowing something for the first time.

The door opened and Ron pulled her hand. When they had got down the ladder, Hermione gasped, seeing the ginormous skeleton of the basilisk that once petrified the Muggleborns in Hogwarts. Both of them raced to the end of the chamber.

Ron stepped forward and enclosed his fingers around one of the basilisk's fang and pulling it off. With a crack, the fang parted from its mouth and Hermione quickly took out Helga Hufflepuff's cup and placed it on the floor.

'How about you do it, Hermione?' He suddenly asked, handing out the fang to the girl. Hermione's face contorted in shock as she took the fang from Ron's hand and looked down at the cup.

'I'm, I'm not sure.' She stammered, shaking her head. 'I don't think I can.'

'Of course you can, come on.' He urged.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she raised her hand high in the air before slamming it down on the cup.

* * *

'Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. I know you are ready to fight, but I don't want to kill you. Just give me Harry Potter and the school will remain untouched.' The cold, hissing voice said.

There was a pregnant pause before Astoria Greengrass emerged from the Slytherin group and pointed at Harry, rage in her eyes. 'He's there! Somebody grab him!'

Ginny growled and was about to step in front of Harry to defend him, but Pansy had beat her to it, earning shocked gasps from everyone. 'You won't touch Potter. You know he's the only one that can end this, end him.' The black haired girl said.

Suddenly Blaise was standing next to her. Fuck Voldemort. His girlfriend was right. 'Go to hell, Greengrass.' He muttered.

The Gryffindors and Dumbledore's Army members were already around Pansy and Blaise, shielding Harry. Then, McGonagall cleared her throat. 'Argus, I would appreciate it if you would bring Miss Greengrass and the rest of the Slytherins to the dungeons.'

Pansy was about to protest when McGonagall gave her a sly glance. 'All Slytherins, except Miss Parkinson and Mr Zabini.' Blaise smirked at what the old woman said.

'But, I want to fight too!' Crabbe suddenly said.

'Count me in!' Goyle agreed.

'We'll bring down the Dark Lord.' Theodore Nott rushed to stand next to Goyle.

Eventually, a smile started to appear on McGonagall's face. 'Right, all of you that wished to fight can stay.' She said and a few people of age from the Slytherins emerged from the group and stood with Pansy and the gang. The rest of the Slytherins shuffled away, glaring at the traitors.

'The Dark Lord will make sure you pay.' Astoria shouted furiously. 'The Mudblood will pay!' She went on and babbled before Pansy sighed and shot a Silencing Charm her way.

'Hey, Potter. Aren't you supposed to be after something?' Seamus asked.

'Oh, yeah!' Harry blinked before he quickly ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

'No, Father!' Draco hissed, glaring at the older man, his hands balled into fists.

'What?' Lucius tilted his head, a smirk tugging at his mouth as he challenged his son to repeat what he just said.

'I said no.' Draco snarled. 'I won't get Potter and I certainly won't get Granger for that sick fucker you worship so much.'

Lucius frowned while Bellatrix burst out laughing. 'Finally admitting it, Draco? Showing your love for the Mudblood to your father, are you?' She cackled.

'What is she talking about, Draco?' Lucius asked.

Draco's eyes glinted with fury as he glared at his aunt. 'Shut up, bitch.'

'How dare you?' She screamed, ready to hex him.

'Bella.' Lucius warned. Bellatrix scowled at him but lowered her wand nonetheless. 'Would you care to share what this is all about, Draco?' He asked coldly.

'I don't know what she's talking about, Father.' Draco muttered, his face furious.

Lucius turned to his sister-in-law and raised his eyebrow. 'Bella?'

The woman laughed again. 'Actually, Lucius, your beloved Draco is in love with the Mudblood. He treasures her so much! I can't believe he actually stooped so low! A Mudblood!'

'Who is it, Bella?' Lucius asked again, glancing at his son.

'Hermione Granger.' Bellatrix said, smirking at Draco.

'Is it true, Draco?'

'No!' Draco snapped.

'If it's not true, then why are you being so...-' Lucius raised his eyebrow. '...-defensive?'

'I'm not.' He answered calmly.

'Shut up!' Lucius snapped. 'You're lying, you ungrateful, little, insolent child! You're in love with the Mudblood, aren't you?'

Draco stayed quiet, just glaring at the ground while his father circled him. Huffing, Lucius took out his wand and pointed it at his son. 'You will get Granger and Potter! Imperio!'

He fought to resist the spell but his father was too powerful and soon, his eyes turned blank. Bellatrix began to laugh again. 'Draco, Draco, Draco. Think you're so brilliant, are you?'

Lucius just smirked as Bellatrix skipped away. _Find the Mudblood and Potter in the Room of Requirement. Take Crabbe and Goyle with you._


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, I'm sorry again for not updating. I'm so busy looking for new laptop to buy these past few days. My current one fell and it messed up half of the screen, so yeahh. I promise when I get the new one I'll try and update faster. :)**

* * *

Draco turned on his heel and walked away. He found Crabbe and Goyle in the hallway.

'Come with me.' He said in a monotone voice.

'Where to?' Goyle asked, sending a "Stupefy!" at the Death Eater behind Draco. The blond boy didn't even realise that his friends were fighting for the order. He was still struggling with the Imperius Curse.

'We need to find Potter and the, the, M-Mudblood.' He stammered.

Crabbe frowned. 'Draco, why do you call Hermione that?' Usually if someone called her that, Draco will make them pay, anonymously or not.

_Force them!_

'Imperio!'

And soon, the three was heading to the Room of Requirement. They saw Harry trying to reach for a diadem. _Stop him!_

'Hold it right there, Potter!' He called.

Shock was clearly visible on Harry's face as he turned around and saw Draco pointing his wand at him. 'Malfoy, what are you doing here?'

Draco sneered. 'What am I doing here? I'm here to bring you and the Mudblood to the Dark Lord.'

Harry's face contorted in shock. 'What? You, you betrayed us!'

'Betray? No, Potter. I was just pretending. It was only to get your trust.' Draco said, scoffing. 'Granger and I were never friends. Before the holidays on our fifth year, I used the Memory Charm on her to make her forget that we're enemies and gave her fake memories of us being friends.'

'You lied to us!' Harry said through gritted teeth, abandoning the Horcrux for a moment. He was angry. Malfoy was a lying fucker!

'Yes, whatever, Potter.'

'You lied to Hermione. I thought you loved her!'

_I do. _Draco thought. _I'm sorry, Potter. _

Suddenly, there was a gasp as a wand fell to the floor. Draco turned around and his breath hitched. It was Hermione. It was his witch. God, she looked so beautiful, although she was covered in dirt and blood, she looked exquisite to him. He had missed her so much. His legs made a move to just run to her and take her in his arms. _Don't you dare, Draco. Listen to your father._

'Draco...' She whispered, there was a glint of happiness in her tone. She had missed him too. And now, he's going to break her heart.

_A Mudblood doesn't deserve your love, Draco. _

'It's Malfoy to you, Mudblood.' He tried to scoff and watched glumly as her face fell. 'You know, Father was right. Mudbloods do give good shags.' Right as he said this, Hermione had walked in front of him and slapped him across the face.

_How dare that Mudblood touch you? Make her pay!_

In an instant, Draco's hand was in the air, ready to hit her back. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came. His face frowned as he fought the curse and Harry took that chance to quickly grab the diadem. However, Crabbe saw it. _Stop him!_

'Get Potter! Crucio!'

Harry dived as he avoided the curse and sent a Stunning Spell towards Crabbe and Goyle but Draco pulled them out of the way. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and pointed it at Goyle. 'Expelliarmus!'

Goyle was thrown backwards and Crabbe smirked. 'Kill the Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!'

Somehow, although he was overpowered with the curse, Draco managed to yell a 'No!' as a jet of green light flew towards her. However, a sigh escaped his lips as he saw that she managed to avoid the Killing Curse.

'Stupefy!' Somewhere beside him, the Weasel had yelled, sending a Stunning Spell at Crabbe but it narrowly missed him. The boy quickly ran after the ginger. Goyle stood and immediately duelled with Harry.

Hermione knew it was war and she was stupid, but she stepped forward and tugged at Draco's sleeve. 'What happened to you? Why are you doing this?' She asked quietly.

_Lie._

He scrunched up his face in pain. Hermione thought it was in disgust. Draco reluctantly shrugged her hands off when in fact he just wanted to pull her in his arms and take her away from all this madness. Maybe they could go to America, or Africa and hide in the Muggle World. Yeah, the Dark Lord probably won't want to go there.

'No, Granger. Nothing happened. It was actually a mistake being friends with you in the first place. Thank God Father knocked some senses back into me. You were nothing, Granger, nothing. I've never loved you. It was all a pretend. Come to think of it, why would I love a Mudblood like you?' When Draco thought about it again, maybe having her hate him will be better.

It wasn't certain that Potter's going to win the war. What if the Dark Lord did? Merlin forbid.

Hermione's body trembled as she tried to hold back tears. It was all a pretend? She was nothing? She closed her eyes and their sweet moments flashed in her eyes. All his words were nothing. He looked so sincere when he told her he loved her. When Hermione opened her eyes again, tears streamed down her face and Draco lost it.

Suddenly, he managed to fight the curse and his arms were around her as he slammed his lips against hers. He moaned softly, missing the contact. Why was he kissing her? Hermione quickly kissed him back. Let it be! She didn't care if he hates her now. She'll take it as their goodbye kiss.

_Draco! Get your act together! She's just a Mudblood! _

Draco growled as he tried to push it away but suddenly his body moved on its own accord. He was suddenly pushing her away and he can see the sadness in her eyes. Suddenly, the Weasel dashed past them. 'Run!' He exclaimed, Crabbe trailing behind him. Enormous flames started to surround them in seconds, increasing the temperature in the room.

'What the hell did you do, Crabbe?' Draco boomed in anger.

'It's the Fiendfyre! I managed to do it, Draco!'

'It's eating out the room!' Hermione said anxiously, wiping her tears. 'We have to get out!'

'Stop it, Crabbe! Stop it! Stop the fire, you stupid buffoon!' The Malfoy boy shouted furiously as he backed away from the fire.

'I can't!'

'It's the Fiendfyre, Harry! Throw the diadem into the fire!' Hermione turned to her friend, urging him with her eyes.

'What? B-But, I can't! We need to destroy the Horcrux!'

'Harry, trust me!' She pleaded.

The black haired boy let out an exasperated breath before turning to the flamed. 'I'm going to regret this.' He muttered as he threw the diadem towards the fire and it roared.

'No, you're not. Let's get out of here!' Hermione said quickly.

'How? There's no way out! The fire is everywhere!'

'We can use these!' Ron pointed to the old brooms leaning against the furniture.

Draco raised his head and saw Potter and his friends flying to escape the room. _Follow them!_

'Come on, we need to get out.' He said and grabbed Crabbe's wand before throwing it away and pulling his friends to find some brooms. However, the fire was blocking their way and Crabbe cried out in despair

'Accio brooms!' He shouted and a few brooms fled his way, the three of them grabbed one each before flying and exited the room. Draco landed gracefully on the floor and quickly threw the broom away.

'Are you alright, Mione?' He heard the Weasel asked.

Hermione nodded and turned to Harry. 'The Fiendfyre is a cursed fire, it can destroy the Horcrux.' She explained. 'But, it's hard to control so I would never dare to use it.'

_Now, Draco. Get her now! Torture her! Prove your loyalty! _

Goyle disarmed the three of them. 'Incarcerous!' He shouted and Potter and Weasley were suddenly tied up. Hermione's eyes widened as Draco stood in front of her.

'Let them go!' She spoke through gritted teeth.

'Ngghh, how, nggh, how about no?'

'I hate you!'

_Now, Draco!_

'Ngghh, Cr-Crucio!' He said, pointing at the girl, his hand trembling.

Hermione felt sharp pains in her body and she fell to the floor. The pain wasn't as much as she felt at the Manor but it was still so painful that she cried out. 'Get away from her, Malfoy!'

Draco fell to his knees as he tried to fight the curse and Hermione was left panting.

_Make her weak and bring her to the Dark Lord. Only her! The Dark Lord will deal with Potter later._

He slowly and hesitatingly got onto his feet and lifted his hand again. 'C-Cruci-... Crucio.'

Hermione screamed again and writhed on the floor as she arched her back. 'Malfoy! Stop! Don't do this! Let her go!' Potter and Weasley shouted furiously.

The sight of her screaming and thrashing on the floor was too painful for Draco and he screamed in agony. _Kill her. _

'NO!' He protested at his father and suddenly the curse was lifted from Hermione. She was oblivious to his actions as she was too immersed by the pain.

Still fighting the Imperius Curse, he turned around and ran away. Goyle tossed their wands at Hermione and he and Crabbe went after the Malfoy. Hermione lied on the floor, tears in her eyes again. She can't believe he did it.

She hated herself. She hated herself for still loving him even though he did that. Shakily, Hermione grabbed the wands and got onto her feet with trembling body. She released Ron and Harry before collapsing in the latter's arms, sobbing onto his shoulder.

* * *

'Why did you do that to him?' Narcissa asked quietly. Lucius sighed as he rubbed his temple, squeezing his eyes shut.

'It's for the best, Cissa.'

'Best? You think this is the best for him?' The woman snapped. 'If she's killed, you better be ready to lose your son.'

'What do you mean?' Lucius frowned.

'Oh, you know bloody full well what I'm trying to say here, Lucius!' She spat. 'He loves her! If she died, it would kill him too!'

Lucius was about to respond when she cut him off. 'What would you do if you ever lose me, Lucius?' She questioned in a small voice, crossing her arms.

He gaped, trying to find the words. 'You know I'll never want that to happen. I love you.' He said, saying his feelings out loud. She hasn't heard the words since the last 3 years after the Dark Lord has risen. Lucius sighed, stepping forward to stand in front of his wife. 'Did I make a mistake, Narcissa? I'm only doing this for us.'

'Yes, you did. You made a mistake at the very moment you chose to follow the Dark Lord.' Narcissa muttered, looking at him in the eye.

'I know.' He replied.

Narcissa leant forward and rested her forehead on his chest, sighing. 'Why are you so against them? She's perfect for him. Everyone can see that. You know blood doesn't matter. Voldemort's a Halfblood himself. Stop destroying our child, Lucius. He's broken enough already.'

'And trying to make her hate him would just shatter him to pieces. You know he'll never forgive himself if he was the one to kill her. She's his lover, his best friend, she gives him strength neither of us can give.' She pulled back and tilted her head to look at his face.

'Give her a chance. Draco won't fall in love with her for no reason. Malfoys have our standard.'

'I know.' He breathed. 'What should I do?'

'Release him from the curse and let him decide.'

* * *

'Harry Potter is dead!' Voldemort announced happily. It was strange to see that sickening smile on his snakelike face.

'No!' Ginny bellowed, trying to launch forward as she burst into tears but Neville held her back. There were shouts and screams of protests as the crowd mourned over the death of Harry James Potter.

'SILENCE!' Voldemort shouted. 'Your hero is gone. The war is over. Most of your fighters didn't succeed. We won. The body is the proof.'

Hermione shook her head as tears streamed down her face at the sight of Harry's limp body in Hagrid's arms.

'No one shall resist. Fight, and you die, as will every member of your family. Come out now and surrender, then you shall be spared. Your family will be safe and forgiven. And you can join me as we build a new world together.

'No! Harry, Harry please! Wake up now! I love you!' Ginny sobbed.

Voldemort and his allies started to laugh. 'Love? Why do you people believe in love? Love is foolish. Look at what happened with the Mudblood! She thought Draco loved her and she was willing to fraternise with the enemy and put herself in danger.'

Hermione's hands balled into fists as she glared at the darkest wizard of all times. Draco bit his tongue from saying anything. Hermione's friends' eyes were trained on her and him, shocked. 'At least, I know what love is. Unlike you, Riddle. You're weak. You're weak because you're afraid to love.' Hermione retorted back harshly and Draco's mouth twitched into a small smirk. His feisty witch.

Voldemort ignored her. 'Come forward and join us.' He hissed, his eyes finally landing on Draco who looked scared. The boy was already released from the curse and as soon as he did, he had fought along with his best friends, fighting the Death Eaters. 'Come, Draco.' Voldemort called, holding out his hand.

Draco blinked. Everyone was looking pointedly at him but his faze was fixed on a certain Gryffindor. She was looking at him with disappointment in her eyes. 'No.'

'What?' Voldemort frowned.

'No.' Draco said firmly, his eyes locking with his mother.

Voldemort laughed. 'Look at what the Mudblood did to you. Draco, Draco, look at what love does to you. Love makes you weak.'

'You're wrong.' Neville said, stepping forward.

'And who is this? Someone who wants to demonstrate the consequences to those who's still going against me?'

'My lord...' Bellatrix said. 'It's Neville Longbottom, son of the aurors.'

'Ah... I see.' He nodded. 'You're a pureblood, aren't you, Neville? You are what we need.'

'As much as a useless boy he is, he'll join you when the hell freezes over.' Draco shouted. Hermione snickered at how he could insult and defend Neville at the same time.

Voldemort grinned. 'Lucius, I think you should have some words with your son.'

However, the grin on his face faded when Lucius repeated Draco's answer. 'No.' He quickly took his wife's hand and quickly led her to the other crowd. 'I'm finished.'

'How dare you betray the Dark Lord!' Bellatrix shrieked but Voldemort held up one finger to shut her up.

'Very well, I'll make sure you'll regret your decision, Malfoy. Avada Ked-'

'Confringo!' Hermione shouted as Voldemort was about to send a Killing Curse towards Narcissa. At that moment, Harry suddenly fell out of Hagrid's arms and stood.

'Diffindo!' He shot at Nagini before taking off as Voldemort's eyes lit up with fury.

'Harry Potter!'

Lucius took out his wand before hurling a Sectumsempra at Fenrir Greyback who launched forward to attack Hermione. Somehow, the battle had started again and Draco had to forget his intention of talking to Hermione and focused on battling the Death Eaters.

* * *

'How are you doing, mate? Nice weather, isn't it?' Theodore Nott asked as he stunned a Death Eater behind Draco.

'Theo, we're in the middle of a fucking war. Don't ask stupid questions.' Draco exclaimed, firing a hex at Yaxley.

Theo snickered. 'So, you and Granger, huh?' he asked and Draco stiffened. 'Your parents are very brave, turning their backs on that pathetic excuse of a wizard. I wish mine would do the same.'

'Shut up and focus, Theo.' Draco snapped. 'We're in the verge of death here, but if you really want to die, then be my guest.'

'Nice girlfriend you have there, Malfoy. She's got a nice body.' Theo managed to wink.

'I don't appreciate you watching my bloody girlfriend, Theo.'

The boy burst out laughing as he knocked down another Death Eater.

'Stupid fucker.' Draco had to say.

* * *

**By the way, for briallyson94**, **I made it that way because I don't want Draco to be such a pussy and out of character so much. I'm sorry if you think he's being so cold with those words. Anyway, thanks. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys... heh, I'm not going to rant here. Get on with it. :p**

* * *

'Ron, we've got to kill it!' Hermione shouted as they ran down the stairs, trying to get away from Nagini.

'Yes, but the problem is how? We're the ones trying not to get killed by the snake right now, aren't we?' He retorted, running next to her.

'Maybe we should split up.' She suggested.

'That sure sounds good to me.' He managed to mutter before the two of them ran towards different directions. Hermione noticed that the snake was following her and she fastened her pace.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' A voice suddenly said, stopping Hermione dead in her tracks with the snake still behind her.

'Don't!' Bellatrix screeched at Nagini. 'She's mine to finish.'

The snake hissed before it went away. Bellatrix smirked as she circled Hermione and eyed her like a predator eyeing its prey. 'We meet again, Mudblood.'

Hermione stood her ground and lifted her chin as she fixed her eyes on the wall instead of looking at Bellatrix. 'So, your beloved Draco didn't love you so much at all. What a brilliant little fucker, isn't he?'

'Let me tell you something, Mudblood. It was all a plan.' The woman lied to Hermione with a taunting smile.

'You're lying.' Hermione tried to protest. 'We've known since we're 10.'

'Yes, Draco was actually stupid to stumble upon a Mudblood like you and decided to make friends. But, Lucius had knocked some senses back into him, he taught the boy about the true importance of blood purity. And Draco finally woke up! He blamed you for his stupidity. He was furious, Mudblood!' Bellatrix crossed her arms.

'So, he decided to revenge. Continue befriend with you, make you fall in love with him, yada yada yada, and now, here you are, heartbroken and devastated.' She spat before bursting out laughing.

Hermione stood there, stunned. She actually thought that Draco was just acting back then. 'B-But, Narcissa.'

'Cissy? Well, let us just say we are such good actors. In addition, for my role, I just have to pretend that I detest your relationship to gain your trust for Draco. You're so easy. Draco has never loved you.' Bellatrix lied smoothly, crossing her arms.

Hermione bit her lower lips as she held back the tears. Her hands were balled into fists and she choked back a sob. His words kept ringing in her ears. _I've never loved you, Mudblood. _

'Speechless?'

'You are such a bitch!' Hermione spat.

* * *

Ron squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the snake attack but it never came because at that moment Neville appeared with the sword and swung it in the air. Nagini's head flew off whilst its body fell on the floor with a thud.

Harry watched as Voldemort wand fell out his grasp and he dropped to his knees. 'NO!' The darkest wizard of all times disappeared within the wind, his scream accompanying his death. For the first time, Harry felt truly happy and content. All burdens were lifted off his shoulders and he screamed in triumph, pointing his wand upwards. 'Aguamenti!' A jet of water flew out and landed on his face.

Harry shook his head violently and let himself fall on the ground, sighing in contentment. A big smile was plastered on his face as he stared at the clear sky above. It's over, it was finally over. Voldemort was now gone and all of them could finally reach for a completely new, happy life that awaited them.

* * *

'NO!' Bellatrix shrieked as she saw the scene unfolded. Voldemort's gone.

'He's dead, Bellatrix. You lose.' Hermione smirked as she crossed her arms. 'It's over.'

'You son-of-a-bitch! You're never going to see your friends or your family anymore!' Bellatrix roared, pointing her wand at Hermione as she glared at the girl with fury. 'Goodbye, Mudblood. Deduco Divello.'

Before Hermione could do anything, a jet of blue light emerged from the tip of Bellatrix's wand and it engulfed around her. She gasped as her head and felt a tugging at her stomach. Suddenly, the light disappeared and she was standing in a forest.

There was no Bellatrix. No Hogwarts. However, it's just a forest. She might just be in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione reached for her wand but to her greatest horror, it wasn't there. So, she ran. She ran to try and find a way out.

This was not the Forbidden Forest. It looked too Muggle-ish. 'Where am I?' She asked quietly, finally letting herself fall on the ground as she realised she was circling around the same area.

Hermione tried not to panic. After all, she was Hermione Granger. She needed to calm down. But, the feeling of devastation was washing over her and she screamed. She screamed in frustration and anger. Maybe Bellatrix was right.

What if she'll never go back? What if she will never see her friends and family? She'll never see them. She'll never see Draco.

Somehow, the thought shocked her. It was finally coming down on her and she burst out crying. Draco has never loved her. She thought he was the one. He was everything to her. Hermione clutched her chest as she sobbed, it hurt. It hurt so much.

She didn't care that she was a Gryffindor. She didn't care that she was Hermione Granger. She's tired of being strong. The pain was too much. She's had enough.

Hermione wished it never happened. She wished she had never met him at the meadow. If only she could turn back time. It was a stupid thing to do, giving up. But, she didn't care anymore.

If Draco truly didn't want her, maybe she should just let it go. She's got nothing to hold on to anymore. Her parents were still in Australia. They're probably so happy now that they didn't have to worry about her anymore. She knew it was the best thing to do, that's why she did it. Draco had tried to stop her, but she got no choice.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears streamed down her face freely. The girl slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Draco panted as he ran towards the Great Hall, trying to find Hermione. He didn't care that he was bleeding or noticed the huge gash on his leg, he just wanted to see her. He entered the hall and saw his parents talking to McGonagall, Mr Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The blond boy rushed towards them.

'I know we made a mistake. I know it is a huge mistake. I am really sorry. Please, forgive us.' Narcissa pleaded as she looked at McGonagall.

McGonagall and her two companions were really shocked to hear an apology coming out from her mouth, especially from a Malfoy. Slowly, a smile grazed the older woman's lips. 'Of course, Mrs Malfoy. We should let bygones be bygones.'

Narcissa surprised them again by hugging the older woman tightly. 'Thank you!'

Lucius turned to Mr Weasley and nodded curtly. 'Weasley.'

'Malfoy.' Mr Weasley nodded back.

'I know I made a mistake by choosing the wrong path. But, I realise now. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want to be accepted again. My family had been difficult to the Order but I am positive that we've changed now. I'm just hoping for civilised greetings from people now on.' Lucius sighed.

'That'll take time, Malfoy.' Mr Weasley grunted before going away with McGonagall and Shacklebolt.

'Mother, Father.' Draco called, stepping towards his parents with his lips pressed into a thin line.

'Oh, Draco! I'm so glad that you're safe!' Narcissa gushed, rushing to hug her son, kissing his forehead and his cheeks. 'What happened to you?' She asked, looking at his blood.

'I'm fine.' Draco sighed. 'Have you seen Hermione? I have to explain everything to her.'

'I haven't, honey.' She answered. 'Where is she?'

'I have to find her!' He urged, shrugging himself out of his mother's grasp only to step away when his father stopped him.

'Son,' Lucius called, Draco hesitated but paused in his tracks. 'I know I made a mistake. Please forgive me.'

Draco turned around and growled. 'If you think it's so easy for me to forgive you, then you're dead wrong. Fuck off, Father.'

Lucius sighed as Draco stepped away. 'He needs time.' Narcissa whispered softly.

The blond boy quickly marched towards Potter and Weasel. 'Where is she?' He asked.

Ron glared at the boy as he took a step forward. 'Why would you care, Malfoy? I don't remember you being concern about her when you called her a Mudblood, piss off.'

'You're the one who needs to fuck off, Weaselbee.' Draco growled. 'Where is she?'

'We won't tell you! Not after what you did to her!' Harry finally voiced.

'Listen..' Draco snarled. 'I was under the Imperius Curse. Before I kill you with my bare hands right now, tell me. Where the fuck is she?'

'You were under the Imperius Curse?' Harry frowned.

'Yes, now tell me where the bloody she is so I can tell her the fucking truth!' He sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened them, his eyes were soft as he pleaded. 'Please tell me where she is.'

'We don't know.' Harry said softly.

'What?' Draco's eyebrows furrowed.

'Yeah. We actually don't know where she is.' Ron admitted.

'But, I thought she was with you?' Draco stalked towards Ron, making the boy staggered backwards as he glanced nervously at Draco.

'Yes, but, but, we parted and I don't know where she went.' He squeaked.

Draco quickly grabbed Ron by his collars. 'You mean to fucking tell me that you lost my fucking girlfriend and you don't fucking know where the bloody fuck she is?' He roared angrily at the frightened Weasley, clutching the collars tighter.

McGonagall wanted to scold the young Malfoy for his language but for once, she thought better of it. He might hex her into oblivion while he's in this state.

Ron bit his lower lip as he nodded.

'Looking for someone, Draco?' A voice asked.

Draco's body stiffened and his eyes filled with fury. Ron shuddered at the furious expression on his face and he stumbled backwards as Draco loosened his grip.

'Where the fuck is she? What did you do to her? Where is she?' Draco asked through gritted teeth as he sauntered towards his aunt. The others watched them warily with wands in their hands in case Bellatrix decided to kill the boy, or otherwise, not that they mind if the latter happened.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She answered with an innocent face.

'Where is she?' Draco repeated.

Bellatrix burst out laughing. 'Somewhere.' The woman answered, crossing her arms. 'She's fine, no need to worry about her. I didn't kill her...yet.'

Draco fought the urge to kill her right there and then. 'Tell me now, bitch. Where. Is. She.' He snarled. When she just stood there and smirked at him, he finally snapped.

'WHERE IS SHE, YOU SON OF A BITCH?' Everybody winced as he shouted furiously.

'You want to know so much, Draco? Let me tell you.' She said, giving him a mocking smile. 'I've sent her somewhere else. Some place you'll never see her again. Ever. But, that's not the best part, Draco. You do realise she thinks that you don't love her, don't you?' She asked as he made a move to strike at her.

'But, let say, even if you do find her, she will never take you back. You hurt her.' His aunt laughed. 'Poor little Granger, alone with no wand, thinking that her boyfriend hates her. Maybe she will finally realise what a truly filthy Mudblood she is.' Bellatrix murmured before cackling with laughter.

With a growl, Draco disarmed his aunt and snapped her wand into two. 'You son of a b-' But, before she could do anything, Draco threw the pieces of her wand away and pointed his own at her.

'Crucio.' He muttered in such a cold voice it almost gave the people shivers down the spine. 'You fucking bitch.'

Harry and Ron watched as Draco circled his aunt with a sneer on his face. Harry glanced over at the Malfoys but Narcissa made no move to help her sister.

'Crucio!' Draco said again and Bellatrix squirmed on the floor.

'Crucio! Crucio!' Soon, Bellatrix was thrashing on the floor. Harry was amazed at how determined Draco was to torture the woman that she begged for mercy.

'Draco, that's enough...' Narcissa called out as her sister's eyes rolled back into her head. She needed to stop him. She won't let her son became like his father.

Draco thought about where Hermione was, alone, scared, no, she's not scared. She's a Gryffindor. She'll come back. She will. She's Hermione Granger. His grip on the wand tightened and Bellatrix's screams got louder.

She'll come back, won't she? He'll see her again, right?

Suddenly, his shoulders hunched and his body shook as he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. Who cares if he's a Malfoy? He's a human. He just lost the one and only best thing that ever happened to his life. 'You took her away!' He sobbed like a pathetic child. 'She was everything to me.'

'I seriously hate you.' Draco muttered as he lifted the curse.' Avada Kedavra!'

'No! Draco! Don't kill her! We need her to know where Hermione is!' Ginny said as she ran to Draco and slapped his hand, the curse missing Bellatrix's body by an inch.

Ginny's face fell upon seeing the look on his face. He looked so vulnerable and miserable. 'Don't... Hermione won't want you to do this.' She said softly.

Draco violently wiped his tears and fled, screaming in frustration. 'Draco!' Narcissa tried to go for him but Ginny held her hand.

'He needs some time alone.'

'Don't tell me what to do! He's my son!'

'Yes. But if you're insisting that you know him more than I do, you would know that he will only get more upset if someone tried to comfort him.' Ginny said smugly as she crossed her arms. Narcissa looked like she was about to protest, but she knew Ginny was right so she just sighed heavily.

'She's gone?' Ron asked in a shaky voice.

'She's not dead, Ronald.' Ginny glared.

'She's not?' Ron questioned, staring at his sister in bewilderment. 'Then, where is she?'

'She's just somewhere. Oh God, what if something happened to her?' She sniffed, tears stung in her eyes. Harry quickly stepped forward and engulfed her into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly.

'She's like a daughter to me. I'm just so worried, Minerva.' Molly said, her lips pressed into a thin line.

'Trust me, Molly. Everyone is.' McGonagall sighed heavily.

* * *

**So, yeah, there it is. To be honest with myself, I think scenes are very pathetically short. I know, I know. *sigh* But, I got writer's block when I was doing this and I still can't get anything to squeeze in this chapter. So, yeahhhh. By the way, I'm not sure when I'm going to update the next chapter cause I'm going to Hong Kong next two days and I'll be back at the end of the month. And then I got so many stuff to take care of, so... we'll see. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy New Year guys! :D Thank you for those who had been sticking with me these past few months. Thank you so much for reading my fanfic that's probably not even close to decent. I'm sorry that I probably took longer to update this time, it was because I went to Hong Kong last week and my father didn't allow me to bring my laptop. Cruel. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's eyelids slowly fluttered open and she groaned as the bright light stabbed her eyes. Rolling over on the bed, she groaned again as she squeezed her eyes shut, stretching out and flexing her muscles. The sounds of footsteps were heard and then she heard a gasp filling out the room she was in.

'She's awake. Eric, she's awake!' The person screamed, her voice fading out as the footsteps were heard again.

Elizabeth shook her head and slowly got off of the bed, looking around the room. It dawned on her that, this room was unfamiliar and she had no idea where she was. Suddenly, two people appeared at the door frame, looking at her with bright faces.

'Who are you? Where am I?'

'Calm down, Elizabeth.' The woman said, stepping into the room and standing in front of her, still smiling.

'Who are you?' She questioned again, eyeing the woman with narrowed eyes.

'Elizabeth, sit down, first. Then, your mother and I will tell you.' The man suddenly voiced.

'My mother?' She cried, shocked. Her eyes widened and she clutched her chest as horror struck her face. Nevertheless, she shook her head and settled herself on the edge of the bed.

'Elizabeth, don't you remember anything?' The woman asked, placing both of her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. The girl bit her lower lip and shook her head, frowning. 'Well, it's going to take some time. Do you want some breakfast?'

As soon as the question was out, her stomach growled in response. The woman let out a charming laugh. 'I'll take that as a yes, then. Eric, come on, let's get down for breakfast.'

'Yes, yes, come on.' The guy named Eric nodded. He was a tall man, with a thick moustache and he has a handsome face for someone who's aged. His eyes were small and he had a pointed nose.

The woman held out her hand to Elizabeth and she took it reluctantly, and before she knew it, she was following both of them out of the room. They entered a big, elegant dining room that had a big, long table to fit at least 15 people. There were a lot of food on the table and Elizabeth's mouth watered at the sight of them.

'Come on, Elizabeth, you must be hungry.' The wom-, her mother, spoke, gesturing to the seat in front of her. Elizabeth slowly made her way to the empty seat and sat down.

'Please..' She begged. 'Tell me everything. There's not a single memory in my mind.'

'Do you by any chance, remember your name?' Her mother asked.

Elizabeth blinked. _Elizabeth Gabrielle. _'Elizabeth Gabrielle Hyder.' She answered with uncertainty.

'Wonderful. At least you remember your own name.' Eric gave her a smile as he nodded in approval.

'Elizabeth, my name is Margaret Hyder, I am your mother.' She gestured, putting a hand on her chest before turning to Eric. 'This is your father, Eric Hyder. You have a brother whose name is Charles and he should be down by-...'

'Good morning, mother!' A voice said as the door to the dining room burst open, revealing a tall, handsome man.

'..-now.' Margaret finished, pressing her lips together.

Charles' face twisted into a frown as he saw Elizabeth but a second later it disappeared as he settled himself on the chair next to Margaret. 'Morning, Elizabeth.' He gave her a nod, a smile on his face as he picked up his toast. 'When did you wake up?'

'Ah, we were getting to that part.' Eric voiced.

'What actually happened to me, _mother_?' It felt weird calling her that, as if she's not supposed to. Why can't she remember anything?

'Elizabeth, the other day, we had an attack. There was robbery in our house. You were sleeping in your room at that moment. Your father and Charles figured out they were in our house so; they decided to attack the robbers after calling the police. However, your father thought there were only three of them but actually there were four.' Margaret's tongue slipped out to moisten her lips before she continued.

'The other one managed to sneak into your room and grabbed you, telling your father that if he wants you to be safe, he'll have to let go of them. Your father immediately did so but your brother had other things in mind.' The woman rolled her eyes, casting an accusing look at her son. 'He ran and punched the nearest guy. That made the guy who's holding you angry and he pushed you down the stairs. Your head had severe damage and you lost your memories. You were knocked out for a week.'

Elizabeth frowned. 'But, shouldn't I at least remember something?' She questioned.

'Yes, but, I told you, your head was damaged badly.' Eric explained. 'It'll take a little longer for you to remember anything again.'

'It's okay, sister. You'll eventually remember everything again.' Charles casted a charming smile at her way.'

'Okay.' She nodded, biting her lower lip. She tried to act normal but deep inside she was about to burst from an overwhelming curiosity but she decided to ignore it and continue her breakfast.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she strolled across the lawn, looking around at the unfamiliar house that's supposed to be hers. Her eyes scanned around the view with apprehension. She turned around and stood in front of the group of roses. Roses had always been her favourite type of flower. Her lips stretched into a smile as she bent down to smell the roses and reached out to pluck one.

The girl cursed silently as the thorns pricked her finger and she quickly pulled back her hand, cradling it to her chest. She dipped the finger in her mouth and jumped as someone cleared their throat. With a gasp, she turned on her heels only to see Charles giving her an amused smile with his arms crossed.

'Urhh, can I help you?' She asked awkwardly, quickly keeping her hands behind her.

He let out a chuckle. 'What are you doing out here?'

'I'm... thinking.' She muttered.

'As usual.' He rolled his eyes. 'Well, are you enjoying the view?'

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at the magnificent view before her eyes. The Hyder Manor was situated on top of a hill so the view of Melbourne city she had from the manor was magnificent. 'It was really nice. I like it.'

'Of course you would.' He smiled.

'Urm, are you going somewhere?' She suddenly asked.

'Yes, indeed. I'm going to town. Would you like to come with me?' He tilted his head to one side as he smirked at her.

'But, mother and father-' Her sound of protest was cut short by him.

'Are already aware with the fact that you might come with me.' Elizabeth seemed shocked with that fact. Charles cocked his head to one side. 'So, do you want to tag along?'

'Well, alright.' She nodded.

He laughed as he offered his hand, looking out of the gate. Elizabeth followed his gaze and saw a limo waiting outside the manor. She looked shocked yet impressed at the same time. Clearly she's still not used to the fact that her family's quite rich. He led her to the limo and she hesitantly trailed behind him.

'It's so beautiful here.' She murmured along the way.

'Yeahh..' Charles nodded, agreeing.

'Do I work?'

'Yes, actually. You've a job at the bakery. Father wanted you to work at his company but you refused. You chose that job instead. He wanted you to continue your studies in business so you could join us, but you didn't want to.' He informed her.

'Oh. I see. I mean, of course I'd choose that. I don't like business. I don't want to do what I don't like. If you choose what you like to do, you'll enjoy your job. Why would you choose a career of what people want you to? It's your life, not theirs. Of course, every one of us needs a job but if we choose something we despise for the sake of other people what good would it do to us? Sooner or later we're going to quit or get so stressed out we would burst. I know that somehow it'll become a routine but someone ought to get bored of something. But if we do something we're fond of, it's not likely for us to quit so soon.' She shrugged.

He threw his head back and laughed. 'I only told you about your job and I get a lecture instead.'

'Don't laugh at me.' She hissed, narrowing her eyes. The girl sighed and threw her head back. 'I've been thinking...'

'I'm so surprised.'

'Well, I'm sorry that I was born with a brain to think. Unlike some people who put their brains in their knees.' She rolled her eyes, annoyed. 'I desperately need to know everything about myself as soon as I can. It's not in my nature to let something hanging without knowing everything.'

'Yeah, that does sound like you.' He commented, grasping his chin and making a serious face. Elizabeth took the cushion and chucked it at his head.

'So, where you're actually going?' She asked again. 'I mean, you're going to town after all.'

'I have some things to settle at my office.' He fished his phone out of his pocket and read a message. It didn't ring so Elizabeth figured out it must be on silent. Charles kept it again and turned to her. 'We could visit the bakery if you want.'

'Really? Why not? I'd like to.' Her face brightened. 'I can't wait to get back to work.'

Charles smirked. 'Always the hard working one.'

She raised an eyebrow and copied his smirk as she crossed her arms. 'Well, what do you expect from me?'

'Of course.'

Elizabeth leant back in her seat. She's still feeling lost. She didn't like the fact that she didn't know everything about her own background and family. She will need to figure out everything later.

Charles kept casting her weird glances but she pretended that she didn't see it. She's still wondering the truth about herself. The idea of those people being her family won't register in her mind at all. The girl's face kept frowning and scowling in every few minutes that finally Charles can't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

'Why are you laughing?' Elizabeth gave him a death glare.

'No, it's just, what are you thinking? You should've seen your face!' he exclaimed, doubled over in laughter.

'Stop it! Don't insult me! I told you it's not my fault that I was born to be thinking!' She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

'I know.' Charles commented, pursing his lips.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she shifted in her seat. After a few more minutes, they finally arrived in front of a big, tall building. 'Wait here. I might be quite long. It'll be alright if you want Mr Murphy to take you somewhere, though. I'll call when I'm done. Do you have your phone with you?' Charles asked as Mr Murphy, the driver, opened the door.

Elizabeth shook her head and he gave her a smirk. 'I guess so.' The man chuckled, patting his body before taking a phone out of his breast pocket. Elizabeth looked dumbstruck as he held the phone out to her. 'Here's your phone, it's got mine, Mother's and Father's phone and a few of your friends' too. Just ring us up if you need anything.'

She took it and stared at it for quite some moments before nodding. 'Okay, thanks.'

'So, I'll call you when I'm done. Okay?'

'Okay.'

'Alright, see you later.' Charles smiled, leaning forward and kissing her cheeks before taking his suitcase and went straight into his office, pausing just a few moments to give her a wave. Mr Murphy gave her a nod as he closed the door.

She took the phone Charles had given her and quickly went to scroll through the contacts. A few seconds later, the window separating the driver and the passenger rolled down. Mr Murphy had gotten into the driver seat and he was glancing at the backside mirror. 'Where to, Miss Hyder?'

Elizabeth pondered for a moment before eventually answering. 'Would you take me to the bistro that Charles talked about just now, please?'

Mr Murphy nodded. 'Of course. Right away, Miss Hyder.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'Please, just call me Lizzie.'

'Alright, Mis- I mean, Lizzie.' Mr Murphy stuttered before rolling the window up again.

As the car started moving, Elizabeth looked closely at the names listed in the screen of the phone. 'Hmm, let's see.. Abby, Allison, Bob, Cindy, Charles, Danielle, Dom, Ember, Father, Hailey, Kelly, Linda, Mother, Mr Murphy, Rachel, Rick, Shelby, Sean, Victoria, Violet, Wendy, Zack.' She frowned, none of these names registered in her mind. Well, except four names, of course, her parents, the driver and Charles.

She decided to try and know herself better. Her finger scrolled over the contacts again before choosing a name and plucked up all her courage to dial the number. It rang two times before the person answered. 'Hello, it's Elizabeth. Can we meet?'

* * *

She sat silently at the table, staring at the extravagant breakfast arranged neatly on the table. All of them were obviously looking very delicious but she made no move to even touch them. Suddenly, the footsteps were heard and she straightened herself and recomposed her face before turning around. 'Good morning.' Narcissa nodded to her son as the tall, young man stepped gracefully into the dining room in a navy tuxedo, his hair slicked back handsomely.

His appearance was very charming indeed, but his face spoiled it. His pale face was unusually paler and there were bags around his eyes. 'Morning, Mother.' Stepping to her side, Draco bent down and pecked her cheek before settling himself on the chair in front of her.

'Where's your father?'

'Oh, he's still in the studies. Said he'll come down later.' He mumbled, reaching for the goblet. It's only been three days after the war, everything and everyone were slowly settling down again. The victims of the war had been buried and their deaths were mourned greatly by the entire Wizarding World in Great Britain. The badly injured ones were slowly regaining their health at St Mungo. Everything was going back to normal.

On the outside.

But on the inside, some people still can't get over it. The war. The destruction. The loss. The realisation. The scar it had left. It truly had affected each and every one of them.

Except Draco.

The only thing that affected him very greatly at the moment was Hermione. Nobody knew where she was. Except Bellatrix, of course. But, she was in Azkaban with all other Death Eaters and visitors weren't allowed yet. He didn't even know how he'll get it out of her.

His parents were supposed to be sent to Azkaban too, but Potter admitted that Narcissa had saved him in the Forbidden Forest. Everybody worships Potter now, so whatever he said, it shall be granted. Draco had to roll his eyes every time he thought about that fact. While for his Father, Potter had given him a chance and asked him to take Veritaserum to make sure he's not on the dark side anymore.

Thanks to Potter now he still had his parents. Not that he's going to thank that fucker face to face. The only problem that still existed now was Hermione. Lucius had helped him decide. He's going to find her. No matter where she is, he'll find a way to bring her back.

Draco sighed as he reached forward to take some toasts, ignoring the worried look his mother kept casting at him though it annoyed him to no end. 'What, Mother?' He finally asked after quite a long moment where she stared at him non-stop as if expecting him to burst or something.

'Nothing.' Narcissa shook her head, adverting her eyes back to her breakfast. They continued eating silently, glancing at one another. Lucius cleared his throat as he entered the hall and quickly sat at the end of the table, watching with amusement as his son glared at his wife while the woman looked nervous.

He cleared his throat again as he looked at Draco. 'Have you read the paper yet, Draco?'

The boy gave him a bored look. 'Not yet, and I don't intend to.' He mumbled as he stood.

'Well, you might as well do. It's on the front page! Just take a glimpse!' Lucius called out as Draco walked away.

'Whatever, Father.' He huffed, rolling his eyes.

Draco went to his room and let himself fell on the comfortable sofa, letting out a heavy breath. The boy scratched the back of his neck as he stared into the fire place. Why would his Father want him to read the Daily Prophet? It's full of bullshit. Especially the articles written by Skeeter. That bitch couldn't get any more infuriating.

He jumped when the doors were slammed open. The boy turned around and glared at Blaise who stepped into the room with the Daily Prophet tucked under his arm, his face tensed and stoic.

'What's going on?' Draco asked, raising an eyebrow with a bored expression.

'I'm guessing you haven't read the paper yet.' Blaise grumbled as he threw the Daily Prophet on the table, glaring at the paper. 'I can't believe that bitch had the guts to write something like that. If you're not suing her then I don't know what to do.'

'Why is everyone forcing me to read this shit? It'll waste my time! And, it's not like there's anything I can get there. You can shove it in my face again if they say Hermione's been found.' He drawled.

Blaise tsked. 'Just read it, Draco!' He growled, taking the newspaper and throwing it at his face.

Draco glared at his Italian friend before sighing and giving in.

_**HERMIONE GRANGER, THE GIRL FROM THE GOLDEN TRIO MISSING?**_

_**Hermione Granger, 19, was last said to be seen at the war, fighting her boyfriend's aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange before she was said missing. Some witnesses said Bellatrix killed her and burnt her body to pieces whilst some said she was killed and Bellatrix hid her body. **_

_**Still, the press haven't really got anything from Miss Granger's boyfriend which is young Mr Malfoy himself. Everyone had been trying to pry out any information from the boy, wanting to find out where Miss Granger is.**_

_**Her friends and family are such in despair because they lost the most brilliant witch of our times. It was such grieve that Miss Granger didn't get the chance to celebrate our victory now that You-Know-Who is gone. **_

_**However, some gave the impression that maybe there was a valid reason for the absence of this young witch. She might be the one who decided to leave, now that the dark, miserable time has ended. Or, maybe she was just devastated and upset with young Mr Malfoy's behaviour. A source told the media that Mr Malfoy had unintentionally broken Miss Granger's heart and that she fled because of devastation and painful heartbreak.**_

_**What is the Ministry going to do? What is Mr Malfoy going to do? Are they going to find her? Will she come back? Is she dead or alive?**_

_**Until then, Rita Skeeter**_

'Merlin, it's not even a week after the war. This is fucking bullshit!' Draco shouted, getting onto his feet and throwing the paper onto the floor before taking out his wand. 'Dissendium!'

Blaise watched silently as the paper burnt to pieces. 'What are you going to do?'

Draco snorted. 'Come on, Blaise. Let's have a talk with father.'

His friend chuckled as the both of them headed towards the door. 'Such a Daddy's girl.' Blaise mocked and Draco pushed him jokingly but harshly against the wall. 'Geez, mate. I'm joking.'

The blond man scoffed and continued walking down the hall. They took the stairs and headed towards Lucius' study.

'So, you and your father are getting on quite well eh?' Blaise winked.

'Blaise, you're getting quite annoying these days. Are you sure you're not Theo in disguise?' Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend as they stopped in front of the doors.

The Italian man burst out laughing. 'Don't get your knickers in a twist, Drake.'

'Oh, piss off.' Draco muttered as he knocked on the oak wood twice and waited.

'Come in.'

He gave Blaise a wary look before pushing the door open and stepping into the room, quickly walking over towards his father and taking a seat. He crossed his arms and waited until Blaise was seated next to him.

Lucius glanced over at the both of them before eventually talking. 'To what do I owe this pleasure for your visit, Draco?' He asked slyly.

Draco took the Daily Prophet that was on Lucius' desk and shoved the paper towards his father. 'I assume this is the article that you're so keen in asking me to read?' He questioned in a low voice.

'Well, yes.' Lucius nodded. 'You've read it, then?'

Draco nodded and Lucius smiled in amusement as he leaned forward in his seat. 'And?'

'Well, I want her gone.' Draco muttered, nodding at the paper.

Lucius folded the paper and kept it in one of the drawers. 'Draco, you do know that Hermione won't want you to do this, right?'

Blaise tensed in his seat. Damn Lucius for mentioning her name. He turned to his friend and saw that Draco's eyes were narrowed and he's frowning at his father.

Draco cocked his head to one side and his frown turned into a glare. 'Since when do you care about what I'm doing? And since when did you call Hermione by her first name?' Before Lucius could open his mouth to answer, Draco had got up from his seat and headed straight out of the door.

Blaise and Lucius stared at each other silently before Blaise eventually sighed and got up from his seat. 'I hope it will go well with Skeeter.' He nodded to the Malfoy senior and quickly went away to catch up with Draco.

* * *

**So. that's it. I'm sorry if this chapter is just so short and there's practically nothing in here. School is starting in two days and I have a huge exam this year. I totally doubt my mother would allow me to even touch my laptop. *le tears* I don't really know when I can update but I'll try. :) xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update soon! Actually my exam is 10 months away but my family and teachers are urging each and every one of the students in my batch to study study and study. This is like a really big exam and I'm really nervous because my teachers are peasants and they don't even know how to teach if I don't get an A I'll kill every one of them. Anyway, let's get on to the next chapter.**

* * *

'Lizzie!' A voice called and she turned around to see two girls standing behind the chair she's sitting on. One of them was tall and brunette; she was very pretty and had a long, slender body. The girl was wearing a red, knee length dress. The other one has black hair and was wearing short jeans with peach coloured shirt. Elizabeth stood and bit her lower lip nervously.

'Urhh...' She stammered, not having any idea who they were.

'It's me, Danielle.' The brunette said, putting a hand on her chest. 'I brought Rachel along, you don't mind, do you?'

'Oh, urm, no, no, I don't. Come on, have a seat.' Elizabeth smiled awkwardly as she let herself fell on the comfy chair again.

'So, I heard about what happened to you. I'm so sorry. We miss you so much. But, you must have no idea who we are, right?' Rachel started.

'Thank you. I'm sorry, but yes.' Elizabeth nodded, agreeing.

Danielle let out a soft, charming laugh. 'Well, of course. Charles told us. You remember absolutely nothing.'

'Well, let's start over again then.' Rachel joined in. 'I am Rachel Nelson.'

'And I'm Danielle Walker.'

'Alright, so, you can ask us anything. We're willing to help.' Rachel offered.

'Okay, thank you. Hmm, who were you? I mean, to me, who were you guys?' Elizabeth asked, taking a sip of her drink. Then, she blinked. 'Oh, how rude of me. Would you guys like to have anything? The treat's on me.'

Danielle and Rachel nodded.

'Okay, hold on. Waiter!' Elizabeth raised her hand and called out.

After their orders have arrived, she reluctantly opened her mouth again. 'So, back to the question.'

'We're your best friends, Lizzie.' Rachel simply said, shrugging.

'Oh, really?' Elizabeth frowned in shock.

'Yes, we've known since high school.' Danielle nodded.

'Okay, well, at least I chose the right people. You lots must have really known me, then.' Elizabeth muttered. 'We really need to spend more time together. I have to remember everything.'

'I know.'

Elizabeth asked every question she could think of and they answered her calmly and confidently. Time passed out of their acknowledgement and Elizabeth realised that it's so fast for her to feel comfortable around them. Some faint memories registered in her minds but they're very blurry.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Charles. Casting an apologetic smile at Danielle and Rachel, she answered the call and lifted it to her ear. 'Hello?'

'Lizzie, where are you?' Charles questioned, his voice somewhat amused.

'I'm at the restaurant you told me about. And, I'm with Danielle and Rachel.' She replied awkwardly.

'Oh, so you've met your best friends.' He commented, chuckling. 'I would've thought you'd stay in front of my office and wait. Always the brave one.'

Elizabeth scoffed. 'Shut up. Doesn't mean that I lost my memories I lost my courage too.' She rolled her eyes, sighing. 'Are you done, yet?'

'Yes, I am. Do you want me to go there? I can walk.'

'No, no, I'm done, anyway.' The girl spoke quickly, shaking her head as if he could see her.

'Oh well, okay then. I'll wait here.'

'Okay.' Elizabeth nodded and cut off the call before turning to her companions again. 'I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Thank you for your time with me.' She said as her lips stretched into a smile. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out some dollars before putting them on the table.

'It's great to have you back, Lizzie. Two weeks are bad enough without you.' Danielle stood and quickly hugged her. Elizabeth looked taken aback, but slowly put her arms around the girl. 'We should go out shopping sometimes.'

'That'll be great.'

Rachel smiled and kissed her cheeks before pinching her nose. Elizabeth frowned as she did so and the girl giggled nervously. 'I'm sorry, it's a habit.'

'Oh, okay..' She murmured awkwardly and all of them burst out laughing. 'I'll see you guys, then?'

'Sure, bye Lizzie.'

Elizabeth turned on her heels and headed out. Mr Murphy nodded as she approached and quickly opened the door for her. 'Thank you.' She spoke softly, smiling politely at him as she entered the limo.

The girl waited until he was in the driver seat before calling out to him. 'Charles's ready, I think we can go and fetch him now.'

'Alright, sure thing, Miss Hyder.'

She sighed as she threw her head back and shut her eyes close. None of this made sense. She felt completely alien, like, she's being in the wrong place, being the wrong person and surrounded by wrong people. There were some memories in her head, but they felt like a dream, as if none of them felt real.

She felt a piece of puzzle was missing but she can't find a way to get it. Like, there's nothing she can do. The car slowed to a top and she opened her eyes, lifting her head and looked out of the tinted window.

The girl watched as Charles smiled and stepped down the stairs, heading towards the car with a bright face. 'Hey, sister.' He smirked, settling himself beside her before letting out a breath, his face turning glum.

'What's wrong?' Elizabeth asked quietly.

'Nothing, I just had a row with my secretary. It's nothing to worry about.' He shook his head as he grinned at her.

'Oh, okay.'

'So, let's go to that bakery of yours!' He suddenly cheered, his smile so wide Elizabeth thought his face was going to split into two. She rolled her eyes as Mr Murphy drove away. 'Do you even remember what the bakery looks like?' Charles asked after a few minutes.

'Mmm, no.' She replied curtly, pressing her lips into a thin line.

'Why don't you try?' He suggested, shifting in his seat so he's completely facing her. His face showed determination and excitement.

'Well...' She said awkwardly, scratching her head. 'Okay...'

The girl closed her eyes and tried to remember. Her face twisted into a frown as a few memories entered her mind. The first one showed a girl. She had orange hair with a lip piercing and she's standing behind the counter, smiling at her.

Another memory came up, then. It showed a cosy, wide place with two counters some tables arranged neatly by the walls and then the cake shelf. The walls were in light chocolate and the floors were covered with cream coloured tiles.

She groaned softly as a dull pain attacked her head and she quickly clutched her forehead.

'Are you alright?' Charles rushed to her side as she bent over and moaned in pain. The girl stayed still for a moment before letting out a sigh and rose slowly.

'I'm fine.' The girl breathed, clenching her eyes shut. 'I remember a little bit.'

'That's a good progress!' His face brightened completely. 'You should try and remember little by little. You'll eventually remember everything again.'

'Okay.' She replied, biting her lower lip as he handed a bottle of water. After chugging the liquid down her throat, she wiped her mouth and grabbed her bag as the car stopped. The door opened and Charles took her hand and led her out.

She paused in her tracks as she saw the big signage of 'Elliot Bakery.' Some kind of memories suddenly flooded in her mind and she collapsed as another pain attacked her head. She heard the faint voice of Charles calling her name before she lost her consciousness.

* * *

'Lizzie, Lizzie..' Elizabeth groaned as her head throbbed in pain, those faint voices ringing loudly in her ears. There was someone stroking her forehead and a hand was clutching her own tightly, it felt weird but somehow reassuring.

The girl's eyelids started to flutter open and then there was a gasp. 'Charles!' A voice called out. 'She's awake!'

Elizabeth rose and looked around, she blinked and realised she was on the couch in the resting room at the bakery. She remembered!

'Lizzie?'

Turning to her right, she saw Linda, the girl whom she saw in the vision right before she passed out. 'Where's Charles?' She asked quietly.

'He's outside, taking you a drink.' Linda murmured.

Right on cue, Charles stepped through the door with a glass in his hand, worries obviously etched on his face. 'Here, have a drink.' He held out to her carefully, his gaze stern.

Elizabeth took it and gulped it down slowly. When the glass was empty, she reached out and put the glass on the coffee table in front of her. Linda who was currently kneeling on the floor got onto her feet and sat beside her.

Charles and Linda watched intently as she recomposed herself.

'Can I have something to eat? I'm rather hungry.' She muttered. 'How long did I pass out?' She questioned, pinching the bridge of her nose tightly as she regained her breath again. Charles shot Linda a look of apprehension before getting onto his feet and went out of the room.

'It was only for half an hour.' Linda told her quietly, still smiling.

'So, what's up?' Elizabeth asked, getting off the couch and looking around the room. The bakery was designed by Charles' friend. A small area at the front was the counter and a few tables and chairs for people who would prefer dining out instead of just taking away. And then there were two doors behind the counter.

The first one was the kitchen and the second one consisted of another two doors. The first one was the resting room and restricted only for staffs while the second one was the washroom. In the resting room was a long, L-shaped couch against the wall with a coffee table and a television. At the corner, a refrigerator was placed for the convenience of the staffs.

'Linda, I will need your help.' Elizabeth said, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water before taking a seat next to the woman again.

Linda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before turning to Elizabeth. 'What is it?'

'I remember... some things. But, I'll need your help to remember everything.'

'Why are you rushing?'

'Because I want to start work again. Duh.' Elizabeth gave her a look as if saying "Obviously." At her answer, Linda burst out laughing.

'Alright. Yeah, should've seen that coming.' She muttered, still giggling.

At that moment Charles walked into the room, looking dumbfounded as he stared at Linda who was still laughing. 'What's going on?'

Linda sobered up immediately and turned to look at Elizabeth who stared at her in the same time. 'Nothing.' They cheered in unison.

* * *

'How are you liking the bakery?' Charles asked as they were in the limo again. Elizabeth who was staring out of the window quickly turned to look at him, still chewing her gum.

'Charles, you know I love it!' She gushed, clasping her hands together. 'I'm starting to remember a few things but it's not clear. You were right.'

'See? I told you.' He shrugged; tossing the magazine he was reading onto the empty seat and crossed his arms, sighing.

'Are we going straight home?' Elizabeth asked as raindrops started to fall onto the earth, erupting soft thuds against the steel of the car. 'I'm tired and my head is throbbing.'

'Yeah, there's nothing else to do. We can go straight home. Maybe tonight we can watch a movie?' He suggested, his lips stretched out into a grin.

She brightened up completely. 'I'd love to! What movie? And, and, I'll make the popcorns! We need ice cream too!'

Charles laughed. 'Yes, sure.' He agreed. 'Hmm, maybe we can watch Karate Kid?'

'Great! I've only watched that movie once.' She leant back in her seat, watching as the limo drove into the Hyder Manor. It stopped at the front doors and once Charles and Elizabeth were out, the driver took it away.

* * *

Draco sighed as he stood at the balcony, staring out at the view of the green scenery. He let the soft wind blew at his face, tickling his hair and slapping at his cheek. The blond man let out another heavy sigh and buried his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a long moment before lifting his head and running his fingers through his hair. 'Gosh, Hermione, where are you?'

It's been two weeks now since the worst day in history and there's still no clue to where Hermione was. He had no idea where she went. He had promised to himself, and silently to her, to find her as long as he's alive until he found her. But, he don't know where and how to start. Blaise had offered to help him and he was very grateful for that.

Though, he's not sure that Pansy would let Blaise go without her. Draco himself doesn't want to take him away from Pansy. But he would appreciate if Pansy could come along and help. Suddenly there was a squeak and his head snapped to the source of the sound. It was a white owl. Hold on, wasn't that Potter's owl? What was she doing here?

'Hedwig.' He muttered as she stood in front of him on the balcony. He turned around and went into his room. As he expected, she followed him and went to stand on his desk. He reached for an owl treat and passed it to her before taking the scroll tied at her small leg.

She waited as he rolled it open and read the message written there.

_Draco, _

_The Weasleys and I are having dinner together tonight and we would like you to join us. _

_Harry._

Draco frowned and quickly grabbed for his parchment and quill to write his own reply.

_Potter,_

_Dinner? Well, it does sound like a good idea. I do have nothing to do anyway tonight so, I agree with your proposition. I'll be surrounded by weasel germs, the food better be worth it. _

_And since when are we on first name basis? _

_D.M_

He went back to Hedwig and tied his letter to her leg. 'Take it back to Potter.' He muttered as he let her go at the balcony. When she was gone, he closed the doors and leaped onto his bed, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was only two. He still had three hours before he had to go to Weasel's house.

Draco sighed heavily, turning over and closing his eyes as he willed himself to fall asleep. Suddenly, the doors burst open and he jumped. 'Draco!' He frowned. The blond man had expected it to be his mother but the voice was different. It was too girlish and high pitched to be Lady Malfoy.

He rose on his bed and turned around only to see Astoria Greengrass by his bed, smiling widely he would've totally liked it if her face were about to split into two. He shot her an annoyed look as he got off of the bed to go to his desk, ignoring the look she gave him. 'What do you want?' He asked, reaching for his cologne and spraying it over his body before putting it back and turning around.

Astoria didn't answer; instead she stood there silently and watched him, observing his every feature. Draco cleared his throat in annoyance when her eyes seemed to darken and shook her head. Suddenly, her face completely brightened. 'Do you want to go out?' She asked cheerfully, stepping forward and taking his arm.

He snatched it away and slid his hands into his pockets as he moved to stand in front of her. The boy clenched his jaws and his eyes snapped back to her. 'What are you on about, Greengrass?'

Her face turned into confusion as she pulled away from the desk and sauntered towards him. 'What do you mean?'

'_What do you mean?'_ Draco mimicked. 'You know I have a girlfriend.' He snapped.

'Yes, but she's gone, Draco. And, it's not like your father will let you continue your relationship with her even if she comes back. She's probably rotting somewhere. She's probably not even alive, Draco.' She reasoned, too keen for him to go out with her.

He growled as he hauled himself forward and slammed her against the wall, his fingers curling around her neck. 'She's not dead.' He snarled at her face.

Astoria bit her lower lip as she gripped Draco's hand that was around her neck. 'Yes, but we don't know if she's coming back or not. You know what Bellatrix is capable of.' She said through gritted teeth.

Draco tightened his grip and she started to choke. 'D-Dra...co…' He gave her a glare full of hatred before throwing her onto the ground.

'Leave.' He muttered as he walked out of his room.

* * *

**Guys I'm sorry if this chapter is stupid, I didn't even manage to go through this thing again cause I'm truly rushing. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guyss! It keeps happening oh my God, I've been so busy lately. I have mountains of homework every single day and every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night I have tuition class so I literally have no time at all. My eye bags are getting worse from lack of sleep and I don't know how am I going to survive this year HELPP. Well, at least I managed to finish this chapter. I don't know if this chapter made no sense or what and I'm sorry if it is... but,, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Draco dashed down the stairs and headed straight to the living hall. Narcissa was seated on the couch by the fireplace, reading the Daily Prophet. 'Mother!' He exclaimed as he entered the room. Narcissa dropped ther papers on the floor as she gasped.

'Draco, you shocked me!' She replied, turning around to face her son and her eyes followed his figure as he went to stand in front of her.

'What is it, darling?' She asked when she had regained her composure.

'Why did you let Astoria in?' He asked, huffing.

Narcissa looked surprise. 'Astoria's here?'

Draco narrowed his eyes at her answer. 'Wasn't it you who let her in?' He questioned again, moving to take a seat next to her.

'Well, I didn't. And no one except your father and us can apparate inside the manor. The least she can go is outside the gate. Even others that are allowed can only apparate outside the house. So someone had let her in. But who? It can't be your father. He's out.' Narcissa muttered and they both pondered for a moment.

Suddenly, Draco clutched his knees and yelled as he got onto his feet. 'GUBBY!'

Narcissa shuddered.

There was a pop and then the house elf appeared before them, trembling and terrified. 'Call all the house elves and bring them to me.' He said in a low voice and Gubby nodded before disappearing.

'What are you doing?' Narcissa asked. Draco didn't answer and she knew not to push him farther. Two minutes later, all of the house elves in the manor emerged from the kitchen and lined up in front of Draco, all of them fearing at what Draco's going to say by the look on his face.

He opened his mouth and all of them flinched. 'Who let Greengrass in?' Draco asked in a soft voice despite his furious expression. None of them answered, their heads bent down and looking at the floor instead. 'Who the fuck let her in?!' He boomed as he slapped his hand down on the small table and the vase on top of it swirled around before falling onto the floor and breaking into thousand pieces. The house elves let out a few terrified cries before pushing forward one house elf.

'It was Fiffy, Master Draco.' Tinky said in her squeaky voice.

Draco frowned. 'Fiffy, did you or did you not let Greengrass in?' He asked, wanting to hear it himself.

'Draco, don't you think-' Narcissa tried to cut in but he quickly cut her off.

'Stay out of this.' He muttered, not even looking at her. 'Fiffy?'

His temper rose when Fiffy nodded. 'Why?' He voiced, gritting his teeth.

Fiffy cleared her throat softly. 'Fiffy let Miss Astoria in because she always comes here. Miss Astoria is nice. Fiffy likes Miss Astoria.'

'She had always come here?' Draco's frown deepened.

'Yes, Master Draco. She always nice to Fiffy, that's why Fiffy always allow her to come in. She came here a lot because she wants to visit Master Draco but Master Draco always with Miss Granger and not at home so she always so angry. Poor Miss Astoria.' Fiffy explained, her expression showed that she truly pitied Astoria.

'Fucking bitch.' Draco muttered. 'Gubby! Check whether Astoria is still upstairs or not.'

'Right away, Master.' Gubby bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Draco glanced at Narcissa who was staring at him, wondering what he was going to do next. He turned back to look at Fiffy who had her head bowed down, her chin touching her neck. A second later, Gubby reappeared. 'No one is upstairs, Master Draco.' He bowed again before taking a step back.

'Alright, the rest of you can go now.' Draco said as he nodded at the direction of the kitchen. The house elves quickly marched back to the kitchen, shooting sympathetic looks at Fiffy. Narcissa pressed her lips into a thin line as the air grew thicker between the three of them, especially when Draco did nothing, though his eyes ran up and down at the elf's figure as he observed her. The poor house elf cowered in fear under his furious stare.

The air was so tense you could cut it down with a knife. Finally, after a moment of eternity, Draco sighed heavily as he shrugged out of his coat and threw it at Fiffy. 'Get the fuck out of my house.' He sneered before walking towards the stairs.

Narcissa stood and tailed after him as Fiffy burst out crying and sobbing uncontrollably. 'Draco. Wait, are you sur- Draco!' She shouted when he ignored her.

The young man turned around and scoffed. 'I don't care. Tell the other house elves, never to let Astoria in this house again without my permission. Ever.'

Narcissa let out a breath and turned around as Draco disappeared up the stairs.

'Did I do something wrong, Missus?' Fiffy asked quietly, still sobbing. Narcissa didn't give her any reply. Nobody heard Fiffy's soft cries as she disapparated away.

* * *

Draco questioned himself as he stood there, watching quietly. He can hear the noises from the Weasley's house from far outside. What a chaos. Sighing, he quickly straightened his shirt and fixed his hair. He was only wearing a green t-shirt with black pants. The blond man sighed again before making his way towards the Burrow.

He was about to knock on the door when it creaked open and Ginny appeared with a big smile plastered on her face. 'How did you know I was here?' He asked as he stepped inside.

'You know we were expecting you.'

'You shouldn't get your hopes up.' He pursed his lips.

'Well, you're here now so shut the hell up.'

Ginny closed the door and went to sit at the couch, reaching for her Bertie Bott's Beans. 'Hey, give me some of that.' Draco smirked as he sat next to her and grabbed some before popping it in his mouth.

There were sounds of footsteps and then Harry and Ron emerged. 'Hey, Draco!' Harry greeted as he saw the presence of the blond man. 'Glad you could join us.'

'Don't call me that, Potter. You're not my girlfriend.' Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry gasped. 'But, I thought we were official when you took me out last time!'

Ginny was already rolling on the floor, laughing non-stop. 'I'm just too funny.' Draco drawled, crossing his arms. That only made Ginny laughed louder.

'Aren't we funny, Draco? Don't we make a good couple?' Harry sat next to Draco and pretended to flutter his eyelashes.

Draco quickly turned to Ginny and pointed at Harry. 'Are you sure he's not gay?'

Suddenly, Fred and George appeared, smirking at the scene unfolding in front of them. 'Hey, hey, having fun without us?' Fred raised his eyebrow.

'Yeah, Weasley, it seems like I'm funnier than you guys are. I'm sorry, but the first place is taken. You could take the second place.' Draco muttered sarcastically. Harry burst out laughing and the twins' smirks widened. 'Oh shut up.'

'Hey, Malfoy, want to join us for Quidditch?' Harry suddenly asked.

'Yeah, sure. Bring it on, sister.' Draco said smugly.

Harry frowned. 'I'm not a girl, Malfoy.'

'We'll see.'

* * *

'Hey! Pass me the salt!' Ron shouted with a mouthful.

Draco scrunched up his face in disgust as he grabbed the small bottle and tossed it to the redhead. 'Weasley, don't talk while you're eating. It's disgusting. I don't need to see how the food looks like after it's been chewed viciously, thanks.' He mumbled, shuddering. Ginny who was sitting next to him took in what he said and shuddered too.

'Yeah, see, Ronald? Even the ferret has manners.' Fred piped in, shooting Ron a taunting smirk.

'I'm not a ferret.' Draco protested, reaching for his fork and knife before starting to eat the steak that Mrs Weasley had provided each of them with for dinner. He was about to swallow the food when Ginny nudged him none too subtly and it was stuck in his throat. He coughed and clutched his chest as he reached for the drink and gulped it down.

Glaring, he turned to the culprit. 'What the fuck did you do that for, woman?' He exclaimed, eyes bulging out in anger. Ginny giggled loudly, laughing harder when he rolled his eyes. 'You weird people.'

'Draco, how do you like the food?' Molly suddenly asked, smiling.

He quickly regained his composure and shot her a charming smile. 'It's very nice, thank you Mrs Weasley.'

Ron scoffed softly under his breath. 'Such a charmer.' He mumbled and Fred stepped on his foot. 'Ow! What did you do that for?'

George face palmed.

'He's a guest, be polite.' Fred whispered at the corner of his mouth.

'He's Malfoy. No need to be.' Ron grumbled as he stabbed his own steak.

'Shut up and eat.' Harry hissed, urging silently with his eyes.

Mr Weasley turned to Draco after putting his fork and knife down on his plate. 'How are your parents, Draco?' He asked quite eagerly, a small smile at his lips.

Draco lifted his head and bit his lip. 'They're doing fine, Mr Weasley.' He tried to smile but it came out awkwardly and Harry snorted.

Mr Weasley cleared his throat before reluctantly speaking again. 'I haven't got the chance to tell you how much I'm sorry about what happened. I know it's been a week, but, I can't believe that she's gone.' He said softly.

'Wha- Who are you talking about?' Ron gushed loudly. He howled in pain as both Fred and George stepped on his feet. Bad luck for sitting in between the twins. 'What's wrong with you?' Ron said angrily.

Fred and George cheered before giving each other a high five.

Draco ignored Ron's retarded outburst and responded to Mr Weasley. 'Thanks. It's horrible, really. Just when I thought everything would be over, and I can have her as mine again, it comes crushing down again.'

Mrs Weasley sniffed softly as she reached for a tissue. 'Do you think Bellatrix isn't lying when she said she didn't kill her?'

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line as he frowned. 'She won't lie.' He said in a low voice.

'Malfoy, where do you think Bellatrix sent her to?' Harry leant forward in his seat. That question had been swirling around in his head ever since the war.

'I have no idea.' He shook his head. 'But, considering that crazy woman, she must have sent her somewhere far. Perhaps even outside of Europe.'

'It's been a week.' Ginny said softly.

'I'm finding her.'

'What?' All eyes turned to fix on Draco's cold face.

'There's no clue at all to where she is at the moment. It's going to be impossible.' Mrs Weasley tilted her head to one side as she grimaced.

'I know. That's why we're going to search everywhere.' Draco shrugged.

'We?' Ron raised his eyebrow.

Draco shot him a dirty look. 'Blaise's helping me. We're starting with England and Ireland, and then we're moving on to America.' He explained.

'Draco, are you sure?' Ginny asked in disbelief as she pursed her lips.

'I am not going to stay here and do nothing, when in fact she is out there at God knows where, probably dying. It's just, there's too much negative possibilities. She left in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Everybody knows Bellatrix is a dangerous lunatic. Maybe she's in Azkaban now, but what if she has her people out here? I can't let this go on.' Draco's lips barely moved as he spoke and his voice was very low but everyone in the kitchen could hear his every word.

'I'm going with you.' Ginny suddenly said.

'No.' Draco, Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley said at the same time.

'But why?' Ginny protested.

'I think you've done enough in the war.' Draco replied calmly, he knew the reason of her being a girl won't do it. She was involved in a big part of the war too.

'But, this isn't about the war. It's not about us, it's not about me nor about you, it's about Hermione. She's my best friend. I can't stay here and wait too. I want to do something.' The red headed girl's voice rose as she glared at Draco.

'Yes, I know. But, you've had yours in the war. This time, it is my fight.' Draco looked at Ginny and she glared at him while he stared calmly at her. It went like that for a few minutes before she eventually got up , the chair scraping noisily on the ground as she did so.

'We'll see.'

Draco buried his face in his hands as he sighed heavily when Ginny left, stomping her way out of the kitchen. 'Mate, you should've never told her the plan. You know how she is.' Harry suddenly spoke.

The blond man didn't answer.

'Finish your meal, come on.' Mrs Weasley finally said as she stood and waved her hand at them. Draco wordlessly picked up his fork and continued eating, ignoring the looks Harry and the Weasleys casted at him.

After dinner, Ginny sat with Draco outside the Burrow as they watched Harry, Ron and the twins played some Quidditch. 'How are you holding up?' Draco asked quietly. Ginny didn't reply for a moment as she stared right into nothing. Draco watched silently as she took a deep breath and slowly turned to him.

'It's really hard, Draco. It's not that easy to move on. We lost so many people. Lavender, Colin, Remus, Tonks…' At the last two names, Ginny let out a small sob. She quickly wiped her tears that unconsciously fell down her cheeks. 'I'm sorry, but I can't imagine Ted-' She didn't manage to continue as Draco pulled her head and pressed it against his shoulder.

She moved to face him completely and cried in his chest. It already feel so hard for her, Ginny can't imagine how Draco felt.

From afar, Harry mounted off his broom and a small smile grazed his lips. Perhaps Malfoy wasn't that bad. He heard a grunt and then Ron had leapt off of his broom behind Harry and was striding towards Malfoy and Ginny, his face furious. 'I'm going to kill him.' Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry rolled his eyes as he quickly grabbed the back of Ron's collar right before he went pass him. 'He's comforting her, Ron.' Harry muttered as he pulled Ron back to his side. Ron turned to gape at his best friend.

'It's your girlfriend, Harry!'

'I know, but he's just comforting her.'

'What makes you think he wasn't the one who made her cry?' The ginger asked desperately.

Harry tsked as he crossed his arms. 'Ron, you should remember that it's only been a week after the war. It still greatly affect majority of people. Everybody is still healing, physically and mentally. You might see that Ginny is strong and fierce, but I know the war gave a huge scar inside her. And, the tragedy with Hermione and all. I think she kept it inside long enough, maybe she didn't have anyone to talk to.' He concluded.

'But, she has us. What, we aren't good enough?' Ron quirked an eyebrow.

'Ron, she knew it would be troubling us. I mean, we were a huge part of the war. Especially the three of us. I think if Hermione was here, she might have someone to talk to. But, she's not. She knew we were affected too, Ron.' Harry's face slowly fell. 'Even I, myself still have nightmares about it.'

Harry turned to look at Ron and knew that Ron understood what he's trying to say.

'Did she think the war didn't affect Malfoy?' Ron frowned and they both glanced at Ginny and Draco again.

'I think it doesn't affect him as much. Well, the thing with Hermione probably affected him even more. He looked like he's fussing over her rather than worrying about what happened in the war.' Harry shrugged as he sighed.

Meanwhile, Ginny's cries slowly faded and finally she pulled away from him, wiping her tears as a small smile tickled her lips. 'Thanks.' She croaked.

Draco gave her an awkward smirk as he shrugged.

'Draco?' Ginny called out.

The blond man sighed. 'Yes?'

'What happened to Hermione's parents?' She asked, her voice went very low at the mention of Hermione's name.

Draco suddenly blinked. 'Oh! I forgot about them!' He suddenly stood.

'Calm down, Draco. Sit.' Ginny pulled at the hem of his shirt. 'What happened to them?'

Draco took his seat again and turned to her. 'Hermione sent them to Australia.'

'What? Why? When?' Ginny's eyes went wide.

'She did that because she wanted to protect them, from the Death Eaters. She wiped their memories and sent them away. It happened probably three months after….' Draco trailed off and she understood although the words didn't even escaped his lips.

It was after the incident at the Astronomy Tower.

'What are you planning on doing?' Ginny quickly changed the topic.

'I don't know. I think I'd like to have a position in the Department of Mysteries, what about you?' Draco shrugged.

'I'm not entirely sure. I don't know if I'm going back to Hogwarts.' She sighed.

Draco smirked. 'Well, if it was Hermion-' His face fell as he heard what he was saying. Ginny fell silent and they both stared quietly at each other. Draco ran his fingers through his hair as he inhaled deeply.

'Well…' He stood again and she followed suit. 'I had a great meal. I think I probably should go.'

He was about to step away when she grabbed his arm. Draco turned around and met Ginny's sad face, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. 'I miss her too.' She told him, her voice breaking.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again before softly retreating his arm away from her grasp and wordlessly apparating away.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it sucked. I promise that this weekend I'll try to write more and the next chapter would probably be longer. :/ **

**By the way, I was thinking of making a Draco/Luna fanfiction once this one is finished and I'm quite stable with my school work and stuff but I can't promise anything. What do you guys think? Anyway, thanks for reading! Xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Another chapter I didn't even manage to go through or check any grammar errors. My schedule is totally packed these days. Help! **

* * *

'Good morning, mother, father, Charles.' Elizabeth smiled as she stepped into the dining room before taking a seat. It's been quite a while since she recovered from her temporary coma. Elizabeth had covered her memories but not fully, however the lost memories were probably the ones that were not so important or else her family would be so keen for her to remember them again.

She's slowly settling down with the fact that these people were her family and her place was here. The uneasy feelings that were always there in her chest had gone by the days that passed.

Elizabeth grabbed her goblet and took a sip. The girl placed it on the table again and turned to her family. 'May I go out with Rachel and Danielle today?' She asked with a smile.

Margaret seemed surprised and she turned to Eric but he shot her a persuading gaze. Charles cleared his throat as he placed his chin in his hand. 'How are you going out with them? Is Danielle picking you up?'

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes. Rachel is taking me to the spa.'

'Well..' Margaret placed her cutleries on the table and wiped her mouth. 'Okay.'

Elizabeth's face brightened as she stood and went hurriedly to her mother's side to kiss her cheeks. 'Thanks, mother!'

'Make sure to bring your phone with you all the time and call if anything happens.' Margaret reminded. She frowned when Elizabeth ran out of the dining room. 'Where are you going? Aren't you having breakfast?'

'We're having breakfast together!' The young lady shouted as she ran up the stairs, disappearing from their sight.

Eric sighed. 'Such a hyperactive girl.'

'Indeed.'

'I'm going out today.' Margaret muttered.

Eric gave her a questioning look. 'Where to?'

'Azkaban.' She replied curtly.

'Why would you want to go there? Do you have anything to say to her?' He asked, his voice hushed.

'Mother, father, you might want to remember that I'm still here.' Charles drawled lazily.

'Well, you can go now!' Eric hissed.

Charles rolled his eyes as he stood and left.

'Elizabeth is a lovely girl. She's very intelligent, loving and beautiful. It's a blessing for us, Eric. It wasn't a mistake when you accepted that proposition.' Margaret said softly, taking a hold of her husband's hand.

Eric silently stared at her, comprehending what she said. 'You don't feel guilty at all?'

'Look, I know we shouldn't be doing this, but it's what I've always wanted. It's a gift, Eric. I know you're happy. And, I want to thank her, despite her actual reason. She's given us what we've had always crave for. She might not know that but you and I completely do.' Margaret smiled.

'Well, what time are you going?' He asked.

'At 10.'

'Don't leave without me.' He muttered, turning back to his breakfast and her face brightened.

'Thank you.'

* * *

Elizabeth waved at her friends as they drove away. She waited until they're fully out of sight before pushing the front doors open and stepping inside with a big smile plastered on her face. 'Mother, Father? I'm home! Charles?' She called out as she placed her handbag on the table, taking off her watch.

When nobody answered her, she frowned and quickly rushed towards the kitchen. 'Mrs Jones? Mrs Jones?' Elizabeth cried out in panic as she snapped her head in every direction, looking for the old woman. Suddenly, she saw something leaving the kitchen in a hurry and she gasped. The girl ran out of the kitchen in fright only to bump into someone and she screamed.

'Oh my God, Elizabeth? What were you doing in the kitchen?' Mrs Jones asked as she grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders so the girl could regain her composure.

'Mrs Jones! Thank God!' Elizabeth sighed in relief. 'I thought I'm never going to find anyone else. I saw something!'

'What's going on?' Mrs Jones asked with an uneasy frown. 'What did you see?'

'I don't know, it's some kind of a creature. I don't know what it is. It has these big ears and it's short.'

Mrs Jones looked at her with apprehension as she patted the girl's shoulder. 'You're seeing things.'

'Perhaps I am. What happened? Where is everyone?' Elizabeth asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Mrs Jones chuckled softly as she released the girl. 'Well, Mr and Mrs Hyder are out. Charles is upstairs, probably taking a nap.' She exclaimed, eyeing the girl with amusement as the young lady comprehended what she just said.

'Oh!' Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. 'Well, I was freaking out because I thought something had happened and everybody's gone or something. Well, thank you, Mrs Jones. I'll be going upstairs now.'

'Hold on, Elizabeth.' Mrs Jones called out just as she was about to step away.

Elizabeth turned around with a smile. 'Yes?'

'Would you like something?'

'Hmm, no, but thank you Mrs Jones.' She murmured, the smile still playing around at the edge of her lips.

'Well, in that case, I'll just prepare dinner.' Mrs Jones nodded and Elizabeth quickly skipped her way to the stairs and rushed upstairs. She ran hurriedly towards Charles' room and pushed the doors open.

'Charlie!'

That scream was followed by a bored, ignorant groan that came from her brother. 'Go way, Liz.'

'Charles, I had a great day today! It was truly fun!' She told him happily, bouncing on his bed like a five year old.

'I don't want to know.' He mumbled, grabbing the pillow and clamped it against his head as he dipped his face in the warmth of the mattress.

'And, and, we went shopping. Well, I didn't buy anything because I don't think I need anything so I bought a few bags and shoes for Rachel and Danielle.'

Charles sighed as he lifted his head and gave a desperate look at his sister. 'Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here.'

'But it's almost dinner.'

'Go away.' He rolled over and gave out a scream of terror as he fell off his bed. Elizabeth giggled and crawled across the bed to take a glance at him. 'Don't say anything.' Charles who was lying flat on the floor drawled as Elizabeth held back her laughter.

'Come on, Charles. Take your bath and we can watch some movies while we wait for mother and father to come home. After that would be the dinner time!'

Charles scoffed as he stood and threw his pillow playfully at her before making his way towards the bathroom. At the door, he paused and turned around. 'Why are you so cheerful? It's annoying.'

'Well, I did go shopping.' She smiled innocently, shrugging.

'Figures.' He rolled his eyes, reaching for his towel and slamming the door shut.

'That went well.' Elizabeth commented, pursing her lips.

* * *

'So, where did you guys go?' Elizabeth asked as she swallowed her food, eyeing the both of her parents with suspicion.

'Nowhere, we were just out to meet some old friends.' Eric shrugged, casting a reassuring smile her way.

'Well, you didn't bring me along.' She pouted.

Charles spluttered his drink everywhere and quickly wiped his mouth before howling with laughter. Margaret shook her head as she called for Mrs Jones to clean the mess Charles has made.

'Elizabeth, you're already twenty two. We don't have to drag you along everywhere we go.' Margaret rolled her eyes.

The girl pouted as she looked at her mother. 'Fine….' Charles was still laughing, clutching his stomach as he wiped his non-existent tears.

'You're such a baby.' He commented, sighing heavily.

'I'm not.' Elizabeth glared at her bother as she stabbed her chicken.

'So, what did you guys do today?' Eric asked as he rested his elbows on the table, leaning forward in his seat.

Elizabeth's face brightened. 'Oh, here comes the novel of the year.' Charles said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The girl narrowed her eyes at her brother as she groaned in annoyance.

'Oh, shut up.'

'Stop teasing your sister, Charles.' Margaret muttered without looking up from her meal.

'What did you do today, dear?' Eric questioned kindly as he smiled at his daughter.

'Well, like I said, I went to the spa with Danielle and Rachel. And then, we went shopping.' She said excitedly.

'Oh, what did you buy?'

'I didn't buy anything. Well, technically, not for myself. But, I did some shoes and bags for them.' She shrugged. Margaret and Eric shared a look of apprehension before turning to their children again.

'What did you do today, Charles?' Margaret quirked an eyebrow at her son as she asked him the question.

'Well, I slept.'

'How surprising.'

'Oh, shut up.'

* * *

'Have you thought about it yet?' The sudden question made Draco snap his head at the door with a deep frown. His face cleared out into a bored expression as he saw it was only Blaise standing by the doorframe.

'About what?' He asked as Blaise walked into his study and took a seat opposite him. Lucius and Narcissa had prepared a study exclusively for him since he told them he wasn't interested in going back to Hogwarts next year and finish his studies. Instead, he told his parents that he wanted to apply for a job at the Ministry.

'About her. The hunt.' Blaise crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat.

'Don't put it like that.' Draco warned, casting a cold look at his friend. 'Well, I've been thinking about it, and I suggest that we look for her in Great Britain first, then we'll move on to Europe.'

Blaise stared at him quietly for a few seconds before saying in a low voice. 'You sound so certain that we're not going to find her in Great Britain.'

Draco clenched his jaw and regarded Blaise' statement with a raise of his eyebrows.

Blaise cleared his throat, wanting to change the topic as he took out a scroll and laid it out on Draco's table. 'Okay, right, so we can start with north first, and they we'll get down to south before moving on to France.' The blond man eyed the parchment with interest as he leant forward in his seat. 'We'll start with Scotland and go down until we reached London.' Blaise explained, pointing at the map.

'Well, I don't have any problem with that.' Draco pursed his lips as he stroked his chin, the stubbles on his skin running under his fingertips.

'Great, then.' Blaise shrugged again, shrinking the scroll and keeping it in his pocket.

He got onto his feet and stretched. 'You're not going anywhere today, mate?'

Draco gave him an annoyed look as he ran his finger through his hair before putting on his reading glasses. 'Where would I go, Blaise?'

'Well…' Blaise said as he took that as a no from Draco. 'I'm taking Pansy out today.' Draco frowned as he stood and went to fetch a book from one of the shelves.

'Where?' He asked.

Blaise smirked, sliding his hands into his pockets. 'Muggle London.'

Draco fumbled with the book as it almost fell out of his grasp. Once it was properly in his hands again, he slammed the book shut and quickly turned around. 'What would you even do there?'

'Well, I'm taking her to this restaurant and then…..' He paused, his bottom lip in between his teeth. Draco urged him to go on with a tilt of his head. 'We're probably going to watch some movies.'

This time Draco did drop the book as he burst out laughing. 'You? Pansy? Muggle London? Movies?' Blaise watched as Draco bent over and continued laughing. 'Oh my God! How bizarre!'

'How nice of you to say that, Draco. You could've wished me good luck.' Blaise feigned hurt as he put a hand at his chest.

Draco let out a harsh breath and stood straight again. 'Okay, I'm just kidding. Enjoy, Blaise. Please don't get lost. I don't want to have to mourn over your pathetic absence.' He mocked before howling with laughter again.

'We can always apparate, Draco.' Blaise reminded him with a poker face.

'Okay, okay….' Draco chuckled before waving his hand. 'Now, get your bloody ass out of my study. I want to read in peace, thank you very much.'

Blaise rolled his eyes as he started towards the door. 'Since when are you picking up her traits?' He figured out it was actually okay to talk about Hermione in front of Draco as long as her name wasn't mention.

Draco took the book that has fallen on the floor and shot Blaise an amused smirk. 'It's contagious, mate. Besides, I've always read every now and then,' He told Blaise as he sat at his table again.

'Yeah, right.' Blaise rolled his eyes as he disappeared at the door. A few seconds later, his head reappeared at the door way. 'By the way, you look handsome with those glasses, Draco.' He mocked, giving his friend an overly faked smile before vanishing from Draco's sight again.

'I'm not gay, Zabini!' Draco called out, still smirking.

'Denial, Draco, denial.' Blaise' faint voice replied.

'Fuck off, you homosexual wanker.' He shouted playfully, openly laughing.

'Will do.' Blaise answered. There was pregnant pause before Blaise voiced again. 'I'm not homosexual! Pansy's the proof.'

'Denial, Blaise, denial,' Draco quoted what the Italian man just said.

Blaise' laughter rang up to Draco's office until there was a 'crack!' and it disappeared.

The blond man shook his head as he turned back to the book, flipping it open and started to read the first page of Hogwarts: A History.

* * *

'Draco, are you sure you're going?' Narcissa asked as she stared at her son worriedly, her beautiful features twisted into a small frown.

'Yes, mother.' He replied, clasping his hands together as he gave her a firm nod. 'I truly want to. I ….' Narcissa let out a small sigh as Draco took a long pause.

'…-I need Hermione.' He finally said, his voice a little strangled as he mentioned her name for the first time since the incident months ago.

'By all means, Draco.. Do what you have to do. I don't have any objections. But, please, don't take so long. Maybe if you don't find her within one month, you should come back first and then you could go again.' Narcissa suggested, reaching out to touch Draco's hands that rested on the fine piece of wood.

It took a moment before he eventually answered. 'I'll think about it, mother.'

The air grew thicker as the both of them stared silently at each other, none of them saying anything. After a moment of eternity, Narcissa finally dropped her gaze and as she cleared her throat awkwardly. 'How have you been, Draco?'

He gave her an annoyed expression. 'We live in the same house, mother. You can surely tell how "healthy" I am, right?'

She shook her head, sighing again. 'You know that's not what I meant. On the inside, Draco.'

Narcissa watched wordlessly as she her son seemed to comprehend what she's actually asking for and his eyes snapped back to her. His lips parted and she flinched in surprise.

'You probably don't know how I even feel, mother. I lost her when I could've just ignore the battle and go to her, tell her the truth, keep her safe, but I didn't. I lost her. And the worst thing is, she thought I don't love her anymore. That hurts the most, mother. The fact that my father and my aunt were the cause of it, it's terrible. No, terrible couldn't even have described it. It's fucking disastrous when even my family couldn't have supported me. I only need one thing to make me truly happy and even father and that fucking bitch wouldn't let me have the chance to have someone who really loved me other than you! She showed me that I'm worthy to be loved. You love me because I'm your child, I'm your son. Nobody else does!' Draco's voice grew louder and louder.

'I don't think I'm eligible enough to love her, to keep her to myself. I'm not good enough for her. I don't deserve her love. I don't think I could be loved, ever since…' His voice quieted down.

'Ever since the Dark Lor-' He cut her in before she could continue.

'It's Voldemort, mother! He's gone! There's no need to be afraid to say his name!' She winced as he yelled loudly.

'She's the only one who managed to convince me.' Draco sighed as he took his face into his hands. 'I just need to find her, mother. I don't care if she won't take me back but I need to see her again and tell her I'm sorry. I want her to know the truth.'

The woman didn't even bother to wipe her tears. She didn't even know this side of him existed. Hermione changed him so much for the better compared to how he would've been if she hadn't step into his life. Out of realisation, she had walked around the table and took her son in a tight embrace.

It's been so long since she did that. So long that even her own mind can't travel that far to remember and Draco would've probably pushed her away if they were in a different situation. But he really needed her comfort at the moment and he had truly missed his mother's touch. Draco closed his eyes as he tightened his arms around his mother and buried his face at the crook of her neck.


	36. Chapter 36

**EHMEGERD GUYS, I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG EHMEGERD WHAT IS THIS. I was truly busy I've been hyperventilating. I don't know someone could be this busy like, what the hell is this I'm rolling to Pigfarts. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer but then it was too long so I cut into two and only updated the first half. So, I really hope I've got the time to update faster since half of the next chapter is ready. Okay, I'm rambling bla bla bla, whatever, here's the next chapter I love you guys. Xx**

* * *

Blaise gave Pansy a reassuring smile as he pushed the doors opens, tightening his grip around her small hand. She tried to smile back at him but he still could see the worry in her eyes. He stopped in his tracks and she quickly turned to him. Cupping her cheeks, Blaise searched her eyes as his thumbs gently stroked small circles at her skin. 'Don't worry, it's going to be alright.' He said in a soft voice, planting a kiss on her lips.

'I know.' She nodded, not even looking at him. 'But, I can't help it.'

'I understand.' He pinched her nose playfully and she let out a small giggle. Pansy sighed as Blaise took her hand again. 'I just hope we'll get over with it fast enough.'

'Me too.' The girl agreed. 'I'll miss you so much.'

'I'll be back before you know it.'

'But, I'm still going to miss you.' She muttered sadly.

'I'm going to miss you more.'

'Make sure to owl me every day.' Pansy smirked, holding up a finger.

'I'm not sure if I can promise that.' His smirk mirrored her own. 'Draco would Avada my ass if I'm snogging the parchment every day.'

'The hell I would.' A voice said from the top of the stairs.

Pansy burst out laughing as Blaise turned to look at Draco. The blond man was wearing a navy tuxedo, his hands buried neatly in his pockets. 'Take care of my man, Drakie poo.' Pansy said she patted Blaise lightly on the chest.

'He'll know how to take care of himself.' Draco replied in irritation. This bloody couple won't leave him alone. He went down the stairs and headed straight to the dining room. 'Besides, the worst thing that could happen is he'll get lost if he ever goes without me. And even if that happens, he can always apparate his ass back to your bed.'

Blaise rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to Draco with his girlfriend opposite him. 'I can take care of myself.' The Italian man grumbled.

'See?' Draco gestured at Blaise with his knife, his eyes looking pointedly at Pansy.

Pansy leant towards Blaise and whispered. 'He really needs to get laid, ain't he?'

'I heard that.' Draco said calmly, spreading some butter on his toast.

The black haired girl went back to her seat and gave Blaise an awkward glance. Both of them shrugged as they pursed their lips and went back to the lunch. Blaise cleared his throat as he turned to look at Draco. 'So, how long are we going to take before we come back?'

'I told you, a month in Scotland.' Draco replied curtly, not even bothering to look at his friend.

'Of course, yeah. But, how long altogether?' Blaise rolled his eyes.

Draco was about to answer when someone cleared their throat, making the teens jumped. Draco quickly turned to the source of the voice. 'Oh, we were expecting you, mother.' He said as he went back to his eating.

'Hello, children.' Narcissa greeted warmly with a smile on her face as she strolled over to the table and took her seat opposite of Draco.

'Hello, Narcissa.' Said Blaise and Pansy in unison.

'So, what's today's agenda?' She asked excitedly.

'Mother, we're going to Scotland.' Draco informed, annoyed by her enthusiasm.

Narcissa's face seemed to fall as the fact registered in her mind and she became flabbergasted. 'Oh, yes, right.' At the woman's response, Draco sighed as his features softened before he reached forward and grabbed his mother's hands in his own.

'It's going to be alright. We'll come back straight away once it's over.' He gave her a small, reassuring smile. It took a moment, but she seemed to relax and leant back in her seat.

Draco continued his lunch, ignoring Blaise's pointed smirk that was casted at him. 'By the way, have you told father yet?'

'Tell me what?' Lucius asked as he entered the dining room.

Narcissa smiled at her husband as he took his seat and gave a small smile at Pansy and Blaise. The two gave him a nod. 'Draco and Blaise are going to Scotland today.'

Lucius frowned at the news. 'And for what reason?' He questioned, sipping his pumpkin juice.

'We're looking for…' Blaise wanted to say her name but Draco gave him a dead glare and Blaise gulped. 'We're looking for she-who-must-not-be-named.'

Lucius raised an amused smirk. 'So, she's the new Voldy?'

'Not funny.' Draco glared.

'Well, good luck then.' Lucius said in a strangled voice. Maybe Lucius had been the one to suggest that Draco should find her but Draco would never forgive his father for what he did. Not now, not ever. If Lucius or himself was on the deathbed he still didn't know if he would, maybe yes, maybe not.

Draco didn't reply and all of them continued their lunch quietly until Draco stood and left without a word. Narcissa sighed when he slammed the doors shut and went into the living room.

'I'm sorry for asking, Cissy, but what's wrong with Draco these days? The last time I visited, he was so cheerful someone could've shoved a knife up his ass and he still would be smiling.' Blaise frowned.

'You know that's an exaggeration.' Pansy glared.

Narcissa hesitated as she opened her mouth to speak. All eyes were on her, waiting silently for her answer. She cleared her throat before speaking in a low voice. 'He had quite a tantrum the other day.' She muttered quietly.

'Why?' Lucius asked, a frown grazing his face again.

She eyed him nervously, clearly not comfortable as she contemplate whether or not she should tell them with him around. 'He told me how he feels about the family is so against is relationship with Hermione.'

Blaise and Pansy avoided from looking at Lucius as they continued their meal awkwardly. Narcissa cleared her throat again as she placed a hand delicately on her husband's arm. 'I think you should talk to him. I know you feel guilty for what you did, so talk to him, tell him you're sorry.' She said softly.

'Sorry isn't going to be enough.' Lucius muttered.

'I know. Do what you have to do, Lucius. Just make sure you'll make the right choice.'

* * *

'Is everything ready yet?' Blaise asked as Draco strode down the stairs in a black tuxedo. Pansy stood next to him, a slight frown on her face. She tried to keep her face clear but the frown was still noticeable. The girl's grip on his hand was close to the point of breaking his bones but he decided to ignore it.

'Everything's packed and ready. We're good to go.' Draco muttered, patting his breast pocket. He walked down the last step and stopped in front of the couple, turning to Pansy. 'You sure you don't want to come along?'

Pansy's face broke into a small smile. 'I'm not sure yet. Perhaps I'll stay and take care of Cissy. Don't know if I might change my mind later.' She said before reaching out and pecking Blaise's cheek. 'Besides, I'll let you two have your honeymoon in private.'

'How touching.' Draco commented with a smirk.

'Pansy, do you love me no more?' Blaise pouted and they burst out laughing.

The black haired girl sighed. 'Are you sure it's going to take a few months altogether?' She suddenly asked.

'I think so.' Draco shrugged. 'It depends on how fast we can detect if she's actually there or not.'

'How would you find her anyway?' Pansy suddenly asked again, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

'I've charmed her necklace before.' Draco said in a tight voice.

'And?'

'I can sense her presence if she's near.' He pursed his lips.

Pansy's jaws dropped in disbelief. 'That's the only way? You just have to walk around and wait until that feelings come?' The girl scoffed when her friend nodded. 'How helpful, Draco.'

'I know. But, it's probably the only way we got.' Draco sighed.

'Did you try tracing her wand?''

'We did.'

Pansy groaned in annoyance when he stopped there. 'Did you find it?'

'Where?' Blaise asked as Draco nodded. 'You didn't find her there?'

'We won't be going to Scotland if she's been founded then.' Draco rolled his eyes as he replied. 'Father was actually the one who went looking for it.'

'Oh, so you and Lucius are best friends forever now?' Blaise asked sarcastically as he slid his hands into his pockets.

Draco only shrugged in response.

'Draco, maybe there's an easier way for us to find her.' Pansy suddenly cut in.

'How?'

She pretended to stroke her imaginary beard. 'Perhaps we can put up some posters? Ask the people? That way we can separate. Maybe Blaise can take Europe, you'll take America and I'll take Asia?'

* * *

'Change of plan?' Narcissa frowned as she peered down at her son. 'What kind of change?'

Draco glanced at Blaise and his friend nodded in encouragement. 'We're splitting.'

'Spitting?' Lucius wondered aloud.

Draco gave him a dead glare. 'Very funny, father.'

'What do you mean by splitting?' Narcissa asked sternly.

'Blaise's taking Europe, I'm taking America and Pansy would be in Asia.'

Narcissa clasped her hands together as realisation dawned upon her face. 'That's a great idea!'

'But, I don't think I'd be coming home until we found her.' Draco voiced.

He looked away as her face fell. 'B-But why?'

'I don't want to waste any time.'

'Even if you don't come home, do you think you're going to find her that easily? It's still going to take years. How do you think you're going to find her? Trace her? Your wand is going to tell you "Turn left, walk 500 steps and turn right" like a GPS?' Narcissa raised her voice as she glared at her son.

'What's a GPS?' Blaise frowned.

'Shut up.' His girlfriend hissed as she kicked his shin.

Blaise yelped in pain. 'Fuck, that hurts, baby.' She only glared at him in response.

'It's going to take years, Draco!' Narcissa ignored the couple.

'Yes, but what do you want me to do? Give up?' Draco stood up to his defence.

Narcissa truly wanted to protest but she can't find any words. Nothing seemed to manage to roll off her tongue. Only her eyes reacted and tears emerged in response as her body collapsed on the floor.

'Mother!' Draco rushed to her side and knelt down beside her. His mother wordlessly took him into her embrace and kissed his forehead lovingly.

'Just promise you'll come back. Take care of yourself, my son.'

* * *

'I can't believe she actually allows me to go. I thought she would hold me back screaming while father curses the house and bans me from going outside.' Draco muttered as they walked towards the main doors.

Pansy glared at him. 'You're eighteen, Draco. Don't be so dramatic. Furthermore, they are not foolish enough to hold you back when it comes to her. I'm sure they know how much she means to you.'

'Yeah, whatever.' Draco scoffed. He kept his wand in his pocket and quickly turned to the both of them. 'I'll see you guys, then?'

'Yeah.' Pansy shrugged as she went forward and planted a kiss on his cheek before hugging him tightly. His arms went to wrap around her and he swirled her around. She let out a small giggle as he put her down. 'I'll miss you, Malfoy.'

'And I'll surely miss your nagging.' He smirked, patting her head.

Her face quickly scrunched up into a frown. 'Hey, I don't nag!'

'Yes, you do!' Draco laughed and Pansy pouted.

'Cut it out, you lots.' Blaise interfered, going over to Pansy and pulling her into his embrace as his lips covered hers sweetly. Draco crossed his arms and smiled bitterly as Pansy giggled when Blaise kissed her nose.

'_I'm sorry. I really am.' He muttered as he kissed her eyes, her nose, her lips, her forehead, all over her face. _

_ 'Draco, please don't go.' She begged. _

_ 'I'm sorry, I have to.' He pressed their forehead together as he hugged her tightly, inhaling her scent as much as he could. 'I love you.' He said quickly, kissing her again. 'I love you so much, please remember that.'_

Draco silently cursed as the scene happened at the Astronomy Tower flooded back into his mind. He went over to them, patted Blaise' shoulder once then he was gone.

The blond man landed in front of the Burrow. Recently, his visit there had increased. All reasons were against him when it comes to the relevancy of him frequently spending his time at the Weasleys'. Voldemort must be rolling in his grave.

He had sort of taken a liking to their presence. Especially Ginny's and Potter's. Though you will have to cut his balls slice by slice and have him look at it before he'll admit it out loud. Truth to be told, he didn't want to be on his own anymore. He wanted to be surrounded by people. He enjoyed it when they're around. He didn't like the silence. If he's somewhere full of chaos, it'll take his mind away from things. Away from her.

Wasting no time, he quickly marched up to the front door and knocked on the wood twice. It took a few seconds before the door creaked open and Ginny appeared. She looked rather cheerful.

'Who is it?' A voice asked inside the house and Ginny opened the door wider so he could step in. 'Oy Malfoy.'

'Weasley.' Draco nodded at Ron in greeting.

'What brings you here, Draco?' Harry asked.

'How many times do I need to tell you, we're not on first name basis?' Draco groaned.

Harry only rolled his eyes. 'I'm calling you Draco, and that's final, DRACOOOO.' He mocked and watched in amusement as the blond mentally killed him.

'Stupid Potter. The Chosen One, my ass.' He complained, muttering incoherent words under his breath. 'I need to talk to you.'

'Me?' Harry pointed at himself.

'No. I need to talk to Weasley's owl.' He replied in sarcasm. 'Who else?'

Harry shrugged as he got onto his feet and trailed behind Draco. Ginny gave him a smile as he passed by her. The Boy Who Lived followed him until they were outside the Burrow and out of hearing range.

'What's wrong, Malfoy?'

Draco was so glad Potter didn't call him by his given name or he would be the-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice-But-Died-In-Draco-Malfoy's-Hands. 'I'm leaving.'

'Leaving? What do you mean by leaving?' Potter frowned.

Draco sighed as he turned to the left, sliding his hands into his pockets. He was completely in awe for a moment. The sun was sinking farther into the wide ocean of red in the sky and the sight was truly breathtaking. It was one of those moments where it'll take Draco back in time.

* * *

_'Burpp!'_

_ 'Draco! That's disgusting!' Hermione exclaimed as she smacked his chest. That only resulted in another burp. 'Draco!'_

_ The subject mentioned snickered as a smirk appeared on his handsome face. A few seconds ticked by and then his laughter filled the air between them. The girl rolled her eyes as the blond clutched his stomach and bent over in laughter. 'There's nothing funny about this, Draco.' She warned._

_ 'Oh yeah, there is. You should've looked at your face!' Draco blurted out. _

_ 'Excuse me?' She raised an eyebrow before pointing at her face. 'This is the face you fell in love with.' _

_ Draco sighed as he leant back and supported himself on his elbows, smiling contentedly at her. 'I didn't.' He said curtly._

_ Hermione scoffed. 'Yeah, right.'_

_ The boy chuckled as he crawled over to where she was sitting with a book on her lap. His hands travelled up her thigh and grabbed the book before chucking it away. 'Draco, that's my favourite book!'_

_ 'I can always buy you a new one.' He commented, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and locking his eyes with hers. _

_ 'You really shouldn't boast of your wealth and shove it at everybody's face. It's getting annoying.'_

_ 'Anything for my sweet Granger.'_

_ The smirk on his face totally caught her a little off guard. It was obvious on her face. His smirk widened as two red spots slowly emerged at her skin. 'Very funny, Malfoy.'_

_ His fingers were at her chin, then, guiding her face closer to his. 'Stupid Granger.'_

_ 'Hey.' She protested and tried to move away but he tightened his grip so she can't turn away from him._

_ 'It wasn't your face I fell in love with.' Draco repeated. 'It was your personalities.'_

_ 'My personalities?' She questioned._

_ Another chuckle escaped his lips again. 'It's you. All of you. But your personalities is the main reason.' _

_ 'So, my face isn't a big contributor at all?' _

_ 'Yes.' He pressed his mouth into a thin line and nodded. _

_ Hermione slapped his shoulder and he laughed. 'You're so sappy.'_

_ 'I'm not.' Draco shook his head._

_ 'You so are.' She concluded. The girl mewled when he pinched her nose. Hermione's face cracked a smile as Draco's fingers travelled up her arm and went to her neck and up to her face before cupping her cheek._

_ 'Why do you keep blushing?' Draco asked, amusement clear on his face._

_ Her flushed face twisted into a scowl. 'So what? I can blush if I want.'_

_ 'Do I make you hot and bothered, Granger? Does my presence affect you?' He teased, running his nose up and down her skin. Then, he pulled back and watched in satisfaction as the shade of red turned darker. _

_ 'Don't put it that way.' _

'_Well?' He demanded._

'_No.' She replied in confidence._

_ 'Are you sure?' He asked, looking at her with smouldering eyes and was totally amused to no end when she kept squirming in her seat. The lad was totally determined to prove his point and tease his girlfriend so he bent down and whispered against her face._

_ 'And what would you do if I kiss you right now?' _

_ He can literally feel her shivered against him as he tugged at her hand until she was straddling him. They were only in their fourth year and it's only been three months after school started and they've officially been a couple for a month. However, it's very seldom that they kissed because Hermione was too innocent and shy. _

_ Draco knew how much he actually affected her, it's not like he didn't know her. He knew her to the very core. What she would do when she's embarrassed, when she's mad, when she's sad. _

_ 'Draco….' She begged as he grabbed her hands and put them around his neck. _

_ 'What do you feel at the moment, Hermione?' He questioned, loving the sound of her name when it rolled off his tongue. _

_ 'Nothing.' She replied, her voice a little shaky. _

_ 'Why don't you just give up, baby?' _

_ 'Prat.'_

_ And then his lips were on hers and she was gasping as he cradled her against his body and literally ravished her mouth with his own. His kiss was passionate but his lips were soft. His tongue tentatively reached out and swept at her bottom lip. She moaned as she parted her lips and his hand slid upwards to rest at her back and pushed her farther against him. And the kiss deepened. Their tongues met and it was one of those most wonderful moments in Draco's life and he was panting and she was gasping as they grabbed at each other, hands roaming everywhere, fingers tugging at the hair. _

_ He was the one who put a stop to it as he pulled away._

_ 'What was that?' Draco asked, resting their forehead together as they tried to catch their breath. _

_ 'I don't know.' She replied, humming. 'But, I'm quite sure I want to do it again.' _

_ Draco wolf whistled in amusement. 'That's a bold move.'_

_ 'Bring it on.' Hermione smirked, tugging at his hair harshly until he groaned in pain before pulling him against her and they were making out again. Finally, she broke the kiss to glance at her watch and gasped loudly. _

_ 'What's wrong?' Draco asked as he turned around in apprehension. _

_ 'We're late!' _

_ 'For what?' He exclaimed as she got off of him._

_ 'Come on, follow me!' Hermione urged as she pulled him onto his feet and started dragging him away from the meadow. _

_ 'Granger, slow down! Where the hell are you leading us?' He asked as they were running through the forest. She was so full of anticipation, the way her face lit up as she guided him to God-Knows-Where. He can't help but smile at how keen she was to bring him wherever she's going to._

_ And then they were slowing to a stop. They skidded into a halt right at a cliff. Draco bit his lower lip as he quickly turned to her. 'Err…. What are we doing here?' _

_ 'Hold on….' Hermione hushed him as she looked at her watch again._

_ 'Granger, can you just tell me?' He urged._

_ She ignored him. 'Okay, come on.' The girl said excitedly as she spun him around on his heels so that he was facing towards the cliff._

_ And that moment where he saw it. The sun set. He never got the chance to see it with his own eyes. And here he was, having his girlfriend standing right next to him as they watched the yellowish orange, shiny globe slowly sank deeper into the sky. _

_ The sky slowly darkened and Hermione sighed. 'Isn't it just too beautiful?' _

_ 'No.' Draco replied, turning to her._

_ A small frown grazed her face. 'What? Why? Is there anything more beautiful than this?' She asked, hands at both sides of her waist._

_ 'Well, let me think.' He pretended to ponder for a moment as his arms sneaked around her waist and pulling her against him. 'How about a rainbow, a sunrise, somewhere at a waterfall….' _

_ She glared as he trailed off._

_ 'Nah, scratch that. There's only one thing that's more beautiful than that.'_

_ 'And what is that?' She quirked an eyebrow._

_ 'You.' _

* * *

'Malfoy! Malfoy! DRACO!'

Draco blinked as he realised someone was calling his name. By then only he realised that he was with Potter and they were standing outside the Burrow. The sun was already gone, leaving the sky with darkness and sorrow.

He slowly turned to Potter who was staring exasperatedly at him.

'Jesus, finally!' Harry exclaimed as he lifted his hands in defeat. 'What happened?'

'Nothing.' Draco shook his head as he sighed.

Harry exhaled in annoyance. 'What is it you want to tell me anyway?'

'I'm going.'

'Where?'

'America.'

'For what.' Harry was lost.

'To find her.'

'Who?'

'Hermione.'

* * *

**Btw, I updated earlier but the chapter didn't appear so I deleted it and uploaded it again. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! I was actually supposed to update earlier, but I thought I did, when I actually didn't so... When I checked again I didn't so finally I did. Ehhh, do you even understand. Lol. Whatever. Haha, here you are! Sorry for posting a little late.**

* * *

-Two years later-

The peaceful silence that occupied the small lawn was momentarily interrupted by a cracking sound brought by the presence of a bloke that appeared out of nowhere to stand in the middle of the dark field. The expression on his face was unreadable as he started towards the house, his footsteps quiet but fast. It barely took a minute before he was standing in front of the door, his knuckle centimetres away from the wood before it swung open and surprised the lad.

'Draco?' Ginny gasped as she opened the door wider. 'What are you doing here? Oh my God!'

And then she had flung herself into his arms. 'It's been years.' She breathed.

'I know.' He only murmured in response. 'How did you know I was here?'

'I saw you apparated here from upstairs. I wasn't so sure but I wanted to figure out and now here you are!' She said in relief. 'Where were you? What happened? You told me nothing before you went away and disappeared. Harry didn't say anything, not to me, not to Ron. I was in the dark. I didn't know what happened. I didn't even know you were alive or not. You missed the wedding... It was bad enough that she couldn't be there.' The last part was a whisper.

He let out a heavy sigh as he buried his hands in his pockets. 'I'm sorry.' And that was one of the most shocking moments in Ginny Potter's life. A Malfoy apologising.

'Where's Potter?' Draco asked, glancing inside the house.

'He's upstairs, playing chess with Ron.'

'Careful, I think you've got a competitor there.' Draco said in amusement and Ginny laughed aloud.

'Oh, shut up.'

'So, we're just going to stand here until dawn?' He muttered in sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

Ginny laughed again. 'Oh, how rude of me.'

'Very rude.'

'Just come on in, Draco.'

He was smirking as they stepped into the house. 'So, what brings you here?' Ginny questioned as Draco followed her into the kitchen. 'Do you want something? Tea? Coffee?'

'Coffee would be fine.' She nodded at his reply before opening a cupboard to take out a mug. 'I just wanted to visit.'

'Oh, but don't you think it's too early for that?' She asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

'Nahh… You'll survive.' He pursed his lips.

The girl patted her pockets and groaned before opening another cupboard to take out the coffee and sugar. Seemed like she had to make the coffee in the Muggle way.

'Where's your wand?' Draco asked as she reached for a kettle to fill it with water. She groaned again before answering.

'I think I left it upstairs.'

'I'm not talking about that wand, Potter.' He teased and she looked like she wanted to throw the mug at him. He snickered before continuing. 'You want me to summon it for you?'

'It's okay.' There was the surprise again, Draco Malfoy offering help to someone. Ginny sat down at the table once his coffee was ready and he followed suit, taking a seat in front of her.

The girl pressed her lips into a thin line as she pushed the mug towards him and watched him took a sip. 'You've changed.'

'What?'

'I said you've changed.' Her eyebrows creased together.

'What do you mean by changed? My nose is still there, isn't it?' His body straightened in alarm as his hand went to his nose to make sure it was still there.

'Don't be ridiculous, Draco.' Ginny rolled her eyes. 'So, tell me. Where did you actually go?'

Draco downed half of the content in his mug before wiping his mouth and turning to her again. 'I went to search for her.'

The girl's eyes widened. 'All these time you've been gone?'

Draco shut his eyes close as he nodded.

Ginny hesitated before the question was out of her mouth. 'Did you?'

His eyes were kept shut as he shook his head in regret.

Tears sprang in the girl's eyes and she quickly blinked it away. Maybe she should change the topic. 'You want to know something, Draco?'

He raised his head, regarding her question.

Her face broke out into the biggest smile Draco had ever seen. 'I'm pregnant!'

'What?' His bored reaction was wiped out and replaced with shock. 'Does Potter know?'

'Not yet.' Ginny said giddily.

'Oh God, that's great, Gin. I'm so happy for you.' Draco said as he stood and opened his arms. She smiled happily as she went into his embrace and hugged him tightly, giggling. He pulled back to kiss her cheek and she suddenly burst out crying.

'I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry.' Ginny sobbed as he hugged her again. She wasn't sorry because she was suddenly weeping. She was sorry because of him. She was sorry because of how hard he tried to show that he was genuinely happy for her but she still can see the jealousy in his face that despite the fact that he tried to cover it with a fake smile. Both of them wondered the same thing, would he even get the chance to experience what Harry's going to feel once Ginny told him about the news?

Draco didn't say a word and he merely held her until she stopped crying. He understood why she was sorry. She knew how he felt.

Ginny wiped her tears and gave him a small, sad smile. 'You're a great man, Draco. I'm sure Hermione would be so proud of you. You've changed so much.'

'I guess so.' He shrugged. 'By the way, when are you telling Potter about it?'

'I don't know.'

'How far are you anyway?' He wondered.

'Only three weeks.'

They stood there in silence for a moment before he eventually spoke again.

'Do you think I should take a break?' He questioned, asking for her opinion.

'From what?' The redhead responded as she took the mug and dumped it into the sink.

'Finding her.'

She seemed to be thinking before she replied, stuttering as she did so. 'I-I don't know, maybe you should. Take a break, maybe for a month or so. It's been two years after all. It's not like you can't go out there and find her again.'

'Yeah, maybe we should take a break.' He concluded.

'We?'

'Blaise, Pansy and I.' He pressed his lips into a thin line.

Ginny's face scrunched up into a frown of disbelief. 'All this time, the three of you went and search for her without even bother telling me? How could you!' Draco sighed as she raised her voice.

'Yes. Look, Ginny, I know you care for her and you want to find her too, but you have a life ahead of you. I don't want you to waste all those time by searching for her. Besides, we're doing fine.'

'Waste time?' Her voice grew louder. 'You think by searching for one of my best friend would be a waste of time?'

'Yes, you have a bright future, a life with Potter and your child.'

'And you don't have a life?' She challenged.

His face remained calm although the Gryffindor in front of him looked as if ready to kill. 'No, I don't. Because she's my life.'

That stunned Ginny to the core and she gaped as she tried to find a comeback.

'Just let it go, Ginny.' Draco whispered.

Her silence was the reply.

'I've got something for you.' She suddenly said. 'I don't know if she would want me to or not, but….'

Draco tilted his head to one side as she let her sentence hung there.

'Wait here.' Ginny murmured as she headed for the stairs and Draco went into the living room to wait for her.

He sat on the couch and threw back his head. It was so quiet. There were only the faint voices from upstairs and the sound of crickets from outside. Draco tried so hard not to remember. But, before he knew it, his mind had travelled back in time.

* * *

_It was already past curfew as Draco Malfoy slipped out of his dormitory and sneaked out to the Entrance Hall to wait for her. He leant against the wall with his hands in his pockets as he lingered around, waiting for her to arrive. _

_ She came into sight 10 minutes after he arrived, literally giggling as she ran towards him. He smiled as she approached. However, the bloke frowned as she didn't seem to be coming to a stop, instead she ran faster. As she reached him, her hand reached out and grasped his before she dragged him out of the castle. _

_ He pushed his leg to catch up with her and saw her red face full of anticipation. She laughed as he gave her a weird look and quickly pulled him into the Forbidden Forest. 'Faster, Draco! It's the toad! Run faster, or else we'll be caught!' She blurted out before laughing again._

_ 'What? What happened? Who are you and what have you done with Granger?' He asked in disbelief as she led him farther into the forest before eventually coming to a stop. _

_ Hermione bent over as she panted, trying to regain her breath while Draco did the same opposite her. 'I bumped into Umbridge. I tried to make out excuse but she won't believe me. So, I just hexed her and ran away. Unfortunately, the spell missed so she was coming after me.'_

_ Draco chuckled as he stood straight again, sighing. Frowning, he only took the time to bother their whereabouts. He looked around and saw a huge waterfall flowing to a lake surrounded by brightly lit bushes. 'Where are we?' _

_'It's the Lake of Lights.' She replied, smiling._

_ 'You were leading us here on purpose, weren't you?' Draco smirked, pinching her nose._

_ 'Yeah…' She shrugged. _

_ 'Why is it called the Lake of Lights?' And Draco instantly regretted asking the question. _

_ 'Well, it's been given that name because of the crea-' Before she could continue, he had grabbed her shoulders and slammed her petite body against his and smashed his lips down on her. _

_'Wrong move.' He said as he pulled away._

_ 'What, kissing me?' Hermione raised an eyebrow. _

_ Draco laughed as he threw his head back. 'No, asking you that question. No one shall ever get away from the lecture of Miss Hermione Granger soon to be Malfoy after asking a question.' _

_ Hermione's face turned bright red at his comment on her name. 'Oh, shut up.' She whimpered, hitting him lightly on the shoulder._

_ 'So, what do you say, Miss Granger? Do you care to take a swim with me, your charming, handsome boyfriend?' Draco pretended to bow at his invitation._

_ Hermione put her finger against her chin before humming and pretended to ponder. 'Why not, Mr Malfoy?' _

_ He laughed before sweeping her up into his arms, ignoring her shocked squeal and carrying her bridal style towards the lake. Before she could protest, he swung his arms and then she was flying into the water. _

_ The girl fell into the water with a loud splash before swimming towards the surface and spluttering water out from her mouth. 'Draco!' She scolded as she glared at him. 'You could've at least undressed me first.' _

_ 'Undress you, huh?' He raised an eyebrow, his grey eyes turning darker and she rolled her eyes._

_ 'Stop taking everything in a dirty way.' She muttered as she swam over to him and got out of the water, taking off her cloak._

_ Draco eyed her with challenging eyes as she stood before him, her soaked blouse was clinging to her skin, pointing out her green bra that she wore inside. Her face was still scarlet as she didn't step down and started unbuttoning her blouse. _

_ He stepped forward and pushed her hands away before unfastening the rest of the small beads himself, sneaking his fingers inside to run along the valley of her breasts, still smirking. _

_ Hermione's face mirrored his smirk as she pushed him away, resulting him falling into the water. _

_ 'Granger, you bitch!' He shouted as he gasped for air. _

_ She only laughed and discarded her skirt and blouse before jumping into the water to join him. The water was warm, relaxing her muscles and she sighed in contentment. Draco swam towards her and quickly took off his shirt and pants before throwing them over to the ground. _

_ 'Come here.' He said playfully and she obeyed, closing their distance and sighing again as she was engulfed in his sweet embrace. The silence wasn't unbearable, instead it was comforting to the both of them. The only thing filling the absence of sound was the noises of the waterfall. _

_ It was as if the sound was lulling him to sleep. His eyelids felt heavier as the time passed, none of them moving. He didn't know why they stayed in that position but he didn't want to move. She didn't even show any sign to change their position or swim around. _

_ 'It's nice.' She suddenly said, her breath blowing at his wet skin. _

_ He bent down and rested his cheek on her head. He didn't know why but it felt right at the moment. 'Yeah.'_

_ 'Draco.' _

_ 'Yes?' He replied as she pulled back to look at him._

_ 'I love you.'_

* * *

'_I love you.' _

Those words. The three simple words that were commonly used in the world, every day, by everyone. Some even over used the words that they became annoying when they were mentioned. And, some used them too much that they held no meaning anymore. Draco seldom used them to express his feelings towards her.

It's ironic how he craved to hear those words from her mouth again. How her sweet , feminine voice would whisper to him, or how she would scream them to him when they were fucking. He didn't care. He just wanted to hear her say the three simple words again.

'Draco?'

He snapped out of his trance as Ginny called out his name. Draco hastily got onto his feet and faced her. 'What is it that you wanted to give me?' He asked, scratching his nose.

'This.' She gently thrust a small box into his hands. Draco frowned at the box in his hands before turning to Ginny again.

'They're all of Hermione's letters for you. She's written them after Dumbledore was killed.' The statement made the both of them cringe. 'She wanted to owl you so bad, but we knew it was too dangerous.'

'Oh. Thanks for this, Ginny. If there's nothing else, maybe I should get going now.'

'Sure.' She nodded. 'Send Narcissa my regards.'

'Will do. Please take a picture of Potter's reaction when you've told him about the little devil inside you.' He smirked.

'Hey!' She scolded, punching his chest and he pretended to howl in pain.

'Alright, I'll see you then?'

'Okay.' Ginny reached on her toes to kiss his cheek and he gave her a nod before heading for the door.

'Goodnight.' He murmured before apparating away.

* * *

Draco landed right in front of the doors of his house. After shrinking the box, he placed it in his pockets before reaching for the golden knobs. He twisted it carefully before pushing the door open. The house was silent. It was only 9 but his parents were probably asleep, or whatever they're doing, he didn't want to know. His legs carried him as fast as they can towards his room.

Once he's there, he quickly shut the doors and took off his coat before throwing it on the bed. He sighed heavily as he snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared before him, shocked to see him there.

'Please tell Mother that I'm home on breakfast tomorrow.' He ordered and the house elf nodded before apparating away.

He suddenly remembered the box and quickly dug for it at the pockets of his coat. When it was found and already engorged back to its normal size, Draco sat on his bed and quickly took off the lid. There was a huge stack of letters in it. All of them were addressed to him.

His hand tentatively reached for the first envelope. He picked it up slowly before putting the box aside. Unfolding it carefully, he lied down on his back before starting to read the words written in one of the nicest handwriting he's ever seen.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_ I'm sorry. Sorry for not giving you a chance to explain. Sorry for messing everything up. I miss you. I'm sorry._

_Hermione._

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_ It's been three days. I want to owl you so bad but I can't take the risk. I heard what happened to Professor Burbage. Were you there when it happened? Draco, please take care._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_Dear Draco,  
_

_ I know it's foolish to write this cause you can never read them. Fleur and Bill's wedding is just a few days away. I wonder if our time will come._

_Hermione._

* * *

_Dear Draco, _

_ This is getting out of control, I don't know why I keep writing you these. Everything happened so fast. What happened with Astoria, and then, the baby. Then, the Astronomy Tower. There are so many things that are keeping us apart, Draco._

_ Right now, I doubt so much that I can ever see you again, not in this circumstances._

_Hermione._

* * *

_Draco, _

_ I can't tell you how much I'm sorry. Everything would've probably be different if I actually listened to you. I was supposed to help you. I think I went against the prophecy. Maybe we were never meant for each other in the first place. Maybe I was never the lion in the first place. But, all's done. There's nothing that we can do. I truly miss you. Please, just stay alive for me. I love you._

_Only yours, Hermione._

* * *

'Fuck you, Granger.' He snapped as he flung the letter across the room before sighing and slamming himself against the bed, closing his eyes. 'God, Hermione, where are you?'

He sighed again before rolling off of his bed and went to his studies. Reaching for two pieces of parchment and a quill, he quickly scratched a few words on them to be sent to Blaise and Pansy.

* * *

_Blaise, _

_ Change of plan. Come back to England. _

_Draco._

* * *

_Dear Pansy,_

_ It's been two years. I think maybe we should take a break for a month or two. I'd like it if you could come back to England. _

_Draco._

* * *

There. Simple.

He'll send those to his friends first thing in the morning.

As he lied back in his bed, he wondered how his mother would react once she knew he was home. Well, temporarily at least.

Then, his thoughts wandered away to her again. He needed to find her, even if it'll cost him his whole life. Once, he just needed to see her once and apologise. If she doesn't want him, then he'll give it up and let her go.

It's ironic how both his girlfriend and his mother were so against his intentions of letting her go shall everything goes wrong.

_'Why won't you work for your relationship? Why would you want to let her go that easily?'_

He never got the answer back then. But now, he wished he could've replied to that question. _'I'm not good enough for her. She deserves better. I love her too much that letting her go would be the result of my own happiness.'_

Draco Malfoy fell asleep with Hermione Granger playing in his mind.

* * *

**So, yeahhhh. That's it! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing this. :) Thanks for reading, guys. I love you lots. Xx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! Oh my God, I'm so sorry for not updating! I had an exam and then I was involved in a debate competition and then a public speaking and life was so hectic I just want to dieeee. Lol. I'm so sorry. I made this chapter longer to make it up to you guys. Next week, I have a performance so I will try and update by the weekends. I hope so. I'm sorry again! **

* * *

'Elizabeth! Elizabeth, where are you?' Margaret's voice echoed throughout the manor as she tried to find her daughter. She walked into the dining room to find it empty. The woman sighed as she quickly went to Elizabeth's room, to her frustration, she wasn't there either. 'Where is this girl?'

'Oh, yes!' Margaret finally remembered. Without wasting any time, she made her way up the stairs and headed straight for the library. She quickly pushed the doors open and looked around. 'Elizabeth!'

'Yes, mother!' Came her faint voice somewhere from the library.

'Where are you?'

'In the back.' Elizabeth replied. Margaret shook her head as she walked along the shelves before finding the girl sitting at the table, nose buried in a thick book.

A sigh escaped the woman's mouth as her lips formed a small smile. 'Elizabeth, maybe the book can wait. There's something more important to deal with right now.'

Nodding in response, Elizabeth quickly marked the page she was reading and shut the book before turning to her mother. 'What is it, mother?'

'Well..' Margaret said as she reached for her daughter's hand and led her out of the library. 'As you've already known, Christmas is just a week away. On top of that, this year is my turn to host the Christmas Ball. So, I want you to help me.'

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows as they went into the living room. 'Help you? With what?'

'Decorations, perhaps?' Margaret shrugged. 'I'll handle the reception. Oh, yes, by the way, this year's theme colour is red. Are you sure you can handle this, Elizabeth?'

'I think so. Just leave this to me, mother.' She said cheerfully.

'You can plan everything from now but maybe we should only start decorating the ball room three days before the ball. Charles had agreed to help you. Well, we can settle that later. Now, you're coming with me.'

The girl frowned as her mother walked past her to head towards the front doors. 'Where to?'

'To buy your dress, silly!'

* * *

'What do you think about this one?'

'No, it's too bright.'

'This one?'

'That's not posh enough.'

'Mother, that one is nice!'

'Honey, do you need me to define elegant?'

'Well, how about this one?'

'Elizabeth, sit down and let me choose for you!'

Elizabeth groaned as she settled herself on the couch and looked around the shop, trying to find a dress that will be perfect for the ball. Every single dress she chose won't come to her mother's agreement and she's getting impatient. All she wanted to do right now was to go back to her safe haven aka the library and read for the rest of her life.

There were shuffling before her mother appeared with a peach coloured dress in her hands. 'No, mother. I don't like peach.'

Margaret pursed her lips as she turned around and headed back to where she came from to find another dress. Elizabeth hummed to herself as she waited for her mother. However, when it took so long, she grew bored and got onto her feet before trying to find one herself.

Her small, delicate hands reached for every single one that seemed nice but there were always things that seemed wrong about the dress. It took her thirty minutes before a silver coloured dress caught her eyes. She quickly marched up towards the dress, full of anticipation.

The girl almost choked as she held the dress in her hands. It was made of satin with small diamonds embedded on the surface, the dress literally shone out. Elizabeth rushed to find her mother and felt like jumping up and down on the spot when she found her and showed her the dress.

'Elizabeth, that's so pretty!' Margaret gushed as she widened her eyes and stepping forward to grab the fabric and studied it in her hands. 'Do you like this one?'

Elizabeth nodded vigorously as she smiled happily.

'You'll look stunning, my dear.' Her mother said before rushing to pay for the dress.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth had a small row with her mother regarding her decision to go to work even when she was supposed to help Margaret decorate the house. 'Mother, it's still a week away.'

'I know, we're running out of time. Everything has got to be perfect!' Margaret urged, lifting her hands to examine the two pieces of cloths in her hands. 'Please stay home, darling.'

Elizabeth sighed. 'Alright, why don't you let me work half day?'

It was her mother's turn to sigh. 'There's nothing I can do to get you to stay, is it?'

'Yes.'

'Well, run along then.'

The girl's eyes widened in excitement as she hugged her mother before quickly running out of the house, yelling 'Thank you!' as she did so.

When she reached the bakery, she nodded a 'thanks' to the driver and rushed inside. Linda smiled at her as she put on her uniform and went to stand behind the counter.

Suddenly, the bell rang as the door swung open and a couple entered, talking quietly. Elizabeth gave them the brightest smile as they approached. She found them quite different. There's something about them but she couldn't put a finger on it.

The girl was short and had a slender body, her face was heart shaped and she was very pretty while the bloke was tall and dark.

'Pansy, you didn't give me a chance to wash.' Blaise grumbled as his girlfriend went to choose a few cakes and buns on the rack. He groaned inwardly as she ignored him, picking two slices of cakes and a couple of croissants.

Blaise rolled his eyes as he went to sit at one of the table. Six tables across him, a girl was seated there and kept throwing him shy glances. The boy sighed. He was originally sleeping at his hotel room in German when Pansy barged into his room, magically put on some clothes on for him and apparated them away.

Now, his hair still looked dishevelled and he looked like he just had sex or something.

Pansy smiled at the girl behind the counter as she took out her Muggle purse that she bought. The girl was quite familiar but she can't remember if they met.

'Would this be all?'

'Yes.' She smiled, handing out the number of money once the digits appeared on the screen, showing the cost of the food she bought. 'Do I know you?' Pansy brought herself to ask.

The girl was blond with a few brown streaks; her hair fell right at her shoulder. She had bright, green eyes and a lovely smile. A few freckles rest on her nose and cheeks but she was obviously attractive. It was her smile that Pansy was familiar with.

'I don't think so. I've never seen you before.'

'What's your name?' Pansy asked again.

She smiled. 'Elizabeth.'

'That's a really beautiful name.' Pansy nodded thoughtfully, smiling. 'Well, it's just, you look familiar.'

She shrugged before taking the tray and smiling at Elizabeth again before searching for Blaise. When she found him, Pansy almost dropped the tray as she only got the chance to fully look at her boyfriend. Her eyes widened as she held back her laughter and carefully put the tray on the table and sinking into her seat before chuckling.

'Very funny.' Blaise glared. 'So, where do you want to go?'

'I think I just want to go back to Philippine after this.' She let out a heavy breath.

'I can come with you. Yeah, maybe we could, uh, you know, find some interesting activities to do.' He said, wriggling his eyebrows and she smacked his arm.

'Pervert.'

'Hey, you're the one who said I haven't been spending time with you.' He defended himself.

'Fine, Mr Zabini.' She smirked and he knew he'll get lucky tonight. 'Blaise, go into the restroom and clean yourself.'

'How?' He asked, desperate.

Pansy burst out laughing again before saying quietly. 'Are you a wizard or not?'

'Oh.' He said, quickly getting up and went to ask one of the worker.

The black haired girl laughed as she grabbed one of the croissant and took a bite, looking around the bakery. Her eyes caught a girl sitting six tables away from her, glaring at her. Pansy frowned in confusion as the girl continued to glare at her. Suddenly, Blaise came back and the girl's eyes snapped to him before glaring at Pansy again.

Blaise scowled as his girlfriend laughed.

Pansy shook her head as she flipped the finger at the girl and turned back to Blaise. However, her eyes caught something else outside the window and she looked at Blaise in alarm. Blaise followed where her gaze once held and he panicked. Both of them quickly rushed out of their seats.

The girl groaned in annoyance as Blaise went back to grab one of the croissants. They quickly ran out of the shop and headed straight to one of the dark alleys. 'What is it doing here?'

'To deliver, of course.' Pansy rolled her eyes as Hawk, Draco's eagle owl came flying into the alley. Typical Draco naming a bird after another bird. Hawk landed on Blaise's shoulder and hooted.

Pansy went forward and quickly untied two small rolls of parchment at Hawk's leg.

She read hers aloud and both of them shared a stunned glance. Hesitating, she read Blaise's and shrugged. 'Okay, what shall we do with Hawk? I mean, do we bring it back?'

'The owl will shit himself if we do. I don't know.' Blaise replied grumpily.

'Where?' Pansy questioned, holding his hand.

'His room.'

Pansy nodded, and then they apparated away with a "crack!"

* * *

Draco jumped as Blaise and Pansy apparated into his room, Hawk flying around in the room, shocked by the apparation.

'That was fast.' Draco muttered. 'And why did you bring Hawk along to apparate? You could've just…. Hold on… How come you apparated together? You two met?'

Pansy smirked, stepping forward to kiss Draco on the cheek before hugging him tightly. 'I miss you too, Draco.'

Draco rolled his eyes but he hugged her back nonetheless. Patting her back softly. 'It's been two years. Time does pass really fast.' He murmured as they pulled back.

'I know. Tell me about it.' Blaise said, patting Draco's shoulder.

Glancing at his owl who had slightly calmed down, Draco went over to him and stroked its head. 'There, there.' He reassured the poor owl. Hawk purred and leant into his master's touch.

'So, why did you actually call us home?' Pansy asked again, going over to Hawk before bending over in front of the owl and stared at him in adore.

'Well, I figured out it was quite cruel to let ourselves away for too long. And, Ginny said we should really take a bre-'

'You met Ginny?' Pansy questioned, her head snapping towards him.

'Yes, the first thing I did when I came back.' Draco shrugged.

Blaise frowned. 'Why would she be the first one you visit when you came back?' He asked in confusion.

'Well, I don't know… It's just.. She's a really great listener. I don't know.' He concluded.

'Does Cissy know you're back?' Pansy questioned, watching as Hawk hooted before flying away.

'Nope, not yet.' Draco replied, popping out the "P". 'Let's get down for breakfast, shall we?'

'Oh, I've missed Cissy!' Pansy said as she hurried towards the door. 'Do you think she's already down there?'

'Nah.. It's only quarter to 8. She'll be down in five.' Draco shrugged, opening the door as the three of them strolled out of Draco's room and went down the stairs.

'So, where were you guys when Hawk came?' Draco asked, stepping carefully down the stairs.

'Well, we were having breakfast but I saw him coming so we had to rush out of the restaurant. Thank God you have food.' Pansy sighed exaggeratedly in relief.

The blond man rolled his eyes again as he quickly led them into the dining room. As usual, Blaise and Draco would be sitting on Lucius' right while the ladies sit on his left. Blaise was never shy in Draco's house so he just quickly reached for everything he could and devoured it while Pansy shot him a disgusted look and the man just shrugged.

It wasn't long before Narcissa came. She looked thinner and her face was so solemn. Draco thought it was his entire fault. When she raised her head and saw them, she stopped dead in her tracks. A small gasp escaped her mouth and her eyes widened. Draco stood and slid his hands into his pockets as he slowly walked towards her.

He stopped a few metres away from her. 'Hello, Mother.'

'Oh Draco!' He was startled as she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek before squeezing him in her embrace again. 'I've missed you so much!'

'I miss you too, mother.' Draco said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

'Cissy!' Pansy said happily, skipping over to them and stole Narcissa away from Draco. The man just shook his head with a smirk on his lips. 'I've missed you!'

'Oh, I miss you too, Pansy.' Narcissa smiled gratefully as they embraced.

'Breakfast, shall we?' Blaise suggested, raising an eyebrow and all of them obliged, taking their seats.

'So, how's the progress?' Narcissa asked quietly as she spread the butter over the toast.

A heavy sighed escaped past Draco's lips. 'Well, it seems like everything is hopeless.'

Narcissa pressed her lips into a thin line as she put her sandwich on her plate, slightly slamming the food on the china. 'I don't know what else we can do.. If only Bellat-' She didn't manage to finish as his head snapped towards her. 'What?'

'That's it!' He announced.

'What?' Pansy asked in confusion, her eyes narrowing into a slit.

The blond man literally shoved his chair backwards as he got onto his feet. 'Bella!'

'What's wrong with her?' The question came from Blaise who was scowling at him.

'I think I need to go to Azkaban.'

Draco watched as his mother's and friends' faces turned into deeper frowns as they chorused a 'WHY?'

He didn't reply, merely sitting down again and started eating. The glares that were shot at him were ignored. Draco barely looked up from his dish as a shocked, quiet gasp erupted in the room.

'Lucius.' Came Blaise' voice. And only then did Draco lift his chin to look at his father who was quite surprised to see him.

'Father.' Draco greeted coldly, looking at the old man with a bored face.

'Draco.' Lucius replied, nodding curtly before walking over to the table and taking his seat.

The blond boy ignored his father and quickly turned to his mother. 'I think I'd like to go to Hogwarts tomorrow..'

All eyes snapped towards him. 'Why?' Came Narcissa's voice.

'Well.. I just would like to visit and I hope it's fine with you.' Draco shrugged.

'Oh, of course, Draco..' Narcissa smiled as she nodded.

Pansy gave Blaise a look before leaning forward. 'Would you like us to come with you?'

'No, I'll be fine alone and I sure you would want to meet your family first.'

'Of course.'

* * *

Draco sighed as he knocked at the door. Whatever happens, he would always end up at this house. Another sigh escaped past his lips as the person at the door looked shocked at his presence. Clearly she didn't tell anyone about his last visit.

As the person stepped aside, he walked into the house and quickly went over to the couch and violently fell against the comfortable cushion. 'Have a habit of making yourself at home eh, Draco?' Potter asked, smirking as he crossed his arms.

'Shut up, Potter.' He grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

'When did you come back?'

'Last night.'

'Did you really?'

'Yeah, in fact, I came here.' Draco smirked.

A frown made its way to Harry's face. 'What? How come I didn't know?'

'Well, I only talked to Weaselette.' He shrugged.

'Ginny? You didn't call for me?'

'Why the heck would I talk to you?' Draco made a face.

Harry feigned hurt as he went to sit next to Draco. 'Fine, only Ginny. Whatever.'

Draco burst out laughing. 'Look, Potter. I know I'm irresistible, but please…. You're a married man.'

'I thought what we had was special..' Harry said in a false, soft tone. Ginny who only stepped into the living room that moment, heard what Harry said and Draco felt like rolling on the floor at her face.

'What is going on?'

'Look, Ginny. I'm not about to steal your man. He made a move at me.' Draco explained, still laughing.

'Malfoy, that better be true.' Ginny threatened jokingly.

Harry stayed at Draco's side, acting all innocent.

'Shove off, Potter.'

'You came too late, Malfoy. We just finished breakfast.' Ginny said as she sat at the other side of Draco's.

'I've already had mine.' He stated.

'That's great, then.'

'Look, I came here to ask for a favour from you.' Draco finally muttered.

'What is it?' Harry questioned.

'Well, I'm going to Azkaban some time this week and I'd like it if Potter would come with me.'

Their eyes literally bulged out of their sockets.

'For what?! Why would you want to go there?' Ginny went berserk as she got onto her feet.

'I'd like to see Bella..'

'Bellatrix? Draco, why the fuck would you do that?' It was Harry's turn to snap.

'She sent away my girlfriend and no one except her knows where Her-she is. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? I looked for her for two years already! She's nowhere, Potter!' Draco lost his temper as he grabbed his hair in his hands. 'What the hell does she want from me, Potter?'

Harry looked at him weakly, slumping at the couch again. 'I don't know, Draco, I don't know.'

* * *

'Where the hell were you? I've stopped by, but Cissy said you weren't home.'

'What the fuck are you doing here?' Draco asked, startled as he saw the Italian guy.

'I wanted to see you.' Blaise rolled his eyes, helping himself on the couch and reaching for a magazine. 'Where were you?'

'I went to the Weasleys'.' Draco replied.

Blaise blinked. 'Oh.' He quickly placed the magazine he was reading onto the table before crossing his arms. Suddenly, he scratched the back of his neck whilst shooting nervous glances at Draco. 'Urm, you know what, mate? Tonight, I'm taking Pansy out. We're going to have dinner at a restaurant in Paris.'

That made Draco snapped his head to look at him curiously. 'You're taking her out? Why suddenly so grand?' An eyebrow shot up as he smirked at his best friend. 'Blaiseeeee...' He teased when his dark friend blushed. 'You're proposing aren't you?'

'Blaise!' He said loudly as Blaise stayed quiet. 'Why didn't you tell me? Let me see the ring, you fucker!'

'Fine, fine.' Blaise laughed, taking a small box out of his pocket and slapped it into his waiting palm. Draco opened the box and his face twisted into a slight shock. It was a silver ring with a small, violet diamond resting atop of it. It was clearly breathtaking if it were to be from the point of view of a girl.

'This is nice, Pansy will worship it to her death. Where did you get this? How much?' Draco smirked, tossing it back to Blaise.

'Somewhere in France. They have great diamonds.' He answered, grinning like a fool.

'Pansy will go berserk that you didn't propose earlier.'

'You know I've planned this since last year.' Blaise interjected.

'Yes, you just didn't have the balls to do it. Coward.'

'Oh, shut it.'

'What are you doing here, then? Don't you have to practise or something? I mean, you won't want to stutter and mess everything up, do you?' Draco mocked.

Blaise glared intently at his annoying friend before sliding his hands into his pockets, slightly snickering. 'I was getting to that part. I, uhh, I need your help.'

A blond eyebrow shot up again in amusement. 'And what do I get?'

'Oh, for God's sake, Malfoy. If she says yes, both of your friends would be the happiest people on earth.' Blaise rolled his eyes, annoyed.

'Blaise, I'm just kidding!' He laughed. 'Okay, shoot.'

'I'd like you to help me practise...' Blaise trailed off.

'What? What? I think I misheard you Blaise. I thought you asked me to help you practise.' Draco smiled mischievously, pretending to poke his ear. When Blaise blushed again, he burst out laughing. 'What, you want me to pretend and become Pansy or something?'

Blaise watched him sheepishly and he laughed louder. 'You fucker! I'm a Malfoy, I have a reputation to uphold! Oh God, I think I'm going to shit my pants.'

Despite the fact that Blaise was glad that Draco's happy, he can't help but feel like pushing him down a cliff. 'Mate, come on, help me. If you're reacting like this, how am I going to propose to her this evening? You're not helping.'

'Listen, Blaise, Ginny's the best for this.'

'What?'

* * *

'You're proposing?!' That question was followed by a loud, shrill scream of excitement that came from Ginny.

'Uhh, yes.' Blaise answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Oh my God! I'm so excited!' She gushed, fanning herself.

Harry was scowling. 'I don't really appreciate the idea of you proposing to my wife even if it's to practise for yourself.'

'Oh, hush it, Harry. We're going to make it perfect for the two of you, Blaise.' Ginny pulled his hand and dragged him into the middle of the room.

'Now, where are you going to propose?'

'Uhh, I'm taking her to a restaurant. And, I don't know how I'm going to propose. Maybe, I should just take her hand and ask?' He shrugged.

'Or you could ask the chef to place the ring in her dish.' Draco piped in from the couch.

'Oh, shut up.' Ginny glared and that smirk was finally wiped away from his face. 'She's going to choke and die. Seriously, Draco. Hermione will go bonkers if you're going to propose like that if we find her.'

'When.' Draco corrected, his face hardened. 'When we find her.'

Ginny blushed, looking down at her feet. Suddenly, the air in the room was so tense you could cut it down with a knife. Everybody had a stoic expression on their faces. 'I'll go to the loo for a while. We'll, we'll practise afterwards, okay?' Ginny stammered, smiling awkwardly before taking off.

Harry went to run after her but Draco lifted a hand to stop Harry before going after her himself. He found her leaning on the wall by the kitchen, she had her face in her hands. 'Are you alright?' He asked quietly, taking two tentative steps towards her.

She lifted her head and looked at him with tear stained eyes. 'Draco... I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry. I, I really didn't mean to say that.' Ginny apologised with a hoarse voice.

He hushed her, taking her hand and pulling her into his embrace. 'It's okay. I know you miss her. I miss her more.'

'I'm sorry.' She sobbed, crying against his chest. 'Please find her, Draco. Please, find her.'

'I will, I'll do everything to find her, Gin.' He promised. 'I can't live without her.'

'No, no, Blaise. Don't kneel yet, go back to your seat!' Ginny scolded. Harry and Draco was laughing as Ginny fully bullied Blaise. The red headed had conjured a big, round table with two chairs at each end. There were even food and candles and wine on the table. Blaise had got up and went to her side but she had smacked his head. 'Alright, have you got a speech?'

A frown grazed Blaise's face. 'Speech? What speech?'

Ginny face palmed. 'Don't you have anything to say to her before you propose? Like, how she light up your world like a sun, or how much you love her, or how much you enjoy the shag. Anything?'

'Oh...' Blaise blinked. 'I guess I do.'

'Okay, try and speak.' Ginny ordered.

'But, I can't!'

She scowled. 'Why?'

'Can you just charm your face to at least look like someone else? Because, you're Potter's wife, and it's really awkward.' Blaise smirked and Draco howled with laughter.

'Fine, fine.' Ginny sighed and waved her wand at her face. Slowly, her face transformed into Luna's and her hair turned blond. Blaise wolf whistled.

'This might be easier.' He shrugged. 'Uhh, hold on. What name should I call? I mean, should I call you Luna or Ginny?'

'Just call me Pansy.' Ginny said in a dreamy voice and the boys had to blink to make sure it's not the real Luna.

'Uh, okay.' Blaise blushed. He was so embarrassed. Shit. 'Okay, here goes nothing. Urm, Pansy, you know we've been friends since we're on our first year, and, although sometimes you're annoying and whiny, but, you're adorable. I treasure every moment we've had together. I know that I'm such a coward that I only confessed my feelings to you on our sixth year, I should've do it sooner, I'm sorry.' He paused, getting to his feet and walking over to her before kneeling. Blaise blushed as Draco snickered. 'But, I really love you, would you make me the happiest man in the universe for the rest of eternity by becoming my wife?'

'Blaise, that's so sweet!' Ginny said with a smile. Suddenly, they heard a thud and all head turned to the door. There, stood Pansy. All faces twisted in horror.

'What are you doing here?' Blaise asked loudly.

'What am I doing here? That question was supposed to be asked to you!' Pansy snapped, tears glistening in her eyes. 'I'm here to ask Ginny out to have some lunch, but what did I find? My boyfriend proposing to another girl!'

Before they knew it, Pansy had dashed out of the door. Blaise scrambled to his feet and quickly went after her with the rest trailing slower behind him. 'Pansy, wait! Pansy! Wait for me!'

'No! You cheated on me!' She screamed, still running away from him.

He sped up and grabbed her arm, turning her around and slamming her against his chest before capturing her mouth in a kiss. She struggled against him and quickly pushed him away, flipping out her wand and pointing it at him as she kept their distance. 'Don't touch me!' She warned as he made a tentative step towards her.

'Pansy, I-'

'What? You what?' She asked, raising her eyebrow. 'You're sorry? Fuck off, Blaise.'

Draco pursed his lips as Pansy threw a Stupefy at Blaise but he managed to duck. 'Feisty, that one.'

'I know.' Harry agreed.

'Pansy, you've got to listen to me.'

'Listen to what?' She screamed, tears streaming down her face. 'You lied to me! I can't believe you did this! After all the times we've had together... I thought they were real! I thought you loved me!'

'I do love you!'

'Don't give me your bullshit, Blaise! You don't love me! Out of all other people, I can't believe you chose to cheat on me with that Loony Lovegood!'

'I didn't cheat on you!' Blaise started to raise his voice.

'Yes, you did, Zabini! I'm not deaf, and I'm certainly not blind! I heard what you said and I saw what you did!' She squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the pain in her heart. That scene, watching her boyfriend propose to another girl, was just so painful. She started to sob harder, lowering her hand and cupping her face. 'I love you, I truly do, Blaise.'

'Pansy...'

'Don't touch me!' She repeated.

Blaise ignored her and quickly kissed her again before she could protest. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands and placed it around his neck before deepening the kiss, letting her wand fell to the ground. Pansy cried harder as she tried to resist, but she slowly gave up, kissing him back with all she had.

Their kiss was so intense that Ginny and Harry blushed whilst Draco merely crossed his arms and smirked in amusement.

Blaise gave her another soft kiss before resting their foreheads together. 'Pansy, I love you. Marry me.'

'What?' She pulled back to give him a look of disbelief. 'B-But, you proposed to Loony, I mean, I heard what you said!'

He smirked. 'Well, your reaction says otherwise. You didn't hear the whole thing, love. That's not Lovegood. It's Ginny.'

'What?' She asked again, turning around to look at who she thought was Luna. But, it was actually Ginny. 'What, what is this? I don't understand.'

'Yes, you clearly don't. Ginny, was helping me. I mean, I thought, I was going to propose tonight, but... Yeah..' He sighed, slowly taking the box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Ginny smiled happily from afar while Harry wrapped an arm around her.

Pansy cupped her mouth, tears glistened in her eyes again.

'I'm so sorry it turned out this way, but, Pansy Parkinson, I love you more than sex. You're everything to me. Will you be my wife?' He asked softly, holding out the box to her.

She ignored his comment and let out a sob before nodding vigorously. 'Yes.'

A big smirk grazed his face as he stood and slid the ring around her finger and quickly kissed her hard. Harry whooped and Draco wolf whistled. Ginny was still smiling but it slowly faded as she turned to Draco. He was smirking, she knew he was being happy for Blaise but she can see that deep inside, he wanted that to happen to him too. She can see the hurt in his eyes.

She felt truly sorry for him. If it was her, she will never imagine how she'd feel if she ever lose Harry.

Harry rubbed her arm and quickly stepped inside after seeing Blaise and Pansy stepping towards them. Ginny went over to Draco and leant her head on his shoulder. 'It will be you soon, Draco. I know.'

'I hope so, Ginny. I hope so.' He answered softly, letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

**Well, that's that. I'm so sorry again... I tried to find time to write but homework are too much and the practise and all.. GAH! Hahaha, thanks for waiting guys. I appreciate it. I'm sorry. I hope it's long enough. If it's not, well... *shrugs* Thanks guys, I love you! Xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated long enough! I'm sorry! ahhh kms. **

* * *

'Good morning.' Draco greeted softly as he trotted towards the dining table.

'Morning.' Lucius and Narcissa chanted back, Lucius giving him a curt nod whilst his mother flashed him a smile. He quickly sat down and began to eat his omelette. Halfway through his meal, Draco realised his father kept giving him weird looks. He ignored it at first but somehow it became unnerving.

'Out with it, Father.' He eventually snapped.

'I just, wanted to ask, what time is your...appointment?' Lucius questioned, cringing at the last word.

'Around 8. I'll just drop by at the Burrow to fetch Potter and we'll go straight from there.' Draco said nonchalantly, as if saying he wanted two teaspoon of sugar in his tea. The truth was, he got over Azkaban already. It's true, the prison was creepy, hollow and full of sorrows, not to mention the feeling of 'happiness was sucked right out of everybody' engulfed him everytime he went there with the Dementors scattered everywhere, but that's that. It didn't affect him anymore. Visiting twice a month make you immune to the feeling.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy had continued their search for Hermione but the three of them regularly come home to spend time with each other and their family. Draco was the one who came back to England most to 'visit' Bellatrix and force information out of her. But, it wasn't likely to get much from that woman. She probably had an Unbreakable Vow with someone.

Blaise had been talking to him the other day; said Bella maybe got someone to work for her outside the prison. It's just a possibility, but maybe they could get something out of it. And the fact that she's unable to give out anything just confirmed it. So, today Draco decided that maybe he can get Bellatrix to tell him who she's working with. Narcissa hadn't been actually encouraging them to keep going to Azkaban, in fact she detested it. But, Draco insisted.

After his breakfast, he kissed Narcissa on the cheek and gave a nod to Lucius before apparating to the Burrow. It was chaos in that house; Draco could see it from outside. He saw Ginny running after George who was holding a veil whilst Molly was shouting something at Arthur as she held a clipboard.

Chuckling softly, he opened the door and was attacked with a high heel. 'Ow!' He exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead as he glared at Ginny. 'What was that for, Gin?' He asked with narrowed eyes.

'Ooops! Sorry, that was meant for George.' Ginny gave him an apologetic smile before running after George again. He snickered as he stepped into the living room. There, he saw Charlie and Ron playing some wizard chess. 'Where's Harry?'

'He's upstairs, trying to decide which tie to wear.' Ron said.

'What, is he going to have a date with a Dementor or something?' He drawled and they burst out laughing.

'Draco!' A voice said and Draco turned around with a smirk. 'I was wondering when you'd drop by.' Molly went to hug him.

'You shouldn't miss me too much, Molly.' He said, sliding his hands into his pockets and heard the boys sniggered.

'Right, have fun. I'm going to finish with the reception.' She patted his cheek before disappearing at the door.

Draco sighed as he sat on the floor.

Ron and that Lavender woman were getting married in a month. Molly had been working so hard for the wedding. He could see it was all a chaos. Ron finally had the balls to propose after they've been together for a year. He had been truly happy for them despite the fact that he was jealous. It was supposed to be Hermione and him first. But, she's God knows where.

After the war, Harry and Draco had somehow become best friends. The Weasleys had also accepted him. Ron had taken some time but he eventually came around. Whilst for Ginny, they were like siblings.

Draco sat on the couch, waiting for Harry as he watched the chess match.

After a few minutes, Harry came down and patted his shoulder. 'Mate, you're ready? Come on.' Draco nodded and he stood, walking towards the door. Ginny gave him a smile as she helped opening the door.

'I'll be back as soon as I can.' Harry told Ginny, giving her a peck on the mouth.

Draco kissed Ginny on the cheek before nodding at Ron and Charlie. He looked at Harry and then the two of them had apparated away.

* * *

'The house is such a chaos.' Draco commented as they were on the lift, trying to make up a conversation. Harry was twitching and squirming at the feeling of Dementors around. Merlin, how Draco could stand coming to Azkaban every two weeks was beyond of Harry's knowledge.

'Yeah, Molly and Ginny had been working hard for the wedding. Too hard, I might say. Ron told them that he and Lavender just wanted a small wedding, but they're not having it.' Harry scratched his head.

Draco laughed. 'Well, that's Molly for you, ain't it?'

'Yeah...'

The lift opened and Harry slightly shivered as they walked down to two guards at the door. Draco handed one of them something that Harry couldn't see and then the doors were opened and he was trailing behind the blond man. He realised that they didn't have to hand in their wands.

The guard guided them to a small room on the right and after they were in, the doors were closed shut. Draco stiffened beside him and his breath hitched as he saw Bellatrix Lestrange sitting on the chair, grinning at them despite her wrecked condition.

'Azkaban treat you good, ain't it?' Harry blurted out, can't help but feeling satisfied that she finally belonged here. After what she did to the Muggleborns, after what she did to Hermione and Neville, after what she did to Sirius. He can't help but felt his blood boil under her malicious smile.

Draco sat in front of her and crossed his arms. 'Are you going to tell me?'

'No!' Bellatrix spat.

'Well, you gave me no choice, then.' Draco said calmly, getting onto his feet and motioned for Harry to sit at the chair that he just occupied. When Harry was settled on the chair, giving him a curious look, he merely took out his wand and pointed at the woman. 'Who do you work with?'

Bellatrix didn't answer and lifted her chin high in the air, although she knew what she was going to have. Draco scoffed. 'Crucio. You should really tell me now, _auntie._' He mocked.

Harry tried to keep and expressionless face at the twitching and squirming woman on the floor, but he can't help but grimaced as she let out a howl of pain. By watching the look on Draco's face, his hatred for the woman will never die.

'Tell me, bitch! Tell me.' Draco urged and her screams became louder and she was rolling and squirming violently. 'Tell me, TELL ME!'

'Okay I will, just stop!' Bellatrix choked.

Draco panted as he lifted the curse. He glanced at Harry and regained his composure before crossing his arms. 'Who helps you?'

She seemed to be fighting it, struggling to open her mouth. 'Astoria G-Green ngghh, Astoria Greengrass.' She choked out.

Draco froze whilst Harry widened his eyes. 'What?' Harry asked.

'Astoria Greengrass!' Bellatrix screamed loudly that he flinched.

Draco's hands were balled into fists as he turned around. 'Harry, come on. We're done here.' He said quietly before marching out of the room.

Harry scrambled away from the chair as he gave another look at Bellatrix before running away to follow Draco. When they came out of the lift, Draco had apparated them away before he could ask.

* * *

'A ball? Where?' Blaise asked with a frown as he crossed his arms, leaning back against the couch. Pansy was sitting opposite him with a bright smile on her face, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

'Yes, I was invited. It was a Christmas ball. You know, father had some kind of business there and this company he was dealing with is going to make a ball next week. Can we go together? The manager had invited all of us.' She informed, clasping her hands together.

'How about Drakie poo?' He asked loudly, smirking as Draco turned around and gave him a furious glare.

'Well, he could just come along.' She shrugged.

'What about his... uhhh,, date?' Blaise scratched his non itchy head.

Draco went over to them and took a seat next to Blaise. 'Hold on a second, you lot. Who said I was going?'

Blaise and Pansy groaned. 'Oh, come on, Draco. Just, once for a while, loosen up.'

'Balls are boring.' He snickered.

'Come on... You need to get out, have some fun. You know?' Pansy persuaded.

'Fun? What fun can you get at a ball? Maybe a party is cool, but, a ball, it's just so dull. Everything is formal and slow.' Draco shook his head.

'You know you would want to go if Hermione's here.' Blaise said softly. 'Mate, I know you're having a hard time, but you can't go on like this. You can't keep losing yourself. I know she means so much to you, but you're a Malfoy. Don't grieve like how other people grieve. Grieve like how a Malfoy should grieve. Grieving doesn't mean you have to be sad all the time.'

'If you keep going on like this, you'll never grow to deal with it. I'm not asking you to move on from your feelings for her, just move on with life. You know she won't want you to be like this. She loves you and she wants you to be happy. Loosen up, drink some Firewhiskey and have fun. Just let yourself go for one moment.'

Blaise turned to Pansy and watched as she wiped her tears. He turned back to his friend. Draco was squeezing his eyes shut, his eyebrows furrowed and he let out a shaky breath. 'You'll never know, how I feel, until you lost Pansy, Blaise. It's not only the fact that she's gone. She's not dead. She's out there, somewhere, probably in danger, maybe tortured every day, and I can't be there for her. You don't know that feeling, Blaise. Just, let me be.' He said lowly and left.

* * *

'Eric Hyder?' Lucius questioned, putting the glass on his table before turning to his son again. Draco nodded as he sat on the couch, crossing his arms. 'I think I've heard of him before. He lives in Australia and his company is there, is it not?'

'Yes, Australia. It's a Christmas ball. I just read the invitation. Do you know him?' Draco pursed his lips as he glanced at the letter lying on top of the small coffee table.

'Yes, yes, I know him. An old friend of mine. I went to Australia once. Met him there. When is it again?' Lucius asked.

'Next Saturday. Do you think you're going? Blaise and Pansy had asked me to come along; Pansy's father was invited too. But, I haven't thought about it yet.'

'Well, I'll have to discuss with your mother first. But, considering her, she won't want to refuse any balls invitation. After all, she would always want to see if they can host a ball better than her.'

'Yes, that's mother for you.' Draco nodded, agreeing.

'Who are you going to bring if we decided to go?' Lucius cocked his head to one side as he sat at his table.

Draco took a moment before eventually answering. 'Astoria Greengrass.'

Lucius looked at him questioningly. 'Miss Greengrass?'

'Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. There's actually a reason as to why I'm doing that. So, are we going or not? I'll have to ask her as soon as possible, or else she'll be somewhere else.' Draco said, impatient.

'I'll ask her.'

'Okay, whatever, do what you have to do. But, I'm spending the evening later at the Weasleys' house. Promised Molly that I'll stop by for dinner.' He shrugged, getting onto his feet.

His father gave him a weird look before dismissing him with a nod. Guess his father wasn't really accepting the idea of him mixing with the Weasleys. Well, he can go fuck himself. Draco slid his hands into his pockets as he went over to his room and sat on his bed, sighing.

He let himself fall onto the bed and let out a heavy breath. Suddenly, he sat up before getting onto his feet and heading to his closet. Pulling the doors open, he reached inside and started to dig in. His hands tugged at the clothes and threw them out before he found the one he wanted. It was a green shirt.

Draco quickly closed the doors again and sat on his bed, inhaling the scent on the shirt. It was his, but, everytime Hermione came over, she always wore the shirt, loving it so much. He never wears it anymore. It's always her; her scent was practically glued to the shirt. He inhaled so deep that her scent filled in his lungs and he squeezed his eyes shut. Caressing the shirt, the bloke let out a heavy sigh.

Damn that Granger for turning him into a lovesick puppy.

He turned to the left and saw her picture there. The picture was just a small frame. It was in the winter, during Christmas. She was in his green jumper and a small skirt, waving at the camera and winking. In the next picture was her in his bed, wearing nothing and using only his blanket to cover herself and she was frowning. He loves it when she got angry or frowned. She's just so sexy when she got all hot and bothered. He missed it when she had always scolded him over small things.

The third picture was in Christmas too. Except there were his friends. There was Blaise, and then Pansy, himself and Hermione before it was his mother. He and her were holding hands and smiling at the camera before she reached out and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He sighed.

Suddenly, there was a knock. Draco quickly shoved the shirt down his blanket and recomposed his face. As the doors were pushed open, his mother appeared with a smile on her face. 'Your father just talked with me about the ball.' She started, walking gracefully into the middle of the room before twirling to look at him. 'You're going with Astoria, aren't you? I think it's a splendid idea, darling.'

'If you're going to talk about how happy you are that I'm probably moving on and trying to socialize again, you're wrong.' Draco drawled, yawning.

'Oh, shut it young man. I know what you're trying to do.' She replied, giving him a malicious smile. When Draco frowned at her, she stepped closer to her son and jabbed a finger at his chest. 'I know you're just doing it to get to Astoria and let her slowly give out the information to you. Don't you?'

When he gaped, his mother laughed and crossed her arms, giving him a smug look. 'I'm not stupid, Draco. I'm your mother.'

'B-But, how did you know?' He stuttered, looking at his mother in disbelief.

'Like I said, I'm not stupid.' She shook her head, giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room and slamming the doors shut.

'This woman is insane.' He mumbled, collapsing on his bed. There would still be another couple of hours before he would go to the Weasleys, so he let himself relax and the sounds of birds chirping outside slowly lulled him to sleep.

* * *

_Astoria,_

_Have you heard about Eric Hyder? He was one of Voldemort's followers before but he quit and ran to Australia. For the upcoming Christmas, he had planned a ball that will be held this Saturday. I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner to the ball. Owl me._

_Draco._

* * *

The ball was truly boring. Draco hated balls. They just walk around, talk and dance. And his partner was Astoria; he'll at least enjoy it if it was Hermione. He let out a long sigh and sipped on his drink. Astoria was busy talking with this one girl she met fifteen minutes ago. They haven't stopped talking since then. Women are such weird creatures.

He was wearing a grey tuxedo with a green tie and black shoes. His hair was slicked back. The suit was Hermione's favourite. She had said that it makes him look very.. Slytherin. How he wished it was her that stood next to him instead of Astoria.

Astoria was wearing a purple dress that reached her mid-thigh with glimmering diamonds embedded on the fabric. Her long hair was tied up into a bun and she was wearing a pair of black pumps. Some other men had eyed her hungrily, but Draco could care less. It's not like she's ugly or something, but he just can't feel the attraction. Not by her dress and not by the way she was rubbing her breasts at his shoulder right now.

He shot her a glare before shrugging her off and went away to find Pansy and Blaise. He found the two of them talking with three people that he didn't know. Blaise saw him approaching them and threw him a smirk. 'This is my friend, Draco Malfoy.'

'Oh, what a lovely guy.' The unknown brunette girl said.

'Care to introduce me to your new friends, Blaise?' Draco asked, raising his eyebrow.

'Sure, Draco. This is Charles and Elizabeth Hyder, and Miss Rachel Emans here is Charles' date.' Blaise said, pointing towards the people. Draco shook Charles and Rachel hands but when he reached Elizabeth, instead of shaking it, he slightly bowed and placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles, brushing his lips against her skin. The girl blushed. He didn't know why but the girl somehow sparked something in him, a thing only Hermione can do.

Elizabeth looked pretty to him, her dress was light pink and her long, blond hair was let loose, framing her heart shaped face beautifully. Her eyes were green and her lips were rosy pink. Draco shook his head and took a step back.

'It's a really nice ball.' Pansy commented, looking around. She was wearing a sleeveless, shiny black dress that reached the floor with a lace tied around her waist. Blaise was wearing a black tuxedo, looking very handsome by Pansy's side.

'Thank you, Mom did everything by herself.' Charles nodded, a big smile on his face.

Suddenly, the music started playing and Charles' smile widened. 'It's time to dance. Come on, Rachel.' He said, turning to his partner and offering his hand. She took it and the both of them walked over to the dance floor. Blaise bowed before Pansy and smirked. 'May I have this dance, my lady?' Pansy giggled.

'You have all of me, my man.'

Draco rolled his eyes at their antics and turned awkwardly to look at the girl.

He cleared his throat. 'Would you like to dance?'

Elizabeth blushed. 'Maybe not. I'd just like to take a drink.'

'Malfoys don't take no as an answer. Draco urged softly, holding his hand out.

Elizabeth looked hesitant but took his hand nonetheless. Draco led her to the dance floor and placed his hand on her waist whilst his other hand held her own. Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder and they started twirling around the dance floor with the other couples.

'So, what do you do?' Draco started.

'I just work at the bakery.' She replied sheepishly.

'I see.'

'What about you?' She questioned.

'I still haven't thought about it yet. I just finished school last year.'

'Hmm,,, do you have any partner for tonight?'

'Yes, but, she's somewhere else.' Draco stretched his neck to find Astoria but she's nowhere to be found.

'Is she your girlfriend?' She asked again.

An eyebrow shot up in amusement. 'You really like to ask questions, don't you?'

That made her blush. 'I'm so sorry; it's just my annoying favourite thing to do.'

Both of them laughed quietly. 'Well, she's not my girlfriend.'

'Do you have one?'

That stunned him. He looked flabbergasted as he tried to answer. 'Well, urm, yes, I do. But, you see...' He paused. 'She's missing.'

'Missing?' She frowned.

'Yes.' He let out a heavy, desperate sigh. 'Can we, just not talk about it?'

'Okay, I'm sorry.'

'It's alright.' Draco reassured. 'You remind me of her, you know?' He added quietly.

'Do you mind telling me about her?' She requested.

'Well, she's a really brilliant, pretty woman. But, sometimes she's annoying and infuriating. Like you, she likes to ask questions and is always curious. She's also feisty, she punched me once. It broke my nose. One thing she loves most is reading. Boy, sometimes she snogs the books more than she snogs me.' He said and Elizabeth laughed at that. 'But, she loves me. You see, I wasn't really a good guy and my upbringing wasn't really like others. I've never truly know what love is. But, when she came, she changed everything.' Draco didn't know why but he felt so open with her.

'You really love her.' She commented.

'Yes.' It was his turn to blush.

'Then why didn't you find her?'

'I am. It's almost been two years and I've been searching for her. But, if I truly find her, I don't know if she'd want me back or not.' Draco's heart sank as he was reminded of that fact again.

He swirled her around as they continued to dance. She turned to him and had a confused look on her face. 'Why is that?'

'Because, before she was missing, someone brainwashed her into thinking that all we had was a lie, she thought I didn't love her.'

'That's horrible!' She exclaimed in disbelief.

'Tell me about it.' Draco pursed his lips. 'So, are you seeing someone?'

She chuckled, shaking her head. 'No, no, not yet.' The girl smiled shyly.

Draco smirked in amusement. 'Why not? You're a very pretty woman.'

Elizabeth laughed at his compliment. 'No, I'm not. I don't know, I think it's probably not time yet. I don't see the point of being with someone if you're not going to marry them.'

'Oh, so you're waiting for your true love, then?'

'When you put it like that…' She pursed her lips before laughing again. _Draco's heart skipped a beat. _'This girlfriend of yours, what's her name?'

'Oh, it's H-Her..' He stuttered, struggling to mention the name. Elizabeth tilted her head to one side, waiting for him. 'Hermione. Her name's Hermione.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'That's a really beautiful name!'

'Yeah, she's very beautiful.' He sighed heavily, suddenly staring into nothing.

'Draco?' Elizabeth called out, frowning as he didn't respond.

She squeezed his shoulder and he shook his head, his eyes focusing on her again. 'What? What happened?'

'You, you seemed to… Urm, nevermind.'

'I'm sorry.' He replied, shaking his head again. 'Ugh, I'm so fucked up.'

'No, you're not. You're just in love.' She shrugged.

He chuckled. 'Lovesick puppy. Urgh, and I thought I'm a Malfoy.'

'Hey, I think a man who opens up to love is so much stronger than a man who don't.' Elizabeth disagreed, scowling playfully.

'I know, but… yeah,, you're right.'

Their dance ended and Draco gave her a small smile. 'Well, that was one hell of a dance.' Elizabeth said as they walked to the side of the ball room.

'Yeah... It was really nice meeting you.' Draco admitted. 'Thank you.'

'Of course.' She smiled, nodding. 'Are you going now?'

'Yes.'

'Well, I hope we'll meet again.' Elizabeth tilted her head to one side as she eyed him.

'Until then...' Draco nodded before turning around and walked away. If only he had taken a glance at her necklace, he would know that she's Hermione, and he'll never let her go ever again.

If only she knew or remember that it was Draco, everything would be easier.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this sucked I tried writing this as fast as I can. I'm so sorry if there's any mistake or stuff. Urghhhh! I'm really sorry,but, I'll try updating sooner. :(**


	40. Chapter 40

**eh me gerd guys. Hi. Eh, first of all, I'M SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED LONG ENOUGH. And, I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS SO GOING TO SUCK. I was having writer's block especially this week is an exam week. And, it's midnight and I have three subject tomorrow which I haven't studied at all and I'm freaking out but I won't study i don't know omg let me die. Anyway, tomorrow's the last day of exam so I'll start focusing in writing again because, two weeks holidays! And I'm so sorry I haven't got the time to check this chapter at all so I'm sorry if there's anything that sounds so stupid and wrong, or there's any spelling mistake, grammatical errors or something like that, just let me know and I'll fix it later. But, for now. I really need to study or my mum's probably going to keep my laptop and I'll be damned. But, anyway, yeah. Thank you for waiting and being with me this far I love all of you so much, let's have a group hug! :') So, yeah. **

* * *

'I think that's enough, Draco.' Blaise said, watching the man warily as he took another glass of Firewhiskey. Draco only gave him a glare in response. 'You'll pass out soon enough, and if you do, I'm going to put you naked on the Weasleys' couch.'

'Yeah, do that and you'll wake up without a dick.' He threatened, scoffing as he gulped down the liquid and sighed. Pansy was watching him silently, sitting opposite him and next to Blaise with strong disapproval dancing in her eyes. However, her reaction took none of his attention.

'Draco, that's almost two bottles. You should probably stop.' The girl suddenly asked, her voice tight.

Blaise and Pansy sighed heavily as Draco ignored her and continued downing the whiskey. 'What do you think about the ball, Pans? Blaise?' Draco suddenly asked, his voice slurring. Pansy threw Blaise a questioning look but the man just shrugged.

'It was fine, I guess.' The Italian man muttered.

'Yeah, it was fine, just fine.' Pansy agreed, moving to sit on Blaise' lap. 'Well, I had fun, I mean, yeah, it's kind of fun. Charles and Rachel were really sweet.'

'Elizabeth…' Draco suddenly said, staring right at the coffee table in front of him.

'What?' Pansy froze. 'Elizabeth?'

'Yes, the girl. Charles' sister, isn't she? Elizabeth Hyder.' Draco nodded, looking at them quietly.

Pansy gave him a confused look as she rested her head on Blaise' shoulder. 'What do you think about her, Draco?'

'She's pretty.' Blaise said and received a glare from his fiancée. 'But, never would be as pretty as my lovely Pansy.' He quickly added and she smirked, kissing his cheek.

'Yeah, she is, so lovely and beautiful.' Draco murmured. 'Somehow, almost close to her. Elizabeth affects me the same way _she _do-'

'What?' Blaise literally threw Pansy off of his lap as both of them scooted closer to Draco. He gave them a frown, raising an eyebrow as both of them leant towards him.

'Wha—'

'What do you think about the Hyder girl, Draco?' Blaise questioned, trying to hide his smile which he miserably failed to do so.

'I don't know, I sort of, felt weird and when I touch her, it's just… It felt familiar, somehow.. I don't know…' Draco sighed, slumping against the couch.

Blaise and Pansy gave each other a weird look before turning to Draco again. 'Do you think you'll see her again?' She asked quickly.

'Nah…' He muttered, reaching for the glass again. 'Stop counting, Pans..' He finally said, putting the glass away and grabbed the bottle itself. The girl threw him a dirty glare as he downed half the filling of the bottle.

'Draco…' She tried again. His flushed face turned to look at her and she sighed. 'You never drank before. Well, at least not this much. No, scratch that. It's very rare to see you drink. Wh-What triggered this?'

'Just the thought that she's just so much like her hurts so much. I miss her, Pans.' He sighed, looking down as he played with his fingers.

'You've got to stop behaving like this, Draco. You're much stronger than this.' Blaise said.

'You're right. Fuck this, I'm so fucked up.' Draco said, snarling to himself, his hands tugging at his hair. Suddenly he stood. 'Fuck.'

'Where are you going?' Pansy asked, watching as the blond man walked across the room. The loud beat of the music of the bar filled the room as he opened the door.

'Home, I need to play some Quidditch. Coming along?' He offered, raising an eyebrow.

'I don't know. Probably.. But, you'll go first. We'll tag along.' Blaise replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the seat.

Draco shrugged, closing the door and the noise died out. Pansy turned to Blaise, sighing as she snuggled closer towards his chest. 'What should we do about him, Blaise? I've never seen him more vulnerable.'

'I don't know.' He muttered, resting his chin on top of her head as she laid her cheek against his chest. 'His mention of that Elizabeth girl, what do you think of it?'

She frowned, regardless of the fact that he couldn't see it. 'I'm not sure, why?'

'Don't you think he needs to move on?' He questioned softly. 'You know, she might be-'

He didn't manage to finish as she pulled back and glanced at him. 'What? Dead?'

'Pans.. I..'

'She's not, Blaise.. She's not..' The girl urged, her voice breaking as tears glistened in her eyes.

'No, Pans.. I mean.. What, what if she is?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'You heard me, she's not.'

'How are you so sure of that?' Blaise raised his voice slightly, watching as his girlfriend flinched and fell silent. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but, please… just listen to me.'

He took her silence as a yes and continued. 'Of course, she might be alive, but the possibility that she might come back is unknown. Pans, do you even remember what happened at the war? Remember what Bellatrix told her? No, scratch that. It's what Draco told her himself.'

'B-But, don't you think she would've given him a chance?' She stuttered, staring exasperatedly at him.

Blaise sighed. 'I think the situation would be easier if she's a pureblood. The problem now is that she'll relate this to her blood, Pans. What do you think it made her feel when she thought everything they had was a lie and that she thought Draco was different. Just put yourself in her shoes and tell me you'd forgive Draco if you were her.'

Pansy took a shaky breath. 'I wouldn't.'

'Exactly.' He nodded. 'Even if she comes back, it'll be hard to convince her otherwise of what actually happened during the war.'

The girl's eyes suddenly widened in alarm and she turned to look at her boyfriend in panic. 'Blaise…'

'What?' He questioned, frowning.

'What if, what if Skeeter's theory is true? What if Hermione didn't even want to come back?' She asked, both of them staring at each other.

Then, Blaise sighed heavily. 'Then we're fucked.'

'Draco…'

'I don't know. He's so messed up.' Blaise said. 'Pansy, we need to do something.'

'But what?'

'We need him to move on. We need to find him someone else.'

Pansy turned to him in disbelief. 'What? NO! Blaise, you know he loves her.' She reasoned.

'Yes, I know. But, sooner or later he would eventually have to move on. She's probably across the world, love. If she's not, she's probably gone. He can't stay like this.' Blaise whispered.

'No, Blaise, I don't want to do this. It'll hurt him even more. We just need to cheer him up.' Pansy shook her head.

'It's no use, Pans. We need to stop this.' He urged.

'No, Blaise. I can't do that to him. I refuse. I'm sure Cissy would say the same.'

'No, she will agree. She would want the best for Draco.'

* * *

'No! I won't do that to my son. As long as her death isn't confirmed, I'll wait for her, and I'm sure Draco would too.' Narcissa said, slamming her hand down on the table as she looked at Blaise. Pansy shot him an in-your-face-look as she smirked smugly.

Blaise cursed under his breath as he crossed his arms. 'I told Blaise but he won't listen, Cissy.' Pansy piped in.

'But, Cissy!' Blaise tried to protest.

'No, do you realise how much pressure you would put him into if you ask him to throw his feelings for her away. You can't control your feelings, Blaise. Hell, if we can, things would've been easier long ago. He's already tensed up these days, you don't want to add up to it. He'll lose his sanity.' Narcissa said sternly.

Not long after Draco left the bar, Blaise and Pansy had made their way to the Malfoy's. Apparently, the couple was far from sleepy as they thought and that they were having supper so the two was invited along. Blaise was silently questioning the absence of Draco but that man would probably show up later so he just let it go.

'I think that it's such an atrocious idea. What do you say, Lucius?' She asked with a frown on her face. The blond man merely took a sip from his glass before setting it down on the table again. His gaze adverted to his wife and he opened his mouth to answer in a monotone voice.

'I think, Draco had the right to decide himself. I might agree with Cissa, though. It's such a horrible idea.'

Blaise gave Lucius a look of disbelief before looking back at his plate sheepishly. 'But, I agree with Blaise. We do need to do something.' Narcissa suddenly said after a long silence. 'Pansy, I need to talk to you after this. Perhaps we could talk in my office?' Pansy nodded curtly.

'Where's Draco anyway?' Blaise asked, looking at the Malfoys.

'I don't know, he didn't come back.' Narcissa said, shrugging.

Blaise and Pansy threw each other a confused look. 'B-But, he said he's coming back home to play Quidditch or something.'

* * *

'Malfoy, you do this often?' Harry shouted at the blond man.

Draco scoffed, throwing the Boy-Who-Lived a smirk. 'Sometimes.'

'Where are we going?' He asked again.

'You'll see.' Draco replied, leaning forward and his broom dashed away.

'God damn it, this man.' Harry sighed, quickly catching up with him.

They flew quietly into the night, Harry starting to regret agreeing to go with him. After an hour of flying, they came across a quiet field. Draco stopped then, hanging in the air as he stared down at the tunnel not far at the south.

'So, what do we do now?' Harry asked, stopping not far from him.

'We wait…' Draco muttered, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes, sighing heavily as he took out a pack of Chocolate Frog from his pocket. Draco looked over to him and frowned. 'Hey, where did you get that? Care to share?'

Shaking his head, Harry threw him a packet and with his Seeker skill, Draco caught it successfully. 'So, what are we waiting for again?' The black haired boy asked warily. 'I mean, it's only 10 and you're already wasted and then you're bringing me here, uhh,, where are we again?'

'Manchester.'

'Manchester? What the hell are we doing in Manchester?'

Draco was about to reply but then they heard a whistle and light shone around them, lighting up the quiet, dark field and the vibration of the rail filled the air. Harry groaned.

'You're not going to suicide are you?' He said exasperatedly.

The blond man pursed his lips, crossing his arms. 'Tempting thought, but… No, that's not really fun. We're going to do something more exciting.' Draco muttered, throwing the Chocolate Frog package away.

'Hey! You don't want to keep the card?' Harry asked.

Draco gave him a look of disbelief. 'You serious, Potter? You're married, your son is going to be born in two months! Stop acting like a fucking child. Yours is coming. Let him behave like one.'

Harry pouted and Draco rolled his eyes, he nodded his head and they dived down towards the train. Draco quickly shrunk his broom after he landed on the roof of the train, keeping it in his pocket and opening his arms, letting the cool, harsh wind slap him on the face.

'You do this on your free time?!' Harry shouted over the loud sound of the wind.

'No.' Draco replied. 'WOOOHOOO!'

'Malfoy, you're nuts!'

'Potter, just open your arms and scream! Don't you know how to have fun?'

Harry shrugged, pursing his lips and Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes again. Potter is so annoying, if Weaselette wasn't 7 months pregnant, he would've brought her instead of his dumb husband.

Harry sighed, watching Draco sceptically. After a few minutes of hesitation, he decided that he got nothing to lose so he did as Malfoy said, opening his arms and screaming. And he felt quite relieved. So he screamed again and again. Feeling better than ever when they flew away three hours after that.

'Oh wow, you do that to relieve stress?' Harry asked on the way.

'Um, yeah, started it in California. Met this guy named Dean, he's a dealer, used to spend his time travelling. Did that all the time. He said I remind him of when he was younger, so he brought me to do that. Freaking Muggles had to use the hard way.' Draco scoffed.

'So, what were you stressing about?' asked Harry.

'Nothing too much.'

'You want to stop by for supper?' The man offered.

Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow. 'Yeah, why not.. Quidditch after that?'

'Bring it on.'

* * *

'So, you went to ride a train?' Ginny asked, popping another Bertie Bott's Bean in her mouth. She hummed happily as she got the chocolate flavour.

'Well, technically..' Draco shrugged.

'So, like, you just stand on the train?' Ginny questioned. 'That's cool!'

'Yeah.. it makes me feel better… Everytime.'

She wriggled her eyebrows. 'You should bring me too sometimes.'

'I would've always rather bring you along rather than that stupid husband of yours.' Draco muttered in annoyance, sighing as he leant against the couch. Ginny was supposed to scold him but the image of Harry being all annoying and teasing Draco forced Ginny to laugh.

He sighed, taking a handful of the beans and shoving them into his mouth in one go, quickly chewing the food and swallowing. 'So, when are you popping out this kiddo?' Draco asked with a smirk, tapping her bloated stomach.

'It tickles.' The ginger slapped his hand away and giggled. 'The Healer said probably somewhere around March.'

'Oh, that's good. Um, you want me to be there?' He asked, unsure.

Her face brightened. 'You would?'

'If you want to!' She said excitedly.

'Yeah, well, maybe if I'm not going anywhere, I'll try and be there.' He shrugged.

'Yeay! That's good!' Ginny hugged him tightly. 'Um… Draco... I was thinking and…..'

He tilted his head to one side, regarding her silently. 'Yeah?'

'Maybe if you want to be the Godfathe-' She didn't manage to finish as he widened his eyes and stared at her in disbelief. 'What?'

'What do you mean you're going to make me the Godfather?' He asked in confusion.

She shrugged, laughing. 'Yeah..'

'You're kidding.' He muttered.

'No, I'm not. I truly am making you the Godfather.'

Sceptical, Draco frowned. 'Right…. Why?'

'Because I trust you.' She simply said, shutting him up. And he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he did so. 'What's so funny?'

He let out another small laugh before shaking his head and turning to her. 'Trusting me is.' The man replied, pursing his lips. 'Why would you trust me? I'm a Slytherin. An ex Death Eater, that is.' Both of them cringed at that fact.

'Well, we've known for 11 years… 7 years of me truly knowing you closer. So, I think I can trust you enough.' The ginger concluded.

'Thank you.' He said, avoiding Ginny's gaze. 'I'd be honoured to be you the Godfather. But, did Potter agr-'

'He suggested it.' Ginny cut him off.

'Alright, I told you, both you Potters are crazy.' He mumbled, clasping his hands together on his knees.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

* * *

_'Please…. Just let me go….. Please..' _

_ 'Silence!' The shrivelled haired woman shouted, an angry expression on her face as she circled the girl lying on the floor, eyeing her like a vulture eyeing its prey. 'So…. What do you know about the sword, sweetie?' _

_ 'Nothing. I know nothing! Pleasee…' Hermione pleaded, choking back her sobs as she squeezed her eyes shut. _

_ Bellatrix laughed maniacally, folding her arms as she burnt hole into the girl's head with her intense gaze. 'Where did you get the sword?' She questioned with a cold voice._

_ 'I don't know…'_

_ 'Don't you dare lie to me!' _

_ 'I'm not! I don't know where they got the sword!' Hermione shouted back._

_ 'LIAR! Don't you dare lie to me!'_

_ And then the door burst open, Draco stepping into the room and glaring furiously at Bellatrix with his wand pointed directly at her. 'Stay away from her.' He ordered._

_ His aunt smirked, showing her dirty teeth. 'And if I don't, what are you going to do about that?' _

_ 'I'm going to kill you, I swear.' _

_ 'Not happening, my dear nephew.' She said, before pointing her wand at Hermione. 'Avada Kedavra.' _

_ 'NO!' It felt like everything was going in slow motion as the jet of green light travel through the air towards his girlfriend, hitting her on the chest and he fell to his knees as he saw the light left her eyes, leaving her cold and lifeless on the floor. Those two brown orbs were staring at him, as if blaming him for her death. _

* * *

'NOO!'

Sweaty. His body was sweaty and he was scared as he tried to regain his breath, looking nervously around his room. Draco let out a shaky breath, burying his face in his hands and sighing heavily.

'Draco, are you okay?' His companion asked quietly beside him, touching his arm.

'I'm fine.' He snapped, shrugging her hand off.

'Are you sure?'

'I said I'm fine, get out.'

Astoria frowned. 'Excuse me?'

'I said get out! Now!' The blond man yelled, pointing at the door.

She gave him a confused look but quickly got off the bed, gathering her clothes on the floor and grumpily putting them on as she threw the bloke furious glances. 'What's gotten into you?' The brunette asked once she finished getting dressed.

Draco scoffed, she was asking as if he would tell her anything. 'Just get out.' He sighed heavily, getting off the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. The room lit up and he closed the curtains, shutting off the moonlight and running his hand down his face with a sigh. He turned around and scowled. 'Why are you still here?'

'Draco.. What's wrong?' Astoria asked again, talking a step towards him.

'What part of "get out" don't you understand?' He growled, crossing his arms.

'I just want to help.'

'I don't need your help!'

'Jesus, what is your problem? I'm just worried. You have nightmares every night!' Astoria protested, balling her hands into fists.

'I need nothing from you! I don't need your sympathy! Just get out of my room! Out of my house, now!'

She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and backed away, lifting her hands in defeat. 'Fine. I'll see you tomorrow.' Her hand reached quickly for her bag and she grabbed it before quickly stepping out of the room. Once the door swung back to its frame, Draco leant at the table, his hands gripping the edge of the wood so tightly he could've probably broken it.

Suddenly his doors burst open. 'I thought I told you to leave?' He asked, turning around only to meet his parents staring at him with confused but concerned faces. 'Mother, Father..'

'I saw Astoria running out.' Narcissa asked quietly, walking slowly towards her son. 'Yeah, I sent her out.' He sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Narcissa's face softened. 'What happened?'

'Nightmare.' Draco muttered.

Lucius sighed heavily as Narcissa pulled Draco to sit on the bed. 'Wha-What was your nightmare about?'

He looked at his mother and paused for a long time, just staring at her face before eventually speaking up. 'Her.'

The Malfoy lady cupped her mouth. 'You mean, Hermione?'

Draco squeezed his eyes close and nodded. 'God, I hate nightmares.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' She asked again.

It took him time, but he eventually spoke up. 'It was Bella.'

'I'm so sorry, honey.'

'It's alright. I'm fine.'

'Can you go back to sleep?' Narcissa asked, sharing a look with her husband.

Draco stood. 'No, I can't. I'll just probably go out or something.'

'You sure?'

'I'm fine, Mother. I'm okay. I'm going out.' He said, standing up and putting on a shirt and a coat.

'Where are you going?'

'Somewhere.' He shrugged, brushing his hand through his hair.

'Please get some rest.' Narcissa told her son just before he apparated away.

'Let's go, Cissy.' Lucius voiced out, stepping next to her side as he held out a hand. She let out a heavy breath before taking his hand and getting onto her feet.

'Where do you think he is? It's two in the morning.' She said weakly, letting Lucius guide her out of the room.

'I don't know.' He answered. Once they were in the room, Narcissa got onto the bed and gave Lucius a look before lying on her side. Then, her thoughts when to her conversation she had with Pansy three months ago.

* * *

'_A tracking spell?' Pansy had questioned._

'_Yes.' Narcissa answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she sat on the chair and sipped on her tea. 'I charmed it on the gemstone before I gave it to her.'_

'_So, did you find her? Do you know where she is?' Pansy asked._

'_That's the problem here, Pansy. I don't know where she is.' Narcissa sighed._

'_But, how?' _

'_I don't know.' She sighed again, getting onto her feet before grabbing her wand and summoning a huge roll of parchment. Pansy followed her as she went straight to the table, unrolling the scroll. 'Da Mihi Signum.' _

_Slowly, drop by drop of ink appeared, forming a big picture of the world map. 'What is this?' Pansy asked as she stood, examining the map with narrowed eyes._

'_Do you know about the Marauders' Map, Pansy?'_

'_Yes.' _

'_Well, it's quite the same, except it only shows one particular person. It's supposed to show Hermione where she is. Usually, she'll be here.' Narcissa said as the map zoomed in towards England and pointed at somewhere in Scotland. 'If she's safe, the dot would be green. If she's in danger, it'll be red. If she's in pain or dying, it would be yellow. But now, she's nowhere. I'm scared.'_

'_Narcissa, what does this mean?' Pansy asked, flabbergasted. _

'_I'm afraid if there's only one explanation for this.' The older woman responded, tears streaming down her face. 'This spell was usually used in the old 30s. Wizards usually used this spell to track their wives, wanting to know where they are and that they are safe. It was much more advanced before. You can see who they talk to, feel what they feel, hear what they hear. Now, the magic is limited. It's only used for tracking. They can be anywhere on this world, under the sea, in the sky above and it can still be tracked. The gemstone will have a connection with the owner. So, it'll make the dot at the map grow brighter if the owner is stronger... But, in this situation, I'm afraid that, the gemstone has probably died.'_

'_That means...' Pansy gasped and Narcissa nodded._

'_Yes, that means she's probably dead.'_

_Pansy cupped her mouth as she fell back onto the chair. Narcissa watched weakly as the girl started to sob. 'There's got to be another explanation for this. She can't be dead. Bellatrix said she didn't kill her.' Pansy tried to deny. _

'_I know, I've tried reading some books. There's never a truthfully powerful magic that can block the access of the tracking. Not in a century anyway. I don't know. Bellatrix might lie.' Narcissa tried to shrug but Pansy can see that she was holding back tears too._

'_Oh God, Draco...' Pansy cried._

_Narcissa's eyes widened as she approached the girl, grabbing her shoulders. 'No, Pansy. You must promise me, promise me you'll never tell him. Please, as long as her death is not confirmed, I don't want Draco to know anything.' _

_Pansy pushed her hands away. 'Even if she died, who can confirm it for us, Cissy? Who? She might be dead since the war!' _

_The Malfoy fell silent, just staring at her. 'Please, you can't tell Draco. You can't tell anyone.'_

_Pansy wiped her tears before sucking in a deep breath and turning to the other woman. _

'_I won't.'_

* * *

**So, yeah, that's it. I'm so sorry if it sucked. Anyway, thank you for reading guys! xoxo 33**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, sorry that it took me such a long time to update. Holidays or not, I still have extra classes and it's such a pain in the arse everything sucks I hate everybody. :( Anyway, I've already finished half of the next chapter in my computer and I wrote the rest of the chapter in my notebooks. So, I'll probably take some time to copy them to my computer. And for the next two days I would be super busy. And there's this folio I have to finish and there's this assignment where I have to cut a flower into two and dry it off and label the parts where ovules and shit are. God, so many books to read, so many things to write, so many people to kill, so little time. **

***sigh* Anyway, on with the chapter. I'm really sorry for the long wait. Thank you for dealing with me. I love all of you! :* 33 Apologise in advance if this chapter sucks, btw. **

* * *

Draco sucked in a deep breath before ramming his knuckle against the door and slipping his hands into his pockets as he waited. Footsteps approached the door before it slowly creaked open. Ginny smiled, closing the door once he was inside. 'Where's James?'

Ginny chuckled, shaking her head. 'He's upstairs, want me to call him?'

'Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks.' Draco tilted his head, taking a seat on the couch and letting out a heavy sigh as he leant back on his seat.

'James, Uncle Draco is here!' The ginger called out, listening to her son's excited giggles as the sound of his small footsteps started to descend the stairs.

Two years passed since Ginny gave birth to James and Draco fell in love with that little kid since the first time he saw the guy. Draco didn't know why but he really adore James. All the pressure and stuff would slowly go away whenever he sees the little kid. Perhaps it's the fact that kids get so easily amused that it cheered him up too. He feels carefree whenever he's around James.

Draco sighed, making himself comfortable and reaching for the paper situated on the coffee table before unfolding the paper and scanning the front page. His eyes widened as he saw the headline.

_**Bellatrix Lestrange Dead, Failed Attempt To Escape Azkaban.**_

_Bellatrix Lestrange, 51, the infamous Death Eater was killed last night in a failed attempt to escape Azkaban. It seems the prison can only hold her for four years before she tried to escape again. It was reported that she succeeded passing through the guards but it was very unfortunate for her as the Dementors managed to get her in time and…_

He didn't finish reading the article, folding the paper and throwing it across the room with a loud groan of angst. His heart was thumping o hard inside his chest as he stood and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Christ..' he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, James appeared; a bright smile on his face.

'Uncle Dwacooo!' The little boy called out excitedly, running towards his Godfather. Draco quickly regained his composure as the small child hugged his leg, smiling up at Draco with big, brown eyes.

'Hey, little fella.' Draco replied, his lips stretching into a big, fond smile as he picked up the boy into his arms. 'Did you miss me?'

'I mished you, Uncle Dwaco.' James said happily with a lisp, patting Draco's cheeks with his tiny hands.

'I missed you too, kid.' He replied, kissing James' forehead. 'So, do you want to play?'

'Yesh!' The boy giggled, wriggling out of Draco's embrace and pulled Draco by his fingers towards the back.

'Where are you taking me?' The blond man questioned, amused.

'To take my toy.' James said, pointing at the small box by the kitchen. Draco shrugged, picking up the box and bringing it to the living room, putting it down on the floor. His Godson cheered, peeling of the cover and throwing it aside, quickly digging for his stuff.

'Wow, what do you have here?'

'Faerie witch!' James cheered, shoving a small toy in Draco's hands. It was just a small piece of wood, carved into a shape of a girl riding on a broom. Draco frowned, wondering how this toy could be fun. James giggled again, snatching it and throwing it in the air.

The toy sprang to life and spun around in the air, producing a cheerful, baby song.

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'You like it?' He asked.

'Yesh, itsh fun!' James giggled again, chasing the toy in a circle. Draco went on and played with the boy until lunch where Harry came home, his face kind of shocked as he saw Draco.

'I didn't know you were here.' Harry said as he took off his coat and placed it on the couch.

'Yeah, I came after breakfast.' Draco muttered, shrugging. James took a small, bouncy ball and threw it at Draco's face but the blond man ignored it.

'Hey Draco, can I talk to you?' Harry asked, folding his arms.

'Yeah, sure.' He nodded, standing up. 'James, you go on and play, alright? I'll be back.'

'Okie dokie, Uncle Dwaco.' He shrugged. Suddenly, he seemed to remember something before turning to Harry.

'Hi Daddy.'

* * *

'What did you do to him, huh? He seems to like you more than me.' Harry said jokingly as they were outside the burrow, strolling away from the Weasleys' House.

'Well, you've got to admit that the Malfoy charm does work on kids too.' The blond man replied, slipping his hands into his pockets and sighing. 'Have you read the paper?' Draco asked, stopping in his tracks and Harry stopped beside him.

Harry turned to his friend. 'I was about to talk to you regarding that matter. Kingsley told me that Bellatrix actually wanted to escape because she wanted to go for Hermione. Luckily, the Dementors got her. It's unfortunate that she died, though.'

'Unfortunate?' Draco scoffed. 'Potter, it's fucking bad luck! How the hell are we going to find Hermione now?'

'Draco, calm down. We still have Astoria. We're going to find her, Draco.' Harry reassured, patting Draco's shoulder.

'God fucking damn it, Potter!'

* * *

Ginny frowned at the explosion outside her house. She ran down to the kitchen and peeked out at the back door. Somewhere far from the Burrow, smoke was floating up towards the sky. There, she saw Harry and Draco bickering, Draco yelling and his hands were everywhere while Harry tried to calm him down. Ginny pursed her lips, shrugging as she went back into the house. They fight like an old, married couple.

'What was that, Mommy?'

'It's nothing, baby.'

* * *

'Just calm down! Find Astoria and ask her.'

'It's not going to be that easy.' Draco shook his head. 'She won't give out information easily.'

Harry groaned, face palming. 'God, Draco. Just find a way.'

'How?' The blond man questioned, his voice exasperated.

'I don't know. Take her to a fate, shag her, get her drunk, whatever.' Harry suggested.

'I haven't seen her in months. The last time I did, I threw her out of my house.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I thought that that's your usual schedule?'

'How the fuck did you know?' Draco scowled, starting towards Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived widened his eyes, taking a few steps backward as Draco came closer to him, his hand going straight to his wand. 'Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Draco. Blaise told me.'

Draco stopped in his tracks. 'Blaise? What the hell?'

'Yeah, Blaise told me. He said that Narcissa told him about it. I mean, he told me that Narcissa always saw her sleeping on the couch the next morning, literally every morning. Sometimes, Astoria would go home but sometimes she just waits there.' Harry quickly said, lifting a hand to stop Draco from coming closer to him.

'She comes back to you every day, doesn't she?' Harry asked once Draco had calmed down, though the blond man was still throwing him sceptical looks as he talked.

He nodded. 'Yeah, every now and then.'

'Ask her about it, then.'

* * *

Draco groaned furiously, slamming the doors open as he quickly entered the house, ignoring Katrina Greengrass' shocked gasp. 'Draco? What are you doing here?'

'Where's she?' He asked, glaring around the room.

'Who?' The woman questioned, frowning at the man.

'Where's Astoria?'

'She's upstairs.'

'ASTORIA!' He yelled loudly, his voice echoing around the manor.

There was a slam upstairs and then the clicks of the heels against the marble floor were heard as Astoria emerged at the top of the stairs. Her face twisted into a deep frown as she saw him. 'What do you want, Draco?'

'You come down here and tell me where Hermione is…' Draco said in a low voice, trying to calm himself. 'Or I swear to God, I'll'

'You'll what?' She challenged. 'You'll kill me? I'm no good dead, Draco.'

'Then tell me where she is.'

'I can't.' She told him.

His eyebrows furrowed together. 'Why?'

'Because she's dead.'

* * *

'What do you mean she's dead?' He asked, his breath becoming heavy.

Astoria sighed, walking down the steps carefully with her eyes on him the whole time, her heels clanking against the floor loudly. 'You heard me.' She said, stopping a metre in front of him.

He grabbed her by the collar of her blouse. 'You're meaning to say that all my search for her was pointless? You mean to tell me that Bellatrix fucking lied to me?' Draco hissed the question out through gritted teeth.

Katrina placed a hand on his arm, her eyes glaring at him. 'Don't you dare touch my daughter like that!' She threatened, squeezing her nails into his skin.

Draco scoffed. 'You stay out of this.'

And with a "crack!" they were gone. Katrina gasped, looking around her but they were nowhere to be found.

'Damn it.'

* * *

They apparated to a small, ugly hut that Astoria knew nothing of. 'Where are we?' The question was the first thing to come out of her mouth as her eyes travelled around the space, looking at the brittle, hideous condition of the place.

'It doesn't matter.' Draco growled. 'You better tell me everything.'

She looked at his face with an unreadable expression, searching his furious eyes as he snarled at her. If he didn't know better he would say she looked quite sad. 'Bellatrix is dead, your girlfriend is dead, so there's nothing for me to lose by telling you everything. But please, let me go.'

'No, who knows if escaping is the first thing you have in mind once I lose hold on you.'

'Can you at least stop ruining my blouse?'

He frowned, loosening his grip on her collar and nudging her backwards until she fell onto a chair before pointing his wand directly at her. 'Incarcerous.' The blond man crossed his arms as ropes appeared out of thin air and circled themselves around her body, tying her hands and legs against the chair, making her unable to move.

'I told you. She's dead.' She repeated.

His blood boiled under his skin, his body trembling as he started towards her, gripping her throat with his hand. 'Don't you fucking lie to me.' He said, his grip on her tightening with every syllable.

Astoria's eyes widened as she started to choke, her windpipe blocked. 'I am not!'

'She's not dead. She can't be dead.'

'Draco, you might want to realise that she's just a human being like the rest of us. There is a very likely chance that she can die.' She said sternly.

'Fuck you and your plot.' He muttered under his breath.

She gave him a look. 'It wasn't mine. It was your aunt's. I didn't do much. I literally did nothing! I only kept her secret. This secret.'

He scoffed, the corner of his lips twitching. 'You're lying again.'

'Why would I lie to you?' Astoria finally snapped.

'Because you want to fool me.' He said warily, clenching his jaws.

Astoria bit her lower lip, her face showed that she seemed to be pondering for a moment. Eventually, she sighed and turned to him. 'I'll show you the body.'

He laughed maniacally, throwing his hair back and clutching his stomach as he did so. 'You would? Heh, you couldn't. You know why? Cause she's not dead. Now tell me, Greengrass! Where the hell are you keeping her?'

'When would it sink in that fuzzy brain of yours that she's dead?' Astoria raised her voice with annoyance.

'Show me, then.' He scoffed, letting the girl go with a touch of "Finite" and took her arm. 'Show me. As if you could.'

'It would wipe that smile of your face when you see her dead corpse.' She muttered, taking a deep breath before apparating them away.

* * *

'Hogsmeade?' He questioned once they arrived. 'Are you freaking serious? What, you going to take me to your headquarter, tie me down and cast memory charm on me?'

'Shut up, Draco.' She said in a strong voice and Draco scoffed again.

'I'm not believing you, just so you know.' He called out as she led him towards the Hogwarts ground, not even turning around to look at him.

'Patience is a virtue, Draco.' She muttered.

'Yeah, right.'

They continued to walk, Draco looking around at his former school and taking everything in. This was where everything happened. Him. Her. The baby. Dumbledore. Everything. He realised the castle wasn't exactly rebuilt like the old design. He has heard the other day that George Weasley had helped in redesigning the castle and it totally looked outstanding.

He didn't even acknowledge where he was heading. The blond man was too busy taking in the view of the Hogwarts' compound that he accidentally walked into Astoria when she stopped. 'Black Lake?' He asked once he realised where they were.

'Yes, what did you expect? The school dungeon?' Astoria replied sarcastically as she took off her shoes and coat.

'Uhh, what are you doing?' He asked when she took off her blouse and pants, leaving only her underwear on.

'Strip down, Draco. You don't want your clothes getting wet.' She said, crossing her arms.

He raised his eyebrows, ask if giving her a look saying "Really?" Astoria rolled her eyes and Draco shrugged. 'You do realise that we're wizards, right? We can dry our clothes in seconds.'

'You're about to find out your girlfriend dead and you're joking around. Are you serious, Malfoy?'

'She's not dead.' He said again, sternly. Draco only took off his cloak and slashed his trousers so it only reached down after his knees. She gave him a look and he frowned. 'What? I can wear what I want.'

'Let's go, then.' She said, her face tight as she entered the lake. Draco shook his head, going after her, walking a few steps before diving down inside the water. The Bubble Air appeared around his mouth and nose as he swum deeper, following Astoria as she headed forward towards the groups of corals and seaweeds. Some of the seaweeds stuck to Draco's legs as he swam and he kicked it away with anger.

He felt dread growing in his stomach as he trailed behind Astoria. What if she's truly dead? What if Astoria was telling the truth? What would he do if he had to see her face cold and lifeless like he did in his dreams?

After literally swimming around the huge lake for 20 minutes, Astoria stopped.

Draco's breath hitched.

Slowly, she raised her finger and pointed at something and Draco's breath grew heavier as he tried so hard not to look. His heart pounded harder with every beat as his eyes searched for what Astoria was pointing.

And then, his eyes laid itself on a figure lying down on the bottom of the lake.

Astoria swam downwards, grabbed the figure's arm and headed to the surface. Draco stayed there, his body shaking as he looked up towards Astoria's image swimming away. _That's not Hermione. That can't be Hermione._

It wasn't confirmed if it was her yet, so he had nothing to be scared of. It's not her. It can't be. It can't be. God damn it.

With reluctance, Draco slowly swam away. He climbed the bank with no difficulties and felt his knees weakened just when he was about to stand after looking at the sight in front of him. 'Oh God…' He whispered under his breath.

He ignored Astoria's presence as he shakily approached the lifeless girl on the ground, lying there, unmoving. 'It can't be her.' He choked out quietly.

Astoria sighed. 'I'm sorry, Draco. Her necklace says otherwise.'

'God, God no..' He panted, reaching out and taking a hold of the necklace. His hands trembled as he slowly reached out to trace her face with his fingers. The shape of her nose, her eyes, her lips. It was her. Even then, she's still so beautiful to him. 'Hermione.'

'Draco, I-'

'Shut up! You're not! You're not sorry at all!' He snapped, his hands smacking the ground as he did so. Astoria fell silent. Draco slowly took Hermione's petite body and cradled it close to his own, shedding the tears of a man. 'No.' he whispered again, his sobs quiet.

'No, no. This is not happening!' He said loudly, his voice raising. Draco sobbed again before he shouted, his voice loud and painful. 'NO!'

He tried shaking her body, calling out her name, trying to make her wake up. He kissed her again and again, blowing oxygen into her, hoping she might wake up. Impossible wish. Draco tried slapping her face softly so she could wake up but she didn't. He tried tickling her, who knows if it was just a prank? 'Hermione, please, wake up..'

'Please tell me everything was a joke.' He muttered, looking at Astoria as he embraced the dead body tightly, his tears not stopping. Draco barely shed his tears for other occasion, but his heart can barely contain the pain and the tears came pouring down his cheeks.

* * *

'Draco.. how are you?' Astoria asked quietly, sitting beside him on the bed with a tray of food in her hands. He didn't reply, just staring out of the window quietly. 'Draco, please.'

He took a deep breath, then. 'Tell me. How did she die?' He asked quietly.

'Draco, I don't thi-'

'Answer me, Astoria.' He ordered in a tight voice. She stood and placed the tray on the table before folding her arms and turning to him, leaning against the table.

'Bellatrix drowned her.' She said quietly, watching Draco's face twisted into a painful scowl. 'She lied when she said she didn't kill her. Bella told me that, after the Dark Lord was gone, she sent Granger to the Black Lake, tied her to the seaweeds and watched as she drowned. Bella proceeded to throw Hermione's wand in the Pacific Ocean.'

'But why did she tell you?' He asked, voice raw. 'Why tell me now?'

'It was Bellatrix's exact order. To tell you about Granger's death at the day she died.' Astoria answered with a firm voice.

He looked at her, confusion clear in his face. 'Why?'

'She wanted you to suffer. Telling you that she killed her straightaway won't be that much pain. Bellatrix wanted to give you the false hope that Granger might still be alive. So, when you thought you had hope, you actually don't.' Astoria said quietly. 'That's not the worst thing.'

Draco didn't even bother looking at her. 'What is?'

'She wanted you to know how much Hermione Granger suffered, drowning in the Black Lake with no one to help her. Bellatrix was there, you know? She watched Granger die. Right in front of her eyes. She watched how Granger slowly took her last breath. She showed me her memories.'

'And you watched it?' Draco asked in disgust.

Astoria didn't reply.

'God damn it. Fucking hell! Jesus fucking Christ! Why me?' Draco shouted, stand up and kicking everything and throwing everything he could find against the wall. He yelled in frustration as he shoved the tray of food down to the floor.

And then he just collapsed on the floor and broke down into tears again. His body hunching as he sobbed his heart out. He's lost. He lost to Bellatrix. He didn't manage to save her. He caused her death. He was so weak.

A hand touched his shoulder gently and he turned around. Astoria was watching him with eyes full of apologies. He didn't know what was her intention. Why was she being nice to him? Why wasn't she throwing a party now that Hermione's gone?

The girl looked at him quietly, just staring at his face. Draco still had the pained expression on his face as he inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. Then, he looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing. Astoria leant forward slightly and he flinched backwards, away from her as she placed a hand at the side of his face.

With hesitation, Astoria kissed him, gently.

At first he didn't react, but then he slowly responded, kissing her back. His lips capturing hers softly and he closed his eyes, shedding another tear as Astoria straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

_Everything. He needed to forget everything. _

His mind was screaming at him, telling him to stop when he stood, carrying along Astoria with him as he headed to his bed. He didn't even know if he'll regret it later as he tore her dress apart, kissing her neck. Furious. He was furious at himself when he shagged Astoria so hard she screamed but in the end, it was Hermione's name that escaped his lips when he came..

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm so sorryyyyy! ahhh don't hate meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. asdilfasgskjgdligeadfvdfiugvdf I love you all please don't hate me. *hides behind a desk.* Thanks for reading, anyway... xoxo *run away***


End file.
